Deadly Memories
by iamerika
Summary: Eric and Sookie discover their true feelings for each other, while embroiled in another mystery. Post: From Dead To Worse. Lots of smut, suspense, intrigue, and some more smut!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I worked the lunch shift that day, which was okay because it wasn't very busy. It would've been nicer if it would've been busier because I would've made more money in tips and the day wouldn't seem like it was dragging. Merlotte's clientele consisted of the same old regulars who usually came in on their lunch breaks or the die-hard alcoholics who began their drinking when Merlotte's opened each day.

I was standing around, watching the customers who were seated at my tables, for when they would be ready for another refill of their drinks. Giving me something to do other than twiddling my thumbs.

Arlene, my former BFF, came rushing up to the bar from the back. She angrily glared at me but didn't say a word to me because she just couldn't understand how I was willing to date vampires. Well, I wasn't at the moment, but I had in the past. Ever since she began dating Whit, we had grown apart. He had been taking her to the Fellowship of the Sun center, where they had been busy brain-washing her and telling her that vampires are evil and that anyone who has anything to do with them was going to hell and damnation.

I sighed.

I couldn't understand the FoS's mentality. Vampires weren't completely evil, I thought to myself. In fact, I had been lucky enough to meet a few who were anything _but_. Immediately, my mind remembered the time when one such vampire had been willing to give everything up in order to be with me. But it wasn't the case now. His memory had come back, and with it, his old mentality had returned too.

I sighed once again.

Ever since Eric's memory came back, I've been sitting on pins and needles, waiting for when he might show up at my door. (If you're wondering why I won't make the first move, the feelings that he stirs in me, quite frankly scare me. Plus, I'm an old-fashioned Southern gal, who believes that a man should do the pursuing.) There has always been a part of me who was scared of him, but not for the reasons you might suspect. Sure, he's a vampire, but it's not fear for my safety that I fear him. It's because whenever I'm around him, the things that I feel (blood bond or no blood bond) scare me simply because of my fear of the unknown. I have never felt as strongly about another person in my life. Including Bill, who had been my first love and had stolen my virginity. Including Quinn, who, looking back on it, I consider that relationship almost like a puppy love.

Eric had always looked at me in a certain way, as if he wanted to possess me, body and soul. My stupid body felt compelled to respond. It was scary to me because Eric was a thousand year old vampire who probably had more than his fair share of women over the years. Women who may have been more beautiful than me and had more confidence than I do in myself. Never mind the fact that Eric knew the effect that he had on me. It was daunting and very scary.

Pam, Eric's second in command had told me that Eric was extremely busy with the new King and his entourage. He hadn't found the time to come to visit me…_yet_. Yet, being the operative word. In a way, it was a relief because of my fears. _Does he feel the same? Is this real? _I wasn't sure if I was ready for this conversation that he wanted to have. But Eric had wanted Pam to call me, just so that I knew that he hadn't forgotten about me. Which was really sweet and scared me at the same time, it was like he knew that I would worry.

Because of our blood bond, we could sense each other's moods, especially if we were close in distance. There was a part of me who wondered if what we had felt had been really real. We had exchanged blood many times, while some of the times were under duress, there had always been a special connection between us from the very first moment that we had met.

At least, for me it did. I still remember when I noticed the way he'd been staring at me when I had walked into his vampire bar named, Fangtasia with Bill. I had asked questions about people who had been murdered, all the while feeling Eric's gaze focused on me. It had spooked me. I had felt self-conscious and wondered what he really thought of me.

I wondered if I ever would've met any of them, if it hadn't been for my cousin Hadley, who had been turned into a vampire and had told the Queen that I was a telepath, in the first place. The Queen had sent Bill out so that he could seduce me so that his Queen would be able to control me and my "special" powers.

_More like a curse_, I thought to myself. You see, I can read minds, human minds. I had been enlisted a number of times to help out the vampires for their political gains. _Was that what Eric thought of me? As someone who he could control in order to get what he wants? As someone who was a means to an end? _I hoped not.

But still…there had been something there. The first time I had kissed him, during a massacre no less, there had been something that had touched me deep down. And I don't mean my privates either, well, that too, but it wasn't _just_ that. He was skilled. He knew how to use that skill. If I hadn't been going with Bill at the time, I'd probably would've jumped Eric's bones right then and there, just to get him out of my system.

He'd always been there for me. When my relationship with Bill blew up in my face, he was the one who had supported me while I felt the pain of betrayal. When I'd been close to dying because someone had decided to stake me, he'd stayed with me amongst strangers in order to make sure that I made it out alive. He fed me his blood to ensure my survival. He had been always able to make me laugh. He seemed to really "get" me. When I had found him running along the highway, heading towards my house in Bon Temps, I had taken him in. His memory had been wiped clean by a bunch of witch-bag-hos. Under my care, he listened to my problems and seduced me until I was pile of mush.

I had known that it wasn't the real Eric and maybe, in hindsight, I allowed myself to fall completely in love with him because I knew that he wouldn't remember. It was safe. It didn't scare me.

I guess, I've been hanging out with Pam too much lately, because her latest obsession was Dr. Phil. She would come by my place after Fangtasia closed and my shift ended and we'd sit in front of the TV and watch that day's episode of Dr. Phil that she had taped while she'd been asleep, since she was a vampire and obviously wouldn't be awake during the day.

The only thing I could figure out due to my Dr. Phil viewing was that the reason he scared me was because there was a part of me who knew that he was the one for me. My true love…my friend…my lover…my soul mate. It's a scary concept. Anyone would be scared to meet someone that you knew was right for you, but also what he was and what you knew he did, wasn't exactly what you had pictured in your mind when you had dreamt of your prince charming while growing up. Mind you, I never thought that I'd find anyone because of my ability to read minds. It made things difficult to say the least, in my past relationships with human males. That's probably why I was able to finally let go with vampires, because I can't read their minds at all.

My mind definitely hadn't ever imagined that my one true love would one day be a vampire. A thousand year old vampire at that. It was daunting. You have _no _idea. _What had he experienced? What had he seen? How many women had he slept with over the past thousand years? _I couldn't help but feel insecure of my skills in the bedroom. _Would I be enough for him? Did he ever find real love before me? What was she like, if he had? _

My thoughts consumed me, so it took a shake on my shoulder for Sam Merlotte to get my attention.

"Um, Sookie," he said, shaking me back to the present. "One of your tables is looking a little dry," he pointed out, not wanting the customers to leave because one of his waitresses had been too busy daydreaming or lost in her own thoughts.

I quickly got myself together and headed towards the table. They were a nice couple, who were tourists. I could tell from hearing their thoughts in my head that they thought my little town of Bon Temps was a quaint little Louisianan town. There wasn't much to do for fun but it was homey and had it's charms.

I quickly gathered up their empty glasses and headed towards the bar to refill their drinks. While I poured their drinks, all of a sudden I felt a little shaky. My heart raced, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I felt like someone was watching me, closely. I looked around the bar, letting people's thoughts enter my mind, trying to figure out who it might be. Not finding out anything, I tried to fight the feeling.

I quickly walked to back to the table and delivered their drinks. I walked back towards the bar and told Sam that I was going to get some fresh air from outside the back door.

Rushing outside, I let the back door slam shut. I knew that it wasn't locked, which was a relief because in my previous experiences, that I would more than likely would need a way out. Even though I was outside, I felt closed in.

I'm not one to feel claustrophobic, but I was feeling it now. I looked around, trying to detect motion in the woods that surrounded the bar. I waited, wondering if someone was going to come out and attack me. _Would they do it while I was expecting them? _I wondered.

I walked towards my car, hoping that if I climbed in, I might not be as exposed as I felt at the moment. I opened up my car door and climbed in. Luckily, I had kept my keys in my pocket, so I started up the car, letting music from the radio try to soothe me.

_Knock, knock, knock, _I heard someone rap their knuckles on my passenger side window. I turned to look. I breathed a sigh of relief, when I realized it was someone that I knew.

I reached over and rolled down the window. "Hi, Bubba." I greeted him, smiling. Bubba was a vampire, who had problems when he was turned into a vampire. You already knew who he was. He was world famous when he was alive. People still talked about sightings of him from time to time and in a way, they were right. Bubba had watched over me in the past, following Eric's orders. I wondered if it was the same thing tonight. "Did Eric send you to me, once again?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't the case.

Not that I didn't want Bubba to watch over me. He was good at it and was very helpful. But he wouldn't be here, unless he had a reason…or unless he was chasing after cats, his favorite type of food.

Bubba shook his head. "Sorry, Miss Sookie," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Bubba?" I wondered, the fear in me came forth once again.

"I was supposed to watch you, but got distracted by a cat," he explained. "When I returned to your house…it was gone."

"Gone," I blinked, not sure what he was saying. "What do you mean, gone?" I asked, fear pushing to the surface.

"Gone," Bubba replied. "I'm so sorry, Miss Sookie," he apologized. "Mr. Eric isn't going to like it. You won't tell him that I was neglectful, will you?" He asked, fearful of the repercussions.

My heart raced, I wasn't sure what Bubba could mean. "Gone?" I repeated, questioningly. "I need to see for myself."

I didn't know what Bubba was trying to tell me, so I wanted to get home to see what he meant.

"Mind if I go with you?" Bubba asked, hopefully, smiling at me. It was his way of trying to make things right. His big form climbed into my passenger seat and closed the door.

"Sure," I replied, then backed out of my parking space behind Merlotte's and drove away.

The closer I got to home, the more fearful I became. _Are Amelia and Octavia alright? _I wondered. _What does Bubba mean, gone? _

When I pulled into my driveway, which had been newly gravelled, thanks to Eric. I drove up towards the house. Nothing looked out of place to me. The house was still standing. The lights were on in the living room. Amelia and Octavia were probably watching TV.

"Bubba, my house is still here," I told him, once I had come to a complete stop. "You see, the house is fine." I was really puzzled as to why Bubba would think that my house was gone. I looked at him, curiously, in the darkened car.

I stopped the engine and started to climb out of the car. "No, wait!" Bubba reached over and grabbed my arm.

I turned back to him, curiously and alarmed. "Why? What's wrong, Bubba?" I asked, becoming scared now. I didn't like Bubba's reaction at all. What had he heard?

I tried to listen, letting people's minds in. I could tell that Amelia and Octavia were watching a sit-com on TV. Even without my gift, I could probably figure that one out. I could hear them laughing from outside.

"Don't you hear it?" Bubba asked me, his hand still gripping my forearm.

I shook my head. "I don't hear anything, Bubba," I replied, puzzled and confused. "What do you hear?"

"I'm going to check it out. Mr. Eric would want me to make sure that you're safe." Bubba stated, before releasing my arm and moving his big form out of the car.

I watched him walk around the yard, until he disappeared in the woods between my house and the graveyard. I tried listening once again, but didn't hear anything. I then began to look for dead spots, meaning vampires. That's what their brain waves give out, nothing but a dark hole. I could feel Bubba's dark hole, but that was it. _Was Bubba only being paranoid? _

Deciding that I was sick and tired of sitting in my car, besides I knew that Bubba was around, I climbed out of the car and headed towards the house. _There's nothing to be afraid of, _I thought to myself.

I walked up to my new big back porch, then dug around in my purse, looking for my keys. It was the rule in my house to always keep the doors locked, because you never knew who might come by.

I finally dug them out of my purse and was about to put the key into the lock when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I tried to scream, but a hand reached up and covered up my mouth, making whatever noise that I made muffled.

The hand held a cloth, that had some sort of stinky liquid on it. Chloroform, I thought before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sometimes, I will be writing from Eric's POV, but not in the first person, like with Sookie. I wanted to get inside his head so that you would be able to know what he's thinking and feeling. That way, you would have a better picture of how they really think and feel.

I forgot to tell you that I'm well-known for being the "Cliff-hanger Queen"! ;) So, forgive my cliff-hangers. Just know that it helps me write faster, the more you post your reviews. ;)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm only borrowing them for a little while.

Chapter 2

Eric sat at his table in Fangtasia, watching the patrons in his bar. A fangbanger approached his table, wanting to catch his eye, but he shook his head and waved her off. For awhile now, there had been only _one_ female he was interested in and she wasn't here tonight. In fact, he hadn't seen her in awhile. Not since she had rescued him and the King of Nevada, from certain death and the King ordering him to act as her bodyguard.

He remembered all the times that he had seen her. The first time, when she had come into his bar and asked people if they had seen some victims in Fangtasia before they had been murdered. At first glance, he had felt something stir in him that he hadn't felt stirred in a long, long time. She had worn a dress with flowers on it, her hair the same color as his, and a body with curves in all the right places, that gave off heat, like a furnace. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her and every time he tried…he had felt his gaze shifting back to her. He had felt instantly jealous of Bill, who lived in his area, who had managed to find her first.

He had tried to forget about her, in a number of ways, knowing that she was Bill's at the time. He could respect that, but at the same time, he knew that it was in his power that he could have had her if he _really_ wanted to.

He hadn't…or so he had _thought_. He had thought she was just another beautiful woman, who would come and go. Each time he saw her, he discovered something more about her that he liked. He didn't know when it started, but soon, he enjoyed being in the same room as her and looked forward to the "favors" that she would ask him to do. The number one thing that he liked, besides her looks, was the fact that she could read human minds. He had thought it brilliant of himself, to put her talent to good use.

It had served its purpose. He had used it to his advantage. He had found it refreshing to know what people were thinking and not saying. Her gift had solved many problems that he had had, but also created a number of them too. _Was she worth it? _He kept wondering to himself.

Of course, he had tried to get her to yield to him; over the time that they've known each other in which she had succeeded in being very stubborn, but it was no use. He knew that he would have her if he was patient enough. If he was anything…he was a patient man. _Plus, who wanted someone who didn't come to them willingly? _He wasn't like that. He knew, first hand, what it was like to be forced to do something that you didn't want to do. He couldn't do that to anyone that he knew and cared about.

_That was the kicker_, he thought to himself. He cared about her. He tried to pretend that he didn't, but even Pam could see it. He glanced over at Pam, his child. She knew him well, not as well as he knew her, but he had allowed Pam to see more than he had ever allowed anyone to see inside him before in his long lifetime as a vampire. He watched her work the bar, charming the patrons and grinned.

It did make him feel a little bit better, that Pam was aware of his feelings for Sookie and that she liked her, for a human. Pam and Sookie had hit it off as friends and he could tell that Pam enjoyed the female friendship that they had formed. Pam had begun dating Sookie's roommate, Amelia, who was a witch as well. Pam was always spending time at Sookie's place now. They had formed a bond, but not to the same extent that he had formed with Sookie.

_Nothing_ would top that. Sure, he had been manipulative when Sookie had been forced to drink his blood, but the ends justify the means. If he was to protect her, how better to do that, than have her become his blood-bonded? Plus, nothing had ever tasted as good as her blood. It was different, he couldn't explain it, but he had found that he was addicted to it. _Hopelessly, completely, and irrevocably addicted. _It was a good thing that he didn't need very much blood, since he was so old, because he knew that nobody other's blood would do for him now, synthetic or real….except for fairy blood.

He thought about it for a moment. _Maybe that was why he liked her so? _She had part fairy in her. He could see it. He thought about it for a minute longer, but no…he shook his head, changing his mind. It was something more. It was _her. _She had the same sense of humor that he had. She was witty. She laughed at his jokes, her eyes sparkling with humor. She made him feel protective of her, not only because she was human, but because there was something about her that made him want to keep her safe from harm. She had this capacity to make him do things that he didn't want to do. She made him feel at ease. He felt like he could lower his barriers around her and that she wouldn't judge. She listened. She cared. Plus, as he was recently finding out now that his memories that had returned…she was great in bed.

He grinned, wickedly. He wasn't surprised by that. He had always known that one day, they would become lovers. They had so much in common out of bed; it was natural that they would have much in common _in _bed as well. It was too bad that it had taken his memory getting wiped out by a curse, for her to allow it to happen. She had fought him tooth and nail before that, even though he could tell that both she and her body really wanted it. He knew her, she was playing hard to get. He didn't mind because he liked to play games too. That proved that they had very much in common to him.

Most of all, he didn't want to see her get hurt. He hated seeing her cry, having seen it once or twice. She had a great smile and when he saw her smiling, it made him smile. If his heart still beat, he was sure that his heart would skip a beat when watching her smile. It transformed her whole face, made her eyes sparkle, and turned her into the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen.

He'd seen a few over the past millennium too. They always sparked his interest, but as soon as he bed and fed from them, it was over. They didn't hold that same interest that they once had. But not with Sookie. Even as his memories returned, he could tell why he had been willing to give everything up for her. It wouldn't be hard for him to do, if that was what he really wanted.

His memories swamped him. His eyes closed. He remembered when they first started to come back. He had been sitting on her bed, after issuing instructions to Pam and the rest of his people and had hung up the phone. He hadn't been happy about having to surrender. He was a conqueror; it was in his blood to fight until his final death, but not knowing what they would do with Sookie and her gift, made him realize that it would be a losing battle because he wouldn't be around to protect her. He didn't want that. He wanted to see Sookie grow old. He wanted to see if he could make things work between them. Especially after Quinn's betrayal. He wanted to be there for her, in case she needed someone to turn to. He couldn't do that if he were dead.

But it had still bothered him that he had had to swallow his pride. That went against everything that he was. When he had taken a few moments alone to collect his thoughts, he had gone, for some unknown reason why, into Sookie's bedroom. He had felt safe and was able to see things clearly. Then, her scent reached his nostrils.

It had been like images flashing, bits and pieces of memories ran through his mind like a rapid slideshow, all coming together of their own free will. Already knowing what he had found out from her from when he'd conned it out of her. (Points in his favor for that because he had been smart enough to use that as part of a bargaining chip.) He had put two and two together and that equalled four.

He was finally able to see her laying underneath him while he had made love to her. He saw her naked beauty from head to toe, taking his breath away. He remembered the promises that they had made to each other. Then, he remembered the pain from taking a bullet meant for Sookie. It had all come rushing back, the memories refusing to be denied. He had sat there stunned, at a loss as to what to do about all of it, for God knows how long he had sat there, wondering, thinking, afraid of how to tell her. He knew that things would change once again. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

Sookie had come into the room then. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn't let her know that his memories had returned just yet. It was too much to take. First, the coup, then his memories returning.

But as soon as he saw her…he couldn't hold back. There was a part of him who knew that behind Sookie's bedroom door and four walls, they were completely safe. Both of them were free to be who they were. He had watched, confused, saddened, worried and scared, as she had dashed into her bathroom to escape, then came back out after a few minutes.

They had shared a few harsh words. Her words had stabbed him in the heart, causing a pain worse than a stake would cause. They had decided that the timing was wrong and that they would talk about it later. Neither of them knew what to say to each other after that and he didn't want to seem pushy or impatient. A part of him was afraid of her rejection. She had rejected him a number of times now. He wasn't sure if he could still take the punishment that her rejection would entail.

_Did he seem that bad to her? _He wondered. He tried thinking back to words that he had said or actions that he had done that would've made her feel that way. He couldn't think of anything. She stumped him. She was the only female that he understood, but sometimes, by her actions or words, she puzzled him too. She was unlike any other woman that he had run into in his thousand years.

That was another thing. She was always full of surprises. She kept him guessing. He didn't know if he was coming or going when he was with her. She confused him. At the same time, he enjoyed it. She made life interesting again. He looked forward to seeing her, just to see what she would do next. He grinned.

"What's so funny?" Victor asked, from across the table. Victor was the King's representative in Louisiana. The one that Eric now had to answer to. Eric felt resentful of Victor's presence because he was used to working on his own. He felt like Victor was watching him like a hawk. He hated it. He hated having to watch his back and hated having to answer to someone, who wasn't himself.

The former Queen, Sophie-Ann, never breathed down his neck like Victor and his King, Felipé did. Although, he could understand it, new area, new vamps. He would be like that too. You never knew who would be willing to stake you in the heart, when you least expected it. He accepted it, because it had been his decision to make. He had decided to go along with them and vow fealty to them, but it had mostly been to do with protecting Sookie.

"Nothing," he answered. "I was just remembering something amusing that happened the other night. You were saying…" he prompted Victor into continuing the conversation that they had been having.

"His majesty has requested that you come to Vegas. He wishes that you would bring the human, Miss Stackhouse," Victor requested.

Eric blinked. He was going to reply with a, 'what for?' kind of question, but decided that it would alarm Victor too much. He would be able to see how much Sookie meant to him. "When?" Eric asked, instead.

"Next week. Clear your calendar. Arrange for her safe passage. His majesty would like her presence for some special meetings that he's having," Victor practically ordered. "I'm assuming you'll be accompanying her." Victor gave Eric a look that said that he resented the fact that Eric was officially Sookie's bodyguard.

"I'll see what I can do," Eric replied.

Victor got up from the table and left Fangtasia. Eric watched him go until he was out of sight.

Eric sighed. He knew that Sookie wasn't going to like this. Not one bit, but what was he to do? He wanted to gain their trust, just so that they would leave his area so that he could be left alone.

He waved Pam over to his table. She sat down in front of him. "Get the telepath on the phone, I need her to do something for me," he ordered.

Pam grinned at him. "Do you mean, Sookie?" She asked, almost teasing him. She knew who he had meant, but ever since she had discovered how much Sookie meant to him and how they were blood-bonded, she had been purposely trying to make his life a living hell.

"Do you want me to punish you, my child?" Eric replied back instead, not letting her teasing get to him. This was important. He wanted to do everything in his power to get things back to the way they had been before.

Pam's smile quickly disappeared and she bowed her head. "Yes, Eric," she answered. She slowly got up to walk towards the bar, where the phone was.

Eric watched, while Pam called Sookie. He knew that while she may not be very happy with him at that moment, she wouldn't mind because of Sookie's roommate, Amelia. They would be able to make plans or something for a date.

"She's not home from work yet?" Eric could hear Pam yell across the room. "When was she supposed to be off?" Pam glanced over her shoulder at him, and then turned her back, as if Eric wouldn't be able to hear. But he could hear perfectly.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" He could hear Pam asking. She listened for a few moments, while either Amelia or Octavia were filling her in. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. I'm sure she probably just went for a walk or something," Pam tried to sound as reassuring as she could be.

Eric grew alarmed. He flew across the room just as Pam was pushing the "end" button on the phone. Pam turned to look at him, with a worried expression on her face.

"What?" he demanded, staring hard at her. "Is it Sookie?"

Pam stared at him for a couple of minutes, trying to hide the worry in her expression. "Nah, no, it's just someone that I've come to know and Amelia is worried," Pam lied, trying not to make Eric worry either. "Sookie's not home from work yet, so…" Pam started to wander off so that Eric wouldn't be able to get it out of her.

But Eric was too fast, he was in front of Pam before she had made it more than three feet. "What?" Eric demanded, his face perfectly calm, but his eyes were full of heat. "It _is _Sookie, isn't it?"

Pam didn't know what to tell him, so she just shrugged her shoulders. "You know how humans are…you can't predict what they will do."

"Tell me," he insisted.

Pam sighed. "You're not going to like it."

"_Tell_ me," Eric repeated.

"Didn't you send Bubba up there to watch over her?" Pam tried to point out, so that Eric wouldn't freak out.

"Yes," Eric replied back. "What did Amelia tell you? And don't lie to me again. I know that you're lying to me."

Pam sighed once more. "She told me that she heard Sookie's car pull into the driveway, but Sookie never came inside the house. She figured that maybe she went to visit Bill or something, but that's been awhile now. She's getting worried and has even called Sam to come help look for her."

"That _dog_ wouldn't be able to find a bone in a graveyard," Eric replied, angrily and sarcastically. Before Pam could reply, he was gone.

Pam turned back towards Felicity, who was tending bar behind the counter and exchanged a worried look at her. "Never a dull moment…that's for sure."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I'm only borrowing them for a little while. I'm broke, so please don't sue.

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in a darkened room. It was so dark, I couldn't see anything. My throat felt dry with thirst. There was a gag in my mouth, so that if I were to scream, nobody would be able to hear me. My head hurt. I tried raising my hands to my head, but found that they were tied up too.

_Where was I? _I wondered. I tried moving around. It felt like I was laying on a mattress or something. _That's good, at least I was laying on something soft and cushioned. _I thought to myself.

I wondered what had happened. The last thing that I remembered, I was trying to enter my house. Bubba, who had been watching over me had disappeared into the woods surrounding my house. _Did they get him too? _

I tried to move, but the bounds that held me, were tied too tight. There was no way that I could move. I began to panic. _What would I do if I had to go pee? _(It's funny what you think about during the weirdest moments.) I tried to think. I tried to concentrate. I wondered if there were humans around that I might be able to detect. I closed my eyes and tried concentrating on nothing but trying to detect brain waves and thoughts.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

_Were they vampires. Weres or fairies? _Since they were the only ones who I wasn't able to read their minds. I wondered who had taken me and…_why? _I tried to recall anyone that I had managed to piss off lately.

Okay, there was Arlene, but I would be able to detect her. There was Bill, who still kept on trying to get me to take him back. _Like that would ever happen again_, I rolled my eyes. There was Quinn and his family, who resented me for dumping his _sorry-mama-comes-first-ass_. There was also my brother Jason, _the bastard_, who hated my reaction when he had set it up for Calvin and myself to find his cheating wife in bed with another man. There was Sam, who probably resented the fact that I refused to go out with him because he's my boss.

Wait a minute, I was beginning to see a long list here…not something that I hoped to realize. It couldn't be my fault, it had to be because I was close to someone.

I tried to think of people that I knew who probably had a long list of enemies. At the top of the list, was Eric, my blood-bonded. Yep, he probably could have many, though, none that came to mind. There was also my great-great grandpa, Niall. The fairy, who had recently popped back into my life. Eric had told me that the fae had many enemies, even though they were peaceful for the most part. What about Alcide? No, we didn't speak anymore. He was now the pack leader and I was a friend of the pack, so that cancelled him out. Getting back to Sam…not him either, he wouldn't want to lose another waitress. It was hard enough finding permanent cooks.

I was drawing a blank. I'm sure that I could figure it out once my head stopped hurting and if I had some nice cool water to drink.

I wondered how long I had been there. How many days had it been? Or had it only been a few hours? I wished that this room wasn't so dark so that I could see if the sun was up or not. That would also help me figure out who had taken me. If the sun was up, then obviously, it could be a vampire, because I couldn't even detect any blank holes. They would be in their "safe place" during the day. Or, it could be some other Supe, but they could've just stepped out for awhile. It could even be a human, but wouldn't I have heard their thoughts right before they abducted me?

One thing about laying here in the dark, I could really think. It was peaceful, in a way. I didn't have to close my mind up to other people's thoughts like I had to do all the time at home and at work. I closed my eyes again, maybe if I just lay here…think about other things…the time will move by quicker and then maybe someone will realize that I've gone missing?

Funny, how it was _Eric,_ who was the first person that I thought of. I wondered if he realized what has happened to me by now? Would he be able to tell? I tried concentrating, trying to connect with him through the bond. I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but I hoped that he would be able to detect me somehow. Was I doing it right? Wasn't he supposed to be able to sense my every feeling? I tried projecting my feelings into, _help me, help me, I've been kidnapped! _I hoped that he would be able to sense it.

Sometimes the bond wasn't as strong as I thought it was. I sometimes can't tell what he's feeling until he's like fifty yards away from me. But other times it was almost too strong. I wondered how close I was to Shreveport now? Was I near or far away? I had been chloroformed, so I could be in Timbuktu for all I knew.

_Ha, ha, that rhymes, _I thought to myself. At least, I still had my sense of humor, even though I felt like doing the furthest thing from laughing. I felt like crying, but I knew that was pointless. First of all, I had no way to wipe my tears, which I couldn't because I was tied up and secondly, I'm not a crier.

_I know, maybe if I cried…that might get through to Eric! _I liked this latest idea of mine. I grinned, then tried picturing my Gran, remembering all the good times we had together while I was growing up. I hated knowing that I would never see her again. Never would be able to cry on her shoulder after a long day at work. Hated knowing that Renee had murdered her…oh wait, I could feel myself begin to get angry now. That wasn't going to work either.

I tried to think about all of the times that I'd been hurt. First by Bill. He had betrayed me, while we'd still been together. Then, by Quinn, who was still a mama's boy.

Memories flashed, as I recalled how sad and disappointed I'd been when those things had happened to me. But then, I could feel arms of comfort wrap around me. Maybe it was Eric? Somehow, I had a suspicion that it was him. I briefly wondered now, if he was trying to comfort me through the bond. _Was that possible? _

I had resented our bond before, but now I had a new way of looking at things. Maybe this could work towards my advantage and that Eric would be able to find me and return me home before something worse happened to me.

I tried concentrating again. I tried to tell him, through my feelings, what had happened to me. But then I thought about it some more. Even if he were able to tell what I was feeling, where would he begin looking for me? I had no clue where I was. He wouldn't be able to tell just from my feelings either.

It was no use. My only hope was that whomever had taken me, returned soon and I could figure out if he…or she (in the past that had happened to me, women could be just as bad as men) were a Supe or a human. Then, I could at least point Eric in that direction.

I knew he had a lot of connections and held a lot of power, but I hadn't really cared about his position until now. If he held as much I as thought he had, then maybe he would be able to figure it out faster. Who would be more powerful than a thousand year old vampire?

I wasn't sure of how old King Felipé was, but he couldn't be as old as Eric, could he? Mind you, Eric didn't have a lot of trustworthy allies anymore either. He could only count on the ones who owed him fealty, really.

I sighed. I hoped that whomever had taken me, had a very good reason because I was getting sick and tired of getting hurt, staked, involved in Supe wars and now, getting kidnapped. Whomever thought that being a damsel in distress was a good idea, obviously never had been one. Although, I couldn't quite think of whom had said that…but I knew that there was a romantic mentality that someone being rescued by Prince Charming was a great love story. I should know, I've read many romance novels.

Although, Scarlett O'Hara wasn't, nor had she ever been one, I think that even a part of her had thought it was romantic how Rhett Butler had come to rescue her more often than not. That is, until Rhett had gotten sick and tired of saving her, when all she'd do was turn around and smack him down afterwards one too many times.

I had a sudden, sickening thought…_was that how Eric saw me now too? _Was that why I hadn't seen him since he had come into Merlotte's to tell me that he and Pam were my personal bodyguards? I couldn't bear to think about it, but couldn't help but allow it to come to mind. Eric had saved me many times too. He had offered or asked me to give in to him many times as well. I had never done that except…okay, I won't get into that time when he'd lost his memory because he hadn't been the real Eric…but that thought suddenly came to me. I could see the parallels between my relationship with Eric and Scarlett's with Rhett.

Does he regret becoming my blood-bonded? Had I pushed him away one too many times? I hoped not. Especially, in light of the fact that I had finally realized how much he means to me. If I ever saw him again…I vowed that I wouldn't push him away…no matter how much it scared me. He had become too much a part of my life for me to push him away now.

I felt so alone. _What if it were too late? What if Eric had decided that he was through with me, unless it had something to do with business? _I felt tears come to my eyes now. Great, now I'm crying when all I could feel before was anger towards others for what they had done to me and my Gran.

I cried and cried, it was like a damn had broken open. Water from my tears started rolling down my cheeks and on to the mattress below me. I tried to curl up, as best as I could, into a ball. Which wasn't really a ball…more like, my legs were bent slightly at the knees and I was laying on my side. At least, I could move from side to side like that.

Whatever held me kept me held to the bed. Each arm was tied down separately. The more I tried to move my legs into the fetal position, I could tell that my legs were bound too.

It was hopeless…the only way I was getting out of here, was unless someone came and untied me and carried me out.

I cried some more. My frustrations and anger, were making me tired. There wasn't anything that I could do, but just lay there, pitifully. _Just wait until I get my hands on whomever did this to me…_

I eventually, cried myself to sleep.

*************************************************************************************

Eric arrived at Sookie's house a few hours after Sookie had gone missing. He had been already checking out some leads with his contacts, but they had known nothing about it. Disappointed, he decided to head to Sookie's to see what Amelia, Octavia and Sam were doing about looking for her.

He pulled into Sookie's driveway and noticed her car parked there. He climbed out of his sleek, red Corvette and walked up to the drivers' side door, peered inside the car to see if he could see anything that would give him a clue as to where she was or who had taken her.

He knew that she had been kidnapped. She had told him so, through the bond. He hoped that she had felt his arms of comfort that he had imagined that he had wrapped around her. He had wanted her to know that he was with her and was going to find her. He wanted to reassure her that whomever had did this was going to pay. Believe him, they _would. _He just had to do some detective work first.

Not seeing anything in and around her car, he approached her back door. In the dark, he had great vision. To him, he could see many things that a human would need either a flashlight or sunlight to see. He looked around, trying to see if he could see anything there.

He spotted something shiny, hidden in the grass, near the back step. He reached down and picked it up. It was her set of keys, with a lucky rabbit's foot as the key chain. He grinned, thinking that it was typical of Sookie to have something like that on her keychain.

He opened up the back door, already hearing Sam yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Sookie wouldn't do that!" Sam was shouting at someone in the living room. Eric couldn't see who he was speaking to, but could take a guess that it was either Amelia or Octavia. He walked into the living room.

"Sookie wouldn't do what?" he asked, puzzled, but realized now, who Sam was talking to. It was Bill. "Bill," he acknowledged him, by nodding his head. Eric and Bill exchanged a knowing glance. They had always agreed that Sam was a typical shifter…a hothead.

"Bill here was saying that Sookie probably decided to take a break from everything and went away somewhere so that she could be alone," Sam replied, turning to Eric.

While Eric didn't really care for the shifter, he had learned to respect him because Sookie _did_ care for him. He knew that Sam had feelings for Sookie but he couldn't blame him. _Who didn't? _He wondered.

"Not without her keys, she wouldn't," Eric told the room, holding up Sookie's keys that he had found. "Sorry, to ruin this argument. It sounded like a great one."

Amelia gasped. Pam had left Fangtasia and had come out too. She had been holding Amelia in her arms, trying to comfort her. Amelia moved out of Pam's arms and walked hesitantly towards Eric, where he was standing holding Sookie's keys. "Oh my…those are Sookie's," her eyes widened. "Where did you find them?"

"Outside," Eric replied, moving his head towards the backdoor. He turned to Bill. "I thought that you would've noticed them laying there."

Bill shook his head, disappointed that he hadn't been the one to find them, he looked down at the floor.

"What does this mean? Did someone kidnap her?" Amelia wondered, her worry evident in the sound of her voice.

Eric nodded his head. "Yes," he answered, regretfully.

"You sound sure of yourself," Bill pointed out, looking at him, steadily.

Eric looked over at Bill once again. "I am. She told me so."

"Oh wait…this is that bond thing that you and Sookie have, isn't it?" Octavia finally spoke. "What else did she tell you? Did she say who took her? Does she know where she is?"

It was Eric's turn to look down at the floor. "No," he replied, sadly.

"No, as in she _doesn't know _or no, as in she _didn't tell you?" _Amelia cried out. Pam moved closer to her and put one hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was there.

Eric looked back up at her again, if he still breathed, he would've taken a big breath before speaking. "No, as in…_she doesn't know." _

Pam noticed her sire's expression on his face. "I'm sorry," she spoke, softly. "Have you found any other leads, other than that?"

Again, he shook his head. He couldn't help but feel like he'd been the worse bodyguard ever. He felt like he'd let not only Sookie down, but_ himself _as well. The guilt ate away at him, until he could hardly stand to be around anyone, anymore. He needed to get away. Out of her house, where her scent didn't surround him. Memories didn't flood him until he could barely see.

"I've got to go," he replied, hoping that by keeping himself busy, the pain of not knowing where she was or who took her, didn't affect him. She needed him. He didn't want to let her down. Not after knowing what they shared and how special she was to him.

He walked back towards the back door, the way he had come in, quietly. He walked back towards his car, thinking of where to look for her next, when he could hear Bill coming up behind him.

"I'm going to check some things out on my computer to see if I can find out anything," Bill explained.

Eric nodded his head. He couldn't speak. Emotions that he tried so hard to fight, rose up in him, until he was ready to choke.

Suddenly, both he and Bill heard a sound. It was coming from the bushes that surrounded the house. Bill and he looked at each other, not needing to communicate, in order to know what they were going to do. They both flew into the bushes, so fast that you wouldn't be able to see them. They came to a stop once they heard the sound up close.

Eric's fangs elongated, same with Bill's, as they both confronted whatever it was that they had heard. It was another vampire. All three of them hissed at each other, ready to fight. Eric sprang and caught the vampire in his arms and was about to bite, when Bill shouted at him.

"Eric, stop!" Bill exclaimed.

Eric turned to look at Bill, curiously, wondering why he was calling him off of the vampire. He wanted to rip him to shreds, if he had anything to do with Sookie's kidnapping.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story! I hope I answer all your questions as we go along! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, who I'm very thankful for writing such great characters. I'm only borrowing them, I hope she won't mind.

Rated M: There's some language that might be offensive to some readers.

**Chapter 4**

"It's Bubba!"

Eric turned to look at Bubba, who was still in his grasp. Bubba was shaking. He hadn't ever seen Eric so upset with him before.

"Bubba?" Eric asked, questioningly, surprised to see him there. He usually would be able to sense these kinds of things. He didn't know why he hadn't known who it was. He was confused and bothered by it.

"Hi, Mr. Eric," Bubba replied back. He was still shaking, even though Eric had slowly released him. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he kept repeating over and over. "I didn't do like you asked. I took her here, like you told me to, but…they still took her." Bubba cried, worried that he had failed badly and that Eric was going to take it out on him.

Eric stepped back, trying to control his temper. With any other vampire, he wouldn't have been so lenient. But it was Bubba and he was special. He relied on Bubba to do so many odd jobs for him. He tried to fight his temper and instinct as much as he possibly could. "Bubba," he replied back, after a few moments, once he had gotten enough control of his temper.

Eric wondered why he hadn't sensed that it was Bubba who they had stumbled upon…usually he was very good at knowing who was near him. Since he was so old, his senses were better than most vamps. He was at a loss as to why his senses were failing him now.

"Who took her?" Bill interrupted Eric's thoughts. _Damn, I should be the one asking these kinds of questions, _Eric thought to himself.

Eric wondered if his feelings weren't getting in the way, he couldn't conduct a good, thorough investigation like he used to. It must be because was bonded so closely to Sookie, he figured, but he couldn't trust anybody else to look for her either. They would only fuck it up.

Eric looked at Bubba, intently, he wanted Bubba to spill it before he lost control completely. He waited as patiently as he could. "It's okay, Bubba," he tried being tactful. Using his charm to let Bubba know that he didn't hold him, wholly responsible. "You did your best. Did you happen to see who took her?"

Bubba looked down, ashamed. "No, I was searching in the bushes because I heard something, but when I came back, she was gone. I told her to wait, but she didn't. I was polite and knocked on the door first though," he grinned, as if proud of that fact. "The witch told me that Sookie wasn't there. Then, I began looking in the woods again because I couldn't find her in her car either," he explained.

"How long ago was this?" Eric asked, patiently. He didn't know where he could find the patience at a time like this, but he knew that with Bubba, he had to be gentle. He wouldn't get anything out of him with force or if he yelled at him.

"I don't know," Bubba replied. "A little while ago, the sun hadn't set all that long ago."

It was now getting close to dawn. Soon, he was going to have to sleep until night fell again. He wanted to get as much time in now before he went to sleep. There had been too much time wasted already. She could be anywhere by now.

"Thanks, Bubba," Eric replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"You're not mad at me?" Bubba looked at him, surprised.

Eric shook his head. _No, I'm only mad at myself because I wasn't here to protect her, _Eric thought to himself. "No, it's okay…don't worry, we'll find her."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed now," Bubba told him, before running deeper into the bushes until he disappeared from sight.

"Why doesn't he stay at your place?" Bill asked, puzzled. "You have many homes, don't you?"

"Yeah and I'd sell them all off right now, if it meant that I'd get Sook-…" Eric paused when he realized that he was about to reveal too much to Bill, who he still considered a rival, in a way. He turned to look at him. "Bubba doesn't stay with me because he's too independent," he replied back, instead.

"Okay, I'm going to do what I can before daybreak," Bill explained, before walking towards the graveyard that separated his property from Sookie's.

Eric turned around and walked back towards his car. He turned to look at Sookie's darkened bedroom window, as he walked by the house.

"Don't worry, I'll come get you…somehow," he told the window, as if Sookie was staring out at him through the panes. He walked towards his car, backed out of the driveway and roared down the highway back towards Shreveport.

**************************************************************************************

My eyes opened and the first thought in my head was, _I'm hungry._ I couldn't remember the last time that I had eaten. _What time of day was it? Where was I? _Those were my second and third. They were questions that I didn't have any answers to, but I hoped that I would find out soon.

_Were they trying to starve me? _I wondered. Because if their plan was to kill me with starvation, then wouldn't it have been a lot easier just to shoot me or choke me? I didn't want to think about ways to die, but those would be better, than going through a long term form of torture.

I wondered what Eric was up to. I tried once again to reach him through our bond, but this time, I was giving him some incentive to come find me. _I promise…if you find me really, really, really soon, I won't ever give you a hard time ever again. If you want to sleep with me, no problem. I've been fighting it for awhile now anyways. It's been a really long time. I want to touch your ass. I want to run my hands up and down your gracious plenty…_

Whoa, I was starting to get really horny talking to Eric like this in my head. It's almost like having blood-bond sex. _Was there such a thing? _I kind of liked it. I grinned to myself, thinking of what I would do to him if he were the one tied down right now and I was standing over him.

_Kinky…_

Was that what blood-bond's do when they're not near each other? That would be so cool. Knowing already, some of the kinky ways that Eric liked things…well, I acknowledged, that I wasn't really sure what the _real_ Eric liked, but the fake one had. I had a feeling that the real Eric wouldn't mind those ways either.

He had always had a one-track mind. I remembered the time when he had saved me during the massacre by laying on top of me. He had gotten excited even then. It had been one of the worse possible times to be thinking about sex, but somehow he had become aroused. Then, of course, he had used that situation to his advantage in order to con a kiss out of me. I had minded at the time, because 1. It was the worse possible time…while people were _dying_. And 2. Because I had been dating Bill at the time. But if circumstances had been different? _Oh yeah…_

_Great, _now I was horny and I had no way of pleasuring myself, not that it was a habit of mine. My hands were tied. I was laying on my back. I could feel my nipples peaked and ready underneath my shirt.

That was when I remembered that I was still in my work uniform. _What had I been thinking? Why didn't I go back in to change before I left work? _

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_…no wonder I felt uncomfortable when I laid on my side. My tip money was still in my pockets. I wasn't sure how much I had, but I could feel it. Since my hands were tied, I couldn't even move the money around, so that I'd be more comfortable. I needed the money too. So, I didn't want to lose any of it.

One thing was for sure…when Eric came and rescued me, he would get a kick out of seeing me laying here tied to this bed in my uniform. Somehow, I knew that he would think it would be a real turn on. Me, tied down. Me, in my uniform. Knowing him as well as I did, I knew that he would take full advantage of the situation and there wouldn't be anything that I could do…except enjoy it.

_Oh yea, baby…I would most definitely enjoy __**that. **_

Why am I so horny? I couldn't help but wonder. I never had these kinds of thoughts at home. My eyes opened and then my eyes narrowed into slits as a sudden thought struck me. _Eric. That dirty vampire was putting these ideas and thoughts into my head so that I wouldn't be so afraid. _It would be just like him.

Just wait until I got my hands on him. He would regret it until the day, well…until the day _I _died. A part of me thought it was sweet of him to try to keep my mind off of things, but _this? _What kind of person does this?

Oh yeah, that's right…he's _not_ human, he's a _vampire_. A wicked, scheming, sexy, dirty-rotten vampire. I couldn't wait to see him, if only to give him a piece of my mind.

I heard footsteps up above my head. The floorboards were squeaky and loud. At least, I'll be able to tell if someone was around or not. I tried reading the person's thoughts, to see if I could find out anything. Either they, A. Knew that I could read minds, therefore they shut their mind off from me. Or, B. They were a Supe of some kind. Their brain waves were blurry, so that I couldn't tell what they were thinking.

I wondered which it could be. I held my breath anxiously, wondering if they were going to finally appear to me so that I finally could give them a piece of my mind. Maybe they were already scared? I hoped they were. Once Eric got here…I knew that he would make them regret it.

Those kinds of thoughts kind of scared me. I had never really had murderous thoughts until now, but when you've been through what I have I guess, you get to a point when you get so sick and tired of it and don't care anymore. Maybe that was happening to me?

My stomach growled again. I wondered, briefly, if we were anywhere near a fast food place so that whomever had taken me, could go grab me some food.

_Where the hell am I? _I could tell that I must be in a basement of some kind. It was so dark, I couldn't see if it was the basement of a house or whatever it was. But there weren't any windows.

It's a good thing that I'm not scared of the dark.

I tensed up as soon as I heard the footsteps come to a stop overhead and started to open up a door. The reason why I could tell this was because a tiny shaft of light filtered in and gradually got larger. _Have they finally come to pay their respects to their hostage? _I thought, sarcastically.

I could hear footsteps begin to walk down some stairs. I turned my head to the side. I could make out a shadow growing smaller and smaller, until I could see some big-assed feet, coming down the stairs. _Holy shit! _Those were huge feet. They were boots of some kind, I could barely make out in the dark.

Whomever it was, was wearing dark pants. Gradually, I was able to see a whole body, as they descended the stairs. Finally, they got to the bottom of the stairs, but it was still too dark to see their face. It was still in shadows as they turned to face me.

"I hope you like this," a deep gravely voice told me in the dark. "I'm under orders to take good care of you."

It was a _he_, unless it was a really big woman who sounded like she had gone through a sex-change operation. He set a plate on a table next to me, which I didn't know was there until now because it was so dark.

"Now, promise me that you won't try anything when I untie you," he said, before he reached for my gag to take it out of my mouth. "If you try anything…I'm tying you back up and you'll starve," he threatened.

_Like he wasn't already doing that? _I wondered. I was so tempted to say something as soon as the gag left my mouth, but my mouth and throat were so dry, that all I could do was squeak out, "water."

He must've carried down a glass of water as well, because he helped me lift up my head, so that I could take a sip of water that was in the glass. It tasted heavenly! If you had ever gone awhile without anything to drink, it would taste heavenly to you too. I sipped it as fast as I could, spilling some on my shirt, but I didn't care. I was too parched.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" he asked, trying to persuade me. He slowly began to untie one of my arms so that I would be able to sit up, at the very least.

I nodded my head, my throat still too sore and dry to really say anything. Oh…but I wanted to. It's just that I was so thirsty and hungry and the smell of the food was making me dizzy with need, that I decided to play nice for awhile.

Maybe after I ate…then I'd start to bitch.

I sat up in the bed or cot or whatever the hell I was laying on, I noticed that I had a pillow, which he used to help support my back. If I didn't know any better…I could've sworn that he was almost gentle with me, while he helped to get me situated enough so that I was in a better position to eat.

He put the plate on my lap and handed me a fork. I kind of wished that it was a spoon because he was feeding me, of all things…macaroni and cheese. It tasted kind of plain, I usually preferred to eat it with hot sauce or ketchup, but since I hadn't eaten in awhile, I didn't care. I gobbled it down, as if my life depended on it.

He watched me eat, all the while. It was kind of nerve-wracking. _Hadn't he ever seen someone eat before? _I wished that I could read his mind, but still this close, I was getting nothing. Not that I was touching him or anything like that, so that I could get a better reception…but it reminded me of whenever I would run into Renee. I hadn't been able to read his mind either. It was a good thing, in a way, but I wished I would've been able to read it _before _he had killed my Gran.

I couldn't tell if this guy was a Supe or a human. He was the size of a Were, but I wasn't getting the same kind of brain waves from him that I usually got with them. I wondered what he wanted with me and why. I couldn't remember ever meeting him before, of that I was certain. Someone his size, I would probably remember running into him from time to time around Bon Temps. I wondered if he lived there. Or, just where we _were. _

I looked around the room, with the light coming from upstairs, trying to figure out where I was. I could now tell that I was indeed in a basement. I tried to memorize what I could see of the man's features, so that I could use them. I wanted to be sure that I could pick him out in a police line up when I got out of there so that he would pay.

Finally, I had finished eating. The man took the plate away from me, then held the glass up to my mouth again. I was still really thirsty, so I took another sip or two…or three.

That's when I reacted. He didn't see it coming, I was pretty sure. I tried reaching for my legs to untie them, but he quickly reacted, then held me down. I laid back on my back again. I could feel him re-tying up my free hand, that I had eaten with. I was tied back down again. My escape attempt had failed. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, hoping that the man wouldn't want to have anything else to do with me for awhile.

"What did I say about being nice?" The man scolded me. He made a, _tsk, tsk _sound with his mouth. "There's no way you're going to get away from me, you understand?

He shoved the gag back in my mouth, before I could say a word, so I just nodded my head that I understood him.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while. I have a few things that I've gotta do," he explained, before gathering up my empty plate of food and the glass of water. "Try not to miss me." He took them with him when he climbed back up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

I was in complete darkness once again. _Like I would? _I wanted to shout back at him. In fact, I screamed it, but it came out muffled because of the gag. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, trying to calm myself down. I had never thought that I'd hate anybody so much as I did right then. I clenched my hands into fists, imagining taking one of my fists and punching him in the eye.

I took a few deep breaths. Getting all worked up, when there was no one there wasn't going to help me out, now will it? I needed to think up a new plan…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all your great comments! I really appreciate them! I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story! :D In this chapter, I had steal a phrase from the SVM because it's one of my favorite phrases for one thing and another, it fits perfectly in with Eric and Sookie's relationship. Can you guess which one? I hope to answer all your questions as we go along, keep reading!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, one of the best storytellers I've ever read! I hope to be just like her when I grow up! I had to borrow one of my favorite Sookie phrases from her books, I hope you AND she doesn't mind.

**Chapter 5**

Eric called everyone he knew. He had kept Fangtasia closed down for the night, which was extremely unusual for him. _When had finding someone become more important to him, than making money? _Although, he was rich and would be able to afford to not have the club open for a few days, he just wasn't used to letting other things get in the way of making money.

_Was it only because it was Sookie and he had promised both the King and Sookie that he would protect her or was it something more? _

He did have a nagging suspicion of what it could be, but he refused to think it. If anyone found out about his true feelings for her…it would all be over. She would be used as a pawn for years to come. She would be his Achilles' heel. If any of his enemies wanted revenge, they would use her to get to him.

That was mostly why he hadn't pursued things up until now. Because he wanted and needed to protect her. He didn't want her to become a victim once again. Bill and Quinn had put her through enough already. Their enemies had used her in many number of ways.

Eric wasn't stupid. He had heard the rumors that were going around the vampire world. Most knew that he had a soft spot for Sookie. He had tried pretending that she didn't mean anything to him. But time and again, Sookie had dragged him into her own troubles and he hadn't been able to turn her away. _How could he say no? _While he did get annoyed with how frequently trouble found her and made his life more difficult. It was also entertaining. She definitely kept him on his toes.

Even other Supes knew about it. He hated having any other race, knowing his deep, dark dirty little secrets. It ate away at his ego. He prided himself on secrecy and getting the job done well.

He should blame the King for this, he thought to himself. If the King hadn't been so grateful to Sookie or valued her gift so much, this wouldn't have happened. Eric had a feeling that whomever had taken Sookie, it was either someone who wanted revenge against the King or somebody who had a grudge against him.

Or, maybe Sookie had made some new enemies that he didn't know about recently? She had made enemies in the past, but it was usually people who were delusional to begin with. The question was, how was he going to find answers to his questions? He did have a few contacts left who hadn't perished during the Coup, but he had a far greater number of enemies now. Some would want the same kind of power that he held in Louisiana. Some would envy him for his long life and his powerful blood. Some would just want to have the same amount of money that he had. There were many reasons why he would have new enemies now.

He needed to call Bill, to see what he had dug up. He needed to get some outside help. Although, he hated to get others involved in these kinds of matters, he was running out of options. He didn't know who he could trust. But Eric did think that there were a few out there who would want to him help find Sookie.

The question was…would they allow him to dictate all the shots? He wanted to have complete control over their investigation. If anything happened to go wrong…

No, he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't like the feelings and images of the long, dreary future that started to form in his mind at the thought of never seeing Sookie alive ever again. He had waited a very long time for her.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He waited, impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Alcide."

"Oh great…to what do I owe this pleasure?" Alcide groaned, sarcastically.

While Eric had some respect for Alcide and what he had been through during the recent months, Alcide did hold a grudge against him because he had used Alcide's father's gambling debts as a way to get Alcide to help him out when he had needed it. One of those times, Sookie had been involved. Eric felt that Alcide was grateful to have met her, but still resentful of his blackmailing ways. Eric didn't blame him. He would resent it too. But Sookie was a friend of the pack and being the Packmaster, Alcide was obliged to help in finding her.

"Sookie's been kidnapped," Eric stated, coldly. He didn't want Alcide to know just how freaked out he really was. It wasn't like him to show his emotions anyways, so Alcide wouldn't think anything was amiss.

"When? Do you know who took her?" Alcide couldn't keep the sound of worry out of the sound of his voice.

Eric didn't know the whole details, but the friendship between Alcide and Sookie had declined in the last few months. He wasn't sure if Alcide would be wanting to help locate Sookie, but he needed all the reinforcements that he could get…even if they were Weres. He shuddered at the thought of working with those beasts.

"No," Eric replied, coldly. "All I know is that she was taken just outside of her home and it was last night after she left work."

"That's a long time," Alcide replied, surprised. "Have you called the police?" he asked.

"Why would I want those incompetents helping?" Eric replied, angrily. "They don't understand our world. They won't be able to find her."

"Maybe if all of us worked together as a team, it might help find her quicker?" Alcide pointed out.

Eric ran a hand roughly through his hair in frustration. Which was really not like him. He was usually composed and in control of his emotions. "You have a point, but not yet. I want to do my own investigating first," he explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Alcide asked, sounding like he was in agreement.

"Does that mean that you'll help?" Eric countered, relieved to have someone else who had many connections. Alcide might be able to come up with some more suspects, since most of the enemies that he knew that Sookie had made, were Weres.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me what you want me to do." Alcide grumbled.

**************************************************************************************

I heard the drip, drip, dripping of water from somewhere in the basement. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it had a rhythmic beat to it. I began to hum along to the beat, songs that I knew would go along.

"Pop, pop, fizz, fizz, oh what a relief it is," I hummed and sang to myself in my head. _Of course_, all I could think of was jingles from commercials. What the hell, I was bored. It's amazing what you could think up to pass the time when you're all alone and bored out of your skull.

I almost wished that I was back working at Merlotte's on the busiest night, listening to everyone's thoughts. My feet would be tired, my head would ache until it wanted to explode, but that's how bored I was now.

No TV, no music, no books…hell, I wouldn't even mind watching _paint dry_. Did I say that I was bored?

I had no idea how much time had past. A few hours? A few days? A few months? It seemed to go on endlessly. I almost wished that Eric would try to connect with me again, making me feel aroused. Even being horny and no way of satisfaction, was better than this. I hoped that he would find me soon.

I could hear someone walking around up above me. Some dust from the exposed floorboards, came down on landed on top of my face. I tried turning my head away and closed my eyes, so that it wouldn't fall into my eyes.

I tried listening inside his head, but again I was getting nothing. I wondered who I had managed to piss off this time? I still found it difficult to understand how people managed to think the worst of me when all I tried to do was keep to myself. I didn't go purposely out of my way to antagonize them. They usually came to me. If I happened to overhear things in my head that I shouldn't, I tried to keep my face immobile or vacant, as if I hadn't heard what I had heard.

It had always been that way. That was why it had been a refreshing relief when I had started hanging around with Supes.

Now, there's _nothing_ that I wouldn't give to be able to hear one person's thoughts. I didn't care who either. It was way too quiet, when I was used to hearing noise. It made me feel like I was absolutely alone.

Unbidden, I could feel tears begin to form once again. I started to cry. I felt so pathetic, crying because I was lonely.

I did feel a wave of comfort wash over me. I wasn't sure where it was coming from exactly, but I think I could figure out the _who_. Eric. He was sending me some sort of feeling because he could probably feel how hopeless and alone I was. _Thanks Eric_, I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It was the only thing that kept me sane right now. It helped to pass the time too. In my dream world, I could picture that I was on a beach somewhere exotic and imagine the sun and the waves crashing down around me. I would have the perfect tan, of course. My bikini would look great on me too.

The only thing missing was a man, oh but _wait_…the sun has just set and there's one walking towards me now. He had long blond hair and was wearing only his red Jockey's. _Yum_. It was too bad that he faced me because I knew that he had spectacular buns. (Having seen and touched them up close and personally.) Although, the front wasn't bad either. I could see the bulge of his "gracious plenty" in the front of his Jockey's. _Yikes. Yahoo. Yum. _

The door to the basement flew open, chasing my exotic dream right out of my mind. I glowered, at my prison guard, because that's how I thought of him now, he had ruined what might have turned into a great dream.

The big man walked down the stairs and then reached the bottom. He turned to face me. "It's time," he told me, in a no-nonsense voice.

My eyes widened as he walked towards me. _What was he going to do? _

**************************************************************************************

Eric had formulated and had started to put his plan into motion, when he had felt a wave of loneliness and depression wash over him. It almost buckled him to his knees. He knew that what he was feeling belonged to Sookie. It was the blood-bond that tied them together that was making him feel what she was feeling. His heart ached for her, in more ways than one.

This only made him more determined to find her quickly. But first things first, he had to help her feel better. He imagined that he was holding her and giving her a hug. He wanted her to find some kind of comfort. He wished that he could smell her scent. Wherever she was, she was too far away for him to pick up anything more than her feelings.

Forcing her from his thoughts, because he still had no way of finding her, he dialed Bill's. He wondered what he had found out, if anything.

"Hello?" Bill asked, after he had picked up the phone.

"Anything?" Eric asked. He had heard once that he was famous for his one worded questions and answers.

"No, sorry…still looking," Bill replied. "And you?"

"No, but I did get Alcide to help." Eric said it, as if he was regretting it.

"That's something at least," Bill replied back, trying to think optimistically. "Have you tried using your bond?"

Eric smiled slightly. He could tell by the sound in Bill's voice, that it bothered him _greatly,_ that Sookie had bonded with Eric and not himself. "I've been trying to, but there seems to be some kind of interference. I've only been able to detect her emotions so far," he explained.

"I thought blood-bonds were supposed to be able to find each other anywhere?" Bill pointed out.

Eric shrugged, but then realized that Bill couldn't see him. "Yeah, well, that's why I think someone is purposely trying to interfere with it. They're trying to make it harder on me to find her."

"Somebody must want to get revenge against you _bad," _Bill commented.

"Maybe," Eric replied back, not caring for it at all. That made it worse than it already was. He didn't want to give up hope yet. It had only been twenty-four hours since she had gone missing. Another twenty-four and he was going to lower himself and seek out the help from the police. He shuddered at the thought.

Sookie's friends were planning on doing it anyways, he just wanted to wait until the police wouldn't be able to say…_wait awhile, it hasn't been forty-eight hours yet. _For all _he_ knew, Sookie didn't have forty-eight hours, _period_.

At the thought, it forced Eric to return to the subject at hand. "Keep me informed," he replied, then promptly hung up.

He gazed around his office deep in thought. He had to figure out who was behind this. It had to be someone with connections too. If his bond was Sookie was being tampered with, then whomever was behind this could be very powerful. He got up from behind his desk. He needed to do some more leg work.

**************************************************************************************

The big man approached me, I began to squirm, but quickly realized that I had no where to run. I was bound to the bed. Nothing was going to save me now. My eyes widened as he neared.

The man reached down and untied the ropes that held my hands and legs to the bed. He dragged me up to my wobbly feet.

"Come with me," he said, half-dragging and half-carrying me towards the steps that led me out of the basement.

_Where was he going to take me? Who was I going to meet? _I began to panic, almost wishing that he would've left me tied to the bed, even though I had been bored out of my mind. _Anything_ was better than this. My fears rose up to choke me, making me start to fight him.

"No!" I cried out, trying to lean back towards the bed. He kept dragging me towards the steps, ignoring me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he kept a firm hold of me.

"Quit fighting," the man scolded me. He picked me up and carried me up the flight of stairs.

Tears sprang to my eyes, once I realized that there was no way I was going to get out of this. He reached the top of the steps and walked into a hallway. He continued carrying me until we reached a room with double doors at the end of the long hallway.

The hallway was dark, lit only by torches, every few feet away. I had no clue as to where I was. It looked like some dungeon or something. I couldn't really tell. It kind of freaked me out. _Spooky_, would be a good word to describe it.

He put me back on my feet, opened up the double doors and pushed me into the room. I looked around my surroundings, wondering where I was now.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse," a voice greeted me from across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying my story! Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! Remember, comments are always more than welcome! Sorry about the nasty cliffhanger...me bad. The good news is that I won't make you wait too long after really nasty ones. ;)

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, hopefully she won't mind if I borrow them for awhile.

**Chapter 6**

The hallway was dark, lit only by torches, every few feet away from each other. I had no clue as to where I was. It looked like some sort of dungeon or something. I couldn't really tell. It kind of freaked me out. _Spooky_, would be a good word to describe it.

He put me back on my feet, opened up the double doors and pushed me into a hallway, that led into a room. I stumbled as I entered, then righted myself before I fell flat on my face. I looked around my surroundings, wondering where I was now.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse," a voice greeted me from across the room.

I spun around to look at the person who had spoken. My eyes widened. I knew it was a Supe, his brain waves were like a deep, dark hole. That led me to believe that he was another vampire. But I had never seen this vampire before.

"You are no doubt wondering who I am." His was at an age that I couldn't determine. He had long white hair and wore a long robe in black velvet. He looked exactly like what you would expect as a vampire. "Let me introduce myself," he greeted me. "I am Dimitri."

_Who? _I had never heard of this guy before in my life. I waited for him to explain to me, why he had kidnapped me. I glared at him, angrily.

"You are a telepath," he continued on, as if not noticing the expression on my face or just choosing to ignore it. "I've heard all about you in our world. You have become…a great topic for conversation." His gaze zeroed in at me, studying me.

I wondered what he wanted. This wouldn't be good. I had a funny, uneasy feeling about this. _What did he want with me? _

"What I want with you is simple," he answered, as if he could read my thoughts.

My eyes widened, while I stared at him, astonished that he had known what I was thinking. _Was he another telepath? _

"No, I'm not a telepath, but I wish I were," he explained, guessing my reaction and thoughts. I guess, I wasn't as good as hiding them as I had thought. "I am a vampire, as I'm sure that you can tell." He gazed at me, studying the expression on my face. He stood up, walked around the desk, then stood next to me. "Have a seat," he motioned with his hand, the chair closest to me.

I sat, mostly because I knew that if I fought him, I wasn't sure if I would survive the fight. Vampires were amazingly strong.

"You are Eric Northman's blood-bonded," he stated, as if I could have forgotten about that fact.

I nodded my head, not sure of what I should say to that. I stared at him, like he was staring at me. With surprise and astonishment.

"You are unusual…" he stared at me, studying me again. "Eric has never struck me as the kind of vampire that would choose a human to bond with."

I stared at him, surprised. _He knew Eric? _I wondered if he was one of Eric's friends or enemies.

"How do you know Eric?" I asked. I couldn't keep my curiosity at bay. I wanted to know what this vampire wanted with me and Eric. I felt protective all of a sudden. So…this vampire was using me to get to Eric, I deduced.

"I'm the one who asks the questions," he explained, determined to tell me the rules of the game. Not that my life was a game, but judging from his reaction, I could tell that this game of twenty questions was for _him_ to ask and _me_ to answer. "What is Eric thinking right now?" He wondered.

I wondered that too. I shrugged. "Guess," was all that I would reveal. Why would I tell this vampire every little secret that I may have? He deserved to have a few surprises, I thought to myself, stubbornly.

Dimitri studied me, then grinned. "You can't feel him can you? Did you know that he can read your mind as well?" he asked, staring at me, curiously. "I wonder what he sees in your mind?"

_Whoa, Eric can read my mind too? _That freaked me out because a) talk about embarrassing and b) I was pretty sure that if Eric knew exactly what some of my thoughts were, there would be no way that he would be avoiding me. Not the Eric I knew. Wouldn't he have tried to seduce me by now? I was still bitter that Eric hadn't gone out of his way to see me since he had come into Merlotte's and told me that he had been assigned as my personal bodyguard. Like I was just a business arrangement to him.

It hurt, because my feelings went so much deeper than his were to me. Even though he desired me, I had a funny feeling that his feelings weren't much more than friendship. God help me, I wanted the fake Eric back. With him, I knew how much he loved me. With him, I was able to be myself. There's a part of me who always holds myself back whenever the real Eric was around because he was a business owner and Sheriff of Area 5. It scared me how much power Eric really had. I was only a barmaid, I wasn't the type of girl to hook up with someone like that.

Now, I find out that he already knew all my thoughts and feelings and yet…he _still _chose to stay away from me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream in frustration, cry or find Eric and beat his head in.

Dimitri studied me some more. "You're surprised by that, aren't you?" he asked. He looked pleased as punch that he had told me something that I hadn't known before.

I stared at him, revealing nothing. _What was this vampire up to? _While I was very curious about what he had revealed, there was a stubborn part of me who still wanted to protect Eric. "So?" I asked, angrily.

Dimitri grinned. "Nothing, I was only trying to get to know you. That's all for today," he replied, as he reached over and rang a bell that sat on his desk.

The he-man who had carried me up from the dungeon entered the room. "Yes, master," he came in bowing, of all things. I could tell who had the power in _this _room.

"Take her back downstairs, while I make arrangements," he ordered.

I didn't want to go, but I could tell that I really had no choice. The big man came towards me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Ow," I cried out. His grasp was rough. I knew that I would have bruises when he was finished man-handling me.

The big man took me back down to the dungeon, tied me back up on the bed in the basement. When he had disappeared back up the stairs, closing the door behind him, I stared up at the ceiling.

I laid there deep in thought. So many things had happened in a short amount of time. The good thing was, I had enough time right now to figure it all out.

**************************************************************************************

Eric entered Merlotte's, wishing that he would've been able to see Sookie working that night. It would be like any normal night. Sookie would be safe. He would be…he didn't know what he would be doing, but he knew that it would include a bar…and thinking about Sookie.

He gazed around the bar, catching the gaze of Sam from behind the bar. They nodded to each other from across the room before Eric walked to a vacant table and took a seat.

Sam came over himself to take his order, personally. "True Blood O-neg?" he asked, curiously.

Eric nodded his head. Sam wandered off to get his order. Eric gazed around the room, checking out each patron. It was a packed house. If Sookie hadn't been kidnapped, Eric was sure that she would've been working that night. He liked watching her work. She had a smile that was contagious. Picturing Sookie in her uniform wasn't bad either, especially when it was summer time and she wore those short shorts.

Eric grinned, remembering how well those shorts showed off her graceful legs and curvy ass.

Sam returned with his True Blood, setting it down in front of him. Eric was surprised, but yet _not_, when Sam sat down across from him in the booth.

"Anything?" Sam asked, curiously concerned.

"Not yet," Eric replied back, equally concerned, but he hated it that Sam was butting his nose in where it didn't belong. "I'll let you know."

"Good," Sam got up from the table and walked back to the bar again.

Eric watched him return to work, then took a sip from his True Blood while he studied the patrons once again.

He had a funny feeling about all of this. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't like it. It really bothered him that his bond with Sookie wasn't working as well as it should. Little did she know, he could read her thoughts. He always had, ever since the third time they had exchanged blood. He grinned, remembering some of her little fantasies that she would come up with, involving him, before her disappearance. She may know him well, but he knew her better.

Now, he wasn't getting any of that. He could only tell what she's feeling and even that, was only briefly. He frowned. Someone or _something _was interfering greatly. He wondered how and who it could be. His senses weren't able to sense her presence either. He couldn't pin-point her location. He was having troubles sleeping when he went into his deep sleep during the day. He wasn't sure if it's because he was worried about her or if whomever had her had ended up putting a curse on their bond.

It didn't matter…all he wanted to do was to get out there and do everything possible in order to find her.

Eric spied a bar patron from across the room. It was Andy Bellefleur. Eric knew that he was a cop and a suspicious one at that. From reading Sookie's thoughts, Sookie and Andy hadn't really gotten along over the years. He knew that Sookie could read minds. Andy sometimes used her to investigate crimes, but all in all, Eric wasn't sure if Andy would go out of his way to conduct a thorough investigation. That angered him.

Since he didn't want to drag the cops into it to begin with, he wasn't going to worry about it for now. If the shifter and the witches wanted to get them involved, so be it. Eric liked to do things on his own, in his own way.

He finished his True Blood, then quickly left the bar, standing outside looking up at the night sky. _Where are you, Sookie? _He wondered, inside his head.

"I heard you're looking for Sookie," a voice said from behind him. Eric spun around, he couldn't believe that somebody had been able to sneak up on him. But then again…he wasn't, when he noticed who it was.

_Niall, _Sookie's great-great grandpa and one of the fae. Eric wasn't able to smell the fairy smell, so he knew that Niall was once again cloaking it. Eric stared at Niall, wondering how he had found out about Sookie's disappearance.

"Do you know where she is?" Eric demanded, angrily.

Niall looked at him, surprised. "Do you think I would be here, if I did?" Niall shook his head. "I came tonight, because I heard from Claudine that something had happened to her," he explained. "I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me so, yourself." Niall looked at Eric, like he was giving him a stern lecture. "I trusted you. I trusted that you would be able to look after her."

Eric didn't like this conversation or where it was headed. "I guess not," Eric replied, instead, hurt and bitter that Niall had thought that he had failed at his job.

Niall studied Eric, not sure of what to think. He sighed. "Tell me what you know so far," he instructed, waving his hand, motioning for Eric to tell him all he knew.

"No, you're won't be able to find her," Eric replied, stubbornly. "If _I _am having problems and we share a bond…how do you think her distant, watered-down flesh and blood will find her either?" Eric pointed out. He shook his head. "Stay out of my way, old man."

Eric tried to walk towards his car, but Niall appeared in front of him. "Look, first of all…you're older than me, technically and secondly, I know that this is hard on you…but face it, you need help. I'm offering myself to you. I want to find her every bit as much as you do," Niall explained. "I didn't recently enlist you to have her meet me, just to let her go away once again so quickly. I want to get to know my great-granddaughter. I know that you respect that too." He stared at Eric, knowing that Eric would know that what he said, must be true. "I love h--," Niall suddenly got choked up. "If anything were to happen to her…I don't know what I'd do," he pleaded.

Eric studied him, not sure if he should trust him or not. He sighed. "I feel the same way as you," he replied, without thinking. He regretted his words as soon as they came out.

"I _knew_ it," Niall interrupted him, before he could change his mind and take his words back. He grinned at him, with a knowing smile. "You see? It's not that hard to admit that you have feelings too."

Eric shook his head and laughed. "You really know which buttons to push, don't you? Just like Sookie." Eric's smile left his face, as soon as he realized that he had told Niall too much about himself. "But don't let that get around, you hear me?" Eric threatened, glaring at Niall, pointing his finger at him. "I think someone's messing with our bond," he admitted, hoping that Niall might have an answer for him as to who and why. "You wouldn't know how that would be possible do you?"

Niall thought about it for a minute. "You say that you can't find her?" He asked, puzzled and confused. Eric nodded his head. "Well…if that don't beat all…"

"You haven't ever heard of anything that would be that effective, have you?" Eric asked, not surprised. He hadn't heard of anything like that either.

"No, no…" Niall shook his head, deep in thought, while he thought about what Eric was telling him. "But I do have a few ideas…"

"Spill it," Eric encouraged. He wanted to get some answers and he wanted them, yesterday. His patience was already wafer thin.

"I'll have to check things out first, but I do recall…something like this happening many years ago," Niall offered. "I'll keep you informed."

Just like that, Niall disappeared before Eric's eyes. Eric walked over to his car, hopped into his Corvette and drove towards Sookie's. He knew that this wasn't going to help out his investigation, but a stronger pull wanted to be closer to her, somehow. Her things were at her house. Memories too. Besides, maybe he'll discover something that he had missed the last time he was there?

He pulled to a stop outside her darkened house. He figured that the witches were sound asleep in their beds. It didn't matter. He dug out the key that Sookie had given him when he had lost his memory. Sookie had forgotten to get it back from him. He hadn't known he'd had it until he had discovered it among the clothes that she had bought him.

He unlocked the door and quietly entered the house. The house was dark, still and silent. He could hear one of the witches snoring in one of the bedrooms. He wasn't sure who it was and he didn't care to find out. He locked the door behind him, figuring that if he left it unlocked, then one of the witches might get suspicious if they happened to wake up in the middle of the night.

Eric walked into Sookie's bedroom and closed the door behind him. He wanted to have privacy. He needed to be alone. A wave of feelings arose as soon as he turned around and gazed around her room. Memories flashed before his eyes. Images of Sookie laying in bed. Underneath him and beside him. Naked and not so naked.

He laid down on the bed, grabbed one of Sookie's pillows and breathed in her scent. "Soon…I will find you, Sookie," he murmured in the darkness. He hugged the pillow close to him, imaging that it was her body that he was holding.

Images of Sookie making love with him swam before his eyes. Sookie lay, sprawled naked on the bed, gazing up at him. His returned memories remembered how he had tried to be so gentle and loving. Not that he didn't normally…but with Sookie it had been different. Even without his memories at the time, he had known that there was something special about her. He had wanted her to feel special, like she really mattered to him.

Now, he could remember their talks in front of the fireplace. Their talks after making love in bed, side by side, as if they were old buddies. Sharing confidences and laughing at the oddest things. He smiled to himself, as he remembered all of it. It was too bad that it had taken a witch's curse for them to finally bond in that way. At least he had had one of his many questions finally answered…she was blond down there, just like he was. He grinned, devilishly at the thought. Images of her would never leave him now.

The attraction had been there from the first, but…out of respect for Bill, then later on, out of respect for Sookie, he had decided not to pursue her. His world and hers didn't belong together. His world was too violent. She had often voiced her complaints about his kind in the past. There had been a part of him who had been extremely disappointed, but he had reasoned, that she had deserved to be happy and in a world where she wanted to be.

When he had remembered the fact that he'd been willing to give up his life as Sheriff in order to be with her, he had been shocked at first. That wasn't like him. As bits and pieces had fallen into place and a lot of time and distance of being away from her, he had begun to see that maybe the side that she had seen while he'd been under the curse, might have always been there, hidden underneath his tough exterior.

If any other vampires had known about that softer side, he would've had his final death _years _ago. There would've been no way that he could've survived this long. Eric thought that it had been apart of his human life, the humane side of him that hadn't really left that he had keep buried underneath his rough, vampire exterior. It was only now resurfacing because it had finally found what it was looking for after all these years. It hadn't had a reason to come out until now.

Eric _ached _with wanting something that he couldn't have. If he were to let down his walls, what would happen then? He may manage to woo Sookie. They may be extremely happy, like during his time with her, but at the same time, her life would become more dangerous for herself and for him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to expose her to that kind of danger. He wasn't sure if he wanted to expose _himself_, knowing that Sookie would be the way to _get _to him. Most of all, he wanted Sookie to be safe and happy.

She had often rejected him. If he were honest with himself, he had been getting sick and tired of being tossed aside like he hadn't mattered. Yep, believe it or not, Sookie had made him feel something that thousands of women couldn't before in his long life…she made him feel insecure at times. He wondered how she had managed that.

He noticed a picture that she kept by her alarm clock. He picked it up. It was a picture of Sookie, Jason and their Grandma. He hadn't ever met her, but he could tell by Sookie's feelings that she still missed her, terribly.

Eric had a funny feeling that if something were to happen to Sookie, that he would miss her terribly too. He didn't think that he would get over that kind of pain. That was another reason why he figured that maybe they were better off leaving things just as they were.

But knowing how both of them really felt…lonely, confused, cautious, concerned and scared…_completely_ in love with each other…he wasn't sure he could turn away either. One thing was for sure…he needed to find her so that they could settle it once and for all.

Eric decided that he had been around Sookie's things long enough. He needed to do some more investigating. He climbed off the bed and left Sookie's room, the way that he had found it, locked the front door on the way out. He drove off down the highway in his fast, red sports car.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I'm glad that you're interested in my story! I'm glad to see so many who have put this on "alert"! You keep reading, I'll keep writing!

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and enjoyment.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7**

I hadn't been sure how long I'd been there, it could've been days, weeks, or even months. The extreme boredom that I felt almost made it feel like years. I was beginning to lose faith; in Eric, my friends, Jason, and even myself. The good news was that I was no longer being tied down to the bed. I could walk around freely in the basement.

I would often pace back and forth. _Why hasn't anybody found me yet? _I wondered, disappointed that I was still there. Many questions remained in my mind, with no answers.

I've had to meet with Dimitri a number of times now. Every time, he left me more confused than ever. _Was he still trying to use me as bait for Eric? What were his plans for me? Would I make it out of this alive? _I was beginning to lose hope that Eric would be able to find me. Dimitri seemed overjoyed that our blood-bond wasn't as strong as it should be or as I thought it had been.

It disappointed me. I thought that the whole purpose of the bond was to be able to have a connection that couldn't be broken? Maybe I should've followed my instincts and gone to visit Eric, like a part of me had wanted to do? But I'd been too afraid.

_What now? _Would Eric ever be able to find me? What about Bubba? I hadn't seen or heard from him since the night I'd been kidnapped. I hoped he was okay.

Dimitri showed up not too long after I had woken up. He was full of cheer. _No doubt,_ _he was probably the only one who was enjoying any of this_, I thought to myself. He greeted me, as if we were old friends who had met for coffee or something.

"Good morning, my dear," Dimitri grinned down at me. "How did you sleep?"

First of all, I hated it when he called me, _my dear. _Secondly, how well was I supposed to sleep? All I did was sleep. There wasn't very much to do for entertainment in the basement. Maybe I should suggest something to help past the time? But I didn't want him to know that I was losing hope. Not just yet.

"Okay, I guess," I replied, watching his form in the darkness. He looked like he had good news to share with me. Which meant that I would think that it of it as bad. I waited, patiently, knowing that he would share it when he was good and ready.

"I'm having a party," he went on to explain," not a big party, but I thought that I'd re-introduce myself to vampire society." He looked at me, as if wondering if I would be okay with it.

_Like I had any choice in the matter? _"Okay…" I replied, not sure as to what to say. So, Dimitri wanted to be apart of society once again. It didn't make a difference to me, unless…no, I wouldn't let myself think it. It would only bring my hopes back up once again.

"You, my dear, will be the guest of honor. I think that everyone would be very interested in meeting you." Dimitri went on to explain.

Now I could see what he was getting at. If I were his guest of honor, it would put a crimp in how the vamps saw me as Eric's. I wasn't happy at the prospect. Eric and Bill had been always made it known that I was theirs. If I didn't have one or the other to protect me, there would be no telling what would have happened to me. I became increasingly scared. I didn't want to be at this party, even though I was extremely bored, I would prefer to die from boredom than to be put at the mercy of the vamps.

"I've still got to send out the invites, but I figured that you would need a new dress." The big man who fed me and would tie me to the bed came down the stairs, carrying a garment bag in his hands. "Here is your dress that you will wear to the party. Let me know if it fits."

With that, Dimitri and his man left me alone with the garment bag, draped over the bed. Slowly, I walked over to the garment bag to see what the dress he had picked out looked like. Funny thing was, I wouldn't be able to see it because there were no lights on in the basement. Dimitri must've forgotten that I was a human.

I tried it on anyways, stumbling my way, while doing up the zipper in the back. I couldn't get it up all the way, but I could still tell that it fit me okay. I wished that I could see it, but figured that since this was a party that I didn't want to go to…that it wouldn't matter to me _what _I looked like.

I could hear the song, _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to… _singing in my head. What a perfect song for the crappiest party. I somehow knew that I wouldn't enjoy myself. I wasn't looking forward to it _at all. _

**************************************************************************************

Eric was talking to one of his vampire contacts over the phone. "I don't care _what _I have to do, I'm going to get her back," he yelled, angrily over the phone. "No, _you _listen! You find her or who's responsible or I'll stake you where you stand!" He slammed the phone down on the desk, the phone shattering into many pieces.

He was angry and frustrated. Every clue that he had, led him to another dead end. Whenever he had to deal with his increasingly incompetent contacts, it was one of the few times that he appeared full of life. Most of the time, he was despondent and unresponsive.

"Come in," he called, when he heard Pam knock on his office door. He put away some pictures that he'd been gazing at before his contact had called. They were pictures of Sookie posing with Claude. It was a romantic kind of pose, that belonged on the covers of romance novels. Sookie looked amazing in them. If he didn't know any better, he would've been extremely jealous of Claude because he had been able to pose with her like that. He always took them out from time to time, so that he could once again fantasize about her.

Eric had reopened Fangtasia after a few days of investigating. So far, he hadn't found anything. Not a clue as to who had taken her. But he wanted to keep Fangtasia open because he needed to keep his mind off of things.

Sure enough, Sam and the witches had filed a missing person's report. The police were busy investigating too, but they hadn't found anything yet either.

Eric was trying to keep a level head, which was very hard to do. In the back of his mind, he was going crazy with worry. His bond was still being tampered with. He could feel it every time he thought that he might be able to sense that he was getting closer…something happened to throw him off his scent. He was increasingly getting discouraged.

Pam and his employees had learned, the hard way, that he wasn't in the mood for anything. He usually kept to his office, because he didn't want to scare customers away. He hadn't had an ounce of blood in awhile now and he was beginning to get hungry. True Blood wasn't enough for him. He needed _real _blood.

Pam entered his office, hesitantly. "Eric? There's someone here who wants to see you," she explained, peering her head into his office through a partially closed door. "Should I send him in?" she asked.

Pam had been walking on eggshells around Eric for awhile now. She knew that he was going crazy with worry over Sookie. She'd been trying to keep Eric away from things that would make him crazier, if that was remotely possible.

"Who is it?" Eric demanded, impatiently. He had lost all his charm long ago. He was irritable with everybody it seemed.

Pam shrugged. "He says he knows you and that you and he go way back," she replied, curiously. She had never met this vamp before. She was sure that she would have remembered him, if she had. "Should I send him in?" she repeated.

Eric sighed. He hoped that whomever it was, it was a contact with information as to Sookie's whereabouts. "Okay, send him in," he waved his hand, motioning for Pam to let his visitor in.

A vamp walked in, wearing a long black velvet robe, grinning at Eric as soon as he entered. "Hello, Eric," he greeted him.

Eric looked up at his visitor. He stared at him, surprised to see him. "Well, well, well," he replied. "What brings you by here? I thought that you thought all of us American vampires were _heathens_?" Eric pointed out.

"No, no," the vampire shook his head. "I'm here on business and thought that I'd stop in," he explained.

Eric wondered what kind of business it was, this vamp wasn't the kind to just _stop in_. "Oh?" Eric asked, curiously interested. "What kind of business are you up to these days?"

The vampire waved his hand, as if it were unimportant. "Oh…a little of this…a little of that, you know how it goes. Times are often changing and we have to learn to adapt."

Eric was surprised by his statement. This wasn't like him at all. He knew him very well. He had known him for hundreds of years. "I see…" Eric wasn't sure of what to say.

Pam had been standing in the office, listening to their conversation. "I'm sorry for interrupting…but who are you?" She asked, curiously. She had never seen this vampire before today. She wanted to know if he was Eric's friend or foe. She wanted to protect her sire. Which was funny because Eric didn't usually need protecting.

"I'm sorry, my child…" Eric looked at Pam, gaining her attention before introducing his visitor. "This is an old acquaintance of mine…let me introduce you to, Dimitri. His territory is over in Russia." Eric explained.

Pam studied Dimitri, wondering if she should leave the two of them alone. "Is it alright if I go?" She asked, hopefully.

Eric turned to look at Dimitri. "I don't know…is it?" he asked him, wondering the same thing himself.

"I have nothing but good news to share with you. Something exciting," Dimitri replied back. "Not at all dangerous."

Pam nodded her head and left the office to give them some privacy.

"What kind of exciting news do you have for me?" Eric wondered, curiously.

"Patience was never your strong suit," Dimitri replied instead, regarding Eric as if he were studying him. "But I digress…" He paused, waiting for dramatic effect.

If there was one thing Eric knew about Dimitri, it was that he was famous for being melodramatic. He blew the simplest things out of proportions.

"And?" Eric asked, impatiently.

"I've moved here and I'm having a party that I want you to come to," he explained.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the partying kind of mood. In case you don't know, I've been very busy lately," Eric tried to weasel his way out of the invitation. _How could he think of attending a party when Sookie was still missing? _

"Oh…but it's _very _important that you be there," Dimitri tried to convince him to join. "You _have _to come. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Eric pretended to think about it. He studied Dimitri carefully. While they had been somewhat friends over the years, they hadn't ever been extremely close. He trusted Dimitri like he trusted Weres…not very much at all. _Dimitri is up to something, I can feel it, _he thought to himself.

"Why is it so important that I attend?" He wanted to know. He continued to study Dimitri, wondering what kind of game he was playing.

"Oh, because…" Dimitri shrugged his shoulders, pretending that he didn't know, when he really did. "I have a special present for you…something that you've been wanting for a long time," he replied, coyly.

Eric wasn't sure if he wanted this present that Dimitri was offering to him. He decided to play along. "I see…and would this present…have _tremendous value?" _Eric asked, puzzled and very curious now.

"I think _you_ would think it would," Dimitri replied, vaguely. "Are you coming?" He asked, hopefully.

"I'll let you know if I can clear my schedule," Eric replied, just as vaguely. He didn't want to appear like he was as curious as he was. "I'll contact you, once I know more," he replied.

"Good," Dimitri nodded his head, pleased that Eric was thinking about it. "I'll expect to hear from you soon."

With that, Dimitri made a grand exit, through Eric's office door, leaving Eric lost in thought.

Pam walked in shortly after Dimitri had left. "What was _that _all about?" She asked.

Eric sighed. "He wants me to attend a party that he's having," Eric explained. "He told me that he has something special to give me."

"What are you going to do?" Pam wondered.

"I'm not sure yet," Eric replied, still trying to figure out what Dimitri's game was.

"I think you _should _go," Pam suggested. Eric looked up at her, surprised. Pam continued on after noticing his reaction. "Ever since Sookie's disappeared, you haven't been yourself. You need a night to unwind and have a little fun." She pointed out.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but it's not really your call," Eric replied, suddenly bitter and resentful. _How could he go when Sookie was still gone? _He didn't know what has happened to her. He didn't know if she had been hurt or worse. He was in the worse possible mood to go out partying in. "I'll think about it, okay?" Eric could tell that Pam was going to nag him and nag him until he agreed to go. He decided that he'd get her off his back in the meantime. Who needed a wife when he had his child?

"Good," Pam replied, pleased that he was at least _thinking _about it. She quickly disappeared from his office, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**************************************************************************************

I had resolved to myself that I was being forced to go. I didn't want to go, but figured that if I happened to meet up with some vamps that I had met before, I might be able to send a message via one of the vamps to Eric. I hoped that I would recognize _someone._ It was my only hope.

I wondered what Eric was doing right now. _Was he missing me like I was missing him? _I only hoped so. I had never realized just how much I enjoying seeing him until this happened to me. No wonder, it might be the blood-bond between us, but even before our bonding I had looked forward to dealing with him. I loved his perverse flirtations. He didn't let rejection get him down. He was like the Energizer Bunny, he kept going, and going, and going, and going…

I smiled at the thought. Eric, wearing a pink bunny costume, beating on a drum and repeating, 'Sookie, yield to me; Sookie, yield to me…' over and over again. Then, getting past any barriers that I put up in order to kiss me silly.

He was _soooo _good at it too. No wonder, he'd had a thousand years of practice, in order to master his technique.

I remembered one of the times when he'd surprised me in bed. The thought of it had aroused me tremendously, but it made me feel uncomfortable too. I had been scared. _What if I was too inexperienced for him? _Bill had been the furthest thing from my mind, but I'd used him as a simple excuse. I knew that Eric would respect that.

Poor Bill, to be used as a crutch, but then I thought about the reasons why he had met me to begin with…I got mad.

Eric had wanted the truth to come out, I recalled. He had known that I wasn't going to be happy about it. The funny thing was after Bill had confessed…Eric had been wise enough to give me the space that I needed. I didn't have to tell him to leave, he just left.

I was forever grateful to him that I didn't have to tell him what I needed, he just _knew_. He could read between the lines of whatever I would explain to him, then he would proceed to give me _exactly _what I needed the most. _How did he do that? _

Now, I needed him more than I ever needed him before…he wasn't here. It was very discouraging. _Had I turned him away one too many times? _That was the only plausible explanation that I could come up with. Even if he knew where I was, I was scared that it was now too little…too late.

These kinds of thoughts made me really depressed and regretful. _If I had to do it all again, what would I have done differently? _I wondered. Well, it was too late to be thinking about, _what ifs. _I needed to focus on the here and now and what I was going to do. I had a feeling that the party would be the perfect opportunity for me to make my escape. I wanted to make sure that I had everything worked out in my mind.

I began to plan…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for your great, inspiring comments, I really appreciate them! Will Eric meet Sookie at the party? You'll have to keep reading to find out! I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think. Sorry about the nasty cliffhanger at the end.

Disclaimer: Characters are property of Charlaine Harris, I hope she doesn't mind that I borrowed them.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8  
**

Dimitri showed up in the basement early one evening. "How is my little human doing?" He asked me, like I was his pet. I glared at him, angrily. I wished that I was a dog and that I could bite him. Or maybe a cat, so that I could scratch his eyes out. _How did he think I was doing?_ I wondered. "I have some good news for you. I'm moving you to more…scenic surroundings," he explained.

I could only guess how scenic these surroundings were, having noticed the shitty decorating job throughout the rest of the place that I'd seen. Dimitri was _not _someone who should do _Trading Spaces, _I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes, but Dimitri didn't seem to notice.

"Don't worry, it will be more suited to your beauty," he winked at her. "I wouldn't want you to get ready for your party in a dirty basement such as this. You would ruin the new dress that I bought you."

_Like I cared? _I hadn't really seen the dress, since there was no lights on in the basement. All I could tell was that the fabric felt like a soft material like velvet or something. I'd tried it on and it fit nicely…I could only imagine what Dimitri's tastes in clothes were. Judging from his usual robes, I hoped that someone else had picked it out instead of him. He struck me as the type who frequented costume shops regularly. And those were just his normal clothes. I'd hate to see what he wore when he dressed up completely.

_He probably wore a cape too_, I scoffed in my mind.

"I've invited all of the guests and so far, everyone is coming…except for one. Can you guess who it might be?" He teased me.

I wanted to know why he cared what I thought about his guest list. "Um, the president?" I quipped back at him, knowing that it was the furthest thing that he expected.

I'd startled him, I could tell. I grinned, mischievously.

"_Who?_" he asked, puzzled and confused.

I wished that I could've laughed aloud. The expression on his face was hilarious. Priceless. He looked like a deer caught in some headlights.

"Nothing, forget it," I waved it off, decided that it had been enough fun. "Who hasn't replied yet?" I decided to play along with his game.

"One, Eric Northman," he grinned, wickedly at me.

I stood there stunned, speechless. _Eric? Here? _I couldn't believe it. _I couldn't wait to see him. _But then I realized that Dimitri had something brewing. I could tell by his watchful gaze, that he was curious to see how well I took this news. "You're setting a trap," I deduced, looking at him hard.

"Me?" Dimitri laughed. "Now, _why_ would I want to set a trap for Eric?" He pretended to be all innocent, but I could see through him.

"I don't know," I replied. That was the thing that stumped me. I have no idea why this vampire wanted revenge against Eric and wanted to use me in the process to get to him. _What did Eric do to him in the past? _I wondered. "Why don't you tell me?" I quipped back.

"Patience my dear, you're about to find out at our party," he grinned at her. "Now, let's get you all ready." He ushered me out of the basement, his assistant, Mr. Big (I'd nicknamed him) grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction that they wanted me to go.

We got upstairs, started walking down the hallway, until we got to a huge foyer. It was grand. It reminded me of the grand foyer of Tara in the movie, _Gone With The Wind. _There were paintings hung on the walls of various people, who I'd never seen before. I wondered if Dimitri had stolen this house from some poor family whose house it had belonged to for centuries.

They walked me up the grand staircase and reached the top of the stairs, then walked down one of the wings, that extended from the center of the grand foyer. Door after door, we walked by, until Dimitri opened one up and Mr. Big pushed me through.

I stumbled and fell to the floor, having lost my balance. I heard the door lock behind me. I knew that I had no way to escape, unless I decided to climb out of one of the windows. I got to my feet, slowly, taking in my more…comfortable surroundings.

_Why didn't they put me in here **before**? _It would've been a whole lot nicer, I thought to myself.

There was a big canopied bed in the center of the room. Various boudoirs and chairs that I could tell were antiques. There was a floral pattern on the walls. The fabrics were both lush and very feminine. Obviously, I was in a ladies room. It was beautiful. There were doilies on the table tops and flowers on some of the tables.

I spotted two windows, with their floral drapes on either side. I rushed over to one of them to take a look down.

_Hmmm, how to do this, _I wondered to myself. I bit my lip, while I thought about it.

I could see creepers and ivy in front of the window. I wondered if my weight might be too heavy for me to climb down. I decided that I needed to see what was below the window, just in case I fell. I hoped it would be a soft landing.

I tried opening the window, so that I could get a better look, but I discovered that it had been nailed shut. _Great, now what was I supposed to do? _I wondered. Dimitri must have known that I would try to use this opportunity to make an escape.

Well, I could adjust, I thought to myself. I _was_ my Gran's granddaughter, I thought. I was creative. Plus, I had some fae blood in me. I would just have to find another way to runaway. It would just be harder to figure out, that's all. All I knew, was that I needed to figure it out soon, so that I could warn Eric not to come here.

*************************************************************************************

Eric was still going back and forth on his decision to attend the party or not. He was curious, but yet, he was just not looking forward to a party, because Sookie was still out there…he didn't know where she was or how she was doing. He was beyond worried now. He felt bereft and adrift at sea, whereas he used to feel like he was at home. Now, he just felt lost. As if he'd lost his compass and maps and the night sky was cloudy, so he couldn't find his way by the stars either.

There was a knock at his office door, he knew it was Pam. She opened it up, sticking her head through the opening. "Care for some company?" She tried to cheer him up, but it wasn't succeeding. She frowned, when she noticed how dishevelled he looked. His long hair was a mess and his clothes looked dirty. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "I could get you a snack, if you wanted me to," she offered, hopefully.

This was _so_ not like Eric, she thought to herself. She had never in all the years that she'd known him, ever seen him like this. It made her angry and resentful towards the person who had taken Sookie.

Eric shook his head. The _only _thing he wanted was for Sookie to return home, safe and sound. That was it. _Was it too much to hope for? _

Pam was at a loss, looking helpless and confused. She backed out of the doorway once again and headed back towards the bar, shaking her head. "Sorry, he's not up for visitors." She told a man standing at the bar.

"Well, he'll _want _to see me," Niall explained, then used his magic on Pam.

"Okay, come this way," Pam motioned for him to follow her. She led him back to Eric's office, not bothering to knock this time. "Eric, he insisted that he wanted to talk to you," she explained, when Eric looked up, irritably at their interruption.

Niall walked in, took a look around, then looked at Eric with pitying eyes. "Look, Eric. We get it. We _know. _You miss Sookie…so do I," he scolded him sternly. "But do you think _this _is the Eric that Sookie wants to see right now? The one, who she _needs_?" Niall shook his head, disapprovingly at him. "No," he answered his own question. "But if you want to drown in your own sorrows, that's fine by me. I just wanted to come by here to tell you something."

This got Eric's attention. He looked up at him, hopefully. Eric hoped that Niall had good news to share. He had never felt like this before in his long life. He didn't want to feel this way, ever again.

Niall had Pam's undivided attention as well. Her gaze zeroed in on him, trying to figure out if Niall was going to tell Eric the truth.

"I think I know what's going on," he replied. "I think I know either who _has _Sookie or who is involved in her disappearance."

Eric sat up straighter in his chair. "Tell me," he insisted, showing the first signs of life in a long time.

"Well…what do you know about Dimitri?"

Eric shrugged. "He's a philanthropist. He's unscrupulous. He's dramatic and does a lot of things for show," Eric explained what he knew. "Why?"

"I did some investigating…sure enough, the only vampire who has done magic on his own kind, like he has done on you…was Dimitri. Then, I did some more digging. He recently came back here, has he not? He also goes way back with you. I think you owe him something, if I recall?" Niall explained. "I'm not sure if I want to know what _that _is, but he definitely fills the description of means and motivation."

First the first time in awhile, Eric smiled. He stood up to face Niall. "If you weren't a fairy, I'd come over there and hug you right now," he said, feeling a new sense of purpose and resolve. "How the hell did you find all of this out?"

Niall shrugged. "I have my ways…" he grinned at him. "I came here as soon as I filled in all the missing pieces. But I do have to warn you…I'm not entirely sure that he _has _Sookie. It could all be a dead end." He warned.

Eric didn't care. This was the first clue that he'd had in a long time. It was worth taking a shot. "I'm going to the party," he announced, decisively. "If there's the slightest chance that he _does _have her, I want to be there."

Niall nodded his head in understanding. "Go get 'em," he encouraged, then he disappeared in thin air.

Eric pondered what Niall had told him. If he was right…then he could have Sookie safe and sound back in his arms by the time dawn appeared once again. He couldn't wait.

He quickly sped home, changed, showered and got ready for the party. He needed to see with his own eyes if Sookie was there or not.

**************************************************************************************

The party was in full swing. I was stuck standing beside Dimitri all night. He had announced to the crowd, how he was honored to be in the presence of a renown telepath. He had big plans for me.

I wasn't impressed. _Didn't I have any say in the matter? _He had kidnapped me, sure, but that's no guarantee that I would still do his bidding. I needed to make my escape and fast…I didn't know what Dimitri's plans for me really were and that scared me.

_Please Eric, come and find me soon. _I pleaded in my mind.

A woman came up to me, who was about my height with wavy red hair and a big crooked nose. _There's _someone who needs a nose job, I thought to myself.

"Hi, I don't think we've been introduced," the woman introduced herself to me. I just stared at her, finally able to read _someone's _mind. She was a human. I could tell. Her thoughts centered around power and money. She also liked to play around with potions and things. I just _knew _that she was a witch of some kind.

I had never seen her before, so I studied her now. I briefly wondered if she'd been involved in the Witch War a number of months back, while Eric had been under a witch's curse. I wondered if Amelia and Octavia knew her too.

"I'm Agatha," she introduced herself, staring at me, as if I were some sort of test animal.

"And I'm Sookie, ma'am," I replied back.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing? All polite and everything," Agatha gushed. She was trying to see inside my head. I could tell that she had never run across a telepath before. "What am I thinking?" She wondered.

I could see images in my head, so I told her. "You're thinking of birds singing and flowers blooming," I replied back. I was beginning to feel like I was under a spell. _What the hell? _It was like she was hypnotizing me.

It was a weird feeling. I'd never been hypnotized before, unless you counted those hypnotists who made you do funny things on a stage. This felt like I was slowly losing control. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. It was _very_ scary.

Suddenly, the spell broke as Dimitri interrupted. "My dear, Agatha, you know that now is not the time," he scolded the witch. "I'm sorry, Sookie," he turned to me, after giving Agatha a certain look. "Come this way, my dear, I want you to meet someone," he ushered me away from Agatha and her hypnotizing ways.

I was greatly relieved. For a few moments there, I was pretty sure that Agatha could make me do whatever she wanted me to do. It was a very scary feeling.

Dimitri walked me towards another guest. While we exchanged small-talk (which I have no idea how I could keep up such an act) I felt like I needed to take a break. I really had to go pee. I made my excuses. Shock of all shocks, Dimitri didn't follow me or send someone to watch me. I don't think he realized that if I wanted to, I could easily escape. I think his ego was so big that he really didn't think that I'd be able to do anything other than what I said I would. That gave me a great idea, as I headed out the room, towards the powder room.

I did my thing, wondering which would be the best way to leave. Through the front or the back door. I had checked it out from my new room. My window faced the front gates to the property. I knew that Dimitri had Weres guarding the entrance, just like they had at the palace in Jackson, Mississippi.

I fixed my hair, checked my make up, in the mirror. If only Eric could see me now, I thought. I had never looked better, in my opinion. The dress was a slinky black dress in velvet (not at all shocked, that Dimitri had picked _velvet _as his fabric of choice) that draped over my curves, with spaghetti straps at my shoulders. There was just enough tail at the hem that would make it harder to run in. If my hair was black and I had a white streak now the middle, you could call me, Lily Munster. I looked creepy and dressed for Halloween, but I still thought that I looked good.

I gazed at myself one more time in the mirror, took a deep breath, then opened the door. I peered around the corner, making sure that the coast was clear. I had removed my shoes in the powder room, so that my footsteps wouldn't be overheard and I was glad. Those shoes had hurt my feet. It was also easier to walk this way.

I walked down the corridor, the front foyer up ahead in the distance, where the front door was. I decided that it would be the best possible exit because I could head straight ahead and not have to manoeuvre around the house. I could make a bee-line to the front gate.

I heard someone coming, so I ducked out of sight behind a bouquet of flowers. When the coast was clear, I started to head for the door. Just as I reached it, I could hear a voice behind me say, "Where are you going, Sookie?"

I stopped in my tracks, paralyzed in fear.

*************************************************************************************

Eric raced to the address that Dimitri had given him. Eric hadn't been very religious in a long time, not since he'd been human, but he began to say prayers now. _Please, let her be there. Please, let her be alright. _He hoped and prayed in his mind. He would promise _anything,_ if it meant that he would find Sookie there, alive and well.

He was lucky that he didn't get pulled over by the police. Memories, came to him, of another time when he'd actually been pulled over. Sookie had been in the car with him. They had been coming back from her dinner with Niall, when she had met him for the first time. It had been a Were, who had been ordered to kill him and take Sookie. He had stopped the attempt then, he recalled, but now he was dealing with something entirely new.

This time, he hadn't protected her. She had been missing for God knows how long. If a police car, did catch him, he was of a mind to keep on driving. He was getting a feeling that Sookie was indeed at Dimitri's. It would take both heaven and hell to keep him away from her now.

He pulled into the long drive, passing the guard at the gate. Eric knew right away, from the smell of him, that he was a Were. Eric would have to come up with a good plan in order to get Sookie away from there. He pulled to a stop outside the front door and flew up to the doorstep.

He somehow knew that speed was of the essence. He could feel Sookie's fear. He was relieved to finally be able to sense her once again. He barged in to open the front door, just in time to see Dimitri grab her and start to head towards the basement door.

"Dimitri," Eric called out, angrily.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them and I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! As a reward…you're _finally_ going to get a special treat! Here's a hint…check out the rating for this chapter! ;) I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I hope she won't mind if I borrow them.

Rated MA: for explicit sexual content aka smut alert! If you don't like smut, you won't like this chapter! I know, it's about time!

Comments are more than welcome!

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9**

"Dimitri, let her go," Eric demanded, angrily.

Dimitri turned to look at him, using me as a shield. "Hello, Eric," Dimitri greeted him, as if he didn't have me standing right in front of him. "I'm glad to see you made it." Still keeping up his manners as host.

Eric's fangs had lowered. He was ready to attack at any moment. "Let…her…go," he repeated, but slower. I could feel his rage, barely under control, nearing his breaking point. It would only take the slightest opportunity for him to go off on Dimitri and I was glad.

"Eric," I cried out, so happy and relieved to see him. My fears had now switched from wondering what Dimitri was going to do with me, to fear of what Dimitri had planned for Eric. "Please…go away, it's all a trap…it's all a trap." I barely got out before Dimitri covered up my mouth with his hand.

I couldn't help it, I bit him, hoping that he would let go. But he didn't. I don't even think that he felt it.

"Is that true?" Eric asked Dimitri, already knowing the answer. "I don't see why you would do this." Eric replied, in that cool and detached way of his. "Sookie has nothing to do with this."

I could tell that Eric was only a split second from losing his cool and calm control. His eyes were full of heat and anger. I could feel his frustration and fear for my safety.

"Please, just do as he says," I tried to mumble from underneath Dimitri's hand.

Dimitri grinned, wickedly. "You hear that? It sounds like you should listen to Sookie's advice," Dimitri suggested to Eric. I knew that Eric wasn't going to listen to me at all, because it would be like telling that to a stubborn mule. Eric took a step closer. "Now, you stay back…" Dimitri started moving down the hallway, dragging me along with him.

Eric started moving forward…but then I noticed that Dimitri's guards come up behind him and tackled him to the floor. I was surprised that they were able to attack him without Eric knowing.

I wanted to stay and help Eric, but I was getting dragged back down the hallway, towards the dungeon that he had kept me in before. I tried fighting my way out of his grasp, but it was no use. Dimitri was way too strong. He wasn't letting me go.

I was scared for Eric. I wondered what Dimitri's guards were doing to him at that moment.

Dimitri pushed me into the room, followed behind me closely, closing the door behind him. I could tell that he was barely keeping control of his rage. "My dear, Sookie…" he scolded me. "That was a very bad thing you did…" he shook his head. "I'm sorry, my dear, now you will have to learn the hard way; what happens when you cross me."

My eyes grew huge. Now, I was scared for myself. I almost wished that Eric hadn't shown up when he did. Dimitri slapped me across the face. I went down. The pain stung. I put a hand up to my cheek and stared up at Dimitri, who was glaring down at me, with the scariest expression I'd ever seen before. And I'd seen a few.

There was supreme hatred in his eyes. I didn't know what I had done to deserve it. I felt confused and really, really scared. Dimitri was about to hit me again, when his guards came down the stairs, dragging an unconscious Eric along with them. They threw him down on the floor next to me, then Dimitri and his guards quickly left, without a word, locking the door behind them.

My fears for myself, once again were replaced by my fears for Eric. They had thrown a silver netting over him, causing him great pain and discomfort. I could see where the silver had burned into his skin.

I dragged myself closer to him, to see how badly hurt he was. "Eric?" I asked, softly, hoping that he hadn't been hurt too bad. "It's me…Sookie," I told him, hoping that by hearing my voice, it would reassure him. "Everything's going to be okay…I'm going to try to remove the net, okay?"

I reached around, to grab the edge of the silver netting, I hoped that by removing it, I didn't make Eric's injuries worse. I slowly pulled it off of him, heard him hiss when I removed parts that had burned into his skin. "Shhh, it's okay, it will only hurt for a moment. I promise…soon, it will all be okay." I tried reassuring him.

It was a slow process, Eric's skin sizzled, where the silver had been. Eventually, I had the netting removed. Eric was now laying there, motionless. I knew that there was only thing I could do in order to save him. I looked around the basement and noticed a fork that Mr. Big had given me to eat with. I scrambled over to get it, then returned to Eric's prone form.

I stabbed the fork's prongs into my wrist, blood already coming out of the wounds. I winced from the pain, but knew that this was the only way. I held my wrist up to Eric's mouth, then let my blood flow into it.

_Please, Eric, drink it, _I pleaded to myself. I didn't want Eric to hear the fear in my voice. Slowly, I could see Eric's lips moving, as he began to drink my blood. Unexpectantly, he grabbed my wrist and held it against his mouth, sucking the blood from my veins. I could tell that he was really thirsty, so I let him take as much as he could before I began to feel light-headed.

"Okay, Eric, that's enough," I softly, explained, "you don't want to drain me dry, do you?" I half-joked.

It was a relief to see that Eric was already beginning to heal. I could see the burn marks starting to disappear.

Eric stopped drinking from me. He licked my wounds, before laying his head back down. I watched him lay there, sleeping. God help me, he looked amazing laying there on the cold floor. He was wearing a tux. His hair had been tied back when he'd first come on to the scene, but now it was hung loose, his ponytail had fallen out while he'd been attacked.

I laid down and rested my head on his shoulder, waiting patiently for Eric to heal. I nestled up against his cool body. Eventually, I fell asleep, happy and reassured that Eric was right there beside me.

**************************************************************************************

I woke up, when I felt someone brush my hair back from my face. I knew right away, that it could only be Eric. I smiled, then opened my eyes. He was looking down at me, with a tender expression on his face. It was weird, it reminded me of one of the looks that fake Eric had always looked at me with.

"Hey," I greeted, softly. "How are you feeling?" I wondered.

Eric gazed at me with a curious expression on his face. "Good…what happened?" he wondered. "Where are we?" He looked around the dark basement.

"Would you believe me if I told you that we're at an exotic resort?" I joked, hoping to make him laugh. I missed hearing his laughter.

Sure enough, I could hear Eric laugh at my joke. "No…" He shook his head, not believing me. "How _are _you?" He wondered, suddenly, his expression had grown serious. I could see the worried expression on his face. "Dimitri didn't hurt you, did he?" He looked at me from head to toe, examining me just in case I told him a lie.

_Other than slapping me around, just before you came_, nope, he hadn't. "No, but he did manage to scare me silly." I replied.

Eric had his hand resting across my stomach. He began moving it in slow circles, reassuring me that he was there.

"How did he take you?" Eric wanted to know. He stared at me, as if trying to read it in my mind.

Bits and pieces of memories flashed before my eyes. "Never mind, it doesn't matter now," I tried to wave it off. "You're here and now we can go back home."

Eric studied her, carefully. He had seen those images, but didn't let on that he knew exactly what Sookie had remembered. No use scaring her once again. She would freak out, once she found out that he could read her mind. He wasn't ready for that yet. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his eyes full of regret and guilt.

I blinked at him, wondering what he was apologizing for. "Why are you sorry? It's all on Dimitri's hands."

"Because I wasn't there. I trusted Bubba to look after you, when I should've known that nobody would be able to protect you like I could," he explained. "I'm sorry…I should've known that one of my enemies might come after you. But I've been so afraid of feel--" Abruptly, Eric stopped what he was going to say.

"What?" I cried out, curious and confused. "You didn't know that Dimitri would come after me. You didn't know that all of this would happen." I tried to reassure him, that it would've happened regardless if he'd been there or not.

"Yeah, but…"

"No, buts," I replied, shaking my head. "You're here now…we'll go home. Then our lives will return to normal, right?" I pointed out.

I stared at him, trying to make sure that he understood that it was all water under the bridge. I was just relieved that he had come, finally. I could feel that he was relieved about it too. I smiled up at him, looking down at me.

"Thank you," Eric smiled down at me, tenderly.

I blinked once more. "What for?" I was shocked that he was thanking me for something, when _he'd _been the one to find me.

"For giving me your blood; for saving me," he explained.

The air between us, suddenly cracked with tension. I wanted to keep it light and carefree. "Yeah and you didn't have to convince me this time either," I joked.

Eric laughed, as only he could do. It sounded like the sweet sound of music to my ears. "Yeah, I guess that's true," he replied. His smile, slowly disappeared, while he gazed at me.

I could feel the air between us once again, shift gears. I knew what he was thinking. I could see it in his eyes. Not ready for that quite yet…I jumped up to my feet, turned around and looked down at him. "Welcome to my home away from home," I introduced, as if I were proud of showing him my prison. "You see, we have a little bed over there," I pointed towards the bed at the far side of the room. "We have a nice table over here…" I pointed at the table near the bed. "Oh, and my _favorite_ feature…the dingy walls, don't you love the color?" I grinned over at him, hoping that he'd take the hint that I wasn't quite ready yet.

Eric laughed, "you're too much, Sookie." He looked around the room. Since he was a vampire, I was sure that he was seeing things that I couldn't see without any light. "Oh, what do you know…" He stood up and walked away from me towards something in the darkness. He came back, put whatever he had found on the table and the next thing I knew, there was light in the room.

He had found a candle and matches. The room was now lit up, in a warm glow. Making the room look almost romantic.

"Hmph," I sounded, a little put out that Dimitri and his goon had never once allowed me to know of its existence. "Here, I could've been able to see," I grumbled and complained. I crossed my arms over my chest, in a spoiled brat kind of way.

Eric looked over at me, his gaze moving from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. "Yeah, well, humans aren't really observant," he replied back, teasing me.

I wasn't sure if I liked that form of teasing. I was sure that I could come up with something even better. Since my thoughts suddenly switched to something sexual, I decided to focus on something else. "How's Bubba?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"He's okay. He's worried about you and feels badly for letting you down," Eric explained. Eric began moving closer to me, peering down at me from his tall height. "You know…that dress looks really beautiful on you," he complimented me, moving steadily closer.

I backed up until I could feel the edge of the bed at the backs of my knees. "Oh, really? I thought I looked like Lily Munster in it," I looked down at myself.

Eric blinked. "Who's Lily Munster?" he wanted to know.

"She's…well, never mind, it's hard to explain." I replied, suddenly afraid of Eric's closeness. He had now moved close enough that he was mere inches away. I looked around me, wanting to look everywhere but up at him. He was looking down at me, like I was his next meal, even though he had just drank my blood. "Um, Eric?" I wondered, hoping that if I could come up with something, it might take his mind off of his lust.

I could sense the lust that was poring out of him. It made me want him too. _Oh, this was bad…very, very bad. _I felt like I was being cornered like a caged animal, but also very turned on too. I remembered just how good Eric was in bed and my body was telling me, _go for it, you know you'll enjoy it. _

Eric reached out and took my face in his hand, cupping my chin. He slowly lowered his head until his lips were just barely touching mine. I could already feel myself caving in. I felt like he'd put me under a spell, like the witch earlier in the night had done. I was hypnotized.

"Eric," I breathed out, my voice sounding raspy, like I'd lost my breath. No wonder, I was barely breathing. Eric was taking my breath away by his nearness. It was a struggle to keep my mind on something neutral. "Don't you want to plan on how we're getting out of here?" I had managed to find something that didn't need coherent thoughts in order to say.

Eric paused, just as his lips were about to touch mine. "We'll have lots of time…later," he told me, softly.

"Later?" I squeaked out. I knew that my battle was now over. Eric wasn't going to let me get out of this, unless _he _let me. My heartbeat picked up, as I began to anticipate what he was going to do.

As his lips finally touched mine and all I could think was, _oh my God, this is the real Eric! _I wondered how gentle he would be.

I could feel his cool lips pressed up to mine, our kiss quickly deepened, while our desires grew. His tongue slid into my mouth, taking what was left of my breath away. I moaned, my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and neck.

I could feel his cool hands, slide around me to my back. His hands caressed me, up and down. Making sure to touch my bare skin. His hands felt cool, which made my body feel hot. I could feel a tingling sensation wherever he touched me. I burned for him. My passion took over. I began kissing him more passionately, just like he was beginning to do to me.

Our kisses grew deeper and I could feel the length of him, pressed up against me, grow larger. I felt a deep yearning way deep down inside me. Instead of pushing him away from me, I was pulling him closer. I couldn't get close enough to him for my liking. I wanted more.

As if Eric knew what I wanted the most, his hands slowly unzipped the zipper on the back of my dress, then exposed my naked back to the hot damp air. I grabbed a hold of his lapels and gripped them in my hands, until I began to push them back, exposing his shoulders underneath his white dress shirt.

Eric had to have been a dummy, if he didn't know that I wanted his jacket off. It's a good thing that he's no dummy. He shrugged the jacket off. I could see his dress shirt with long sleeves. I reached up to his collar, undoing his tie, then started to undo all the buttons.

My fingers fumbled with them, because it's kind of hard to concentrate while he was lowering my dress. _Can you blame me? _I thought not. I stopped undoing his buttons long enough so that he could lower my dress to my waist. I slid my arms out of the spaghetti straps.

I reached for his buttons once more, finally getting all of them undone. I don't remember pulling his shirt out of his waist pants, but I must've because his shirt was now free. I slid it over his broad muscular shoulders, exposing his naked flesh.

Eric had stopped undressing me, because he watched what I was doing to him. He helped me take his shirt right off, undid the fly on his dress pants and pulled his pants down. I stared at him, because…not surprisingly…he wasn't wearing any underwear. _Oh my God…he's so huge! Gracious plenty, indeed. _I remembered that we had nicknamed his penis the first time we'd made love. But still the sight of it both scared and thrilled me. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum.

I wanted him inside me _now, _but Eric had other plans. He gently pushed me back on to the bed, pulling my dress off, then kneeled on the edge of the bed, gazing down at me. The look in his eyes gave me the shivers. I remembered that he had that eye contact thing that really flicked his Bic. Since I remembered all of that, it wasn't hard for me to stare at his deep blue, glittering eyes. I had to admit, the way he looked at me…flicked my Bic too.

He kicked off his pants, then lowered on all fours on the bed, hovering right above me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, in anticipation and expectation of what was to come. He lowered his lips to my breast, sucking on my nipple through the lacy material of my strapless bra.

_Thank God, Dimitri had been nice enough to buy me those too, _I thought to myself. It gave me more confidence being in sexy lingerie around Eric. I hoped he liked them. Eric raised his head, to gaze down at me. I could tell that by judging by the expression on his face, I knew that he did. _It's all good…_

He reached underneath me, undoing my bra, then slowly moved it away. He flung it somewhere else in the room, but I couldn't track where it landed. Taking in my naked breasts, he gazed at them in wonder. I was glad. I was a little unsure of myself in this area because I didn't have a whole lot of experience. Eric didn't seem to notice or mind. He took one of my nipples into his mouth once again, without the inconvenience of clothing being in the way.

He kissed, licked and sucked his way down my body, until I was a pile of mush. One of his hands slid inside my lacy underwear. One of his fingers slid inside me, both satisfying and arousing more desire inside of me. My hips arched, letting him know that I wanted more.

Before I knew it, my panties had somehow been removed from my body. His fingers had been replaced by his mouth. I closed my eyes in ecstasy. I could feel his fangs elongated, scraping gently against my skin. Those only turned me on more.

He lifted his mouth. I opened my eyes to look down at him in surprise that he had stopped, but I knew that this was what he wanted. He lowered his mouth again and tasted me, then swiftly turned his head and bit into my vein running along the inside of my thigh. His fingers played with my clit, while I screamed in rapture. My world exploded and shattered all around me.

I could feel his gracious plenty slide into me, but unlike the first time, it didn't hurt me as much. It still took my breath away though and made me gasp. My eyes stayed on his, while he slowly slid in and out, deeper then deeper, in rhythmic movements, while I tried to match him stroke for stroke.

I cried out, as he hit my G-spot, making my world crash down around me once again. I felt him find release too, while he kept stroking me from the inside out. Collapsing down on top of me, he kissed me once more, before nuzzling his head in my cleavage.

I could feel tremors still running through me a little while later, as my world began to right itself again. Eric raised his head to gaze down at me, his hair fell down like a curtain around us. Providing us with additional privacy.

"Wow," he exclaimed, looking down at me, like I'd shocked him with electricity.

I grinned up at him, all knowing. "Wow, huh?"

Eric nodded his head. "Wow," he repeated, grinning down at me. "When I first began remembering, I couldn't believe how good it had been," he explained. "It was better than I had ever imagined. Those memories really shook me. Knowing now, what I didn't really understand back then, I have to say that those are the most deadly memories that I've ever had." He said, winking at me.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for all your great, wonderful comments! I really appreciate them! I'm glad that you enjoyed the smut! Are you ready for some more? **** I hope so! There's some more of it in the next chapter! Enjoy! :) Remember, comments are more than welcome! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I hope she doesn't mind that I'm borrowing them. **

**Rated MA: for explicit sexual content and some language. If you don't like smut, you won't like this chapter!  
**

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10 **

I woke up, stiff and sore, from my many rounds of making love with Eric. I had lost count, there'd been so many. I rolled over to watch him in his deep sleep. I didn't want to wake him, because I knew what that would mean…_more sex_. Not, that I minded, mind you, but my body was beginning to tell me to take it easy_. _Try telling _that_ to Eric though. I thought he had a one-track mind _before_ but _never_ had I expected that it would be anything like _this_. He must've forgotten that I was only a human and not physically able to keep up to his demands. The guy didn't know when to say, when.

Every time I moved, his hand would move to one of my privates. And that wasn't all…he also liked to drape his leg across mine, so that if I tried to move; he would know it. It was scary, but yet, thrilling too. I don't recall Bill or Quinn wanting to cuddle for long periods of time after the deed was done. Or, maybe if they had, I was just choosing to block it out. I'm funny that way, I could forget things easily if I pushed it from my mind.

I couldn't help but feel like comparing all of them. If you had asked me, who was the best at romance? That would be Bill. Who listened the most? That would be Quinn. But if you asked me, who was the best in bed? Oh, yeah, most _definitely_ Eric. Bill had warned me; when I had first met Eric that he'd heard that Eric was unforgettable in bed. Well yeah, those rumors were _most _definitely true and well-founded. I briefly, wondered, who had started them? I pushed the thought from my mind because if I were to keep track of how many women Eric had slept with in the past and not get jealous…I'd lose my mind. But if you asked me, I think Bill had been a little bit jealous of Eric. But that's JMHO.

It kind of scared me. I could already tell that I was falling for Eric once again. But this time, it was the _real _Eric, not the fake one who had seduced me when he'd been cursed. _Oh God, no. _This was on a _whole _new level.

He was relentless when he went after something. He was conniving and manipulative. _How do I defend myself from someone like that? _Did I mention that we shared a blood-bond too? That was even scarier.

How in the hell did I find myself in this kind of situation? Then I suddenly realized that I had given in to Eric, without a fight. _Holy shit! _I shouldn't have been so easy. I buried my face in my pillow, calling myself, _stupid, stupid, stupid. _I punched my fist into the mattress, imagining that it was Eric. Had he manipulated things so that I wouldn't realize what he was doing?

I studied him, wondering if he had played me. I tried to figure out where all of my self-respect and willpower had gone. I glared, angrily at him, blaming him for putting me in this kind of situation. First, getting kidnapped by Dimitri in the first place, because Dimitri wanted something from him. Next, I blamed Eric for seducing me when my wits and defenses were down. He had to have known because of our bond, how happy and relieved I'd been to see him. He would use it to his own advantage.

"Eric," I shouted in his ear. "Wake up." I hit him as hard as I could. He rolled over and swung his leg across mine. _You see? What did I tell you? _"Eric," I yelled, once again. I hit him and shook him, trying to wake him up, so that I could confront him on his manipulations.

Eric rolled onto his back, exposing his _gracious plenty_ because the sheets on the bed had rode down to below his hips. _Fuck, me… _I thought to myself. I was itching to touch him, just to explore some more. I realized that I hadn't had very much time to do any exploring with Eric, even when his memory had been erased. But I shook those thoughts from my mind because I was so angry at him. He needed to know that what he had done was bad. Good in a way too; but _very, very bad and naughty. _I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pleasure at the thought of it too. I wondered, what else he had planned?

I hit him again, hoping that it would jar him awake. This time it did.

"Wha-?" He asked, in his puzzled and tired state of mind. "Sookie? What's wrong?" He asked, looking up at me curiously.

"What's _wrong?_" I yelled at him, outraged. "_What's wrong?_" I repeated, because I was so distraught by what he had done to me. "I'll _tell _you what's wrong." I paused, making sure that I had his undivided attention. "You _seduced _me!" I accused, glaring at him.

Eric confused expression slowly turned into a grin. He was smiling at me, wickedly. "Yeah, so?" He replied, shrugging his shoulders, as if it wasn't that big a deal.

It only made me angrier. "You _seduced _me." I repeated, making it sound like a bad word. "How _could_ you? How could you do that when we're in this terrible situation?"

Eric sighed. I could tell that he was mighty pleased with himself, even if we didn't have a blood-bond already; I would be able to tell. His pleased expression was evident on his face. Whereas, I wasn't pleased in the least.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't plan it?" He asked, hoping to take the blame off of himself. "It just happened because we both wanted it to happen."

It was too bad that I could tell what he was trying to do. "No, I don't believe you and speak for yourself," I replied. I turned away from him and sat up. I reached down to see if I could find some clothes to put on. There was nothing within reach, which meant that I would have to get my naked body out of bed. I knew Eric would enjoy the peep show, so I hesitated.

"Sookie…" Eric sat up in bed, trying to get me to stay.

I tried not to notice that the sheets had now slid off his muscular body, so now all I could see was his gracious plenty and the rest of his package. Yum.

"Honestly Sookie, I _didn't_ plan this," he tried to explain, shrugging his shoulders. "Did I hope that you would sleep with me? Yes," he nodded his head. "Did I enjoy it? Yes, but you enjoyed it too," he pointed out. "Do you _really _think that I'd have Dimitri kidnap you, then hire two goons to attack me with silver netting, just to get in bed with you?" He studied me, watching to see what I would say or do.

I thought about what he had said. "I wouldn't be surprised by _anything_ that you did, if it meant that you'd get me in the sack," I stated, sarcastically. Eric laughed. "Believe me, Sookie. I would _love_ to have come up with an idea like that because it worked out so well…" he noticed that I was going to interrupt him. "_But_…" he let the word hang in mid air. "I'm not _that_ creative or original; I wish it were true," Eric looked at me, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

I knew that my accusations and predicament were doing nothing more than stroking his big ego, as if it needed to be stroked any more than it has been already. "Just when I think that you couldn't stoop any lower…you go and say something that disarms me," I complained.

"What disarms you?" he asked, curiously. He was frowning.

"Your apology…even if you don't really mean it," I answered. But then, I remembered that I was trying to explain something to him. I glared at him. "There's no more nookie with Sookie for_ you_," I emphasized. I climbed out of bed, noticed Eric's shirt laying on the floor. I picked it up and put it on. I felt somewhat better, now that Eric wasn't leering at my naked body.

Eric laughed at me. "I like that…nookie with Sookie," he laughed some more. "But you know that you won't be able to resist me now. You know it and I know it," he explained. "Besides? What's the big deal? We both got what we wanted out of it."

I glared at him. "You're _missing_ the point," I replied. "You're _supposed_ to be romantic. You know, with flowers and things like that. You're not supposed to arrange ways to have me either drink your blood or give you blood or show up when I desperately need you." I countered.

Eric rolled his eyes. "You desperately needed me to begin with," he replied. I wanted to slap him for saying that one. "You know that I didn't plan on Dimitri taking you. I'm supposed to protect you." He countered. "Orders, remember?"

"Yeah, and _why_ is that Eric?" I replied, partly out of curiosity. "Why does the King of Nevada think that you're the best protector? And why do all of you vamps think that I can't defend myself?"

Eric frowned and looked away. "Those are good questions, Sookie. As for defending yourself…" he scoffed. "You _do_ have a way of attracting trouble that tends to follow you wherever you go," he pointed out.

"I didn't ask for some of those things to happen to me!" I shouted at him. "_Argh!_" I screamed in frustration, then walked towards the stairs leading out of the basement.

"The doors' locked," Eric commented from his position on the bed. "Remember?" He had the nerve to grin at me from across the room.

"I _know!_" I replied back, now really frustrated because I was trapped down here with _him. _I started to pace back and forth, in a way to relieve my temper. "Of all the people I could get trapped down here with…it _had _to be you," I complained. I couldn't help it…I burst into tears.

Eric climbed off of the bed and walked towards me. I tried not to notice that Eric was completely naked and looked hotter than I'd ever seen him. "Hey, don't do that Sookie, you know how I hate to see you cry," he tried comforting me. He reached for my cheeks with both of his hands, lifted my face up, so that I would be looking up at him.

But instead of saying more words of comfort, he leaned forward and started to lick my spilled tears from my cheeks. Vamps had this thing about human bodily fluids.

I started to pull away, but he refused to let me go. "Eric," I moaned, "please don't." I pleaded. I could feel what little I had of my fragile self-control begin to unravel.

"Sookie…I lo-" Eric began to say, but then thought better of it. "Please stop crying. I hate seeing you this way," it was his turn to plead.

I remembered that for almost as long as I had known him, he'd hated to see my tears. I wasn't sure if it was because he hated to see females cry in general or if it was just me.

My heart began to race from the feel of his tongue on me, as well as his nearness. My body was wanting him once again but I wanted to fight it. No, we had to work a few things out. I was still angry at him for taking advantage of me in this situation.

"Eric!" I cried out. He stopped licking my tears away. Now, he was nuzzling my hair, sniffing the fragrance. I wanted him to stop that too, but figured that I could at least talk better this way. "I need to ask you something," I replied.

He leaned back, gazing down at me. "What?" He asked, then waited for me to ask him.

"What does Dimitri want with you? With us?" I asked him the loaded question. "Can't you just break us out of here?" I wailed, trying hard to fight my fears. I was scared of what Dimitri had planned for us.

Eric shook his head. "Yes, but I want to get to the bottom of this," he explained, then shrugged. "I'm not sure what he wants, but I'll promise you this…I'm going to find out," he tried to reassure me. "That is…_if _he ever decides to come back down here to talk to us," he growled.

"So, you don't know?" I asked, puzzled and confused. Usually, Eric had a way of finding out all kinds of things. It left me feeling like someone was definitely targeting us for some reason.

"Sookie, did you notice that you couldn't feel what I was feeling when we were apart?" Eric wondered, curiously.

I could tell that he was troubled about asking me the question to begin with. "You mean our bond?" I asked, just to be sure.

Eric nodded his head.

"Um…." I thought about it for a few minutes. "Um…yeah…maybe," I replied, curiously. "Why?" I wondered.

"Because I _should've_ been able to track you. Quite easily too. I _should've_ been able to find you a lot sooner than I did. I _shouldn't_ have needed your great-grandpa's help," he replied, regretfully. "Most of all…I _should've_ been with you that night that Dimitri took you. I failed you." Suddenly, I could feel Eric's guilt eating away at him.

Ah, so _that _was what this was, I thought to myself. Eric was feeling guilty about being responsible for me and not being able to protect me._ Hee, hee, hee_. I could milk this one, if I was a real bitch, but I wasn't. If I had been in his shoes, I'd probably be feeling the same way.

"Eric, what did I tell you earlier? It's all water under the bridge. All we can do is figure out how to get out of here so that we can return to our normal lives," I softly, explained.

"Will those plans also include me in any way?" Eric had the nerve to ask that loaded question.

It was a good question, but I didn't have any answers, as yet. I stared at him, blankly. "Um, maybe…if I run into troubles," I hesitantly answered. I had no clue what he was trying to get at, but I didn't want to push it. We had enough troubles to worry about without wondering what our relationship will be like once we returned home.

Eric seemed fine with my answer…for now. I know that there were a few things that we had to talk about. One of them being…are we or are we not in a real relationship? And if so, how will that change our lives? I hoped and prayed that Eric would figure out what was going on, so that we could get out of there. I was missing my friends and coworkers. I was even missing my annoying brother Jason, the bastard.

"Sookie? Would you like to come back to bed? You're shivering and I can feel goosebumps on your arms," Eric suggested. He had dropped his hands and they were now stroking my arms, shoulders to elbows. His voice flowed over me like smooth silk. I appreciated his gentleness, which took me by surprise.

Eric always seemed like the, _wham, bam, thank you ma'am_, kind of guy. That's partly why I had always objected to his flirting with me. I wasn't one of those kinds of girls who was willing to have one night stands. And with my special "talent", it wasn't possible. I knew that Eric had enough power over me already, that he would be able to break my heart instantly, shattering it into a million pieces.

I nodded my head and Eric led me back to crawl underneath the covers. He laid down beside me. Yep, you guessed it, his leg draped over mine, ensuring that I wouldn't move away from him.

I was laying on my side, facing away from him. Eric was spooning me. I felt very comfortable, safe and warm, believe it or not, since his body was so cool. He nuzzled my hair. I could feel his tongue flick my earlobe. _That _really turned me on, I could certainly say. His mouth moved lower, his lips grazed my neck, going lower and lower.

"I'm still mad at you," I told him, hoping that would stop this sweet torture. I was barely moments away from caving in. I didn't need this, especially when we had so many other things to worry about.

Eric lifted his head, to look down at me. "Really? I bet I could change your mind," he told me, softly taunting me.

"Really? What would you bet?" I wondered, curiously. Suddenly, my mind and body wanted the same things.

I could tell that Eric was thinking of a good bet to make. I didn't know why my heartbeat sped up at the thought of what he would pick.

"Hmmm…let me see…" Eric thought about it some more. "I bet…that you would have to go down on me." He replied.

I could tell that he must've been remembering when I'd gone down on him when he'd lost his memory. I wasn't too happy about that. "Oh, really? You remember that?" I asked, curiously.

"Sookie, when I told you that I remembered everything, I meant _everything,_" he replied back, grinning wickedly.

"What would I get if I win?" I asked, puzzled. I was drawing a blank because the thought of what he had planned with me, was turning me on.

"Well, I could go down on you too," Eric replied back, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "At the same time, if you want. Kind of like how we did it before, but _this _time, I want to do it the way that _I want," _he explained.

I almost moaned right then and there. He was already winning, I thought to myself. I could feel my anger and resentment beginning to fade away. "Fine," I agreed, giving up. There was no way that I would be able to win this bet, I somehow knew it. In a way, it was alright because I wasn't getting too bad of a deal in the process either. I knew that Eric would make sure that I enjoyed it too.

Yep, Eric was one very devious and manipulative vampire, I thought to myself. My heart raced in anticipation.

Eric began licking and kissing my neck again. This time, his fangs had run out. I could feel them along my neck. I wanted him to do what Bill used to do…bite me. His hand slid around to my moist center, playing with my clit. He slid one long finger inside me, my hips undulated back and forth, my back pressing up against his gracious plenty.

The feel of him against me, lit me on fire. I raised my leg up in the air, like I was kicking upwards. Eric slid his member inside me, my leg looped over him. He took me from behind, while laying on our sides, all the while I could feel his lips against my neck.

Suddenly, I could feel him bite in. The pain of his bite was lost in our passion. I could feel the trickles of blood rolling down my neck onto the sheets, but I didn't care. Eric drove inside me, playing with my clit in circular motion, repeatedly over and over again, until I found myself climaxing under his knowledgeable care. I could feel him, big and heavy, still moving inside me until he too found his release.

I don't remember much after that, I fell asleep pretty much right away. But I somehow was looking forward to when we would both cash in on our bet. I had a funny feeling that we both lost. Oh well…it _definitely_ sucks to be me. It was a bet that I pretty much knew that I would never win, but as long as Eric returned the favor, I didn't really mind.

Off to dreamland…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments, muchly appreciated! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the smut and my story! :) After reading your reviews, I understand some are confused about some things which I hope to answer as we go along. It's all a part of the story, which I hope you'll enjoy! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, please don't sue because I'm broke!**

**Rated: MA, for sexual content or smut…whatever you want to call it. If you don't like smut...you won't like this chapter!**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 11**

Eric watched her sleep, next to him in the bed. He smiled down at her tenderly. He was afraid to move because he didn't want to wake her up. She had been through a rough ordeal and he didn't mean with _him_ either. But he _had _given her a rough work out, sex wise.

He was immensely pleased with himself. He had finally been able to tear down some walls between them, although there were a number of things still left up in the air. But, he figured with a little time and privacy, they would be able to work each one of those things out. The one major thing that they had to figure out was what they were going to do once they got back to their normal lives.

If there was one thing he knew, Sookie was very independent and cautious. She wouldn't want to rush into things just yet. Their feelings were too new and too scary. At least for him, he was looking at it optimistically.

He wasn't sure about it. It was all too much. The thoughts and feelings that she arose in him scared him. He had been very careful to avoid emotional entanglements in the past, but ever since Sookie had entered his life, he couldn't seem to avoid it. He'd had to fight his feelings very hard. He couldn't get her out of his head or out of his heart. He hated having feelings. They made him feel weak and vulnerable. He was afraid of her reaction. He was afraid of losing her. He was afraid of so many things_. _For the first time in as far back as he could remember, he felt afraid. He wasn't in control. For someone like him, who craved having complete control, it was a foreign concept. He hated it. He resented her for making him feel that way and he resented himself for allowing it to happen.

It was no use now. What's done is done. All they could do was face it and try to move forward. They needed to work things out so that it would be beneficial to both of them. But they needed some time and privacy. He had a feeling that once they had it, things would be able to work themselves out. Everything else would flow from there. For as much as the feelings they that they felt for each other made them both feel uncomfortable, it also felt natural too. Eric had never felt anything like it before. It hadn't required any effort at all on his part, to desire her with a passion that he'd never felt before. Falling in love with her had been easy. Trying to convince themselves that they should deal with it; that was the hard part.

That was the main reason why they were still in the basement. No interruptions. No way to escape. Complete privacy. And a bed nice and handy. Eric was pretty confident that all he had to do was seduce her to his way of thinking.

Eric smelled Dimitri before he heard him. He quickly climbed out of bed, made sure that Sookie was properly covered, then dressed into his shirt and pants from the night before.

He wanted to be ready once Dimitri appeared to him.

Sure enough, Dimitri arrived not long after. Again, wearing one of his velvet robes. He had his two goons who had beaten him up along with him too.

"You're _still_ here?" Dimitri gazed at him, with surprise. "I thought that you and Sookie would've been gone by now," he commented. "You must like my hospitality too much," he joked, laughing.

"Yeah, well…I'm curious," Eric replied, angrily. He didn't see the humor in Dimitri's joke. "What do you want with us?" Eric asked him, careful to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to shout because that would wake up Sookie and he also knew that it wouldn't work with Dimitri. Dimitri liked to play games, well, guess what? So did he. He just didn't like it when they used someone that he cared about while playing them.

"What is this an interview?" Dimitri replied back, still grinning. Eric figured it was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer. Dimitri sighed. "I'm waiting for your surprise to arrive," he explained.

Eric could tell that Dimitri was hiding something important. He thought about it for a few moments before he blurted out, "you have someone else in on this, don't you?" He accused. "Who? Where are they? Let's get the show on the road."

Eric felt very impatient. He wanted this all finished and done. Sookie needed to return to her life. This wasn't her problem. She had nothing to do with it. He hated it that she was in danger because of _him. _That was another one of his fears. She would be used as a pawn for the rest of her life.

"Wow," Dimitri's eyes rounded. "You've changed since the last time I saw you. You used to be more…controlled and level-headed." Dimitri commented, curious and amused. "What happened? Or should I say, _who?_" Dimitri glanced over to Sookie's sleeping form.

"Leave Sookie out of this," Eric growled, protectively. "What happened with you? You used to not really care about…anything, really." Eric reminded Dimitri.

Dimitri shrugged. "Times changed…"

"Yeah, they did, but you seem to be still living in the Renaissance Age," Eric criticized. "Personally, it was too flamboyant for my taste. Thank God, the twentieth century came along when it did." Eric voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Well, you and me never really had very much in common, did we?"

"Get to your point." Eric decided that they'd had enough reminiscing. "What do you want with me? What do you want with Sookie?" His patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Honestly, I want what all of us want. I want to be able to live my life as I see fit. I want to be able to do the things that I used to do _before _we came out of the coffin. I want to make sure that our culture remains intact." Dimitri explained. "Don't look at me that way, I'm only the means to the end. What he wants with you, is really his decision." He confided in Eric, trying to make it known that he wasn't really the bad guy.

"Who is it?" Eric demanded, angrily. "Who are you working with? What does he want?"

"Eric, Eric, Eric…" Dimitri shook his head. "Do you _really_ want me to spoil the surprise?" He asked, amused. "No, I'm under orders to not do anything until my partner in crime arrives," he explained, laughing. He seemed to like calling his partner, _partner in crime_.

Eric glared at him, wishing that there was some way that he could get it out of him. He should've just taken Sookie and left, like a part of him had wanted to, he thought, regretfully. But he had wanted to work things out with Sookie first before they returned to their normal lives. They wouldn't be able to have this same amount of privacy in the real world, he reasoned. It was time for them to work things out. _Damn it_, he should've followed his first instinct.

Sookie made a sound in her sleep. Eric turned to look over at her, wondering if she was waking up. He turned back to Dimitri. "Leave, before she wakes." He instructed.

Dimitri laughed, amused by Eric's bossiness. "Oh really? Are you the new boss?" He asked, full of laughter. He decided to not pick on Eric anymore. "But you're right…you probably would like some more time with her alone before my guest arrives." He winked at Eric, then walked up the stairs. "Let me know if you need anything, loverboy," with that, Dimitri walked back up the stairs, his guards followed along behind him.

Eric watched Dimitri leave, then headed over to the bed.

Leaning over her, he tried seeing if she was awake or not.

Sookie rolled over onto her side, the sheet slid down, exposing her breasts to his watchful gaze. Eric bit his lip. _He wanted her bad. _Which was unusual for him. Usually, by this time, his hunger for a female would begin to wane but not with Sookie.

She was different. He had known it from the very beginning. If things hadn't gotten so messed up…he still didn't know why she had pushed him away all those times. How did he appear to her, in her eyes? He had decided to push her away, because the power she had over him was simply scary. But he couldn't do it anymore.

Something encouraging was happening though. While they'd been having sex, he was beginning to feel the same connection through their bond, that they'd had before. Maybe the curse was lifting? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they'd now shared a bed once again? He didn't know, but he had a feeling that whatever had interfered with their bond, was starting to end. Or, maybe it was lifting because he was here now and that had been the whole point. He also had some other theories, like the fact that he'd had some of her blood once again.

He wondered who Dimitri was working with. It could be a whole number of people from the King all the way down to Bill, from the Weres to the shape-shifters. There was probably at least one male in every one of those races, who wanted Sookie in some way, shape, or form. He didn't blame them, not one bit, but if they hurt her…

Eric shook his thoughts from along those lines. It wouldn't do Sookie or he any good to dwell on them. He had to figure out who was behind this and what they had planned.

"Eric?" Sookie woke up, groggily.

He sat down on the bed, next to her. Leaning on his elbow, he brushed her hair back out of her eyes. "What?"

"Did I hear Dimitri earlier?" she asked, puzzled, groggy and confused.

"Yes, you did," he replied. "He came to pay his respects and also wanted to know if our room was to our liking."

Sookie frowned. "Did you tell him that I found that the décor sucks?" She replied, perturbed. "What else did he say? Did he say what's going to happen to us? Did he tells you what he wants?" She wondered.

"No," Eric replied, trailing the backs of his fingers along the side of her face, as if memorizing the shape and feel of her face in case he happened to go blind. "But he did mention that he's not alone in this."

"Do you know who it is?" Sookie looked up at him, more confused than ever.

"No," he answered, softly. "You go back to sleep. You will need your rest," he encouraged.

Sookie groaned, rolling her eyes. "I've been doing nothing _but _sleeping since I got here," she complained.

"Would you much rather drink my blood instead?" He replied back. Sookie stared at him, not sure of what to say to that. "Come to think of it, actually that's a very good idea," he suggested, wondering why he hadn't thought of it until now. "When we break out of here, you'll need all your strength." Eric realized. "I told Pam to gather everyone and come here if I didn't return right away," he explained. "You and I may get separated. It makes sense for you to have my blood so that you have a fighting chance."

"You want me to drink your blood," Sookie repeated, not looking forward to it. "Are you sure?" She sat up in bed, thinking about it some more. "Didn't I already have enough of it as it is?" She pointed out.

Eric shook his head. "Not enough for _my_ liking," he replied. In the back of his mind, he wanted to turn her so that she would be with him always.

"Okay…" Sookie sighed, relenting. "But I'm only doing this so we can get out of here," she explained.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Eric replied, then rolled up his shirt sleeve. He bit into his wrist with his fangs, blood oozed out of the wounds. "Drink," he insisted, holding his wrist up to her lips. His mouth full of his blood.

Sookie took it reluctantly and began to drink. She watched him, as she drank from him. He was watching her with pleasure and pride. It seemed very intimate, just like when their eyes would meet while making love.

Sure enough, Eric felt his erection harden. He moved Sookie, so that she was laying with her back against him. They had laid like that once before, when they were rescuing Bill from Lorena's clutches. Eric closed his eyes, in rapture, as he grinded up against her and felt her lips suck and swallow. He came, as he climaxed in tremendous pleasure. Sex and eating at the same time, were the two best things about being a vampire, he thought.

She finished drinking, figured that that it had been enough. Then she slowly moved her lips away. Her mouth was red with Eric's blood. She moved away from him, to lay next to him on the bed.

Eric liked seeing his blood on her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her bloody lips. "Mmmm," he moaned, enjoying the sweetness of her lips, mixed with his blood. He backed away, grinning at her, happily.

"You know," Sookie had been lost in thought for a few moments. "I'm beginning to get a sick thrill out of drinking blood," she explained, sounding surprised by it.

"Good," Eric replied, grinning from ear to ear. That made him quite happy.

Sookie began to feel the effects of Eric's blood running through her veins. She felt like she could do anything. Electric shocks riddled through her body, including her long hair. She felt restless and carefree.

"I feel like I could run for miles and nobody would be able to catch me," Sookie explained, as she climbed up off the bed. She looked down at Eric, whose body was glowing. She looked at hers, already knowing that hers would be glowing as well. "I have so much energy and we're stuck down here," she complained, disappointed.

"Well, now, we'll have to fix that," he replied, as an idea came to mind. "Wanna cash in on our bet?" He winked at her.

Sookie laughed, the sound making Eric's dead heart sing. "Of _course_, you would think of something like that," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You have anything better to do?" He countered.

Sookie shook her head, smiling up at him. "No, but I should warn you…I bite," she teased.

Eric laughed. "That's funny…so do I," he grinned back at her.

They both laughed, remembering just a little while ago, when he'd bitten her on her neck, on her thighs…everywhere. Sookie had little holes all over her body. Eric was proud. It meant that she was his. He had put his mark on her. Now, everybody else would know it too.

*************************************************************************************

It was a little while later, Eric and I were laying head to foot on the bed. We had just pleasured each other with our tongues, mouths and even teeth. I was remembering how often we'd been in that position before, when Eric had been under the curse.

No doubt about it, Eric knew how to pleasure a woman using nothing but his mouth, tongue and lips, I thought to myself, grinning from ear to ear. _How'd I get so lucky? _

I could hear Eric moaning and if he still breathed, I was sure that he would've been panting for air. I giggled, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Eric wanted to know.

I buried my head in my pillow, to stifle my giggles. "Nothing," I replied, my head still buried.

"Oh yeah?" Eric wanted to prove a point. "I always knew that you had a big mouth…but after this, I now know that it was bigger than I had once thought," he teased me from the foot of the bed.

Of course, I took offense to this. "Oh yeah?" I cried out. I reached next to me and grabbed Eric's pillow that his big feet had been laying on and flung it at him. "Take that," I called, as it hit him in his head.

Eric took his pillow and tossed it back at me, which started a pillow fight between us. We were both giggling and laughing, as we began beating each other over our heads.

Knowing that he would more than likely win, I scrambled off the bed and headed towards the steps, leading up from the basement. Of course, Eric followed, he chased me until I was almost at the top of the steps. I cried out, in laughter and giddiness.

It was another game of cat and mouse that we liked to play. Which as I was finding out, Eric liked to play lots of sensual games, but that game was quickly turning into one of our favorites.

I could feel him pressed up behind me, I was on all fours, kneeling on the stairs. I tried backing up to throw him off, but he was too big and strong. The next thing I knew, he slid his gracious plenty into me from behind. It took my breath away. Of course, I was already wet. It didn't take much foreplay for that to happen, I thought to myself. I bucked and pleaded with him to keep driving into me. Going deeper and deeper with every thrust. His hands came around me and fondled my breasts from behind. I had to cling to the stairs or I would've ended up in a hot, melted pile of mush, crumpled on the steps.

He drove into me repeatedly over and over again, until we both climaxed violently. Eric cried out. I did too. Finally, we collapsed. My arms and legs had turned to jello. I was sure that Eric's had too, because I could feel his weight on top of me.

Not that I minded at all…it was comforting to know that he was as affected as me.

"Who won our pillow fight?" I wondered, after I had regained enough oxygen in order to breathe.

"I don't know," Eric replied, his lips trailing kisses along my back. "I think we should call that a tie," he suggested.

I was okay with that.

I started to feel the rough floorboards of the stairs. "Can we return to bed? The steps are beginning to hurt me." I pleaded.

Eric didn't answer, but picked me up in his arms and carried me back to bed. He placed me down, in the messy sheets and pillows.

"Thanks," I said, relieved to be on a comfortable surface once again. Memories came to me, when I remembered some of the more interesting places that we'd had sex on. I laughed. "You and me sure can find the strangest places," I commented, almost to myself.

Eric knew what I meant, I could hear it clearly in my mind.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've always wanted to do you on my desk at Fangtasia," he admitted, grinning at me, with a really sexy grin. "Oh and ever since the maenad hurt you…wanted to do you on my leather couch too."

I laughed. Trust Eric to have the kinkiest ideas. "Only if I get to wear hot lingerie," I replied back, teasing him. I must've surprised him because he lifted his head to gaze down at me with a heated look in his eyes. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was looking at me that way.

"Miss Sookie Stackhouse," he exclaimed, as if he were both shocked and scandalized by the idea. "You're surprising me more and more. I like it." He admitted, grinning widely.

**************************************************************************************

It was a little while later when it hit me. I had been asleep. I opened my eyes wide. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

Eric raised his head. He had been in his suspended animation. "What?" he wondered, coming back to present.

I turned to look at him, my eyes as big as saucers. "I can read your mind!" I sat up in bed, trying to come to terms with it. "Can you read mine too?" I asked him, curiously.

Eric looked away from me, with a sheepish expression on his face. I knew that he was keeping a secret from me. I could feel his indecision and hesitation. He was trying to shut me out. Since I'd had plenty of experience, I knew what to look out for.

I glared at him. "What?" I demanded, knowing by the expression on his face that I might not like it. _That was weird, _I thought to myself. Usually, _he _was the one who liked eye contact. I looked at him, curiously, wondering why he was acting so strangely. "Oh my God," I repeated again. I looked at his back, because he was trying to get out of bed, away from me. "How long?" I demanded, tears came to my eyes, as I realized the horrible truth. "How long, Eric?"

Eric mumbled something that I couldn't hear. So, I asked him to repeat it. "Louder," I replied. "My hearing isn't as good as yours."

Eric stood up and turned around to look at me, before he bothered answering. "Ever since Rhodes," he confessed.

I looked away from him and stared straight ahead of me. I thought about what he had said, then it hit me. I fell back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Oh my God, _I thought to myself. I felt so embarrassed. I wanted to cry. He must've known every little thought that I'd had, from breaking up with Quinn, to my thoughts on our bond. And even worse…every little fantasy and memory that I'd had that concerned _him. _

I wanted to bury my head in some sand, but since there wasn't any there, I used my pillow instead. I smothered my face in my pillow hoping that the humiliation and embarrassment that I felt would go away. But I knew that it wouldn't because Eric was right there and I knew that he wouldn't be leaving because I could hear his thoughts plain as day. He wanted to talk to me about this. Well, I _didn't, _I thought.

I groaned. He had once again, played me for a fool.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them. I know that some of things that Eric's done don't make any sense or are disappointing to you, but don't worry, Sookie and Eric are going to have a long talk...in fact, in this chapter. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far. You keep reading…I'll keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Charlaine Harris, hope she won't mind, please don't sue.**

**Rated MA: for lots of smutty goodness (at the very end~make up sex anyone??)**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 12**

"Sookie?" Eric questioned, hesitantly. I could tell that he was trying to comfort me and apologize. I could tell that Eric wasn't quite sure of what to say. I could read his confused thoughts and feelings going on inside his head.

"What?" I raised my head, turned towards him with a disappointed expression on my face. I felt really embarrassed and disappointed that Eric had known all of my thoughts and feelings and _still _hadn't come to see me. This was very strange to me because I didn't seem to care about anything other than the fact that he hadn't made an effort to come and see me. Not his lies nor his manipulations.

_That_ was what really scared me. It wasn't that he kept them from me, it was the fact that he didn't do anything about it, even after knowing all of the facts. It was _so_ unlike the Eric that I knew. He had never been shy and had always been straightforward to the point that he was too pushy. I was used to Eric being manipulative and cunning, so maybe that's why his omitting a few facts, didn't seem to bother me.

I told myself that Eric must've had a really good reason but I wanted to hear him _say _it. I didn't want to hear it in his mind.

"It _wasn't_ like that," he tried to explain. "Honestly, it's not--" Eric broke off his sentence. I could feel his fear through our bond.

"Then _what_ was it?" I asked, curious and scared. "Why didn't you come to see me? I thought, for sure, that after Felipé told you that you were under orders to protect me, that you would be wrapped around me like a bandaid." I replied. "You never did…not once." I cried, not caring that now there were tears rolling down my face. I felt like the one person who I counted on the most, had disappointed me, but I wasn't mad at him. I was just confused.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I wondered. In the back of my mind, I wondered if I had thought something or felt something that caused him to turn away from me.

"Oh hell," Eric gently, cursed. I could tell that he was pissed off that I was somehow blaming myself.

He sat back down on the bed again. He gazed down at me, regretfully. "Sure, I knew what was going on in your mind. I wanted come to see you to talk about it, but…" he got choked up and looked away. I could feel his guilt, remorse and fear.

"You were scared too," I finished for him, knowing from hearing his thoughts, what he was trying to say. I knew that Eric wasn't big on words. If I wanted to hear those words, I'd have to drag them out of him somehow.

"Yeah," Eric admitted, then sighed. "I knew that you were happy. I knew that you didn't like the politics and responsibility that followed me around constantly. I decided to let you be. If you needed me, I'd be there," he explained. "You see…you pushed me away often enough, that I was confused. I didn't know who or what you really wanted."

"You knew," I accused. I felt momentarily angry at myself for giving him mixed signals.

"Yeah," Eric admitted. I could feel his deep regret about it. "But I think that even though I knew your inner thoughts and feelings, I wouldn't let myself believe it," he explained. "You see, I've never been the kind of man, human or vamp, to let a woman get under my skin. It's just not me. When I first met you, I tried everything in my power to try to forget about you," he confessed. "I don't know…I hated the way you made me _feel, _for the first time in hundreds of years. You made me feel weak and vulnerable. I didn't want to put myself out there. You would always turn to other men, when things got too scary for you and so I ran with it, knowing that it was just an easy excuse."

"After how hard you've been trying to get into my pants _before_…I thought that you'd be beating down my door." I reminded him, still feeling put out by the fact that he hadn't made any effort after knowing all the facts.

"Yeah, well…" Eric replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to. I really did, don't get me wrong…but I felt that whenever I would try to bring up the subject about our time together when my memory was wiped out…you didn't want to talk about it or circumstances prevented it from happening. I began to feel like it was a lost cause and that what happened during that time didn't matter as much to you, as it did to me," he explained.

"What?" I gazed at him, curiously. I hadn't expected that. I sat up in bed and stared at him, like he'd lost his mind. "How could you think that if you could read my mind?" I wondered, amazed as to how he could've thought up that one.

Eric shrugged. "As I said, I was getting mixed signals. When I would read your mind, you were thinking of one thing, but you would say or do something else the exact opposite," he explained. "What was I supposed to do? I thought I was losing _my _mind."

"I loved your fantasies, don't get me wrong," he continued, grinning wickedly at me, just like the Eric that I was used to and had come to love. "Believe me, I was surprised at myself too, that I didn't come to see you right away, but another reason was because of the King. He and Victor were trying to keep me as busy as possible. I didn't want to mess that up as I'm sure that you can understand." He looked at me, to make sure that I did.

I nodded my head. I understood why he wouldn't want to make waves with Felipé and Victor. Their relationship was pretty new. Eric had a lot of pride. He would want to make a good impression on them because you just never knew what they may do to him and Eric figured that if they felt like they needed him, then his life (and therefore mine) was safe too. While they had worked out a partnership of sorts, there was still a lot of mistrust among them. I could hear Eric's uncertainty about it in his mind.

"You were trying to be practical and protective," I replied, reading his thoughts. I nodded my head, not surprised, if Eric was anything, he was those things. "So…where does that leave us now?" I wondered.

Eric grinned at me, relieved that we were finally clearing the air. "In a basement in an old mansion?" He joked. He winked at me.

I laughed. Trust him to crack a joke during a heavy intense conversation. I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. "True," I agreed, laughing. "But I meant, what does all of this mean for our relationship?"

"What do _you_ want?" he replied back, instead of answering me.

I thought about it. I thought long and hard, as I finally realized just how important Eric's question was. "You already know what I want," I replied back instead.

"Yeah, I do," Eric replied, nodding his head. "But it doesn't change the way we feel. As much as we'd like it to, we can't go back to the way things were before."

"True," I replied, understanding. "Do you _want_ that?" I asked, the loaded question. I looked at him, a little unsure. "Do you want to have something _more_ than what we've had?"

Eric looked me in the eyes. "Yes, I think I do," he replied, finally admitting what was in his heart. I was elated and relieved. I hadn't known how much I was both dreading and needing to hear his answer. "But I'm just not sure if it's what's best for you," he shrugged.

This took me aback. I stared at him with surprise. I looked into his mind and soul. I was beginning to see something that I'd missed before and that Eric hadn't mentioned to me himself. "Oh," I replied, not sure of what to say.

Eric was still trying to protect me, I could see it. Even staying away from me, had been about protecting me…in a way. He had kept his distance because he didn't want Victor or Felipé anywhere near me. I was having one of those, 'a-ha' moments where everything began to make sense.

Eric looked away from me, as soon as he realized that I understood _everything_. If there was something I knew about Eric, he wasn't a man big on words. He preferred to _show_ you, rather then _tell_ you how he feels. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I realized just how much he cared for me.

I moved closer to him, wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him towards me. _Since he preferred actions to words, I would do that too, _I thought to myself. I gently kissed his lips, sucking on his bottom one. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth, to duel with his, letting him know just how much I appreciated all that he'd done in the past and what he was trying to do for me now.

I didn't have to worry about things when he was around. _Well, other than keeping my clothes on_, I thought to myself. I felt giddy and really, really happy and cheerful. The feelings overwhelmed me, because I knew that Eric was feeling them too.

I ended the kiss and looked him in the eyes. I reached up and brushed his hair back from his face. I stared into his deep blue eyes, seeing something that I hadn't seen before. Genuine love, devotion, caring, protectiveness and happiness, that I now realized that I'd never had with either Bill or Quinn, I thought sadly to myself. I pushed those thoughts back, when I realized that it didn't matter.

I had him and he was what I'd hoped for; dreamt of; for a long time now. "So…when we get out of here…how are we going to make it work?" I wondered. I had been ready to spit out those three little words, but decided to hold on to them for a little while yet. I wanted to hear him say them first.

Eric thought about it. I could see the number of ways that he'd worked out inside his head. _Wow, he had been thinking about it in great detail_, I thought to myself. Even down to living arrangements. His thoughts shook me, because I hadn't been able to see past the hurt and pain that his inattentiveness had created.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he shrugged. "But I think that we could come up with an arrangement," he explained, confidently.

I smiled at him, then leaned over and kissed him once again. Although, neither one of us had spoken the words aloud, I could tell by the way he was thinking and feeling that he felt the same as me. It was a heady and wonderful feeling.

I backed away. He was smiling tenderly at me too. I couldn't get over it. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 was in love with me and I was in love with him. It was somewhat shocking. I had never thought that he wanted something more from me, than a quick roll in the hay until now.

"You know…" I paused, as I began to talk some more. I wasn't sure if I should bring this up, it didn't matter anymore anyways, but I wanted to get it off my chest. "_You_ were the only vamp that I was ever able to read in their mind." I confessed, looking away from him.

Eric looked at me, astonished. "You were able to read my mind _before_?" He asked, puzzled and surprised. "When was that?"

I tried to remember. "It was shortly after we first met, you were thinking of ways to use me," I answered, grinning at him. "Or…maybe it was because I already knew who you were deep down inside and you were always easy to read, to me." I laughed, teasing him.

Eric laughed. "Well, maybe back then I _wanted_ you to see it and hoped that it would break things up between you and Bill," he teased back.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Eric would never change, that's for sure. "Yeah, true. You don't know the meaning of the word, no," I teased back at him. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I couldn't be happier that you're so persistent," I grinned at him.

"Yeah, well, I've been told that I'm very stubborn," he replied. He gazed at me with a teasing expression on his face.

I laughed. "You know…I get that a lot too," I replied, pretending to be shocked by that.

It was Eric's turn to laugh. "So…are we good now? No hard feelings that I kept a few things from you?" Eric wanted to make sure.

I pretended to think about it. "Well…maybe since now I know that we can't lie to each other anymore, I'll forgive you."

Eric laughed. "Good," he reached for me and pulled me closer. "But you know that I've _always _been honest with you, right? You were the one who wasn't honest…with me or yourself."

"Yeah, well, maybe you were a little _too _honest," I teased back. "But it's okay because we understand each other _now_," I smiled at him.

Eric laid down next to me on the bed. I curled up next to him. We were both happy and content that we've managed to work things out between us. I was relieved to know that I had somebody else in my life. I wasn't alone anymore, that I had someone else to count on now. Although, we couldn't ever go to the beach together, have long walks during the day and sunbathe.

I looked up at him. "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

Eric smiled at me. "What?" he asked, curiously.

I could tell that he was wanting to read it in my mind, but I shut it off from him. Sometimes it's better if you can keep a _few _secrets. Which led me to think about it some more. I have had better control of it since I had bonded with him. I felt pretty confident that we could still surprise each other from time to time.

"What?" he repeated, jarring me back to the present.

"I've always wanted to go to Vegas," I told him, smiling. "I'm not a gambler, mind you, but I've heard that they have great entertainment," I explained.

I felt Eric tense up. I wondered if he had ever been there. I tried reading his mind, trying to figure it out, but he'd shut me off, the same way I had.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in bed, looking down at him. "You haven't been there have you?" I was curious. I wanted to know everything about him. Where he's been and what he's seen. But that would take years to cover because he was so old.

"Sookie," Eric stated my name quietly.

Uh-oh, I knew this wasn't going to be good. First, because of the tone of his voice. Next, because I could feel the tension and uncertainty in his mood.

"What?" I asked, impatient and confused. I stared at him. I prepared to hear the worst.

"I was planning on telling you…" he began. "You see, Victor told me that Felipé wants you to come to visit him in Vegas. He needs you to do something for him," he explained.

I stared at him. "What did you say?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't agreed to it already. I had a mind of my own. I didn't need Eric to do my answering for me.

"I told him that I would arrange it, but that I couldn't be sure," he answered.

"How long ago was this?" I asked, wondering if he'd been putting it off for awhile.

"Not long…in fact, it was the night that you disappeared," he replied. He looked at me, remembering. "I have never been so unsure of anything in my life. Do I want to go away with you? Yes. But I don't want to be loaning you out to other vamps all the time either. King or not, you're _mine._"

I really liked hearing those words coming from him now, since I know how deeply he cares for me. I didn't always feel that way because I didn't appreciate being anyone's possession, but when it came out of Eric's mouth, I kind of liked it. It made my heart flutter.

"Yeah, but aren't you kind of part of their kingdom now?" I pointed out to him, reminding him that he didn't have as much power as he once had. At least, not in the bigger scheme of things.

"Yeah, but I hate it," Eric replied. "It's like being babysat."

I giggled, imagining Eric wearing a diaper, being babysat by a teenager. I couldn't see it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied, laughing. "It's just that you don't appear to me like you need babysitting. But I do know what to do to you, if you misbehave." I grinned, naughtily at him.

"Oh?" Eric replied, surprised. He was gazing at me, with heat in his eyes. Seeing into his mind, I could read the naughty things that he was thinking of. "Do you want to do those things to me _now_?" He asked, hopefully.

I laughed, because he would never change, it didn't take much for his mind to shift to something sexual. That was part of his charm. I somehow knew that he would still be able to surprise me from time to time. "Well…" I shrugged, teasing him. "I _do_ know of something along those lines…" I hinted.

Eric watched me, while I reached down next to the bed. I felt the ties that Dimitri had used to hold me there, the first few days. I had a feeling that Eric was going to like this. It was naughty and kinky of me, I thought. I picked it up with one hand, then grabbed Eric's wrist with the other. I slipped the knotted end onto his wrist, capturing it.

I looked at Eric, who looked first at his tied up wrist; then up at me. We both grinned, wickedly at each other. I could tell that he really liked my idea.

"Sookie…I'm shocked," he gasped, with pleased surprise and feigned outrage. He grinned up at me, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

I continued grabbing each tie and tied him to the bed by his wrists and ankles. I stood at the foot of the bed, gazed at his naked body sprawled out before me. I looked up to see what kind of reaction he was giving me. He looked pleased and very happy to be tied down in that kind of position. I had crazy and wild thoughts going through my brain.

Judging from Eric's reaction, his gracious plenty (he'd grown bigger and progressively harder) I could tell that he had read my thoughts accurately and was looking forward to what I was planning on doing to him. But then, I could read some more of his mind. He was thinking of doing the same thing to me, after we were through.

I know that with his strength, he could easily break through the ties, if he wanted to. But he didn't. I knew it and he knew it. It floored me, how much that one action or lack of action meant to me. It proved how much he trusted me.

I kneeled on the bed, started at his toes, worked my way up his legs, touching, massaging, kissing, and licking. I paused at his gracious plenty. His hips rose up off the mattress. He was encouraging me to take him inside my mouth, but I wasn't ready yet. I wanted him at my mercy, begging for more.

"Please," he cried, reading my thoughts. He wasn't quite begging yet, so I skipped by his gracious plenty.

Believe me, it was a very difficult thing to do. I kissed and licked his abs, moving slowly up his body. I took one cool nipple into my mouth. Bit it, licked it, then sucked it. I switched to the other one and repeated the same actions.

My hands caressed his muscular, masculine body. Tracing his muscles in an intricate patterns. Touching his cool skin made me hotter than I'd ever been. My desire rose up to a fever pitch. I straddled his lap, feeling his gracious plenty pressed up against me. I didn't take him inside me, though. I teased him by touching my moist entrance, just out of reach.

Eric moaned. "Sookie, please," he begged, losing control. I could tell that it was taking an extreme effort for him not to rip his arms and legs out of the ties and grab me. He didn't beg enough yet, not for my liking. "Sook-ie," he moaned again. He opened his eyes, which had been closed before. "Take me," he pleaded.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story and the smut! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to get Eric and Sookie out of the basement and into the real world now. I must move this story along. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been on holidays. I hope you like what comes next and I hope you keep reading! Remember, feedback is always welcome, thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow them. I had to borrow my favorite phrase from her once again as well…please don't sue!_**

**_Rated MA: Explicit sexual content (aka. Smut)_**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 13**

I straddled Eric, who was laying in the bed, bound at his wrists and ankles. I had very kinky and naughty thoughts going through my mind, that I tried to shut out from him, since I knew that Eric could now read my mind.

Eric moaned. "Sookie, please," he begged, losing control. I could tell that it was taking supreme effort for him not to rip his arms and legs out of the ties that bound him to the bed and not grab me. But he hadn't begged me enough yet…not enough for _my_ liking. "Sook-ie," he moaned once again. He opened his eyes, which had been closed before. "Take me," he pleaded, his eyes meeting mine.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I _like _this. You always have so much power while I always feel like I don't. I want to be able to feel powerful for once," I explained. I wanted him to know what I was feeling, without giving _everything_ away. "I hope you can understand that I _need _this," I told him, hoping that he wouldn't be too mad.

That seemed to make Eric understand me better. He stopped fussing and chose to lay there silently, his body quivering. He closed his eyes and began to enjoy what I was doing to him. Every so often, he'd gasp or exclaim in a harsh whisper, but he stopped trying to get me to stop. That was the most important thing to me.

I think he understood that I felt insignificant and insecure. This way, I would be gaining some of that back. It shook me as I realized that this oh-so-powerful vampire was allowing me to do whatever I wanted with him. He trusted me. It was a humbling feeling that made me want to give him as much pleasure as I was taking from him. It surprised me, because I knew that Eric was a control freak. I had no idea how his actions could arouse me more than I already was. But by his being cooperative (the last word of the day on my calendar that I had read) it made me want him even more than I already did. It was a very scary feeling. I hoped that I wouldn't mess it up.

I leaned down and gave him a kiss, mostly for appreciation of what he was allowing me to do. He kissed me passionately. His tongue swept in, taking my breath away. I couldn't breathe, even if I wanted to. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he wanted to see what I would do. I broke our kiss slowly, as I realized that I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

I took his gracious plenty in my hand and guided him towards my hot, moist center. I slowly lowered myself down on him, inch by inch, taking his huge size inside me. His hips rose up, sliding him in deeper yet. Soon, he was completely inside me, making me gasp.

I rode him, taking him as deep as I could, gyrating my hips, giving us both pleasure. I raised my arms up to sweep up underneath my hair, lifting it up off my shoulders. I gazed down at Eric to see his reaction. He was gazing up at me, with heat in his eyes. He was watching me while I rode him, enjoying the view. His gaze left a blazing trail of heat wherever his eyes gazed.

My nipples puckered, just from his watchful gaze. I reached up and fondled my own breasts, knowing that it would be what Eric wanted. I could see his tongue and fangs, his mouth hanging half open. I knew that he was wishing that he was tasting them at that moment.

"Yeah…play with them," he encouraged, his voice hoarse with desire.

"Look at me, lover," I told him, softly, echoing one of his favorite phrases that he would say to me when his memory had been cursed.

His blue eyes met mine, while I began to ride him hard and fast. Soon, I became completely unglued, while I climaxed. Stars burst before my eyes, while my world spun and turned, then I crashed down back to earth. Eric cried out too, as he drove in deep once more before he came, closing his eyes in bliss. I collapsed down on top of him, sweaty and tired.

I was gasping for breath. I listened to his dead, non-beating heart in his chest but I couldn't hear anything. Surprisingly, his chest began moving up and down, as if he were breathing. I raised my head, to gaze down at him, inquiringly.

He looked at me and stared into my eyes. "If I could breathe, my every breath would be for you," he explained. He had a softness in his expression that I had never seen before. His eyes shown with an inner light or sparkle.

His words completely undid me. I was speechless. It was a moving sentiment, that brought tears to my eyes. I began to cry. I really had no clue what to say after he said something so sweet like that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, with concern. I could see his concerned expression on his face.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "You just shouldn't say such sweet words to me. I get choked up," I explained. It was true. It made me feel both loved and uncomfortable. Eric had always created mixed emotions within me. He was like nobody that I had ever met before.

Eric smiled a quick grin. "Better get used to it," he replied, matter-of-factly. "I have more where that came from," he winked at me. I could tell that he was trying to reassure me and tease me at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Is that how come you're so popular with women?" I wondered, aloud. I was curious. Besides his obvious good looks, he must have picked up a few lines here and there. Not that he needed them, I could imagine that all he'd have to do is snap his fingers and they'd come running to him, if he wanted them to. In fact, the fangbangers that hung around Fangtasia were always trying to catch his attention. I had seen it with my own two eyes. I doubted that they only wanted him because he was a vampire because Eric was way too good-looking. He was Mr. January after all, with the kind of sexy good looks that belonged on the covers of romance novels. I knew that I'd had a few fantasies about him myself, so I couldn't blame those fangbangers. I had often chose to ignore the pangs in my heart when I was able to witness that kind of thing in the past. I had always felt like he would treat me that same way. That wasn't something that I wanted to experience. That was partly why I was so shocked that Eric's feelings were deeper than I had once thought.

Which made me question what the hell he saw in me? Was it my looks? My ability to read minds? My sparkling personality? What?

"It's many things," Eric replied, a little disappointed that my thoughts were along those lines, because of course, he had read my mind. "But it doesn't matter now because we are on the same page, right?" He gazed at me, making sure that we were.

It still didn't make me forget that he probably never had to work very hard to pick up a woman in his _whole_ thousand-plus years.

"Well, what did you say to me to get me into bed?" I pointed out to him. "I seem to recall that you have tried a number of them." I teased, grinning back at him. I pushed my insecurities aside.

"You are…different," he replied. "I tried to use all my charm on you and it _still _didn't work," he grumbled and complained. "I thought I was losing my touch."

I wanted to laugh. It was so typically Eric. But I had to give him credit, it must've taken a lot for him to admit to that kind of thing. "So, what you're saying is that I was challenging for you because I didn't give in right away," I deduced. "Besides, you didn't lose your touch. Case in point…I'm in bed with you right now." I smiled at him, reassuring him. "But to be honest, you _did_ make it awfully difficult for me when I was with Bill and Quinn."

"Not to mention, Alcide," he added. "You attract admirers like the fae attract vampires," he replied, with a frown on his face. I could feel him suddenly putting up a wall so that I couldn't see into his thoughts.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, wondering why he had suddenly blocked me out. I had a funny feeling that he didn't want me to know. "It's okay, if you are, I know that my coworkers think you're hot too," I offered, knowing that it went both ways.

"I don't know…maybe," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just reassuring that you weren't completely immune to me, even though you were with other guys at the time." He smiled, crookedly. "I haven't lost my touch after all."

"No, you haven't," I agreed. I wanted him to touch me right now.

I reached over to untie his wrists and ankles, which were still tied to the bed.

"Are you all done?" He wondered, curiously. He watched me, while I undid each tie.

"Yes, you've been through enough torture for one night," I grinned at him.

"Good, then it's my turn."

Before I knew what was going to happen, I found myself pinned to the bed with Eric's body weight. He started tying up my wrists and legs. _Yikes. _He was going to do the same thing to me, as I had done to him. _Yahoo. _I licked my lips in anticipation. _Yum. _

*************************************************************************************

I was suddenly woken up when I heard someone open up the door to the basement. I shook Eric awake, afraid that Dimitri had come to hurt one of us.

"Eric," I cried in a harsh whisper. "Someone's coming."

Eric woke up with a start, his eyes opened, but he just laid there.

"Aren't you going to confront them?" I asked, scared and worried about the intruder. "It could be Dimitri."

Eric shook his head. "No, it's not," he replied. He slowly sat up in bed and propped his pillow against the headboard as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Since his eyesight was better than mine, I wondered what he could see in the dark. Before I could say anything more, I heard a familiar voice in the room.

"Hey, Miss Sookie and Mr. Eric," Bubba greeted us from across the room.

I turned to stare over at him. I could barely make out his figure from the hall light that reflected in the open doorway. "Bubba!" I exclaimed, both happy and relieved to see him there. "What are you doing here?" I asked, curiously. I wondered how he had found us and who had sent him.

"He's here because I sent for him," Eric explained, reading my mind. "Pam knew where we were. I told Pam before I left, that if we didn't return right away, to send Bubba. He's the only one who would be able to sneak past the Weres at the gate."

I remembered another time when Bubba had sneaked past Weres at another gate. Eric had been in bed with me at the time too. I was feeling like I was experiencing déjà vu all over again.

"So, we're leaving now?" I asked, hopefully. I looked at Eric, making sure that we were on the same page.

Eric shook his head. "You are, I'm not." He replied, but before I could ask him what he meant by that, Eric addressed Bubba. "Take her to Fangtasia," he instructed. "Use my car. Don't stop for anyone or anything."

Bubba nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, boss," he agreed.

"If you run into any trouble, Sookie, let me know," Eric looked at me, steadily. I knew that he meant for me to communicate through our bond.

"You're not coming too?" I asked, instead of acknowledging his request. I felt suddenly alarmed and fearful at the prospect that Eric wasn't going to be there. That we would be apart for awhile.

Which was a scary thought. _Whoa, I already was in this way too deep_, I thought to myself.

"No, I'm not," Eric shook his head. "I need to find out who's working with Dimitri and to find out what's going on," he explained. "You go with Bubba, I don't want you here in case things go wrong."

I was disappointed and wanted to stay in case Eric needed my help. I was concerned and worried about him already. "No," I replied, stubbornly, shaking my head. "I want to stay," I cried out. Worse case scenarios were already running through my mind. I didn't want to leave him all alone, without anyone else there to watch his back.

Eric sighed. "You're not going to be much help to me," he replied, trying to console me like I was a child. "I'll be fine. I've survived this long…I will do it again." He stated, as if trying to reassure me. "Besides, now that we've worked out a few things, I have more to live for than I ever did before." He reached out and cupped my cheek, so that I couldn't look away. "I'll be fine. You go to Fangtasia, where I know that you will be well-protected. I don't want to worry about you, while I'm dealing with all of this," he explained.

I wasn't happy about this. I couldn't help but let him feel all of my resentment, anger and frustrations with him. "Fine," I sighed, knowing that Eric was too stubborn to convince otherwise. "But I'm not happy about this," I replied, knowing that Eric could tell by how I was thinking and feeling that he already knew it. I wanted him to know for sure.

"I know."

Eric leaned over and kissed my lips, sweetly. No tongue action, but a sweet kiss that lovers exchanged when they didn't know how long it would be until they saw each other again. I didn't want to ruin it, just in case something did happen to him. I wanted him to have nothing but happy memories of me.

Bubba headed back up the stairs to give me some privacy while I got dressed. I found my uniform off in a corner of the room. It was dirty and used, but I didn't care. The only other thing I could wear was that evening gown that Dimitri had bought me. I wasn't going to wear that.

Eric watched me dress. He was keeping his mind blocked off from me. Probably because he knew that I wasn't very happy with him, I thought to myself. I never would've have suspected that I would have wanted to stay down here, locked up with him, for longer than I thought necessary, but I did. Damn it, I was going to miss this. It had been like we were away in our own little world. We didn't get interrupted by anyone or anything, which I knew was going to be a hazard in our relationship. I didn't want to see this time with him end.

When I was ready to go, I turned once more towards the bed, where Eric lay sprawled underneath the sheets. I had visions of his naked body burned into my brain. Memories flooded me as I recalled touching that naked body. I felt desire rise up within me once again, but pushed them aside.

Eric was right, in a way. We did need to get back to our normal lives and Eric did need to find out what was going on and who was behind all of this. But there was a part of me, who wondered if we would be able to find this kind of peace ever again.

"Come here," Eric called out to me, from the bed.

His mind was still blocked off from me, but I could tell what he was feeling. He was feeling many of the same things I was. It was good to know that I wasn't alone.

I sat down on the bed next to him. "Yeah?" I asked, not sure if this was the right thing. God help me, but I didn't want to leave him.

"Sookie," he replied. I could tell from the sound in his voice that he didn't want to say goodbye either.

"Eric," I replied back, not knowing what to say. Should I tell him how I really feel? Maybe I should. I wouldn't want him to get killed, not knowing how I really felt about him.

"Sookie, I…" he paused, trying to find the right words to say goodbye. "This is extremely hard for me. I've never said this kind of thing before to _anyone_. Even when I was alive, I didn't say this kind of thing. I didn't even _feel _this way before, but you have changed everything." He paused once again. I could tell that he was feeling scared and unsure. "But I want you to know…that I…_love you," _he exclaimed, as if it were the most shocking and puzzling thing that he'd ever experienced. "I want you to know that, just in case anything happens to me. And try not to worry, I've made sure that you're well taken care of. I don't want you to be anything other than happy."

I didn't know what to say to that. Tears welled up in my eyes and rolled silently down my cheeks. Eric saw them and wiped them off with his fingertips, then put his fingertips into his mouth, tasting the fluids from my body.

"Oh Eric," I cried softly in response. "I feel the same way too." I was happy and relieved that I wasn't the only crazy one and that I wasn't really alone. I paused, not sure if I should just blurt it out or not but I decided that it didn't really matter. He needed to hear it and I needed to tell him. "I-I love you too. You've made me _happier_ than I've ever been. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like, if not for you." My tears were running freely down my face now. I couldn't stop the tide the flowed, it was like a dam had burst. "You make me laugh and you frustrate me too. You make me feel so many things that I don't know how to explain it all to you."

I could feel Eric's mind suddenly open up and I poured the rest of what I feeling into it so that he could fully understand. I was speechless. This was more than I'd ever hoped for. "Try to come back to me, okay?" I asked, fearful of that not happening.

I now fully realized that there was more to our feelings than just our bond. Our true feelings had been there for awhile now. We just needed some privacy and time to get things straightened out. We were just getting started. I didn't want it to end just yet because I was curious to see what we could do with it. But there was no use. Although, I didn't like it, I knew that Eric was practical and level headed. If anyone could find out anything, it would be him. That would be better off for us in the long run, wouldn't it?

"I will move heaven and earth to come back to you," Eric replied, matter-of-factly. "Trust me, I will," he vowed.

We kissed again and Bubba chose at that time to interrupt us. "Mr. Eric…Miss Sookie," he spoke up, excitedly. "We have to go, I hear someone comin'," he explained.

We slowly broke our kiss. I stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the stairs that led up from the basement. I turned around to look back at Eric on the other side of the room. Our eyes met and held. I was memorizing everything about him. I hoped that I would see him once again, sooner rather than later.

Finally, I walked up the stairs to the hallway, hoping that I would get out of there safely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your wonderful comments, I really appreciate them! I'm glad that you're enjoying my fic thus far! I hope as we go along, that I'm able to answer any questions that you may have about the story. You keep reading and I'll keep updating!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I'm only borrowing them for our own enjoyment…heehee!**

**Rated M**

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter 14**

As soon as Sookie had disappeared up the basement steps, through the door and closed it behind her, Eric realized that he'd made a terrible mistake. Who better to get Sookie out of there, safe and sound, than _him_? He was her blood-bonded after all. He was certainly capable of defending her and making sure that she made it home alright, he thought to himself.

He had faced more battles and hardships than anyone could ever imagine. This was just one more time. The only difference was, that if something happened to her, the person who he cared about most in this world…his life would be over. He would want to meet the sun; dying his final death; if he ever lost her.

After so many years of not having anyone who he truly cared about, he didn't want to lose her so soon. He wasn't ready to let go just yet. He had to make sure that Sookie made it home in one piece before he could do whatever he had to do to get to the bottom of this. He would be too worried about her otherwise. He wouldn't be able to concentrate. He wouldn't be at the top of his game. He needed to be reassured that she was alright. Sookie was the only person who had ever made him forget about the things that he had once thought were the most important to him.

Eric quickly dressed, then headed up the stairs in Sookie's footsteps. He had to make sure that she made it out safely.

**************************************************************************************

Bubba led me towards the double doors at the end of the hall. He paused and listened through the closed door, checking to make sure that the coast was clear. I pressed my ear up against the door too, but my hearing wasn't as good as a vampire's, so I wasn't sure if I would be of any help.

"Don't you two look suspicious," I heard a voice behind us comment. It was a good thing that I had felt my blood begin to shimmer and buzz in my veins and could feel his thoughts and feelings before-hand, otherwise I would've screamed.

I turned to glare at Eric, standing there with a smirk upon his face. "Well, don't just stand there, _do_ something," I growled angrily at him.

Had he changed his mind about not coming along too? I wondered to myself.

"Don't worry, lover," he cupped my cheek with his hand and stared into my eyes, while he tried to reassure me. "Just follow my lead," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it. If Eric was anything, it was being overconfident and sure in his abilities. He loved his share of fighting too. I could already sense his blood lust bursting forth at the thought of the upcoming fight.

"Just try to not to get too much enjoyment, or we will _never _get out of here," I replied back, a little bitter because I knew that Eric was looking forward to bloodshed, while I wanted anything _but. _"And don't forget that we should get out of here as fast as we can, so that Dimitri doesn't have time to gather reinforcements."

I could tell from both our bond and by the expression on his face, that Eric was surprised by the fact that I would think of something like that. "What?" I replied back, after reading his questioning thoughts. "I've lived through so many wars lately that I feel like I'm beginning to know what I'm talking about," I explained, as if it needed explaining.

"Yes, ma'am," Eric grinned, then motioned for Bubba to back away from the door. Bubba did. Eric opened up the door easily. His fangs had lowered. He was ready to fight. Both he and Bubba went through the open doorway, then closed it behind them.

I pressed my ear up against the door once again. I could hear hissing sounds and low growls, which I decided where the guards, who were guarding the place. There was some sounds of cries filling the air and of bodies hitting the walls and the floor, shaking the foundation of the old mansion. Soon, there was silence. I knew that the battle had been quick and easy. It hadn't lasted more than a few minutes. I wondered how many guards had been involved.

Eric opened up the door once again, reached for my hand, then led me through the door. "Close your eyes," he instructed, knowing that I wouldn't want to see what was left of the fallen vampires.

I wasn't stupid, I wasn't really interested in having nightmares for the rest of my life anyways, so I closed them willingly.

He guided me along behind him. Every so often he would pause and tell me to lift my feet or to swerve this way or that way. It didn't matter. I could still tell that I was walking on puddles of blood. I could smell it in the air and I could feel the sticky texture on my feet that blood gets when its starting to dry up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard a door open and felt the cool breeze of fresh air hit me in the face. I opened my eyes. It was dark. I could see the stars sparkling in the night sky and Eric's car parked in front of the house. It was parked in the long circular driveway, it's body looked shiny and freshly washed.

I knew how much Eric loved driving that car. He took care of it himself too. I could read his thoughts. He was thinking of how much pride he took in it. I rolled my eyes again. No matter how different vampires were from humans, the men in both species cared for the same kinds of things. Cars, sex, money and sports and not necessarily in that order.

"Can we leave before Dimitri gets alerted?" I asked, impatiently. Eric had been studying the car, as if expecting that Dimitri might've done something to it, while we'd been in the basement together.

Eric turned to look at me, with a smirk on his face. "Your wish is my command," he said, pushing the keyless remote entry on his key chain. "Hop in," he said, holding the passenger side door open.

I climbed in, then suddenly realized that it was a two-seater. There would be no room for Bubba. "Where's Bubba going to sit?" I wondered aloud.

Eric had moved around the car and had climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door after he had crawled in. "Don't worry about Bubba," he answered. "He knows how to get home on his own."

He started up the engine and the car roared to life. If Dimitri hadn't known that we had left by that time, he would now.

Before Eric put the car into gear, he turned to Bubba and gave him instructions on what to do. "Distract the Weres at the gate, so that I can get Sookie out of here," he explained.

Bubba nodded his head, then headed fast on foot towards the front gate. I watched him disappear into almost thin air, he'd taken off so fast.

Eric put the car into gear and began driving down the driveway towards the gate. "Hold on," he ordered, while he drove the car, faster and faster, gaining more and more speed.

I quickly put my seatbelt on, guessing already that Eric was planning on driving his sports car through the wrought iron gates. Even though Bubba was distracting the Weres, there would be no time for us to stop the car, unlock the gates, before leaving.

I braced myself by placing my hands on the dashboard. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see my life pass before my eyes.

I suddenly felt the car hit the gates at full force. It was still jarring to me, even though we had miraculously passed through unharmed. I couldn't say the same kind of thing about Eric's car though. It looked like his windshield was smashed, making it hard to see out of the window. Eric pushed the broken glass out of the way, so that the wind from driving at the speed that we were in, was now hitting us full force. I couldn't breathe and I was scared that bugs would fly through the air, into my mouth and I would swallow them whole.

We reached the main road, that led back towards Shreveport and Eric's bar. I felt immensely relieved to know that we were finally on our way home.

After awhile of driving. I was starting to shiver because it was a cool night and I didn't have a jacket on. The wind that was coming through the opening where the windshield used to be, was making me colder. I couldn't wait to get home and have a nice hot bath and go to sleep in my nice warm bed.

"I'm sorry," Eric broke the silence. "We'll be home soon, then you can warm up." He must've read my thoughts and feelings of how cold I was.

It couldn't be soon enough for me, because anything beat being in Dimitri's basement, so I didn't hold it against him for making me freeze for a little while. Besides, I now knew how good Eric was at making me hot again. Which was funny because now I was feeling really horny.

I cast a glance at him, driving the car. His eyes were facing the road ahead of us, as well as checking out the rearview mirror too. I turned my head to look behind us, to see if anyone was following us. I didn't see anything. I figured that Eric was just being cautious. I was glad that he was smart and always thought of every possible thing that could happen to us.

"_When we get home, I want a nice hot bath," _I said in my mind, because it would be hard to hear each other over the rushing wind and the sound of the engine.

Eric glanced at me, then grinned. _"And I would like to join you in that bath," _he agreed, his thoughts already shifting towards something naughty.

I laughed and he joined in too.

We drove along in silence, until I could see the lights of Shreveport off in the distance.

"_I guess its back to the real world," _I sighed, in my mind. I wondered how we were going to work through some things, like where was I going to spend the night? I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the real world once again. I wondered what my friends and coworkers would say, once they realized that I was now in love with Eric. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

But I was so tired. Who knew that being kidnapped was a tiring way to pass the time? I certainly didn't. But I did recall that it hadn't been the first time that I'd been abducted. I had been one time with Quinn too. Eric had come through in the clutch, since we had already bonded and it had been the only way for my friends and the others to find us.

We pulled into the empty parking lot of Fangtasia. The neon sign was turned off, so the bar must have closed. I wondered, what time was it?

Eric pulled into his parking spot, that was behind the building. We climbed out of the car, then headed inside. Eric held the door open for me, as we entered.

In the back of my mind, I wondered why he didn't either take me home to Bon Temps or to his own home? Or was _this _his home? There was still so much that I didn't know about him, even though we shared this bond between us.

We walked into the bar, but it wasn't completely empty. Pam was pacing back and forth. She noticed us enter, then walked towards us, anxiously.

"What took you so long?" She asked, curiously. "I was planning on taking Clancy and Bill up there to help you out," she explained.

Eric shook his head. "I had everything handled. The only reason it took so long, was because Sookie and I needed to straighten a few things out first," he explained. He turned to me, "isn't that right, Sookie?"

I stared at him, suddenly speechless. "You mean…we could've left sooner than we _did_?" I asked, almost outraged.

I could already hear Eric's thoughts going, _"Uh-oh." _I didn't need to feel what he was feeling to know that he was feeling guilty.

I glared at him, angrily. I tried to recount all of the past days and hours, trying to figure out when we could've made our escape sooner. I wasn't happy, that instead of making a run for it, we could've been home sooner than we did. I could see that there had been lots of opportunity and instead of leaving, Eric had chosen to keep me there, so that he could seduce me.

I turned towards Pam, not wanting to hear Eric's excuses or explanations. "Pam, would you please take me home?" I asked. I was so angry that Eric had done something (which was another in a long list of underhanded things, IMO) that I didn't want to speak to him. Partly because I didn't want to say or do something that I may regret later on.

Pam looked from me, to Eric with uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked, hesitantly. "Shouldn't you sleep on it, then decide?" I could tell that she didn't want to go against her maker's orders, but she also wanted to help me out because she did believe in female solidarity, never mind the fact that she loved teasing both Eric and myself about our relationship.

Eric seemed to understand, since he'd read my mind and knew how I was feeling. "Maybe it's a good thing," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

I stared at him, surprised. I had been so sure that he would've put up much more of a fight. "It is?" I asked, incredulously.

Eric nodded his head. "Yeah, this way you can get a good night's sleep in your own bed and have that bath that you've been wanting," he explained. "Besides, I wouldn't mind going back to Dimitri's to see if I can find out who's behind all of this."

I stared at him, astounded, but that quickly changed to one of alarm. "You--?" I couldn't finish what I was about to say, because my fears and worries about him, rose to the surface. It clogged up my throat, so that I could barely speak. My anger and outrage suddenly evaporated only to be replaced by my fears and anxieties. "Only if you promise to be careful," I replied, instead. Although, I had no clue as to why I still cared, even though I was still thoroughly and rightfully pissed at him. I guess, I wanted to find out who was behind it too.

Eric moved closer to me, then took my face in his hands, gently. "Don't worry about me, I'll take Clancy and Bill, that way I will have backup," he explained.

He knew how worried I was for him. His reassurance did make me feel a little bit better, I had to admit. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Of course, this wasn't the time or place (meaning, in front of Pam, who was busy smirking at us) for us to have full-out tongue action going on but I knew that both of us were thinking of it.

"Are you sure that you don't want to have some time alone first?" Pam teased both of us, while she watched. Of course, Pam had enjoyed interrupting our kiss. I wondered how often she would tease us from now on.

Eric and I reluctantly broke our kiss. He turned to look at her, with a part-scowl on his face. "No, take her home. It'd be much easier for me, if you took her home where both you and Amelia are," he explained. "You can stay and make sure that no harm comes to her. Amelia could even cast a spell to keep people away."

Pam shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn't bother her all that much. I wondered if she had been planning on going to my house to meet up with Amelia to begin with.

"How is she?" I asked her. Pam would know that I meant Amelia.

Pam turned to me, then motioned for me to follow her out the door before answering. I waved at Eric, briefly, before I walked out. Once we were outside, she answered, "she's worried sick. I was going to be with her, so that she wouldn't worry as much. She has been worried out of her mind about you and didn't believe me that Eric would keep you safe." Pam said it, like she didn't understand it. She was frowning and shaking her head. "You humans have no faith," she commented, shaking her head, in incomprehension. "Don't you think that we vamps can protect you good enough?"

I didn't have an answer for her because I didn't know what to say to that. She was right in a way, try as I might, I had tried to keep my faith and hope alive that I would be found and I had been. But that wasn't until I had reached rock bottom, where I wanted to drown in my sorrows first.

We took off in Pam's car down the highway.

"What happened to Eric's car?" she asked, surprised at it's condition in the parking lot.

"Oh, Eric drove through the gates, instead of opening them up," I explained, shrugging my shoulders. "I hope that he's not too upset that he will be without his car for awhile."

Pam grinned, with her gaze facing straight ahead. "I wouldn't worry about it, Bobby will find someplace to fix it before too long. Eric won't care about the cost. He's just relieved knowing that you're going to be home, safe and sound," she explained, as if that needed to be explained.

We drove back to Bon Temps in a comfortable silence, until Pam began to speak again. "So…did you and Eric manage to work things out?" She wondered.

I knew that Pam had invested interest in our relationship, mostly because she had been the one who had known what we were feeling for a long time now. She had been trying to play matchmaker and trying to get us to admit to our feelings for awhile.

"What do you really think about us?" I asked, instead. Since Pam was Eric's child and they had a close bond, I wanted to make sure that she wasn't upset that Eric had chosen me. "Do you think it's a good thing or a bad thing? Please, be honest with me," I pleaded with her.

Pam thought about it for a few minutes. She shrugged, then said, "I think it's a good thing. I know that Eric has been a changed man since you entered his life. It's never boring," she smirked, as she said that. I briefly recalled how much Pam had enjoyed my calls to Eric in the past because afterward, the things that happened helped to entertain her. "Let's just say…that out of all the women that I've known him to be with, you're the first one that I actually _like," _she confessed and turned to me, making sure that I understood. "You and I have a lot in common too," Pam smiled. "Besides, I think that once Eric turns you over, you'd make a great BFF for the rest of our lives."

I blinked, I must not have heard that right. _When Eric turns me over?_ "What do you mean by that?" I asked, puzzled and confused. "I'm definitely _not _going to be turned into a vampire," I replied, shaking my head.

"You're _not?" _Pam asked, surprised. "I thought that…never mind," she decided to drop the matter for now. "We're almost at your house," she said, as she pulled into my driveway, which was newly gravelled, thanks to Eric.

"Home sweet home," I sighed, looking at my house in the darkness. I noticed that some of the lights were on. I hoped that Amelia and Octavia were still awake. It was good knowing that I had people to come home to, instead of an empty house.

We climbed out of the car and walked into the house, through the back door.

"I'm home!" I called out, excitedly. I could hear the TV on in the living room and then I heard a squeal as Amelia came running into the kitchen.

Amelia rushed over to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad that you made it home," she gushed. She backed away, checking to make sure that I wasn't hurt or anything. "I've been worried sick," she explained.

Octavia came into the room too. While we weren't as close as Amelia and myself, we did exchange a hug. "I'm so glad to see you home, Sookie. This place hasn't been the same without you," she replied.

"I'm so glad to be home," I looked around the kitchen, checking to see if I could spot any changes in my absence, but there were none. "After I take a bath and fix myself up, I'm going to have to tell you all about it," I told them.

They both nodded their heads, understanding that I wanted to freshen up after my ordeal. I took a nice relaxing bath in my bathroom and freshened up. I put on my flannel pair of pajamas because it was a cool night and I still hadn't warmed up enough yet.

I walked out into the living room, where Pam was drinking a bottle of True Blood and Octavia and Amelia were drinking tea. I poured myself some tea too. While I was drinking it, I filled them in on everything that had happened.

"I don't get it," Amelia shook her head. "How did they manage to block your bond with Eric?" She wondered aloud.

I shrugged, then told them, "I'm not sure either, but Dimitri introduced me to a witch while I was there, maybe she cast a spell or something," I explained.

"Who?" Octavia wanted to know. "Who was the witch that he introduced you too?"

"I'm not sure what her whole name is, but she called herself, Agatha," I answered, wondering if they had ever heard of her. Both Amelia and Octavia's eyes widened in shock. I could tell that they knew who she was. "Do you know her?" I asked, puzzled and confused.

Both of them, nodded their heads, then looked at me with a mixture of fear and caution. It made me wonder just who this Agatha was. Judging from their reactions, this wasn't good news.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your wonderful comments, I really appreciate them! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I hope this chapter helps to answer some questions that you may have about Agatha. I wonder what you think about it after you read it? Comments are more than welcome!**

**Author's Note: I do want to make one thing clear, that wasn't in the last chapter. I wrote about how Eric was able to find Sookie and Quinn when they had been kidnapped, because they had bonded. I don't mean that they were "officially" bonded like they were in Rhodes, like CH had written. I meant that they had bonded enough so that Eric was able to track her down and find her. I'm not saying that they were bonded before that at all. I'm pretty much sticking to the way CH has written it. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I know that, so please don't sue!**

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter 15**

Pam, Amelia, Octavia and myself had gathered around my living room. Octavia sat in the chair. Pam and Amelia sat next to each other on the couch. I sat next to them, on the other side of Amelia. Pam and I gazed at Octavia and sometimes Amelia, who both took turns telling their stories about the witch named, Agatha.

"So, you see, she has always tried to create new potions and spells. I was certainly glad that when I heard that she had moved from Salem, Mass. to New Orleans, that she would be apart of our coven," Octavia explained her tale. "She's very good at teaching new witches on how to do the spells and potions the correct ways and not to abuse our power."

"That is…until about a year ago," Amelia inserted, jumping into the conversation. She looked over at Octavia, making sure it was okay to tell her part of the story. Octavia nodded her head, so she continued on. "She lost her job, due to the economy. She started looking for ways to pay her bills. It didn't take her long to start looking at some illegal ways as well," she explained. "That's when she started hanging around with different covens and other Supes, including vampires."

Octavia nodded her head. "She's suffered a lot personally as well. When Katrina came through, she lost almost everything. Almost a year ago, she lost some family members, although, I'm not really aware of the circumstances. It's been a trying year for her. If she _has _started working with this Dimitri and using her powers in evil ways, then I'm not surprised. The last time I saw her, she wouldn't even acknowledge my presence. And we've known each other for years," Octavia explained.

"Did you know that she had family living close to New Orleans?" I asked, curiously. I found this very interesting. I was beginning to enjoy hearing about stories about people who lived in the supernatural world, of which I'd become apart of.

Octavia shook her head. "No, I didn't find out until one day, Agatha came into my place of business in tears. I asked her why she was crying and she told me that she had lost two of her family members in the same night. I didn't want to appear to be too curious, because she was obviously grieving, I didn't want to add to it. But I suspect that they had died in some kind of accident or something. I don't recall her ever mentioning who they were or how they were related either. For all I know, they could be very well distantly related."

I bit my lip. From what they were telling me, this didn't sound very reassuring. No wonder Amelia and Octavia had reacted the way that they had when I had began asking about her.

"So, you don't know how she could've gotten involved with Dimitri or how she managed to mess with my blood-bond?" I asked, feeling stumped. Now that Eric and I had discussed things a little more and had come to a certain understanding, I was beginning to feel protective of our bond. I had hoped that I would learn more, than I had. It was kind of disappointing.

Octavia shook her head. "I'm sorry, all I can tell you is that she _does_ like to experiment with spells and potions. Maybe she discovered a spell that could do that?" Octavia shrugged. "But I've never heard of it, myself. I don't think there's too many witches who practice witchcraft who would have heard about it either." Octavia glanced at Pam. "If we did…don't you think we would've used it before now in our past wars with each other?" She asked Pam this question.

Pam didn't do anything but shrug. Her expression on her face was one of indifference, like she didn't care one way or another. It was typical Pam.

"I do have another question," I spoke up once again, although I was beginning to feel really tired and it was very late. I had to stifle back a yawn as I spoke.

Octavia nodded her head, in anticipation.

"What would she do, if she saw you?" I don't know why that question came to me, but from what they had been telling me, I gathered that while they used to be close, it wasn't the same way any more.

Octavia shrugged. "I'm not sure what you mean, but if you're wondering if we'd still be on speaking terms, or if I would have any kind of influence over her, I don't think so. She has changed so much over the past year, that I'm not sure what she would do," she answered, looking puzzled and confused. Octavia was frowning as she thought about it. "But I can tell you, that if you would like for Amelia and myself to help you in any way that we can…we will. I've grown fond of you since I came here and I won't mind helping," she offered.

"Me too," Amelia was quick to agree, nodding her head. "If you happen to see her again, let us know."

All during our conversation, I had been listening into their heads. I knew that from what they were telling me, although it wasn't much, it was the truth. I wondered what would be the best step forward from here. It had been a long day, so I wasn't in the frame of mind in order to think about it at the moment.

"Okay, well, we'll have to see what happens," I replied, grateful that they had filled me in on what they knew. I knew more now than I did before and that was a good thing. I couldn't help it, but I yawned then. "I'm sorry to break up this girl's night-in party, but I'm drained. I need to go to bed," I explained.

"Don't worry about it," Amelia replied, waving her hand, dismissively. "You go sleep, we'll all think better once we have some time to sleep on it."

After that, I headed off to my room and crawled underneath the covers. I briefly wondered if I should try calling Eric and tell him all that I had found out. But then I changed my mind again. I was still royally pissed at him for making us come to an understanding between us _before _we had left Dimitri's. I didn't think that I was ready to talk to him yet, besides I wasn't on my A game. And that was something that I'd always needed whenever I dealt with him in the past, but now, I needed it even more, since I knew that he would be able to read it in my mind.

Sleep claimed me, not long after. It had been a long, eventful day and my body was finally ready to rest and relax.

*************************************************************************************

Eric sat behind his desk in Fangtasia, planning how he was going to confront Dimitri. How should he go about it? Should he barge in unannounced with guns blazing or should he try to do it in a more indirect way? Either way, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

No one was going to mess with _his_ blood-bonded and get away with it, he thought to himself. From his memory of what he had seen of the house, he planned for the best course of action. He definitely needed Bill's expertise in computers in order to track down and find out certain things about Dimitri. Who had been visiting him and when had Dimitri bought the place? Among other things.

He dialed Bill's phone number into his phone and waited anxiously for him to answer.

Bill must've noticed his phone number on his call display because he immediately answered and blurted out, "have you found Sookie yet?"

Eric felt the swift rise of temper inside of him. Bill was still a problem that had to be dealt with. Although, he would love to brag about the fact that not only had Sookie and he had come to a new understanding, but that they were planning on making their new relationship work too. He held back. This wasn't the time or place for him to point out how inferior Bill really was. He needed his help once again and Eric hated it.

"Yes, and she should be home by now," he replied, in as much an indifferent tone as he could manage. "But don't bother her yet. I need you to do something for me," he explained.

"O-kay," Eric could hear the unasked questions buzzing around in Bill's brain. He had to smile because he liked to show who had the upper hand, even though at the time of the takeover, it had appeared to him that Bill was the one who they really wanted more than himself. Eric still wasn't happy at the thought. It had made him feel under appreciated and disappointed.

He prided himself on anything that he accomplished, but since one of those things was managing not to get himself, Sookie or those who vowed fealty to him killed, he thought that he had dealt with it the best way that he could.

"I need you to do some digging on Dimitri. I'm going to email you some details that I already know and I need you to find out some more things for me. I need you to go into as much detail as you can. I'll need this ASAP."

"Is he the man who took Sookie?" Bill asked, instead of agreeing to Eric's question.

"Yes," Eric stoically answered.

"Sure, I'll have it to you ASAP," Bill agreed. They both hung up their phones.

Eric hated it that Bill was ready to do anything for Sookie. Hadn't he already proven that he was the better man for her? Bill had never wanted her, probably wouldn't have even looked at her sideways, unless the Queen hadn't ordered him to do whatever it took for Bill to have a connection with Sookie, all so that the Queen could do with her as she pleased.

While Eric still felt the pain and shock of the Queen's death. Eric had been angry at her, for trying to use Sookie like that. Once he had found out the truth, he had forced Bill to admit to it to Sookie, who had been shocked and dismayed. Eric was glad that she knew the truth, but hated the way that it had hurt her. He could feel her pain and it bothered him that she had cared that much about Bill.

Sookie had accused him of doing it only so that Bill wouldn't have another chance with her ever again. In a way, she was right. But he had felt almost as betrayed as Sookie had and had wanted her to know the whole truth. She deserved to know, he reasoned, so he had forced Bill to tell her.

Looking back on it, Eric still wouldn't change a thing. The only thing that he would've done differently, would be to fight harder for Sookie's affections before all of it happened. Anything to avoid Sookie's pain because if she felt it, he did too.

Eric sat in his chair and sighed. Now, Sookie was angry at him for delaying her rescue. Not that he blamed her at all, but after he had healed and noticed her next to him, his one track mind had taken over. After that, he just didn't feel like leaving the closed confines of the basement. It had been like an oasis or being in his coffin. He didn't have to worry about any outside interference.

They had talked and worked out a few things. They had made progress and had come to a new understanding. He still couldn't believe that what he'd been wishing for the most had actually happened. Not only _finally _making love to her, but talking about their fears and deciding what to do about the future. He wasn't sure if they would've had the same amount of time and privacy in the real world.

He wondered how long she would be mad at him. What should he say to her to make her understand? _Was _there any way that he could explain it so that she would be able to forgive him? He felt guilty that he hadn't shown much willpower at all but he had been wanting her for a long time now. He was surprised that he had been as patient as he had been with her. Normally, he would've just taken her and be done with it.

But Sookie had touched a special place deep inside him, that nobody else had ever touched before. He wanted her to come to him of her own free will. Should he say something like that? He wondered.

He was at a loss as to what to do, but in the meantime, he had to deal with Dimitri first. After that, he would talk to Sookie and try to make her understand, he figured. Who knows? Maybe Sookie would've cooled off by then and she would be more able to listen to what it was that he had to say? He hoped so.

Eric still had more things to do, one of them, he had to contact his daytime man, Bobby. He needed to have his car fixed and he needed a car to drive in the meantime. He didn't care what kind of car it was, just as long as it got him from point A to point B. He picked up his phone and dialed Bobby's number, knowing that he was used to his late night/early morning wake up calls.

**************************************************************************************

I woke up around eleven that morning, but since I wasn't scheduled to work until four, I decided to lay there for a little while longer. Many thoughts rolled through my mind, the least of which was Eric. I wondered what his plans were.

Was he planning on getting revenge against Dimitri or just finding out more about the reasons why and who was behind all of this? It was puzzling to me, but I was also greatly relieved that I wasn't the direct cause for any of it. Eric was to blame for this mess. I had often wondered why I had always been the target of so many plots when I didn't recall offending anyone. I had always figured that if the day ever came that I wasn't directly involved, then I would be extremely happy and would be wanting to shout from the rooftops, that I wasn't as bad as everyone thought I was.

But I didn't. Not now.

It scared me in so many ways that Eric was the target for this one. In the back of my mind, I wondered if this wouldn't be the first of _many_ attempts? I was scared that Eric wouldn't make it through this in one piece. What would I do then? The one person who had _always_ been there for me, even when I didn't want him to be, would be gone. I couldn't breathe it scared me so badly.

Who would make me laugh at the most strangest and inopportune times, when it was the last thing that I wanted to do? Who would tease me about going to bed with him constantly, knowing that even though I refused, it would still bring a smile to my face? Who would sit there and listen to my problems, understanding where I was coming from, without having to explain myself?

There would be no one, I thought to myself. Eric had become a part of me, blood-bond or no blood-bond. I began to see that while he may be the target, I was only the means. There was a part of me who wouldn't want it any other way. If spending my life with Eric involved all of that, our life would never be boring, I thought to myself. There would always be something to keep us entertained. Now, who could say that about their life?

I tried to remain mad at him for keeping me down in the basement when he knew good and well, that we could leave at any time. I wondered what his reasoning was behind all of that was?

In a way, I couldn't fault him for it because I truly did treasure how private and alone it had seemed. I hadn't worried about anything other than ways of pleasuring him and likewise for him too. I knew that he had a tough demanding job, that didn't give him lots of room to be alone.

I remembered that he had waited for me one night after work, just staring up at the night sky enjoying being by himself for a change. That had been when I had saved him and King Felipe from Seigbert, I thought to myself. I figured that Eric didn't have very much time to be by himself and wondered what he liked to do with his spare time, if he even had any.

The thought made me sad. Everyone, Supes or humans should have a hobby of some kind in order to get away from it all. It helped to refresh someone's mind so that they could do better. Even Pam had a hobby; embroidery. I wondered what Eric had as a hobby or if he even had one.

You see, there was still so much that I didn't know about him and I wanted to know more. I wanted to hear about his past and all that he'd seen. I could tell that Eric had a wealth of firsthand experience to draw from. I wondered if he would ever tell me any of those things or if he expected to know all about me and me…none about him?

It was too soon to tell and we still had to get to the bottom of this thing with Dimitri. I needed to come up with a plan, since now I knew more about Agatha. I wondered what would be the best way forward? Should I do as I wanted to, which was to take Octavia and Amelia to Dimitri's to see if they could get Agatha to tell us anything? Or should I wait and let Eric handle everything?

I wasn't quite sure, but I knew that I had to act on it quickly. I decided that I needed to do a few things and let my friends and family know that I was home and that I was alright. I climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments, I really appreciate them! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris, hopefully she won't sue.**

**Rated M**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 16**

As soon as word spread that I had returned home, my home became busy with activity, while friends and coworkers stopped by to see if I was alright. They wanted to hear all about my experiences. It was reassuring to me, that they all cared enough about me to want to know what had happened to me. They couldn't get over how shocked they'd been that I had been kidnapped and of course, asked me tons of questions about it.

Not that I knew any answers myself, but I tried to tell them that I didn't know anything other than what I went through and that Eric had rescued me before I could find anything out. Not that they believed it. I could hear it in their minds that they had thought it was unusual for a kidnapper to not make any demands of my family. Which made sense. I wondered if Dimitri had demanded anything of Eric, other than my safe return if he showed up?

I would have to check with Eric, to find out for sure, but I was aware that he was asleep at the moment because it was daytime. I would have to call him later on that night after he woke up.

One surprising visitor showed up late in the afternoon. It wasn't surprising to others that he would be there, but it was surprising to me because we hadn't been speaking to each other for awhile now.

"Hey," my brother, Jason greeted me, through the screen door. He had knocked, not walked in, like he used to do. Such was the state of our relationship. It had greatly deteriorated since I had been forced to break Calvin's bones in his hand. It had been punishment because Jason's ex-wife, Calvin's niece, had broken their marriage vow of monogamy. In fact, Jason had known about it beforehand and had arranged for both Calvin and myself to witness it at the same time. It's a fact that I still had problems dealing with because I had been so disappointed that Jason would drag me into his marital affairs.

"Hey," I greeted him back, hesitantly. I stared at him through the screen door, not inviting him in. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. That was how mad I still was at him.

"Mind if I come in?" Jason asked, hopefully.

Without saying a word, I backed away allowing him to enter. He entered the house, looked around it, as if he hadn't seen it before. When he'd had…many times. But I could tell that he was looking at it, wondering if I'd made any changes since he'd last been there.

"Would you like a drink or something?" I offered, my role as hostess was a hard habit to break.

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He turned and looked at me and studied me thoroughly. "Funny, how I can't say the same about you." He paused, as if trying to find the right words. "You have no idea how worried I was when I heard that you had been taken."

I wanted to believe him, but I knew that he'd always cared about one thing and that was himself. "Oh, really?" I asked, sounding shocked and full of disbelief. "That would be a first," I commented, irritably.

"Look, Sook," Jason sighed, as he tried to explain himself. "I'm sorry about what happened with Crystal, but it was the _only_ way." He looked at me, trying to see if I was believing him. "I wanted to prove to everyone that it wasn't my word against hers and that I was telling the truth," he explained.

I gazed at him, not sure if he was just telling me what I wanted to hear or not. "I see," I didn't know what to say to that because I had pretty much given up on him. He had used me and lied to me so many times during our life, that I was becoming sick and tired of it. I couldn't deal with it anymore. My life had enough problems in it, that I didn't need to have my brother creating more problems for me. "Why do you always treat me this way?" I asked, curiously. It had always puzzled me, how my brother would take advantage of my kindness over the years.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Jason denied. "I've always been there for you and I love you," Jason replied back, trying to get back in my good graces once again.

I laughed. "Well, you have a funny way of showing it because you always seem to drag me into things that I don't want to be dragged into," I scoffed. "You could've thought of something else, without dragging me into your troubles with Crystal," I explained.

Jason shook his head. "Yeah, but you were my witness, just like Calvin was Crystal's. Who better to see it with their own eyes than both of you?" He asked, confused by my refusal to accept his apology.

"Well, I didn't appreciate it at the time," I explained, "and I still don't. Now, is there any reason why you came by?" I asked, wanting him to leave. I hated the distance that now separated us, but I wasn't ready to let him back into my life just yet. I wanted to think about my welfare first for once. I could now fully understand why so many others hated him.

Jason sighed. I could tell by the expression on his face, that he was sad and disappointed. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you and was worried about you when you disappeared, that's all," he explained. "I'll never forget how you managed to find me, when I went missing and wanted to return the favor."

I didn't know what to say to that because he was right. I did remember that. I also remembered many other things too. I wasn't ready to forgive and forget just yet. He would have to give me some more time and space before I let him back into my life.

"Well, you should've thought of that _before_ you asked me to check on Crystal that day. You know how much I didn't like her to begin with. You knew that I wasn't crazy over your marriage either. You never once took my advice. So thanks, but no thanks."

I opened up the door, basically kicking him out. Jason stood there, motionless, before he reluctantly left my house. I could tell that he was hurt, but I didn't care. I couldn't take it anymore. He had hurt me one too many times.

I watched him walk to his truck, then back out of my driveway, until he disappeared from sight. Sighing, I closed the door, then walked back into my kitchen. It was a good thing that Amelia and Octavia had taken off, running errands, because they had wanted me to have some privacy while I visited with those that had dropped by to see me.

Feeling disappointed and sad, I looked at the clock on the wall. I needed some cheering up, but now it was time to go to work.

I quickly changed into my uniform, fixed my hair and makeup, then left for work.

**************************************************************************************

I arrived at Merlotte's with just enough time to stash my purse in Sam's desk in the office, grab an apron and appear at the bar. Sam stared at me, standing there, while I tied my apron around my waist.

He approached me, with an astonished expression on his face. "What in the hell are you doing here, Sookie?" He asked, puzzled and amazed. "You've just returned from being kidnapped. You need a couple of days to recover from what you've been through," he explained.

I stared at him, confused and surprised. "Yeah, but I missed so much work…I really need the money," I explained. "Besides, I left you stranded."

"Yeah, but that wasn't any fault of your own. That was someone else who's responsible," he replied. "Go home, Sookie. We're okay. Come back in a couple of days."

I stared at him, surprised that he was being so generous. "Are you sure?" I asked, hopefully. In the back of my mind, I hadn't really wanted to work anyways. I was only doing it for the money and tips.

"I'm sure," Sam replied. "Now, go home. If money is a problem, then just mention something to Eric. I'm sure he'd been more than willing to help you out, if need be."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. While I knew that Eric would most definitely help me out financially, I didn't want to owe him anything. I didn't want to be considered a kept woman. Besides, I wasn't really speaking to him at the moment because I was still pissed at him.

"Okay," I replied back to Sam. I was disappointed. I didn't know where I would be able come up with the money when it came to my bills. I untied my apron, then went back to Sam's office, to grab my purse from his drawer.

It was a good thing that I had roommates now, who would be able to help pay my bills, I thought to myself.

I left work, then drove home. I wondered if Amelia and Octavia had returned home yet. I wanted to have a few moments alone first, so that I could plan out what I was going to do about the Agatha and Dimitri situation.

I was lucky. They still hadn't returned home yet. I had my home to myself. I changed back into some sweats and a sweatshirt. It was a chilly night. It reminded me that it was going to be Thanksgiving Day in a few days. I would need to buy a turkey and wondered who I was going to invite to our Thanksgiving Day dinner. I decided to lay down for a nap. I would mention something about it to them once they got home, after I woke up.

Soon, darkness came. That was when I felt a presence enter my room. If my blood hadn't already told me who it was, I would've been rushing around, trying to find my nearest weapon. So, I continued to lay there with my eyes closed. He would have to be the one to make the first move.

Eric sat down on the bed, next to me. I opened up my eyes and stared up at him, curiously. I tried reading his mind, but he'd shut it; closed from me. He stared down at me with concern and care.

"Why are you here?" I asked, puzzled and confused. "I thought that you were busy trying to get to the bottom of my kidnapping?" My voice sounded bitter because a part of me, had wanted Eric to forget about it to spend some time with me, even though I wanted to get to the bottom of it too. Which confused the hell out of me.

Eric tenderly smiled down at me. "I _was_…that is, until Sam called me. He told me that you showed up to work and that you needed me," he explained. "I figured that you're more important," he shrugged, as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

You don't know how much I enjoyed hearing those words come out of his mouth. _Finally,_ I thought to myself. Someone who put me first above anybody and anything. My heart sped up in my chest.

"Really?" I asked, curiously surprised. I lifted my head off my pillow to stare at him.

"Yeah, why would you think that I wouldn't want to be here?" Eric replied back. I could feel his mind probe into mine, trying to find answers.

I let him in. I wanted him to know the truth, even though it put me at a great disadvantage.

"Oh," Eric replied, after reading my mind.

I had pictured all the times that I'd been let down in the past. Bill being one of them. Quinn and Jason, the most recent memories.

"I'm sorry," Eric apologized, like it was all his fault. Which it wasn't, but it felt good that someone knew his manners. "Want me to leave?" He asked, curiously. Figuring that I might want to be alone.

I shook my head. "No," I replied. "Can you lay down with me instead?" I asked.

Eric moved around and soon his big body was laying down next to me on the bed. I curled up against him and used his shoulder as a pillow. He had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I rested my arm across his body and draped my leg across his.

"Better?" He asked, once we had finished getting arranged.

I nodded my head. It felt restful and peaceful, just laying here like we were. I closed my eyes again, happy and content.

"I'm sorry," Eric apologized once more, breaking our silence. "I'm sorry, that I didn't get you out of there when we should've. I just wanted some time alone with you and wasn't sure what would happen when we returned to our real lives," he explained. "My life is very busy right now and I wasn't sure if we would be able to have the same amount of privacy, like I wanted to, in order to go over everything thoroughly."

To me, it was a very good apology. I could feel myself relenting already. "Oh?" I asked, pushing for more. He was on the right track, but I wanted to hear more.

I could feel Eric glance down at me, curiously.

"And…" he continued, "when I first came to, after you had released me. I couldn't think about anything other than taking your clothes off and having my way with you," he confessed. "You make me feel so many things, that it was really hard to keep fighting my feelings and holding back, like I had been doing for a long time now. Especially, knowing that you were thinking and feeling similar thoughts as me."

"Pretty strong, huh?" I smiled, against him.

Eric laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. "You have _no_ idea how much self control I had to have in order to keep from grabbing you on a _number _of occasions," he replied.

"Such as?" I asked, curious to see if those had been on some of the same occasions as me. I could remember a few of them when it was all I could do to keep myself from begging this big, sexy Viking to take me.

"You _really_ want it all, don't you?" Eric countered, then laughed. "Okay, but I'm only saying this once because it's just you and me and we're all alone," he paused. "I remember after my memories returned and I was sitting on this bed. I was confused and alarmed by my thoughts. I knew that it was the worst possible time to do anything about it, but after the memories flooded me and you showed up in the room…it was all I could do to not grab you and fuck you," he explained. "Here, I had to hold it all in and just kiss you on your cheek. I knew that you had just found out that Quinn had betrayed you. I didn't want to add on to that, so I left. Sometimes, that was the _only _thing that made fighting it easier for me."

I listened to his long-winded explanation and it was all I could do, not to jump his bones, right then and there.

"So, I made it hard for you, huh?" I teased, knowing that he would catch the pun.

"_Extremely _hard," he laughed. "Don't you know what kind of hold you have over me?" He asked. "For a long time now, I haven't been able to get you out of my head, even though I was very busy. You have _no _idea how much I wanted to just leave everything and come here…for you."

"Even with the King and Victor breathing down your neck?" I wondered, amazed. Eric nodded. Eric had always seemed in so much control. It was hard to picture him, imagining me, while he was supposed to be concentrating on something else. It was one hell of a heady feeling and hard to believe all at the same time.

"You know what?" I asked, changing the subject. I had heard all that I really wanted to hear. It was enough for me for the moment.

"What?" Eric wondered, his voice held a touch of amazement.

"I like this," I commented, enjoying the way we were cuddling. "When your memory was erased, this was one of the things I liked the best," I confessed. "When the real you came back…it was one of the things that I missed the most."

"Once I was able to remember…it was one of the things that I liked the best too. Don't get me wrong…I have _no_ words to describe what I felt when I finally remembered making love to you, but this was one of the things that both surprised me and scared me, all at the same time," he replied back, honestly. "Here, I thought vampires were supposedly scary, but you, Sookie Stackhouse have managed to scare _this_ vampire." He paused. "I'm sorry, that you felt that I was so scary that you couldn't let your guard down around me." He squeezed my shoulders. His chin was resting on the top of my head. It was like he understood that I would've never have done any of that with him, if his memory hadn't been erased.

"Hey, don't mention it," I replied back, smiling from ear to ear. "We're past it now…aren't we?"

"You bet," he replied, I knew that Eric winking at me while he said it.

We laid there quietly for a few minutes. It was a peaceful feeling. Who knew? Who knew that Eric, the one who I had always pictured as the most entertaining and least likely to share something like this with, was the one who made me feel the most comfortable?

"Hey, I found out something," I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "I asked Amelia and Octavia if they knew Agatha, that witch who messed with our bond," as the thought came to me. I knew that Eric liked having information given to him.

Eric looked into my eyes, trying to see inside my thoughts, but I wouldn't let him. It's better if I told him myself, I figured.

"Go on," he gave up trying to see inside my mind, encouraging me to continue, patiently.

"I guess, she likes to experiment with different spells and potions. She lost everything during Katrina and even lost her family," I explained.

Eric thought about it for a few minutes. "So, money might be the reason why she did it," he replied back.

"That's what I was thinking," I agreed. "What do you want to do about Dimitri?" I wondered. I knew that Eric would get to the bottom of it. He enjoyed making heads roll.

Eric shrugged. "I'm still working that out," he replied. "But I want you to stay away from him until we know more."

He had read my thoughts, quickly stifling any attempt on my part, to help.

"But…"

"No buts," Eric insisted. "This is between him and me. Besides, what can _you_ do that I _can't_?" He pointed out.

"I guess…nothing," I replied, disappointed that I would have to be kept out of the loop. "Promise me, that you won't do anything that will get yourself killed," I wanted him to know that it goes both ways. If he wanted to protect me, then I wanted to protect him too.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he replied back. "Besides, I've enlisted Bill's help. He's gathering info as we speak."

At the mention of Bill's name, I stiffened. In fact, anything to do with him, makes me tense up. He was dead to me. I couldn't believe how hard and fast I had fell for him and his lies. The only good thing to come out of all of it, was the fact that he'd introduced me to Eric.

"That's the only thing I'm grateful for too," Eric had read my mind. He squeezed me closer to him. "Don't worry, I won't let Bill get near you either. I know how much it bothers you to see him."

I shrugged. "It's not that it _bothers _me," I tried to explain. "It's the fact that whenever I see him, it reminds me what I fool I was and how gullible I used to be."

Eric didn't say anything in reply, because he had begun nibbling on my ear, as if seducing me would help to take my mind off of things. Which it would. That's why I let him.

"_This _is what I should've done as soon as I possibly could," Eric rasped in my ear. His voice made me tremble with want and need.

"Oh?" I asked, although my mind was fast becoming blank because I just couldn't think when Eric seduced me, like he was doing.

"Yeah…oh," Eric agreed. "I should've made up some sort of excuses and left Fangtasia, to come after you, as soon as we had surrendered," he explained.

"But you had to reassure the King and Victor and get everything organized, didn't you?" I asked, fully aware that Eric's hand was underneath my sweatshirt and undoing my bra.

"Yeah, but I _hated_ it. If I had been doing this with you…you probably wouldn't have been kidnapped," Eric's fangs grazed down my throat, while he said it. I couldn't help it, I wanted him to bite me.

"Eric…" I moaned, mostly because of what his mouth and hands were doing to me and also because he shouldn't blame himself for not being able to protect me from Dimitri. _"Take me," _I pleaded, as emotions and feelings took me over, so that I couldn't think anymore.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for all of your comments! I really appreciate them! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! Now…let's get it on! LOL J/K, Eric and Sookie can get it on instead, how 'bout that? ;) I hope you like the next installment!  
**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, hope she doesn't mind if I borrow them for entertainment purposes! **

**Rated MA: for smut and some language **

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter 17**

Before I knew it, Eric had taken off my sweatshirt, my bra, pants and panties. Basically, I was naked, while he was still fully dressed. Something didn't seem quite right about that.

"Um, Eric?" I squeaked out, while he was sucking on my breast. I had to suck in a breath as his lips furrowed around my nipple and gently sucked and pulled at it.

"Um-hm?" Since Eric was busy administering to my breast, his words were mumbled.

"Something's wrong with this picture," I complained, although I couldn't complain about how he was making me feel. "Shouldn't _you _be naked as well?" I suggested, hopefully.

After a couple more sucks and licks, Eric lifted his head and gazed at me. "Sookie Stackhouse, are you wanting me to strip for you?" He asked, grinning wickedly at me.

I couldn't help but grin back at him. I shook my head, making a sighing sound in my voice. "No, I was only asking you to remove your clothing. You're too well-dressed for this activity," I complained.

Eric continued to smile down at me, from his propped position above me, as he leaned on his elbows. I could feel his gracious plenty rub against my thighs. I wanted it _in_ me, not hidden behind his jeans.

"I see," Eric replied, while he slowly lifted off of me and sat up on his haunches. "I think you're deluding yourself. I think you want me to strip for you," he said, as he winked at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Well, since he was offering…who was _I _to complain? I couldn't wait for him to show me his back side. He had the most sexiest ass that I'd ever seen.

"You don't _have_ to…" I replied back, impatiently. All I wanted was him naked and inside me.

"Say no more," Eric insisted. "If you want me to strip…I will strip. I just need some music to dance to." Eric looked around my room for my CD player.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. If Eric wanted to strip for me, I had _no_ problem with that whatsoever. I wondered in the back of my mind, if he'd ever done this before?

"No, it's my first time," Eric responded, after he had read my thoughts accurately. "I'm a virgin stripper. Now, how many do you suppose could claim to be one of those?" He asked, jokingly, as he tossed me a look from across the room. He began to laugh at his own joke. I joined in too. I've always loved Eric's sense of humor.

He had managed to find my CD player, now he was looking through my collection of CD's. He flipped through the stack, quickly. There was no way with my human eyes, that I would be able to read the covers that fast. After only a few moments, when he'd almost gone through my whole collection, he turned towards me, with a curious look in his gaze.

"Don't you have any good songs that I could strip to?" He asked, both puzzled and confused. "You have Tim McGraw, Carrie Underwood, and this one looks interesting…" he held it up with his hand, looking at it. It was Britney Spears. I could tell by the album cover.

From the expression on his face and reading the thoughts running through his mind, I could tell that he was both highly amused and surprised at the same time. I had to struggle to keep the laughter from bubbling up to the surface.

"_Why_ would you have Britney Spears?" He asked, incredulously. "I know that she's got a reputation…but _Britney Spears_?" The shock and dismay was clearly evident in his voice.

"Hey, don't knock Britney!" I exclaimed. "She has had some good songs that you might be able to strip to," I explained, a little perturbed that he was put off by it. I jumped out of bed, not caring that I was stark naked. I took the CD that Eric was holding and looked at the song selection on the back. "Here…play song number one," I suggested. I smiled up at him, naughtily. "I think that would be a great one for you to strip to," I couldn't keep the laughter bottled up inside me anymore. I laughed.

Eric put the CD into the player and skipped it to the song that I had requested. "The things I do for you, Sookie," he complained, shaking his head. "Okay, lay back down and let the master show you how it's done," he nudged me back towards the bed, giving himself some space so that he could begin dancing.

I sat there, anxiously awaiting for what was in store for me. I was practically brimming over in excitement. Eric could've stripped to any kind of song and would've gotten away with it because he was _so _good looking, I thought. It was a good thing that he was too busy concentrating and planning out his dance moves, so that he hadn't read my mind.

The music began to play, the song, _Womanizer _began to play. The song really suited Eric, I thought, because he looked like a guy who might be a womanizer. Although, looks could be deceiving.

I watched, while Eric began to dance. He gyrated his hips and spun around so that I could see him shake his booty. It looked nice too. I couldn't wait so that I could see it without any clothes on. His shirt came off first, as he flung it towards me, over his shoulder. He turned around and moved his hips again. I could see his erection pressed up against the fly of his jeans.

_Eric didn't need to wear a sock to pretend that he was wonderfully endowed_, I thought to myself, naughtily. He unbuttoned the fly of his jeans, then began to lower his zipper slowly. I couldn't help it, my eyes zeroed in on only one part of him. I licked my lips in anticipation. I couldn't wait for him to lower the jeans past his hips so that I could see him fully. But he turned around again, then started to lower his jeans over his hips.

He mooned me with the most sexiest ass that I'd ever seen. I wanted to run over there and grab it and squeeze. Instead, I clenched my hands into fists. He slid his jeans to his ankles, quickly kicking them off. He was standing there in his Jockey's that were halfway down his hips. Those soon disappeared too.

Eric was dancing there, stark naked, then turned around and headed towards me. I squealed, in glee as he approached. The look in his eyes could melt butter. In fact, I felt like I was already melted. Eric knelt down on the bed, his thighs straddling mine, while he gave me his own version of a lap dance.

I couldn't help myself, I reached down and grasped him in my hand. Eric moaned aloud from my actions.

Eric looked down at me from his position on the bed. "Don't you know that you're _supposed_ to look and _not_ touch?" He asked, softly scolding me, shaking his head.

Not that he was complaining about it at all. I could read his thoughts clearly and he was enjoying it completely.

Eric must've had enough because he took both my hands in his and pushed them back backwards against the bed. He pinned my arms by the wrists above my head. He looked down at me with a wicked expression on his face.

"I don't suppose you have anything to tie yourself up with, do you?"

"Nope," I replied, grinning up at him with a knowing grin.

We were both remembering the time in the basement, when we had taken turns tying each other up, while we had made love.

"Too bad," Eric sighed. "We'll have to make do with what we've got," he explained.

His lips came down hard on mine, while I struggled to breathe because he had taken my breath away from me. He maneuvered himself, so that he was now in between my legs that were spread wide on both sides of his hips. I could feel his gracious plenty about to enter me, poised at my moist entrance.

"Sookie, are you awake?" I could hear Amelia ask, just as my bedroom door burst open. "I heard your music playing and..." her voice had trailed off in mid-sentence as she took in the fact that we were both naked and in a compromising position.

Both Eric and I looked towards the now opened doorway, where Amelia was standing there with her hand on the doorknob. She had a shocked and startled expression on her face.

"Oops, sorry," with that Amelia closed the door, as quickly as she had come in.

Eric and I looked back at each other. I was sure that mine was one full of fear.

I moved out from underneath him. Eric let me go, already reading the thoughts going through my mind.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't had the chance," I shrugged, while I tried to explain the reasons why I hadn't told Amelia that I was now seeing him.

"Don't worry about it," Eric moved away, off of the bed, showing much more control than I would have imagined, given the state of his erection. But then again, he'd always shown an amazing amount of self control, unless he was full of blood lust or around fairies.

"You're not mad?" I questioned. He didn't seem too upset about the fact that I hadn't said anything.

Eric shook his head. "Why would I be mad?" he asked, surprised and confused. He turned to look at me, curiously. "I know that you're probably not ready to tell people about us yet, so I don't get why you're feeling guilty." He shook his head, still confused.

I sighed. "It's just…" I paused, trying to find the right words. "When I returned home, I told them about all what had happened, except for the part about you," I explained. "Then they told me about Agatha and I've been so busy plotting about going back to see what I could find out about Dimitri…that it completely flew out of my mind."

"You are _not _going to find out anything about Dimitri. You're staying _away_ from him. Stay out of this. I've got it all under control and when I find out all that you need to know, I'll tell you about it. But you're _not _doing anything other than working and going on with your life. Do you hear me, Sookie?"

Eric had finished dressing and was now seated on the bed, fully clothed, looking at me steadily.

Eric sounded really bossy to me all of a sudden. I felt kind of pissed off. _Who was he to tell me what to do?_

He had read my mind again, I knew it from the expression on his face. Although, he had blocked his off. "I'm your bonded, that's who," he answered my unspoken question. "Maybe it's a good thing that nobody knows about us yet," he pondered. "Needless to say, do as I say or I _will _tie you up and it won't be for pleasure either," he threatened.

With that, he leaned over to try to kiss me, but I turned my head away because I was still pissed off at how possessive he was acting. _I have a mind and a will of my own. I don't have to listen to him_, I thought to myself. But he didn't hear that one because I was now keeping my thoughts hidden from him too.

Giving up on trying to kiss me, goodbye, Eric stood up and headed towards my bedroom door. He turned once more towards me before he left saying, "I'll be seeing you soon." With that, he opened up the door and walked through, closing the door behind him.

Right away I felt badly for how I treated him and wished that I could take some of my words back. I had known for awhile now, how possessive most vampires were and had accepted it as part of their nature, just like drinking blood was a way for them to survive. I knew when he had driven away off of my property because I could feel him, through our bond. He was moving further and further away. The distance grew more and more. What was weird about it was that I could sense him suddenly stop, not too far away. Immediately, I figured that he must be visiting Bill, since he probably wanted to find out if Bill had discovered anything yet. I wondered if they had very much in common at all, other than being vampires in the same state and having a past with me.

I briefly wondered what he was driving because his Corvette had been a huge wreck when I had seen it last.

I decided that I better clear the air with Amelia. She deserved to know the truth. Besides, I wanted to have someone to confide in because while I could understand that Eric was trying to protect me, I was also wanting to protect him too. I needed help and some ideas of how to make sure that he was protected. But then I thought, like a vampire needed it? I figured that there were some things that even a vampire wouldn't be able to find out. Plus, I wanted to help him out in any way that I could.

I dressed and walked out into the living room, where Amelia sat in front of the TV. I sat down next to her on the couch. Octavia must've gone to bed because she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"So…" Amelia began, not sure of what to say. I could read her mind easily though and knew that she had many questions that she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if it was her place to ask them.

"Okay, here's the deal," I turned to her, to explain what had happened between Eric and me. Amelia shifted, so that she was facing me too. "With our bond, it kind of…made us closer. Dimitri wants something from Eric, but I don't know what it is. Eric found me because Dimitri had purposely invited him to this party that he had where I was the guest of honor. That witch I asked you about, tampered with our bond, otherwise Eric would've found me that much sooner. I was so grateful and happy when Eric showed up. Dimitri had his guards take down Eric and threw him down in the basement with me. I gave him my blood, so that he would heal and when he woke up…" I shrugged my shoulders, helplessly. "Well, let's just say that we made use of a bed that had been conveniently placed in the basement," I explained, knowing that Amelia would pretty much guess the rest of it.

"So, you and Eric are a couple now," the gleam was back in Amelia's eyes. She was interested in hearing all the gory, intimate details, but knew that I wouldn't give too much away.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I think we are," I replied, feeling happy at the prospect. "Or we _were_. I'm not sure how it's going to work if he's going to be so pig-headedly possessive all the time," I complained. "Am I crazy?" I asked both myself and Amelia. "The last time I had a relationship with a vampire, it didn't work out so well," I pointed out.

"True," Amelia agreed. "But he wasn't Eric," she reminded me. "I seem to recall that Eric's been there on more than one occasion when you've really needed him."

"True," I agreed. "But first of all, he was bonded to me, so he kind of _had_ to. Secondly, he's _so _complicated. He's nothing like the fake Eric from when his memory had been erased. I'm not sure if I can handle the real Eric," I voiced my concerns aloud. It felt good to get this off my chest. I hadn't figured that I needed someone so much to talk things through. It felt good. I was actually glad, although a little bit embarrassed, that Amelia had walked in on us.

"Do you love him?" Amelia asked, curiously.

I shrugged. "I _think _I do, but I'm not sure if it's the bond talking or if it's just me." I explained. "Maybe it's both? All I know is that whatever I feel for him is very powerful and I feel scared all the time." I could tell by Amelia's thoughts that she was worried for my health and safety. "Not that kind of scared," I continued, shaking my head. "I'm scared that something _really _bad will happen to him and there's nothing that I can do to help him. He makes me feel _so_ many different things. I don't even know how to describe all of them. All I know is that when I'm away from him, I think about him all the time. When I'm with him, I'm happier than I've ever been," I explained.

Amelia sighed. "Sounds like love to me," she agreed. "Okay…just tell me one more thing because I'm dying to know and I promise, I won't bother you again."

"Okay, shoot," I encouraged, nodding my head.

"How is he in bed? Is he good? I betcha he is," Amelia tried guessing the correct answer herself. "A man like that; with a body like that…is only good for two things. Fighting and sex," she explained.

I laughed, shaking my head and rolled my eyes. Amelia would never change, I was sure of it. "Um…" I pretended to think about it for a few minutes, while Amelia began getting impatient. She was motioning with her hands for me to continue. "I guess…he is…maybe…I'm not sure. I don't have very much experience," I answered, coyly. As if I'd ever answer that question with the honest truth? Amelia, as well as any other woman, would be trying to find out for themselves. I didn't want that. I had enough to deal with, without dragging other women into it, I figured. "Wouldn't you like to know," I winked at her.

Amelia pretended to swoon. "Sookie, you are a _very_ lucky girl," she commented.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I agreed, nodding my head. "Now, if only Eric and I can work out a few things, then we'd be all set," I sighed. I frowned as sudden thought hit me. "Hey, you don't suppose that Bill and Eric would compare notes, do you?" I had a sudden feeling that I was the big topic of conversation going on over at Bill Compton's house right at that moment.

Little did I know, in a way, I was right.

***************************************************************************************************

"You smell of Sookie," Bill stated, jealously, after he had opened his door and allowed Eric to enter his house.

Eric grinned, wickedly, wanting to flaunt the fact in his face, but decided not to. He had bigger fish to fry other than Bill's own jealousy and possessiveness. "Really?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I seem to recall you saying something similar a long time ago, but I believe that you were saying it to Sookie and substituted my name instead of hers. Oh well...what did you find out?" He asked, quickly changing the subject at hand.

Bill glowered over at him, while he walked over to his computer desk that he'd set up in his library. "I've found something, but I'm not sure of how much it will help," he explained.

"Right now, I'll hear anything," Eric replied, following Bill to his computer desk.

The computer was already on. Bill sat down in his chair at the desk and clicked on a page that came up on the screen.

"You see...here," Bill pointed to the screen at something appearing on there. "It shows that Dimitri moved here only a month ago. There's no records of purchasing the house, so I'm figuring that either a) he killed the previous owners or b) the previous owners don't know that he's there," Bill explained. He looked up at Eric, who was standing and looking over his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I pick a)," Eric stated in his cool and detached way. He didn't feel a thing for the lives that were recently lost. He only wanted to make sure that nothing like that happened to Sookie too. "What else do you have?"

"Dimitri has money, but you probably knew that already."

Eric nodded his head, that wasn't anything that he didn't know before.

"The strange thing is...after hacking into his bank accounts, there's been some recent activity that seems odd. He's been depositing bigger and bigger amounts, nothing like he had done in the past," Bill explained, with a frown on his face.

"Me thinks Dimitri has someone paying him off," Eric commented, thinking aloud.

"That's what I think too," Bill paused. "What do you want to do about it?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I'm getting anxious to bust some heads in," he replied, almost rubbing his hands in delight. "Thanks."

"Are you and Sookie...seeing each other now?" Bill changed the subject to something that he had more of an active interest in.

Eric grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, instead of admitting it or denying it. Bill glared at him. Eric smiled and began walking out of Bill's mansion, waving his hand over his shoulder as a way to say goodbye. "Keep me informed," he replied, just before closing the door behind him.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! :) **

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, no copyright infringement intended. Used only for entertainment purposes. **

**Rated M**

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter 18**

Since I didn't have to work the next day, I decided that I needed to go shopping for some household items and groceries. I went to Merlotte's to join the lunch crowd, while having a bite of lunch myself. Most of the regulars were there. Holly and Arlene were working.

I could feel Arlene's unhappy gaze when I entered and sat down. I could read vividly in her mind, exactly what she was thinking about me. _She thought I was smarter than that. That she should tell her boyfriend about the latest rumor going around that was about me. _Which surprised me, because I wasn't aware of any new rumor. I wondered what it was. I tried reading more people's minds in the room.

_This burger is great. Sookie looks like she's glowing. Should I have another beer? _Those were only a few of the thoughts that were going on in the bar. Nothing that hinted at what the rumor might be.

Holly approached my table with a smile on her face. "Hey Sookie," she greeted me, cheerfully.

We had been through the witch war together and had somewhat of a close bond. Although, Holly and Amelia knew each other, they weren't crazy over the other. They were too different, I thought. Holly was a Wican, who practiced the love of nature. While Amelia took witchcraft to a much higher level.

I wondered what Holly knew of this Agatha who had had a hand in my kidnapping.

"Hey Holly," I greeted her back, smiling up at her. "I'll have a burger and fries, thanks," I told her, knowing that she would be taking my order since I was seated at one of her tables. I handed her the menu, which I didn't need to see because I worked there and I already knew what I wanted. "How are things?" I asked, curiously.

She had been seeing my brother's friend, Hoyt for the last few months. I wondered how well it was going.

"Oh, things are good," she replied, smiling back at me. "Hoyt's an amazing guy. I just wish…" her smile faded and she began to frown. "That his mama felt the same way," she sighed.

I knew what Hoyt's mama was like, so she didn't have to do any more explaining. I nodded my head in understanding. "I'm sorry, I'm sure she'll grow to like you with time," I tried to reassure her.

Holly smiled. "I hope so," she replied back, trying to put on a brave face.

She wandered off towards the kitchen to put in my order. I sat there watching her work, while I tried to figure out how the best way get my answers about Agatha.

Soon, my order arrived, I dug in to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I had become but remembered that I'd had only toast for breakfast. It hadn't been much.

After I had finished eating, Holly came back to gather up my dirty plates. "How are you?" She asked, with a concerned expression on her face. I knew that she was wondering how I was from the kidnapping. It felt nice knowing that I had friends who cared about me and my welfare.

"I'm okay," I answered. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was once Eric got there," I explained.

Holly suddenly grinned. "I heard about that rumor," she replied back.

"What rumor?" I asked, surprised and curious. Maybe this was the rumor that I'd heard in Arlene's mind?

"Oh…" Holly paused, unsure if she should let me in on it. "There's a rumor going around that you and Eric are turning into an item," she explained, after making the decision to tell me. "Is it true? Are you seeing him?"

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say to that. Eric and I had decided to keep it a secret for now. I think neither of us was ready to face the outside world yet with our new relationship.

"If I were…is that a bad thing?" I asked, instead, trying to gauge what was going on in her mind. Holly knew of my curse, or talent, as Eric liked to call it. She often blocked her mind from me, especially when it came to certain things.

Holly shook her head. "No, actually…" she paused and looked around the room, making sure that nobody else could hear our conversation. Nobody could, the music was turned up way too loud. "I think you deserve happiness wherever you can find it. I just hope that you won't get hurt, like you did with Bill."

At the mention of Bill's name, the smile left my face. It brought back too many bitter memories for me. I hoped the same thing as Holly did too. That was partly why I had been so reluctant to start anything up with Eric. I'd always known that Eric had the capabilities to _really_ hurt me, mostly because he'd always touched someplace deep inside my soul. He'd touched a place that even Bill couldn't reach.

I nodded my head in response to Holly's statement, trying to come up words to express what I was feeling. It was crazy, but I felt like I really needed to confide in other women, who might be more experienced than me. Eric made me feel really insecure in my feelings, although he'd never given me a reason why that would be, but there was a part of me who was scared of being hurt. This time, I knew that I wouldn't react the same way that I had reacted when everything had happened with Bill.

Holly must've been able to sense my discomfort. "I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable," she apologized. "I guess that answers my question in a way."

That made me look at her with surprise. "How so?" I asked, puzzled by what she had said.

"Well," Holly shrugged. "If you weren't seeing him, then you would've reacted differently, that's all," she explained.

"Oh," I looked away from her, not sure of what to say to that. Then, I figured that it was the perfect time to ask Holly what I was most curious about. "Hey, have you ever heard of a witch named Agatha?" I asked, afraid of what Holly might say.

Holly looked around the room, in case someone was eavesdropping in on our conversation. I could see the scared expression written on her face. "Agatha? I'm not sure who you mean," she blinked, then looked away from me. She was lying to me. I didn't need to read her mind to know that. I only wondered, _why?_

I could tell that she was hiding something important but I knew that this wasn't the time or the place to get into it. "Oh, are you free later?" I asked, curiously. I wanted to find out the answers and Holly wasn't being helpful. I figured that maybe Holly might want to clue me in on it later on in private. Once she was finished work or something.

"Oh, no," Holly shook her head. "I'm terribly busy. I'm meeting Hoyt after my shift is done," she explained.

I could tell that she was using Hoyt as an easy excuse not to meet with me. It bothered me because it reinforced my fears about Agatha. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was not going to like whatever it was that I would find out about her.

"Oh, well, hope you have a great night," I replied, deciding to let the matter drop for now. I had to get home and put my groceries away before it got to be too late. I paid my bill, then left Merlotte's.

Driving away, I figured that I might have to take a little trip. I needed to find out as much as I could about her. I wondered if Amelia might want to come down to New Orleans with me. It also would reassure me that I had someone there by my side.

After I returned home I realized that Amelia wasn't home. I was disappointed. I would have to enlist someone else's help in order to help me. But who? I briefly considered asking Eric, but knew that he would only try to stop me. But then again…who better to help me than my bonded?

**************************************************************************************

Eric didn't take a car with him this time. He could fly and he didn't want to ruin the loaner vehicle that he was driving. He landed on the front step of Dimitri's mansion. Darkness had fallen awhile ago. It was pitch black outside. A moonless night. But the lights were on inside of the mansion.

Eric opened the door, not waiting for an invitation. He barged his way in, checked out possible attackers hiding in the shadows, but there weren't any.

It was weird. Dimitri had seemed to let his defenses down. It had been really easy to escape with Sookie. It had been easy to walk right in, unannounced this night too. Not that he would've waited for an invitation, but over the years, Eric had learned a few things about warfare, even when he'd been human. Defenses had to be up at all times and you didn't let guests come and go at will. It made him wonder what game Dimitri was up to because Eric knew that he _wasn't_ stupid.

He searched the main floor of the mansion looking in rooms and corridors. Finally, he found him behind his desk in the study.

Eric didn't bother to knock. He walked right in. Dimitri looked up from the papers on his desk, surprised to see him standing there.

"Did you forget something?" he asked, puzzled at Eric's sudden appearance. He glared across the room, his displeasure evident on his face.

Eric nodded his head. "Yeah, I did," he moved further into the room, until he was standing on the other side of the desk. Dimitri gazed up at him, with a curious expression on his face. "You and me need to have a little talk." Eric placed his hands on the desk, leaning down from his tall height so he would be better able to meet Dimitri's eyes.

"Go on," Dimitri urged, patiently.

Eric could tell that Dimitri's mood had now switched to one of amusement.

"What's going on? Why did you lure me here by using Sookie as bait? Who's working with you?" Eric demanded, sure that he was going to get answers. He vowed that he wouldn't leave until he found out who was behind all of this. He was convinced that Dimitri was only the means. Whomever was behind this, was the one who was really in charge.

"My, my," Dimitri laughed. "Look who's full of questions," he taunted. "Do you _really_ think that I'm scared of you?" Dimitri shook his head.

To Eric, that was a bad mistake. One that would definitely cause him to make Dimitri's head roll. Not that he didn't need convincing. He really enjoyed showing people who's boss. It had taken him many years to get there and he had always thought of himself as a leader, not a follower. "Do you _really _think that I wouldn't want revenge for hurting my bonded?" Eric replied back.

"Is she hurt?" Dimitri asked, surprised. He frowned. That had not been in the plans. The plans had only included using her long enough to make sure that Eric had agreed to follow directions.

Eric shook his head. "No and you're lucky," he growled. His fangs elongated. "If she had…" he purposely let the sentence hang in order to scare Dimitri. "Use her or touch her again…you _will _regret it."

Dimitri laughed. "I don't see what the big deal is. You got what you wanted. Which was time with her and a bed; nice, close and handy. It's not a secret how you feel about her. Tell me, didn't you enjoy the time you shared with her?" He asked.

Eric was confused. He knew that Dimitri was purposely trying to get under his skin, but at the same time, he was afraid of just how transparent his feelings had seemed to be. It further proved to him that he and Sookie would have to keep their relationship a secret. Especially from vampires. They would love nothing more than to use her to get to him, which he would never allow.

"I refuse to answer that question," Eric replied, not very forthcoming. "Didn't your mother teach you proper etiquette?" he asked, curiously.

"Of course she did," Dimitri replied. "I'm only surprised that a mere human was able to tame you," he explained.

"Who said I was tame?" Eric growled down at him, letting his temper show. "In fact, Sookie gave me her blessing to make sure that whomever is behind this pays." Eric couldn't remember if Sookie actually said that, but he didn't think it would matter all that much to her, if he lied to Dimitri. In fact, Eric could now remember that Sookie had wanted to help him get to the bottom of it. He only hoped that she'd listen and not do her own investigating.

"I find that hard to believe," Dimitri scoffed, waving his hand, as if it were nonsense.

"Try me," Eric replied back. "Call her and ask her yourself," he suggested. He knew that Dimitri had enough pride that he wouldn't waste his time trying to call her up about it. "Now, tell me what you want from me," Eric changed the subject back to what was on his mind.

Dimitri sighed. "This would've been a whole lot better if my partner had decided to stick with the plan and come visit me while you were still here," he explained.

Eric was confused. "Who is it? Why did they change their mind?" He asked, puzzled. He would keep trying to get the information out of him, if it was the last thing he did.

Dimitri realized that he'd given away too much. His face looked full of guilt. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," he winked at him, teasingly.

Dimitri stood up from his chair and walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room. He picked something from it, which looked like a long stick. Eric didn't know what Dimitri had planned. He checked behind him to make sure that there weren't any guards standing there. When he turned back around, Dimitri had the wooden stake pointed at his own chest.

Eric looked on in horror. "What are you doing?" He cried out, alarmed by Dimitri's actions.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been wanting to meet the sun for awhile now. I'm getting bored and ever since we came out, this life isn't all that it's cracked up to be," Dimitri explained, sighing. "Times have changed and I'm not crazy about the future."

"You wouldn't," Eric was appalled. He had never really known anybody willing to die their final death on purpose like this. "You can't…not until you tell me who you're working with," he demanded.

Dimitri shook his head. "It's no use. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," he repeated, sure that he was doing the right thing. "I messed up. I don't belong here anymore. My partner will kill me anyways, once he finds out that you escaped."

Eric frowned and growled at him. He moved quickly across the room to try to keep Dimitri from ending his life. But he wasn't fast enough. Just when he got there, Dimitri plunged the stake into his chest. Turning into ash and fading away so quickly, that Eric was stunned.

Eric heard the stake fall to the ground. Dimitri's ashes and clothes were the only thing left of him. Eric stood there motionless and feeling powerless to do anything else but stand there.

**************************************************************************************

I was almost at Fangtasia, to see if Eric would help me, when I could feel this overpowering feeling of powerlessness overtake me so much so that I almost steered off the road. The only thing keeping me alive and not in a pile of mangled metal, was Claudine who suddenly showed herself in the passenger seat next to me. Finally the car stopped moving and we were parked on the side of the road.

In a daze, I turned to her, seated next to me. "Hey," I greeted her, as if she hadn't just saved my life. "What's up?" I was feeling really shaky and disoriented.

Claudine returned my look, with a little bit of resentment. "You're _what's up_," she replied, angrily. "I was in the middle of something important when I could tell that you needed me. What's wrong with you? You almost drove into a ditch."

I sighed. I couldn't explain my reasons to her, because I could barely explain them to myself. "Would you believe me if I told you, that my wheels slipped on a slippery road?" I joked, hoping that Claudine wouldn't be angry for long.

"No," Claudine replied, knowing that I was lying. "It's him, isn't it."

"Who?" I asked, bewildered by her questioning. I looked at her with wonder, trying to figure out if she knew that I was seeing Eric or if it was someone else.

"Eric," she replied, knowingly. "Niall told me that you and he have a blood bond and that when you were kidnapped, Niall noticed the state of mind that Eric was in," she explained. "I'm not sure what it's like in the human world, but in the fae, two and two equals four."

I had to grin at her analogy. It was so close to how things were for humans, that it was funny. Maybe the fae wasn't so different after all?

"Well…" I hesitated. "Maybe it is?" I decided to suggest it, without admitting it. I wasn't sure how happy my great-grandpa would be at the thought of me with a vampire. "Needless to say, thank you for saving my life," I smiled over at her, trying to charm her into a better mood. "I haven't seen you in a long time. I was hoping that I would." I paused, unsure if it was proper to ask about Niall. "How is grandpa?" I asked, curiously.

Since Claudine and I were technically cousins, I thought that she might be able to help me out when it came to him. He was still a puzzle that I couldn't solve. Always trying to help me out in some way, shape or form, but never there when I _actually_ needed him. That was where Claudine came in. She was my guardian angel, so to speak.

Claudine shrugged. "Busy as usual," she replied. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do with Eric and I really don't want you to get into any details. But since Niall _respects, _and for some strange reason, _likes _him. I can't tell you who you can or can't date, but you should really be more careful."

I knew that she was trying to scold me for giving her a scare. I knew that she liked me in her own special way. I grinned. "I'm sorry," I replied. I suddenly frowned as it hit me. "I wonder why I was feeling like that?" I thought aloud. "I was feeling…_powerless_, as if I couldn't move. That I'd seen something that shocked me so much, that I couldn't do anything."

Claudine looked at me, curiously. "Is that how come you swerved off the road?" She asked, with a bewildered expression on her beautiful face.

I nodded my head. That was when it hit me. _Eric. _

TBC..._  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! I want to apologize in advance about the nasty cliffhanger at the end, hope you can forgive me! **

**In case anyone is interested, I started up an Eric and Sookie message board, called, **_**Eric & Sookie Lovers**_**. If you're interested in joining, click on the link for my webpage. Hope to see you there! **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, please don't sue because I'm only using them as free entertainment. **

**Rated M**

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter 19**

Eric stood over Dimitri's remaining clothes; stunned into disbelief. _Had he ever really known him? Why had he not known that Dimitri wanted to die his final death? _Those were both puzzling questions, but Eric was practical enough to know that he would never get any answers because the only one who could answer them was now dead.

"Good riddance," Eric murmured towards the spot where Dimitri had turned into a pile of ash and dust.

He turned away and walked out of the room, but not before grabbing a sword that hung on the wall like a plaque. It was one of those civil war swords, something that Eric wasn't accustomed to using like he did with his own broad sword that he'd carried for centuries. But it would have to do if Dimitri's guards decided to come after him.

Eric walked towards the front door, when one of the guards jumped out at him. He raised his sword in response, swinging the blade through the air, quickly slicing the vampire's head clean off.

Eric turned around and noticed that now a group of them had formed. He found it funny, now that Dimitri had died and Sookie had been rescued; that this was the time for the guards to make an appearance. _Too little, too late, _he thought to himself.

One of the guards came swiftly towards him swinging his sword at him. Eric easily parried, then swung around in an arch, swinging his own sword. Off with that guard's head too. Each one came at him, one or two at a time. Eric used his strong fighting skills that he'd learned many years ago in battle to easily defeat them.

Soon, Eric stood there, looking down at all the dead bodies, evaluating the situation. Their skills and technique had been no match for his. He dropped his sword, then left the mansion and took off towards home in the night sky.

Now, he had to figure out who was behind it, on his own. Dimitri had died, keeping it a secret from him. Much like when he couldn't remember anything from the time of his memory lapse, this too was annoying him. He wanted to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. He needed to find out the who's, what's, how's and why's.

The only way he could figure out how to get his answers now, would be to get a hold of that witch, Agatha. _Surely, she must know who Dimitri had been working for? _He was going to have to come up with a new plan on how to handle the witch. Witches were unpredictable.

**************************************************************************************

I drove towards Shreveport and Fangtasia in a panic. Claudine was holding onto her seat and dashboard for dear life, as if she was scared that she would perish if I happened to crash the car.

"Sookie…" Claudine paused, unsure of the mood I was in. "I know that you're feeling worried, but couldn't you speed down before someone pulls you over?" She pleaded, knowing that at the speed limit I was driving in, the cops were more than likely to do just that.

I glanced over at her, before turning my gaze back onto the road. "Sorry, I've got to get there right now. Eric might be in trouble. He might need me," I explained to the best that I could under the circumstances. "I need to make sure that he's alright," I urged.

Claudine sighed and kept holding on to the seat and dashboard, as if knowing that trying to convince me to slow down was a futile attempt. "Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you," she replied, relenting.

I sped down the road towards Fangtasia. We weren't far from there now, I thought to myself. Soon, I would be able to know why Eric was feeling the way that he was.

I pulled into the parking lot when we got there, quickly coming to a stop outside of the door. There were a few other cars in the parking lot, probably customers who were inside the vampire bar, drinking, I figured. I reached for the doorknob, but Claudine reached for my hand. I turned to look at her, curiously.

She hugged me, trying to reassure me that everything would be alright. She didn't need words, her hug worked well enough.

"Thanks," I replied, grateful that she was trying to comfort me. "I really appreciate you showing up like you did and…everything."

"No problem," Claudine replied, sitting there patiently. "That's what I'm here for," she paused, as she looked towards the door. "You better go in," she urged, knowing that it was what I was wanting to do the most.

I quickly hugged her once more before leaving my vehicle. I walked towards the door of the bar, scared of what I would find once I got there. I glanced back once more towards Claudine in my car, but she'd already vanished.

Shrugging my shoulders, I entered Fangtasia.

The dim lighting and loud music took me awhile to adjust to. I looked around the room, spotting Pam seated at Eric's table looking over some paperwork. I walked up to her and stood there, staring down at her, scared and confused.

"Why are you sitting here doing nothing? Why aren't you helping Eric?" I accused her angrily.

Pam looked up at me, with a startled and shocked expression, that quickly changed to amusement. "Helping Eric with what?" She asked, knowing that the question would quickly get a rise out of me.

"You know…with what he's doing right now," I replied back, still frustrated and angry with her. "I can't believe that you'd be sitting here and not helping him at all. Isn't he your maker?" I asked, puzzled, outraged on Eric's behalf and confused.

Pam laughed, as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. I stared at her, bewildered by her actions.

"My dear, Sookie," she replied back, teasing me. "I have _no_ idea why you're so worried about him, but Eric is quite alright," she tried to reassure me. "You have nothing to fear," she paused. "What's got you so worked up anyways?"

I stared at her, trying to come to terms with what she'd told me. That Eric was alright. I wondered why I was feeling like I was then. It was weird.

"You're saying Eric's okay?" I asked, just to be sure. "Because I was feeling something…like he was feeling powerless and in need of help," I frowned, trying to figure it out.

Pam laughed. _"Eric?" _She asked, as if that was the most absurd thing that she'd ever heard. She laughed once again, this time shaking her head. "Sookie, you _kill_ me," she replied, still laughing.

I glared down at her. "I don't get it…what's the joke?" I asked, annoyed with her laughing at me. I didn't find it the least bit funny. "Eric is in trouble and we've got to help him," I urged.

She laughed again. "Ok-ay," she laughed some more. "Sookie, don't you think that I'd know if Eric needed my help…or yours?" She tried to point out to me, shaking her head. Her laughter had finally died down enough but a smile still remained on her face. "Eric took off for a bit, but he just came back now," she explained to me. "He's in the back, in case you're interested," she winked at me, knowing full well what I was going to do.

I quickly walked away from her and walked into his office, unannounced. I didn't care that I could be interrupting a business meeting or not. I only wanted to make sure that he was alright and in one piece. I stormed in, unsure of what I would find once I got there.

I stood there, puzzled and amazed. Eric was seated behind his desk, talking on the phone. He looked up at me, as I entered. First, I could feel his shock and surprise, followed closely behind his pleasure and happiness at seeing me.

I frowned, trying to figure out why I had been feeling the way that I had been feeling. It seemed that my own feelings had lied to me. I stared at him, while he quickly ended his phone call, silent and confused.

"Sookie?" Eric had hung up the phone and now asked me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, incredulously.

I let his mind into my thoughts because I wasn't sure how to put it into words. He read them, I could tell, then he started to laugh. "Sookie…" he motioned for me to come towards him. "Come here," he tried to console me.

I slowly moved towards him, not sure if it was because I wanted to reassure myself that he _was _alright or if it was the bond and my own lack of willpower when it came to him. I sat down on his lap behind the desk. I raised my hands to cradle his cool cheeks in my hands. I stared into his eyes, reading his mind, but he kept it closed off from me.

I backed away from him and gazed at him, curious by his actions. "Why won't you let me in?" I asked, hurt, disappointed and confused.

Eric shrugged. "Because it's sometimes better if you didn't see what's inside," he replied, trying to explain. "I'm not an open book and I'm not about to let you see some of the ugliness that I have seen."

"But…never mind," I let it drop, deciding that it didn't matter. He was alright and I was in his arms. I was so intensely relieved and happy that I couldn't stop the smile the spread across my face. "I'm glad you're okay," I leaned over and hugged him, grateful that he was alright. "I was _so _worried," I explained.

Eric pushed me away from our hug and stared up at my face. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I went to see Dimitri to see if I could find out anything more, but…" he paused, unsure if he should reveal what he'd discovered. "He's gone. He killed himself without telling me anything and it just surprised me, that's all," he explained, hoping that it would reassure me. "I'm okay, other than really angry that we're back to square one; not knowing anything again," he sighed.

I stared at him, relieved and scared once again, but it wasn't fear of or for Eric that I was afraid, it was the not knowing who was behind my kidnapping. "He didn't say _anything?_" I asked, just to be sure. Eric shook his head. I was somewhat disappointed. I thought that Eric would be able to get anything out of anyone. "So…what are we going to do now?" I wondered, aloud.

"_We're_ not going to do anything," Eric replied. "_You_ are going to keep working while I get to the bottom of this."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Eric could see me; plain as day.

"Sookie," Eric gave me a stern look. "You _have _to stay out of this. Let me handle it."

"What if I told you that I could help you with Agatha?" I pointed out to him. "I could, you know, she's a witch and I could read her mind. I could probably tell you what she's thinking and who's behind everything," I explained. "Besides, I thought you _liked_ taking advantage of my talent?"

"Fine," he sighed, knowing that I was right. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "But, you are only going to read her mind and that's that. Leave the rest to me," he explained.

I sighed once again. I had gotten what I wanted out of him, so I had to be fine enough with that for now.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Eric asked, changing the subject. "I thought you were still mad at me?"

I shrugged. "I forgave you," I softly explained. "Besides, I got what I wanted anyways," I grinned, teasingly at him.

Eric laughed. "That you do," he agreed. "I missed you," he squeezed me closer to him. He sniffed me, as if he were breathing in an intoxicating fragrance. He backed away from me, looking at me curiously. "Okay, which fairy have you seen recently?" He asked, curiously.

I stared at him, puzzled by what he could mean. Then, it hit me. I had just been with Claudine and she had hugged me, not once but twice. I grinned at him, wickedly, knowing how much Eric loved the smell of fairies. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased.

"You know what I want to do to you when you smell like that," Eric told me, sternly, as if it wasn't what he was interested in doing. But I knew better. He would use any reason to kiss me and rub himself all over me.

I could feel his erection pressing up against me. I rubbed against him, teasingly, causing him to moan. Call me wicked, but Eric made wanton thoughts come to me. I loved the powerful feelings they aroused.

"Stop that," he moaned.

"Make me," I replied, acting more wantonly than I could ever remember being. If he liked the smell of me after I'd been with fairies, then maybe I could ask them to visit me more often?

"Don't tease me that way. You know what I want to do to you more than anything else in this world," he whined to me, all knowing.

"Oh?" I asked. "What's that?" I couldn't help myself, I liked teasing him. I leaned closer to him; our lips met and held. When I backed away, ending our kiss, Eric licked his lips.

"Like the sweetest wine," he sighed, tasting me on his lips.

I kissed him again, loving the way he held me and the way he smelled. Our kiss quickly deepened, arousing our passions once again.

That was when we both heard someone at the door knock. It was Pam, she opened the door after hearing Eric's okay and peered in at us. We backed away from each other, disappointed that she had interrupted us.

"Sorry, if this is a bad time, but Eric…" she paused, suddenly unsure if it was a bad time or not, although she made a good guess that it was. "Alcide is here and he has that information you asked of him," she explained, then glanced at me to see my reaction.

She quickly left, as quickly as she came in.

I stared down at Eric, curiously. "What do you have Alcide doing?" I asked him, puzzled and confused. I waited for Eric to explain it to me.

"He's looking into your kidnapping, of course," he explained. "I have him looking into Agatha and all her connections."

Alcide knocked before entering the room. His immense presence filled the doorway, hesitantly. I could tell that he was surprised to see me not only in Eric's office, but on his lap as well. He quickly covered up his shock by looking away.

"If I've come at a bad time…" he paused, unsure of what to say during this awkward moment.

If there was one word to best describe the atmosphere in the room at that moment, it was _awkward. _I could tell that Alcide was surprised to see us sitting so intimately together. Two people who had always kept a distance from each other. It reminded me that what Eric and I had together was relatively new and might shock most people.

"No, it's alright," Eric looked over at Alcide with a mixture of amusement and gloating. I wanted to smack him. "Sookie and I were just…"

"Please don't explain," Alcide raised his hand in response, cutting off Eric's explanation. "If I hadn't known about the rumors beforehand, I would be more shocked."

"_Rumors?_"Eric repeated, curiously.

"How are things?" I quickly interjected before Alcide could tell Eric about the rumors going around about Eric and me. "How's it feel to be _pack leader?_" It was a good, neutral topic that wouldn't get too heated, I thought. I climbed off of Eric's lap, hoping that my actions might make the atmosphere better in a way.

"It's good," Alcide replied, having now recovered from seeing us together. "How are you doing since the kidnapping?"

Eric looked up at me, with a disappointed expression on his face. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he had wanted to keep me there as a way to taunt Alcide. I glared at Eric before replying back to Alcide. "I'm okay, I wasn't hurt or anything," I replied back, keeping up conversation.

"That's good," he replied. "All of us were worried about you," he explained. "We couldn't believe that someone would come after you like they have done." He looked at Eric, who was looking from Alcide to me, curiously. "Speaking of which…the reason why I am here." He had been carrying a briefcase, that I hadn't noticed until now.

"Go on," Eric urged, hoping that Alcide had something that we could go on. "What have you found out?"

"Well…" he paused, while he dug into his briefcase and pulled out a file. "It's not much, but it might help." He placed the file on the desk.

Eric reached over and picked it up; opened it and began leafing through the folder.

"As you can see, she has been getting paid a great amount of money and she has been trying to rebuild her life, since Katrina. In a way, I'd feel sorry for her, but here's the thing…if you look on one of the back pages, it tells you the account number of the person who was paying her," he paused, while Eric turned to the page in question.

I peered over Eric's shoulder, not really able to read the fine print from where I was standing. But I could tell that it was a balance sheet from a bank and that there were transactions printed out.

"That account number belongs to…" Alcide's cell phone rang, interrupting his sentence. He looked at us apologetically after looking at the call display. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to answer this. It's Pack business," he explained.

Eric motioned for him to answer the call. _What perfect timing! _We both thought to ourselves, frustratingly. We hoped that the call wouldn't take long. We were both on pins and needles.

We waited anxiously for Alcide's call to end.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for all your great comments, I really appreciate them! Again, I'm sorry about that nasty cliffhanger, but I couldn't stop writing that chapter otherwise. Plus, I know it keeps you interested in continuing to read my story! LOL I'm glad that you like it and hope that you like how it will eventually turn out. But I still have a ways to go before the end. Remember, comments are more than welcome! **

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I'm only borrowing them for my own kinky enjoyment. **

**Rated MA: for sexual content (yes, you read that right!) if you don't like smut, you won't like this chapter! **

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter 20**

Eric and I stood there and watched Alcide, while he talked into his cell phone. I felt impatient. I was dying to know whose account it belonged to. I glanced down at Eric, who was still seated in his chair behind the desk. He looked like he was keeping his cool, like his usual self. But I could feel the tension inside of him.

"_Do you know who it might me?" _I asked him, silently, inside my mind.

Eric shook his head. The only sign that I knew that he'd read my mind. He reached his hand out and clasped mine in his, then gave me a reassuring squeeze. I squeezed his cool hand back and hoped that I was reassuring him, like he was to me.

Alcide was talking in a hushed whisper. I could barely make out a few words here and there. I let myself into his mind, which was hard to do with Supes. It was a fuzzy blur, but I could make out that Alcide was dealing with something to do with his pack.

I wondered what it could be. I stared at him, curiously and hoped that everything was alright. Alcide had had a rough year, losing both his father and his girlfriend, both violently. As well as the numerous other issues that he'd had to deal with in his pack.

Alcide ended his phone call, turned back towards us and apologized. "I'm sorry, that was something important," he explained. He sighed. "I may as well tell you, since you're going to find out anyways, but…" he paused, trying to come up with words to explain it, "we're coming out soon," he explained.

I looked at him, surprised and amazed. "You mean…?" I couldn't finish my sentence because I wasn't sure how to put it into words. "That the _Weres _are coming out?" I lamely finished.

"Yeah," Alcide nodded his head. "We're…us, Weres…are going to admit to the world that we're here too," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

I could tell in his mind that he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but didn't have any choice in the matter. I glanced down at Eric, to see his reaction. I could tell that he didn't care one way or another. It didn't matter to him or to his world. He was used to dealing with them for centuries, the only difference was that humans would know now too.

I waited for Eric to say something encouraging to Alcide. "Well?" I prompted and nudged him with my arm and squeezed his hand. "Aren't you going to give him some advice?"

Eric had the audacity to laugh. "No, I don't think Alcide wants it." He turned to Alcide. "Do you?" he asked him, just to be sure.

Alcide shook his head. "No, it's okay," he agreed with Eric.

_Talk about two stubborn male minds. _They both held a lot of pride and refused to admit to any kind of help. I rolled my eyes, not really understanding why they wouldn't help each other out.

"Well, congratulations," Eric replied instead. "I hope it works out for you."

I knew that Eric meant it, although begrudgingly. Which kind of eased my mind somewhat.

"Back to the business at hand…" Eric spoke up, changing the subject. I could tell that he didn't care what the Weres did, as long as they didn't mess with Eric's business. "Whose account does it belong to?"

Alcide sighed. "Have you ever heard of anything called, Victory Holdings?" He asked, curiously.

Eric frowned and shook his head. "No, have you?"

Alcide shook his head. "No, but that's who it belongs to," he explained. "I'm not sure if it's a business or a person or what have you, but that's what the bank records show."

Eric sat there, silently, thinking to himself. I tried to read his thoughts to see what he was thinking of but he'd shut his mind off from me again.

_You know, that was getting to be tiresome to me. What was the point of being bonded, when he shut me out half of the time? _After Alcide left, we would _definitely _have to have a little talk about that, I decided. Relationships lasted longer if a couple were able to communicate and be honest with each other.

Not that I had very much experience, but I'd been burned before and figured that Eric might be different. Although, I thought to myself, I shouldn't be surprised either. Eric hadn't been in a relationship for a long time now and probably didn't remember being in his last one. He might be rusty.

"I _do _have some ideas of what it could be," Eric offered, as a way to thank Alcide. Which he should because he did give us information that brought us a little bit closer than we were before. "Thanks for looking into it," he nodded his head in approval at Alcide. "I'll remember this," he added, reminding Alcide that he now owed Alcide a favor.

"Don't mention it," Alcide was quick to wave it off, with his stubborn male pride. "I know that you'll come through when it comes time to collect."

I could tell that while both men, weren't crazy about each other and would never be friends, there was an air of mutual respect and intelligence in the room. It warmed my heart because I was close to both men.

"I've gotta run, sorry again about not finding out anything more," Alcide apologized to Eric. He looked at me. "I'm glad that you're back, safe and sound," I knew that he meant it.

Eric nodded his head, then we both watched, while Alcide gathered up his briefcase and headed back out of the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

Eric and I were silent, both of us, lost in our own thoughts. Eric let me in now, so I knew that he was trying to figure out who Victory Holdings was and what it wanted with us. I moved behind him, reached down and began massaging his broad shoulders.

"Don't worry," Eric tried to reassure me. "I'll find out whose behind this, then heads will roll."

"I'm not worried, I know that you'll take care of it," I replied back, sure of it. One thing I knew about Eric, was that he always seemed to take care of me. He wouldn't let something like this go. It just wasn't in him to ignore it.

"Hey," Eric looked up at me, with a sweet smile on his face.

I looked down at him, from behind his head. His features were upside down to me. "What?" I asked, curiously. I could tell that he was in a better mood and he wanted to think about something else for a change.

"Want to stay the night?" He asked, hopefully. His eyes twinkled up at me.

I smiled down at him, charmed by his gaze. I looked around his office, with a wary expression. "Here?" I asked, incredulous, bewildered and amused that Eric would want to spend the night with me in his office.

Eric laughed. "No," he replied, shaking his head. "Not _here_…" he laughed once more. "I mean, at my _home_, my lover," he laughed again. "But if you're feeling kinky, we could stay here too," he winked at me.

I laughed and shook my head. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe some other time but not tonight," I replied.

Eric was disappointed. "No?" He asked, as the grin left his face.

I quickly realized that he had misunderstood what I had meant. "I didn't mean it like…that," I tried to explain. "I meant about…doing it _here_ in your office…some other time." I smiled at him, encouragingly. "As for your offer at your _home_…" I let the sentence hang, knowing full well that he could fill in the blanks.

Eric grinned a very naughty and happy grin. "Good," he stood up, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of his office, anxiously.

I laughed at his exuberance. I followed along behind him, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

We paused when we walked out into the bar area. There were some patrons, fangbangers, who were flirting with some vampires that were there, as part of their duty to make an appearance every so often. For the life of me, I knew what the bangers were feeling because I was feeling it too.

No one could make love like a vampire, I thought to myself. Especially Eric. I knew that I was going to have a fun-filled night, filled with heat and passion. I couldn't wait. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum.

Eric walked over to his table where Pam was still seated, looking over papers.

"We're heading out. Don't expect us back," he tersely, explained to her.

Pam grinned up at us, knowingly. She had the audacity to wink at me. "Okay, have a good night," she replied, teasingly. "Try not to have _too_ much fun," she winked at me when she said it.

Eric gave her a stern look, after which, her teasing grin quickly left her face. "I need you to look into something for me. Find out who owns. Runs. Whatever the hell it is and does…something called, Victory Holdings. Then get back to me. I don't care what time it is," he issued his orders.

Pam glared at him, as if he hadn't given her enough already, but she knew better than to oppose or refuse her maker. "Yes, master," she replied. The look in her eyes told me that she wasn't happy about it.

I tried to smile in understanding towards her. I could certainly sympathize. "We think they're behind my kidnapping," I explained, hoping that it would help explain why the urgency.

Pam nodded her head at me. I could tell that she understood the importance better now. "I'll see what I can find out," she replied.

Eric turned still holding my hand in his. "Come, my lover," he pulled me along behind him, towards the door of Fangtasia. I happened to glance around the bar along the way. I could see fangbangers looking at me with both envious and surprised expressions on their faces. I didn't have time to really listen to what they were thinking. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know either.

We walked outside and I looked around for his car. "Which one is yours?" I wondered, since Eric was driving a temporary loaner until his car was fixed. "We could take mine if you want," I suggested.

Eric shook his head. "We're not taking a car," he replied, looking up at the night sky.

It reminded me of the time when he'd waited for me to get off of work. The night I'd saved both him and King Felipe. The sky looked the same that night too.

"We're not?" I asked, surprised and alarmed. "Where is your home? Is it close? Can we walk there?" I asked, puzzled and confused.

Eric laughed and shook his head. "No, it's too far to walk. We're going to fly there," he explained.

I remembered that he was able to fly. "You mean…?" I asked, staring up at him, incredulously.

"Yep, buckle your seatbelt. Put your arms around my neck. I'm going to give you a view of Shreveport that you don't see everyday," he explained.

I tentatively wrapped my arms around his shoulders and back, holding on for dear life. I hoped that nothing bad happened to us, while we were flying. Did he have to check and make sure that there were no planes flying overhead? I wondered.

I had to grin at the thought. Probably not, but it was kind of funny to think about it. I could picture it in my mind. He would need to contact air traffic control…check the air for wind currents…he would be wearing goggles and a scarf…you get the picture. I tried to hold in the laughter because it would be kind of hard to explain to him. He might not see what was so funny about it, since it's about him.

Eric lifted us off the ground, up towards the sky. It was a starry night. Perfect for romance. He flew us towards his home, though I couldn't tell you which direction we were flying in. I looked down at the street lights that were lit up. Eric was right, it wasn't something that I had ever seen before, let alone everyday.

Before I knew it, we landed outside of a huge Victorian mansion. I was surprised. I didn't think that Eric had been _that _rich to be able to afford a house such as that.

It was white. With porches, steeples and gables. The moon shone on the outside of the house, making the structure visible to me. It looked stately, from what I could tell. The inside lights were all off, so I couldn't make out anything more as of yet.

"You _live_ here?" I asked, incredulously. I gazed at the structure, trying to come to terms. This wasn't the kind of house that I'd pictured Eric living in. Not at all. It was too quaint. I'd always pictured him in one of those glass houses with an ultra modern interior design.

"Yep," he nodded his head. He looked down at me, trying to see my reaction. "Do you like it?" he asked, hopefully and anxiously. "When I bought it…I knew that I wanted you to like it," he explained.

I turned to look at him, speechless. "When did you buy it?" I couldn't help asking. I was surprised that he would want me to like it. Then, a sudden thought hit me, had he bought it _for_ me?

"Oh, awhile ago," he paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I think I bought it shortly after we met. I think it was before we went to Dallas in fact." He frowned, trying to remember.

I was astonished. _That was when I was with Bill, _I thought to myself. I stared at him, puzzled and confused.

"Wha?" I couldn't even finish my question, I was so shocked.

Eric looked down at me and read the expression on my face. I could feel him prying into my mind too, but I kept it closed off from him. He stared at me, suddenly unsure of himself.

"You don't like it?" he asked, surprised. I could feel his disappointment. It was evident on his face as well.

I shook my head. "No, it's not _that_," I'd finally found my voice. "I'm just surprised. Why would you want me to like it, if I was with Bill at the time?" I asked, curiously.

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he paused. "I just knew that when I was looking at houses to buy, I wanted to make sure that it was something that you'd like too," he explained, unsure of his reasoning.

I stared at him, amazed. "But I was with _Bill_," I repeated. "_Why_ would you want me to like a house that you bought? _Why_ would I care?" I asked, still trying to figure out where Eric had been coming from.

It amazed me, because at the time, I hadn't a clue as to how he had felt. I knew that my feelings had been the complete opposite of what they were now. At the time, I'd thought of him as an acquaintance, someone who wanted me to do work for him. Someone I'd feared, but also as someone who I'd considered a friend. He was also someone who had tried getting me to sleep with him numerous times, but I'd always thought of it as something that would go away after awhile. I'd never taken him very seriously…until now.

Eric shrugged once again. He frowned. "I'm still trying to figure it out," he replied, puzzled and confused. "I went with what my gut was telling me and I just followed it," he explained, at a loss.

It was a weird thing to see. Eric, someone who I'd always thought of as someone who was strong, full of confidence, come-ons and jokes; this confused and unable to explain himself. It was a whole new side to him. It made me feel a bit better because I'd thought that I was the only one who was this confused and full of mixed emotions.

The beat of my heart sped up, as a thought suddenly hit me. _Had he been in love with me that long now? Had it been love at first sight for him? _I stared at him, with new eyes and a new perspective. I'd always thought that his flirting was just a way to make me not scared of him. That while he may have been physically attracted to me, that he hadn't thought anything more of it; other than someone would a one night stand.

I looked towards the house, seeing it as someplace that Eric had picked out just for me. I _did _like it. How could I not? It looked graceful and well-kept. It was huge. It brought me a huge amount of pleasure, that he would buy me something that extravagant. It also scared me as well. I wasn't sure if moving in with him would be a good thing for us or not. It seemed like we were moving way too fast. I loved my Gran's house and didn't want to leave it all alone without anyone filling up it's warm space with laughter and sounds.

I wondered in the back of my mind, if Eric was going to ask me to move in with him or something. Why else would he buy a house with me in mind? I was afraid to voice my opinions because I wasn't sure how well he'd take it. I didn't want to hurt him, if I told him that I couldn't move in with him.

"Come inside, lover," he ushered me towards the house. "It's getting colder outside and you're beginning to shake."

Until he'd mentioned it, I hadn't noticed that I was shivering because of the cold. I followed, hesitantly behind him. I was afraid of falling in love with this house, like I was in love with the man. It seemed to be coming at me too fast. I was afraid I'd get burned. It seemed too good to be true.

He opened up the door, allowed me to enter first. It was dark inside, until he reached over and flicked on a light switch. The foyer was impressive with it's mahogany staircase. A chandelier hung from the ceiling up above. There were doors leading off from the foyer into different rooms, that were still dark. I couldn't wait to explore the old house, just so that I could find out more about Eric. I wondered if he kept any close, personal belongings there because I wanted to learn more about him.

Eric looked down at me, to see my reaction. "What do you think so far?" he asked, curiously. He looked around the foyer, proudly. "I had that chandelier delivered not too long ago. It's straight from Paris," he explained.

I couldn't imagine how much that would've cost. I stared at pictures of artwork that hung on the walls. There were various paintings from some world famous painters. I wondered if they were real or fake, though I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Eric's wealth was staring back at me. No wonder, he hadn't ever batted an eye when I'd buy too many clothes for the trips that he'd require me to go on for him. It made me feel insecure. I wondered what Eric saw in me, that would attract him to me in the first place. It was all too much to take in all at once.

"You look tired," Eric commented, staring down at me with concern. "Maybe we should put off the tour until tomorrow," he suggested.

I nodded my head. He was right. It had been a long day.

He swept me off my feet and carried me up the staircase in his strong arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his arms supported underneath me. When we got to the top floor, he walked down a hallway towards a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Opening them, he walked into the room.

He turned on the light, since it was pitch black inside. It was what could only be described as a master bedroom, complete with a fireplace and a sitting room.

He placed me on the bed and I looked around the room. I could see that the furniture was made of a deep mahogany. There was a canopy above me on the four poster bed. The walls were tastefully painted in a light beige to compliment the dark wood. The fabrics were rich in color. They were coordinated in an interesting palette of red, emerald green, orange and brown. I, briefly, wondered who had helped him decorate it and (figuring that it had to be a woman) felt a little bit jealous.

He stood there, looking down at me, laid sprawled across the bed. There was an inner sparkle in his eyes as his eyes roamed over my body. "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to see you laying here like this," he told me, hoarsely.

I was too overwhelmed by my emotions to respond to that. Eric knelt down on the bed and leaned down on his forearms. His body now covered mine and I hungered for him so much so, that I had to clench my palms into fists. He grinded up against me, so that I could feel his arousal.

His lips came down hard on mine, taking my breath away. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I let the master swallow me up and take control. I liked it like that from time to time. His tongue swept in, taking away my very last breath. Now, all I could do was breathe him in. He was my oxygen. The air that I breathed. The only reason why I was alive and I would die without him.

His hands weren't idle. They were busy removing my clothes the best that he could in our position. He raised himself up off of me and pulled my jeans and panties down my legs to my ankles. I kicked them off the rest of the way. Eric stood next to the bed, gazing down at me, while he pulled his own jeans and underwear off.

He grabbed a hold of my legs, pulled me by my legs towards him. He wrapped them around his waist, then easily thrust inside of me. I gasped with surprise and pleasure.

I guess I didn't need very much foreplay when it came to seeing a half-naked Eric standing before me, with his burgeoning erection.

He drove inside me repeatedly over and over again, driving me ever closer, until I found myself losing control and panting, while my world exploded all around me. I was just returning back to earth once again when I felt him thrust one deep final thrust, making me come all over again. He collapsed down on top of me, but careful to not lay on me with his full weight. He raised himself and rested on his elbows on either side of me. He grinned wickedly down at me.

"I knew that it wouldn't take me long…knowing that you're finally here…where you're meant to be," he explained, softly, in the aftermath. "You're my heart's desire, my lover," he rasped, while sudden emotions caught him unawares. He looked down at me, suddenly afraid and unsure.

I was surprised and stunned to see blood beginning to streak down his face. He was crying. I reached up and wiped them away, smudging the blood so that he looked a mess. But it was a beautiful mess to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously confused. "Why are you crying?"

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! Very much appreciated! I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story. Sorry, I had to leave another cliffhanger once again. To warn you, there's another one at the end of this chapter too. I apologize in advance, but it couldn't be helped. ;) I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Author's Note: I'm going to be getting into Eric's past during the next few chapters. How he became a vampire, etc. I'm going to be changing some things and I hope you like it. I'd really like to know what you think about what I've come up with. (I just think what I've written sounds more like the Eric that we all know and love, than what Charlaine wrote.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I'm borrowing them for entertainment purposes ONLY. **

**Rated MA: for sexual content, if you don't like smut, you won't like this chapter. (There's more in this chapter than in the previous one. It's kinkier too.) ;) **

**********************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Chapter 21**

I was surprised and stunned to see blood beginning to streak down Eric's face. He was crying. I reached up and wiped them away, smudging the blood so that he looked like a mess. But it was a beautiful mess to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously and confused. "Why are you crying?"

Eric shook his head and didn't answer me. He withdrew away from me, sat on the edge of the bed, as if suddenly embarrassed. "It's nothing…" he replied, shaking his head. "I just got overwhelmed there for a moment," he tried to explain.

I frowned at him, puzzled by his behavior. This was _so_ unlike Eric. It almost reminded me of fake Eric from when he'd stayed at my house. "About what?" I asked, trying to get it out of him. Of course, his mind was shut off from me, so that I couldn't read it.

He turned back towards me, stared at me curiously. "Have you ever become so overcome with emotion that you didn't know what to do?" he asked.

This was a first. Eric was asking _me _for advice. I had never dreamed that the real Eric would ever do anything like that. It was definitely out of character for him. Something must be troubling him, I thought to myself. "Yeah, all the time," I answered, truthfully. I waited patiently for him to respond.

"Seeing you here…in this house…it just got to me, that's all," he finally explained, while he shrugged his shoulders. He quickly collected himself, as if realizing that he was showing a sign of weakness to me, but then put his wicked grin back on his face. "Don't let that get out," he winked at me.

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say to that. "Are you okay now?" I asked, with concern. I sat up in bed and rubbed my hand across his shoulder blades.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I think so," he sighed, as if he took a deep breath, which he didn't because he didn't breathe. "I think I just lost my mind for a moment there. Sorry to scare you like that," he explained. "It's just that all of this…" he motioned around the room, including me, as if pointing out that it wasn't one thing in particular. "It scares me. You scare me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I bit my lip and mulled that over, deep in thought. "Well, if it's any consolation to you…I feel the same way too," I confessed. "Promise me that whatever happens…when you find out who's behind my kidnapping and everything…that you will keep yourself safe and alive. I'd much rather not know the particulars, if it means that you're still in one piece."

Eric looked at me, incredulously. "You mean, you don't see this as a sign of weakness?" he asked, incredulously.

I shook my head. I could tell that he was shocked, but then I remembered that when he'd been alive, things had been different back then. Men weren't allowed to show signs of weakness and if they did, their enemies were sure to use it to their advantage, not that it's changed all that much. But a male showing his sensitive side didn't happen back then. "No, I don't," I replied.

"You don't see this as a side of me that turns you off?" he asked, curiously.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm saying that it's a side of you that I haven't seen in a long time. You were a lot like this when your memory was erased. I kind of like it. It feels good knowing that you need me as much as I need you," I explained. I smiled at him, offering it as a token of our love and friendship. "And here I thought that I would be more trouble to _you_ than I'm worth," I joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

It did the trick. Eric laughed. "Trust me, _you're_ worth it. It's not often that I've cared about a woman, like I care about you," he winked at me.

It made me wonder about his past. Both when he was alive and after he'd been turned into a vampire. I was curious and wanted to know everything about him. But tonight wasn't the time to discuss it. I yawned. When I looked at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was three o'clock in the morning. I'd been up for a long time.

"Sorry, but I'm feeling sleepy," I explained, sighing and stifling another yawn. "I would love to talk to you more about everything but my mind and body can't cope," I explained.

Eric looked at me with concern. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked, alarmed. He stood up and pulled the covers back, so that I could climb into bed. "Go to bed," he ordered, his tone sounded an awful lot like his bossy tone that he used with his employees. "Get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow night," he explained.

"Okay," I was too tired to try to argue about his ordering me around. We would definitely need to have a chat about that, I thought to myself.

I crawled under the covers. Eric tucked me in, like I was a little girl. It made me briefly wonder if he'd had kids when he was alive or not. He was a natural at it. I still couldn't get over seeing this side of Eric. He reminded me, distinctly like fake Eric. I couldn't help the rush of excitement when I thought about it. _He's still in there!_ I wanted to shout. That was the side of him, that made it easy to love him.

Once I was all situated in bed, Eric leaned over and kissed me. "I'm going to do some more digging," he explained.

I nodded my head, then gazed up at him, curiously. "What do you do when the sun rises?" I asked, curiously. We were in his house. I wanted to know where I could find him in case I needed him, I figured. "Do you sleep in the basement or something?"

Eric shook his head. "No, I sleep in here, in fact," he answered, graciously. "The windows are boarded so that the sun can't come into this room. I'll be joining you once dawn breaks," he winked at me, before rising up off of the bed. "Go to sleep," he urged. "You have a full day tomorrow."

"You don't want to cuddle?" I suggested, hopefully.

Eric laughed. "I'm not a teddy bear, but okay," he climbed into the king sized bed next to me. As if Eric would've ever turned down an offer of laying next to me in bed. I wanted to roll my eyes. Some things never change, I thought to myself. I liked it though. It was a part of his charm.

I curled up against his cool body, closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what his plans were exactly. It was a good thing that I was off tomorrow too. But I did need to get home and see how things were going with Amelia and Octavia. My curiosity about Eric and learning as much as I could about him was a bigger draw though.

Soon, I fell asleep, while Eric held me. I must have fell asleep quickly because I felt Eric move in the middle of the night and figured that he was up doing his investigative work. I was too tired to wake up and I went right back to sleep once more.

Sure enough, when I woke up in the morning, Eric was laying there next to me. I watched him in his prone state, knowing that it would take a lot in order to wake him. I knew from previous experience just how impossible it was to wake him up during the day. I didn't really have to be careful to keep quiet or anything like that.

I pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. Since it was dark in the room, I turned on the lamp on the night table. I found my discarded clothes on the floor and put them on.

I should've brought a change of clothes, I thought to myself. I could smell that they were dirty, so I figured that I'd wash them. I walked over to Eric's closet and opened it up. I found his shirts hanging there. I pulled out a white one, then slipped it on. I grabbed my clothes, which I'd stripped out of before grabbing the shirt, and carried them out of the room with me.

I walked down the hallway towards the stairs that would take me down to the foyer. I wondered where the laundry room was in that house, it was so big. I walked down the stairs, towards the back, where I assumed the kitchen was.

I was surprised to smell coffee brewed and the smell of bacon and eggs. _Who broke into Eric's house to cook breakfast for a vampire? _I wondered. I walked into the kitchen, completely surprised to see an older woman busy cooking at the stove.

I blinked and paused in the doorway.

She was an older woman, with a dark complexion. She was more round than tall. She reminded me, briefly of Octavia, but I could tell right away that this woman wasn't a witch. Which made me wonder why she was there.

"Who are you?" I asked, as I walked further into the kitchen. I stared at her curiously, while I waited for her to answer me.

The woman turned around and gazed at me with pleasure but not a whole lot of surprise. I guessed that Eric must've told her that I was there.

"I'm Mr. Eric's housekeeper," she explained. "My name is Annabelle, but you can call me, Bella," she suggested. "You must be Sookie," she guessed, taking in my appearance. I could feel her gaze at me from head to toe. I could tell that she was pleased by my appearance. "I had heard that you were pretty, but I didn't think that you were _this _pretty. No wonder the master fell for you," she commented, almost to herself.

"He did?" I asked, trying to keep the hope from sounding in my voice. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…" she paused, "it's obvious. You're the only woman that he's invited here in…" she paused, trying to remember. "Actually, I don't recall Mr. Eric _ever _inviting a woman into his own home."

"Oh, so you know that he's a…" I tried to say it, but didn't know her well enough to yet.

"A vampire?" she asked, finishing my sentence. "Of course, my own sister was one. She was taking care of me, but when she ended up dying her final death, he took me in. That was in…oh, must be fifty years ago now. I was relatively young back then."

I found this woman very interesting. She looked like someone's grandma, which made me miss my Gran. I shoved my thoughts aside, deciding that the coffee looked too good to be true. "Would you mind if I had some?" I asked, looking towards the coffee pot with longing.

"Of course, dear, that's what it's there for," she replied. "The master told me to make sure that you had coffee and some food in you." She looked down at the clothes that I carried in my arms. "Are those dirty?" She asked, curiously. I nodded my head. "Oh, I'll wash them for you," she offered. She stopped what she was doing at the stove. It looked like she was cooking pancakes. She walked over to me and took my clothes out of my arms. She quickly left the kitchen towards what I assumed was the laundry room. She disappeared through a doorway, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I walked to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup of coffee. I sat down on the bar stool, that was parked at the cook island. I noticed that the pancakes should be done by then, so I climbed off the stool and went to the stove to take them out of the pan.

I returned to my sit, not ready to eat breakfast yet, even though the smells smelled good and made my stomach growl. I drank my coffee slowly, looking around the kitchen.

Just like the stairs and the doors in the house, the cabinets were made of a dark cherry wood, with a marble countertop. Stainless steel appliances. All the bells and whistles that belonged in a kitchen. The only thing different was that the kitchen belonged to a vampire and so it seemed like it was more for show, than anything else. In fact, it looked like it belonged in one of those home magazines.

I refilled my cup of coffee and took a walk through the house. I walked into the dining room, where there was a long dining room table, again made of dark cherry or mahogany. China filled the hutch that filled one wall. A crystal chandelier, but smaller than the one in the foyer, was positioned above the table.

I continued into the living room. It had a fireplace with shelving on both sides. The furniture was modern, but not out of place with the Victorian interior. The colors were rich, mostly in neutrals and warm looking colors.

Next, I found a small study that had a desk and computer. I could tell that Eric liked to do some work at home because there were some papers spread out on the desk. Book shelves lined the walls, with an interesting array of authors. There were classics; like Shakespear and Charles Dickens; to more modern and current ones like Stephen King and Dean Koontz. Some of the classics looked like they were first editions, their covers well-worn and used. There were other books as well, encyclopaedias and other reference books. I could tell that Eric liked to read and learn.

I left the study and walked into the family room or in what one could only call a TV room. There was a huge, gigantic TV along one wall with a home theatre system and leather chairs to sit on. It had a nice movie theatre feel to it.

Next, I found a games room. There was a pool table and a video game that looked like it belonged in an arcade.

Looking around Eric's house, made me understand that Eric had a variety of interests, kept up with the times and had an overall enjoyment for life.

I headed back upstairs towards Eric's bedroom. At the top of the stairs, I decided to look in some of the other bedrooms, just to see what they looked like. The first room I looked in, took my breath away. It looked like it was a museum.

I walked in, afraid to touch anything. I could tell that these were items that Eric must have collected over the years, spanning a thousand years. It was organized; oldest to newest. I started at the beginning. I looked at an old garment and horned helmet that Eric must've worn while he was alive. There were other artefacts as well. His sword. A carving knife. A bottle that must have held water at one time.

I continued down the line, finding similar objects and items that proved just how much Eric had seen and done during his long life as a vampire.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in that room, but I could hear Bella calling for me from the downstairs. My clothes must've been ready, I figured. I quickly left, then headed back downstairs, almost feeling guilty for finding Eric's room of memorabilia.

When I got back to the kitchen, Bella handed me my clothes, freshly washed and laundered. I was relieved to have my clothes once again and thanked her.

"Oh, don't mention it dear," she waved it off with her hand. "Here, try my pancakes. They may be cold by now, but I can warm them up in the microwave," she suggested, hopefully.

I shook my head. I wasn't really hungry now. The feeling had passed, but I thanked her anyways. I left the kitchen, then headed back up to Eric's room.

I looked inside and noticed him still laying in bed. Like a bee drawn to honey, I found myself joining him in bed. Sliding under the covers, I realized that he while he looked peacefully dead while asleep; he also looked happy. He had a slight grin on his face, as if what he'd been thinking about when he'd fallen asleep had brought him pleasure. I hoped that it had something to do with me.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then decided to have a nice warm bubble bath before I dressed. His bathroom was as opulent as the rest of the house. There was a separate shower. A sunken tub that had a Jacuzzi in it. Double sinks in the vanity and it was tiled with marble.

I found a bottle of bubble bath, as if Eric had planned my visit to his house and poured it in the running water. I wasn't sure what time it was now, having not looked at the clock when I'd climbed into bed with Eric, but since I'd slept in really late, I figured that it must now be close to dusk.

It was winter and the days were getting shorter, meaning that Eric's days were getting longer. I wondered what he wanted to do when he woke up.

I stripped out of Eric's shirt and climbed into the bathtub. I stopped the running water because it was now full up to my shoulders. I felt relaxed and tried to figure out which buttons made the jets turn on in the panel next to me. It was kind of confusing.

Finally, I figured it out and completely relaxed while the jets soothed my tense muscles. I really wished that I had something like this at home because this would feel heavenly after a long day at work.

I must have fallen asleep in the tub because the next thing I knew, I could feel a pair of eyes staring down at me. I opened my eyes, looked up and noticed Eric standing there over me, with a heated look in his eyes.

"Would you care to join me?" I asked, the wanton part of me teased. I grinned up at him, invitingly.

"Funny, that was going to be _my _line," Eric replied, sexily. "Would you like me to scrub your back? I'm very good at that, so I'm told," he winked at me.

"How can I pass up an sweet offer like that?" I replied back, then leaned forward, expectantly. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble…" I teased.

Eric chuckled. He shed his Jockey briefs and stood before me naked. Of course I looked. My mouth watered when I couldn't help but notice his gracious plenty standing at attention. _Well, good morning to you too, _I thought to myself.

Eric climbed in behind me. His legs on either side of mine. He grabbed the bar of soap from the soap dish, lathered up his hands and began to wash my back. I could feel his gracious plenty pressed up against my back. I loved the way Eric touched me. He was gentle and loving, as well as exploring and massaging. His hands slid around to my front. His soapy hands cupped my breasts and played with my nipples for awhile.

I closed my eyes in rapture, enjoying what he was doing to me. His hands dipped under water, sliding lower until they touched my center. One hand played with my clit, while the other held me to him. I could feel him pressed up against me.

"Mmmm…" I couldn't help but moan.

Eric chuckled. "You like this, huh?" he questioned.

I nodded my head, eagerly. "Yes, would you like me to turn around?" I asked, curiously. I wanted him inside me; like yesterday.

"No, we can do it another way," he replied.

My inexperience didn't prepare me for what he was planning. I hadn't a clue how he figured that he was going to do anything in the tub, without me turning around.

"Trust me," he must've been able to sense my doubts and insecurities because he said it, reassuringly.

He pushed me forward so that I was kneeling in the bottom of the tub. His hands cupped my bottom, then I could feel him come up behind me. Wedging his knees between my thighs, he parted them, while his fingers played with my clit. I was gasping for breathe, when I felt his entry, strong and sure. I gasped again, but more out of surprise than anything.

I braced myself on the sides of the tub. The water acted like a buffer of sorts. Eric kept thrusting, deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside me. Water slashed over the sides of the tub, as Eric's thrusts became more and more frequent and violent.

His hands moved up and cupped my breasts, playing with my nipples, until they hardened. I felt the scrape of his fangs, not realizing until that moment that they had been lowered. His hand brushed my hair away from my neck and I knew that he was going to bite me.

The next thing I knew, he was drinking from me, while he continued to stroke me from the inside out. It was a very erotic feeling. Finally, in a explosion of lust, we both climaxed and shook with desire.

Slowly, reality began to return to me. I could feel Eric's fangs still at my throat, felt the tugs from each time he sucked. Finally, he must've had his fill of me because I could feel his lips lick the wounds and he backed away from me.

He climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel, then held it open for me to jump into. I pulled the lever on the tub, so that the water would drain, then awkwardly climbed out. Eric wrapped the towel around me, rubbing vigorously, to dry the water off of me.

Once I was dry, I noticed that he was still dripping wet. I grabbed a clean towel and treated him the same way. He leaned forward and kissed me, showing me his appreciation for my attentiveness. He handed me a robe and put his own on.

Who's robe did this belong to? I wondered in the back of my mind. I shouldn't have thought it because it would end up driving me crazy, I figured.

"Nobody, it's yours," Eric had read my mind again. I gazed up at him with a surprised look.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Really," Eric nodded his head. He shrugged his shoulders, "I had been planning for this day for a long time now. You also have your own closet full of clothes. I had asked Tara what sizes you wore and what styles you preferred and she helped me fill it up," he explained, as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

I looked up at him, speechless, unsure as to what to say. _What do you say to a guy who does all of that, except a big thank you? _

"You're welcome," Eric smiled down at me. He had read my mind once again. "Come, let me show you your closet full of clothes." He grasped me, gently, by the elbow and led me to another door that led off of the bedroom. He opened it up and said, "viola!" He waved his hand as if showing of a masterpiece.

I stood there in shock. The closet was enormous. It was bigger than Gran's room at home. It had purses, shoes, dresses, pants…everything a woman could ever hope for. It was all nicely arranged in drawers, on hangers and shelves. There was even a chair that I could sit on. There were three floor-length mirrors so that I could see myself from any angle.

I was speechless. Nobody had ever did anything like this for me before. I didn't know what to say. "Um…" I sputtered, unsure if I should accept this great gift. "Um…you shouldn't have," I tried to explain. It was too much. Tears came to my eyes because I was so emotional from it.

Was this his way of asking me to move in with him? I wondered. I looked around me and knew…that I couldn't accept it. It was too much, too soon.

"You don't like it?" Eric waited for my reaction. I could feel that he was getting more and more apprehensive and insecure; if he had done the right thing or not.

I shook my head. "No, I do…I like it a lot," I replied. "It's just that…it's too much. I can't accept it," my voice cracked because I could feel that I was about to cry. "I'm sorry," I apologized, then quickly headed back out of the room. I headed into the bathroom, where I'd left my own, freshly washed clothes and put them on.

I raced out of Eric's bedroom, while he stood there watching me, motionless. It was the last vision of him that I had. He had a look of regret and disappointment, but I couldn't deal with that now. I had to get out of there.

I raced down the hall; down the stairs and headed out the front door. I stood there on the front porch, finally realizing that I had no way to get home. I was stranded, unless Eric either flew me home or I borrowed one of his others cars (that is, if he had one). I stood there, not sure of what to do.

I stood on the front porch of Eric's house, indecisive. I wanted to get away, but knew that I'd have to go back in to ask Eric to take me back to Fangtasia to get my car. I was scared to face him, after how I'd just run out of his bedroom.

_He must hate me, _I thought to myself. What kind of woman treats her man that way after he gives her a great gift like that? Was I going crazy?

"No," I heard Eric say, softly, behind me.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for all of your wonderful comments! I really appreciate your feedback and patience. Don't worry, things will work out and the story will be moving along more quickly now. I hope you like what I've come up with. In this chapter, I've changed Eric's past and I hope you like what I've come up with. Remember, I really want to know what you think! :) **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I don't get anything from this, just pure enjoyment. **

**Rated M**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 22**

I stood on the front porch of Eric's house, indecisive. I wanted to get away, but knew that I'd have to go back in, in order to ask Eric to take me back to Fangtasia to get my car. I was scared to face him, after how I'd just run out of his bedroom.

_He must hate me, _I thought to myself. _What kind of woman treats her man that way after he gives her a great gift like that? Was I going crazy?_

"No," I heard Eric say behind me.

I spun around, surprised to see him standing there. I hadn't heard him because I was too far lost in my own thoughts and feelings to be able to know his. I stared at him, unsure of what to say. I could tell that he was hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry," I replied, before saying anything else. "I shouldn't have run out the way that I did," I explained. "It's just that…" I tried to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall once again. "You're too generous. I don't deserve it," I shook my head and tried to explain, hoping that he would understand what I was trying to say.

Eric stood there, looking at me levelly. "So, I _didn't_ make a mistake?" he asked, just as unsure as me. "I thought that you didn't like it and that's why you ran out."

"How could I not _like_ it?" I exclaimed, shocked that he would think that way. "It's _every_ woman's dream…to have a closet full of clothes like that." I paused. "It's just that it moved me. I didn't expect it. I had no idea that you would be asking me to move in with you this soon," I explained, shaking my head.

Eric stood there, taking in what I'd told him. "I see," he nodded his head, in acknowledgment. "So, you think we're moving too fast," he guessed.

"Yeah, I think we are…not that I don't want to, it's just that I haven't had time to think…about _anything_," I explained. "This is all too new, too real, too fast."

"What if I told you that this is the slowest that I've ever moved with a woman? No woman has ever put me through what you have. No woman has held my interest either. I was always able to forget about them after a short while. But you're…different," he explained, frowning in puzzlement and confusion. "I've always been spoiled, I guess. What I wanted…I usually took. I took things for granted. I guess I was jumping the gun a little bit." Eric sounded sheepish and embarrassed.

He thought about it some more, but I couldn't read his mind because he was blocking me out. He continued on. "Okay, how about this…" he paused, making sure that I was paying attention. "What if we take it day by day. If you find that you want to move in, which you will eventually…" (trust Eric to be confidant of that fact) "then we can talk about it at that time. Until then, we'll just play things by ear. I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do. I want you to be happy. Do you know what I mean?" He asked, hoping that I understood.

I was relieved. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Yes, I do and you're too good to me. I guess that we're both trying to figure out how to do things," I offered, acknowledging that we were both partly to blame. "I should've explained things to you and better, I guess, and I'm sorry. Forgive me for running out on you?" I asked, hopefully.

Eric smiled and replied, "You bet. Come here," he opened up his waiting arms and I went willingly into them. We sealed it with a sweet kiss on the lips.

We stood on the porch for awhile. I wasn't sure how long, but Eric backed away and looked down at me. "Do you still want to go back to Bon Temps?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "No, I don't have to work and I think that you could use my help with finding out who Victory Holdings is and what it does," I explained.

"Okay, let's get to it," Eric ushered me back inside his house, where we headed towards his study.

He sat down at the desk and I pulled up a chair that was in the room, but had been placed off to the side. He showed me all that he'd been working on, for the investigation. There was a lot of paperwork that he'd uncovered, let alone the file that Alcide had given us. It was mind-boggling to me.

But the more we went over it, something was beginning to click inside my brain. _It wouldn't be that far-fetched, would it?_

"What wouldn't be far-fetched?" Eric asked, staring at me curiously.

Of course, he'd read my mind again. I rolled my eyes. "Would you please stop doing that?" I asked, frustrated and angry. "I'm just trying to work things out in my brain, that's all. You don't have to comment on every little thing," I was perturbed. Eric began to laugh. I got madder.

"Is this what you go through every single day?" he wondered, grinning at me with a huge smile.

"Yes!" I shouted at him, angrily. "And quit grinning at me like that. I hate it when you tease me," I explained.

Eric laughed some more, not taking what I was saying seriously. It was a good thing too, because I really didn't mean it. It was nice having not to explain myself to him. I hadn't experienced it that much, having only met one telepath in my life, other than my cousin's little boy, but he didn't really count because he was still so young yet. Now _Barry the bellboy,_ wasn't even speaking to me. So, this was kind of nice, I thought.

"Okay, this was what I was thinking…" I decided to push Eric's teasing aside for now. I chose to ignore his wicked, albeit sexy, grin. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "There's something in a name, right? When you named Fangtasia, you wanted something to do with vampires and fantasy, right?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah," Eric frowned, trying to follow my logic. "Go on," he urged, waving his hand.

"Okay, we have Victory for one. Who do you know that has Victor or Victoria for a name?" I asked, curiously.

Eric thought about it for a minute. "Well, the first Victor that comes to mind is Victor Madden. The most recent thorn in my side," he answered with a growl. He thought about it for a minute. "Okay, I see what you're saying…but what about Holdings?" he asked, curiously.

"Well…" I thought about it for a minute. "He does what? Does he have any businesses? What are his interests?" I asked, trying to draw it out of Eric.

Eric thought about it for a few minutes. The minutes seemed to drag by until… "Shit!" Eric exclaimed. "It _has _to be him!" He exploded angrily.

"Why do you say that?" I blinked, from his outburst. "Do you know what he does?"

"Yes, he likes to make money off of tourism. He's rich," he explained. "The only thing I can't figure out is _why?_ Why would he kidnap you? What do you have to do with anything? You're not really involved in vampire business." He shook his head. "No, it has to be someone else. Someone who has a grudge against both you and me. Otherwise, what's the point?" He shrugged his shoulders.

We both thought about it some more.

"And what I don't get is…who is this Agatha?" I wondered aloud. "I've never heard of her before in my life. Amelia and Octavia told me that she has lost a lot of things and needs money, but is that _really _enough motive to mess with a vampire's bond the way that she did? _Who_ would want to do that in the first place?"

"Sometimes, people's motivation would surprise you, lover," Eric replied, trying to explain it to me. "Maybe she has other reasons besides money. We don't know," he shrugged. "One thing's for sure, we need to find this Agatha and question her."

"How do we do that?" I asked, curiously. "I have _no_ idea where she lives. Amelia and Octavia told me that Katrina destroyed her home. I only met her at Dimitri's party," I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, I have an idea," Eric had that look on his face that said that he'd just come up with a bright idea. I liked it. No wonder other vamps respected him. He was a smart man. Very knowledgeable. "Felipe called me right before you came to visit." He started to explain. "He's arranged for us to come to Vegas, like I've told you about before," he stared pointedly at me, trying to get me to remember our conversation about it. I nodded my head. I remembered.

"I think that we should go there. Enjoy Felipe's hospitality, but also do some more digging on Victor," he explained. "Who else knows him better than his own king? Where did he live before he came here? Vegas," Eric explained his logic behind his idea. "And if we don't find out what we're looking for, then at least we got to gamble," he joked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "You're right," I agreed. "Do you know why Felipe wants us to come?" I wondered.

Eric shook his head. "No, but if I was a betting man, I think he just wants an opportunity to know us better. Especially you…his knight in shining armor," he winked at me and laughed at his own joke. "He still can't believe that a woman…a _human_ woman at that, rescued him. I think he just wants to show you a good time," he explained.

"Oh, well, I've always wanted to go to Vegas, I heard a lot about it over the years," I explained.

Eric looked on the calendar on the wall. "Good, because we leave tomorrow," he explained.

"We…_what_?" I shrieked. Eric's hearing was so much better than mine that he rubbed his ear with his hand, when I squealed. "Oh my goodness! I have so much stuff that I have to do before we go!" I exclaimed. I began to rattle of my mental list of things to do. "Okay, I'll have to let Sam know that I'll need more time off. I'll have to let Amelia and Octavia know that I won't be around for awhile. Tara, I must tell her. I guess I should mention something to Jason, just because he is family…." I continued on.

After I'd finished my long list, Eric replied, "Done, done, done…are you sure you want that done? Done, done, I wouldn't worry about that."

I gave him a stern look. "It seems to me like you did a lot of things without my knowledge or consent," I glared at him. "I _am _my own woman, you know. I can take care of myself," I explained, bitterly angry. "You shouldn't assume that I'd agree to go with you because you never know…I may not."

Eric laughed, as if I'd just told him a joke.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me," I accused, still angry at him for assuming that I'd go with him to Vegas.

Eric laughed once again. "Oh, my lover…did you know that you're a very funny woman? You're sexy when you get angry like that too. A real turn on. Those are some of the _many_ things I love most about you," he mentioned, after his laughter had died down. "You make me laugh and smile every day. You have _no_ idea how long I waited for someone like you," he laughed, once more, shaking his head in disbelief.

My anger for some reason evaporated. I could see his point. Eric definitely was sexy when he was acting perverted and naughty. I liked how smart and generous he was. I had often liked his sense of humor too. "Yeah, well, I love your sick, perverted sense of humor too," I admitted. "But don't let that mean that you can make decisions _for_ me," I lectured him, sternly. "It's not the same thing at all."

"Okay," Eric raised up his hand as a peace offering. "Truce?" He asked, hopefully. "I won't assume that you will agree to anything I want and you will agree to go on this trip. How about that?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "That's better. And yes, I'll go with you to Vegas. Just don't get any bright ideas about getting married or anything, okay? I'm not sure if I want to be married yet and in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator," I explained, shuddering at the thought.

Eric laughed. "Yeah, well, maybe if Bubba was in his right mind, we could have him marry us, himself?" he joked.

I laughed too, because the thought of it was so hard to comprehend. "Can you imagine? Being married by him?" I joined in the joking mood now too. "Sookie, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Oh wait, there's a cat…one moment please while I go kill it," I joked.

Eric burst out laughing. "Oh man, I can certainly picture that," he agreed, still laughing. Then he sobered up. "Not that we're going to get married…but it _would_ be funny."

I couldn't keep the feelings of hurt at bay after hearing his words. _So, Eric didn't want to get married, huh? _I wondered why. Not that having our blood-bond was anything different. That was more like a vampire marriage. But hearing him say those words kind of _did_ hurt, even though I knew that I wasn't near ready for anything _that_ serious yet. But it made me wonder and wish for something like that with us. I wondered if it would ever happen…probably not, I figured.

"Yeah, it would be," I agreed, instead, shoving aside my feelings for now. It would sound completely insane for me to tell him that while I might not be ready to move in with him, it would be okay to marry. Who thinks that way? Does everybody get this confused when they fall in love?

It was strange to me, because I had _never_ felt remotely anything like this with either Bill or Quinn. What made Eric so different? Was he the one and I was only fighting myself?

"Okay, so we know where to start, right?" I asked, just to make sure that we were on the same page. "We go to Vegas, ask people questions, including Felipe and see if they tell us anything more about Victor. Then, when we get back, we somehow, some way, find this Agatha bitch…oops, sorry, I mean witch and see why she would want to get involved too."

"Right," Eric agreed, staring at me. "You know…you're smarter than I once thought. Are you sure you are as innocent as you claim to be?" He asked, teasing me.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course I am. I learned everything from you," I winked at him. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yes," he laughed, but then grew serious. "That's why I think you'd make a great vampire," he replied.

That quickly wiped the smile off of my face. "But I don't want to be a vampire," I replied back, shocked that he would think such a thing.

"We'll see…" Eric winked and grinned, then stood up from behind the desk. "Come, I just realized that I haven't given you a proper tour of my home," he held out his hand to me, so that I could hold it. Mine clasped on to his and he led me out of his study.

He showed me around the main floor, but it was the museum-like room that I was most interested in seeing. I didn't want to alert him to the fact that I'd snooped around before, so I kept my thoughts and feelings to myself, by closing off my mind from him. I could tell that he was puzzled, but he didn't question it.

"I hired an interior decorator to help me pick out the fabrics, furniture and things like that," he explained. "I told her, that I wanted it decorated with you in mind."

"How did you know that we'd…one day be together?" I asked, surprised by his foresight.

He shrugged. "I don't know…I just thought that I'd grow on you and that you'd eventually come around," he explained. "I basically told her what your Gran's house looked like, so it'd give her a better idea of what styles you'd like."

"I hope you decorated it with things that you liked too," I replied, pleased that he'd do all of that for me.

"Don't worry, that's why I had that games room and the home theater put in," he winked at me. "A man, even though he's lived as long as me, has to have some modern enjoyment too."

We walked upstairs. I hoped this would be when he would give me a tour of his museum. I was right.

"This is kind of like my version of a photo album," he explained, looking around the room. "Since cameras weren't invented until the late 1800's, I saved things to help me remember…where I'd been and what I'd seen. While some things and styles, I didn't want to remember," he grimaced, as he looked at a mannequin on display wearing tights and some sort of outfit that looked like it belonged in Shakespear's day and age. "I figured that maybe someone might want to borrow something for a costume party or something," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "That…and I'm pack rat. I can't throw anything out," he joked.

I laughed. "I'm sure that's because you didn't have all of this while you were alive," I pointed out, waving my arm through the air.

"True," he agreed. He looked around the room and I could tell that with each item that he looked at, brought back some kind of memory to him. Sometimes he'd smile. Sometimes he'd frown.

"I was wondering…" I hesitantly began. "How did you become a vampire? What was your life like before you were made into one?" I finally had the courage to ask.

Eric looked at me from across the room. He had moved on from year to year, while I had followed along behind him at a much slower pace.

Eric thought about it for a minute before he sighed. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that," he replied.

"If it's too hard for you…I'd understand," I offered, because I could tell that it wasn't the easiest thing for him.

"No, it's alright," he replied back. "I want you to know. It's just hard…dredging up all those memories…you know?"

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," I assured him, puzzled by his behavior. It really must've been horrific for him at the time, I figured.

"Well…I guess it'd be easier to start at the beginning," he began. "I was born into a family of twelve, the third oldest, which meant at the time, that I had to go through life on my own terms. I was okay with it because I really wasn't a farmer, like my father was and his father before him."

"We had lived near a town that was near the coast. The water had always beaconed to me. I don't know why," he explained. "but I found that as soon I was of age, which at the time, was the ripe old age of fourteen, I joined a merchant, who bought and sold his goods off in faraway lands. I became one of the crew on board. We traveled to all these amazing places. It was really an awesome experience, except for the scurvy and other diseases that were carried on board during long voyages. Every year, we travelled further and further away from home, until one day, we landed in this far off land that was wild and untamed. That land was called, Newfoundland. It's a part of Canada now," he added. "I kind of liked it but…" he frowned, "I'm not sure why I settled here and not there."

"Every so often in these faraway places, especially if we were running low on food and gold, we would pillage and take what we could if we couldn't negotiate for them."

"Did you ever rape, like they said that the pirates did?" I asked, very interested in hearing his story.

Eric gave me a look. "Do I _look_ like a man who would need to rape?" he fired back, surprised by my question. I could tell that he wasn't insulted by it, just that it hadn't ever occurred to him. "Some of my fellow crew…yes, but I wasn't one of them. For some reason, they always didn't mind it if I was the one who took them to bed," he thought it over, then he grinned. "That's when I knew that I must've been handsome and had luck with the ladies," he joked and winked at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Eric always knew that he was good-looking and used it to his own advantage. He still hadn't changed. "Go on," I encouraged him to continue.

"Why don't we go someplace more comfortable?" Eric suggested. "You look uncomfortable, just standing there listening."

"Okay," I agreed.

He led me towards his bedroom, where we laid down on the bed next to each other. I curled up against him, my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, you can continue now," I coaxed him to continue on with his story.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, that's right. I was telling you about what a ladies' man I was," he grinned, wickedly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay…let's see," he began to continue on with his story. "Sometimes, I'd come home, but more and more, I began to see that I didn't have anything in common with my brothers and sisters. They were all busy with their own lives. They got married, had many children. Their wayward brother didn't somehow belong anymore."

"That was when I decided that if I were to settle, I'd settle somewhere else, but I never got the chance," he explained, frowning as the memory came to him. "I was in what is now called, St. Petersburg, in Russia, when I met this woman. She was intriguing to me. I couldn't get her out of my head. Every time I saw her, I wanted more," he explained.

I somehow knew that this woman was his maker, although I felt a little bit jealous that this woman had this kind of effect on him.

"She and I agreed to meet at her house one evening, when she suddenly showed her fangs to me. I got scared. I somehow knew that I was going to die," he paused, as the recollection haunted him. "She must've used glamour on me because the next thing I knew I was lying naked in her bed, with lots of blood all around me. I knew that it was mine. I was chained to the bed. I knew that there wasn't any hope or any chance for escape. She used me in every single way imaginable. I felt violated and used, not to mention that I was now somehow hungry for blood. She brought in her maid, who she let me feed off of and I killed her, without meaning to. I had no control over my newfound strength."

I could tell that Eric felt so much guilt and anger over this. I rubbed his chest with my hand, trying to comfort him. "What was her name? What did you do after that?"

"Her name was Anastia. I soon gained my strength after killing the maid, then broke free of the chains. I ran and ran. I knew that I couldn't ever set sail on a ship ever again, so I made my way west, until I was in what is now called, Germany. From there, I moved around a lot. Never staying in one place for very long," he replied.

"Did you ever see Anastia ever again?" I asked, hoping that he'd been able to find some kind of way to break free from his maker.

Eric nodded his head. "Yeah, she eventually tracked me down in Paris. By this time, I'd gotten stronger and stronger, from killing so many people in order to survive. But because she was my maker, I had no choice. I had to do what she told me. The joke was on her though, we met some vampires, who managed to stake her in a fight. You met one of them…"

"Who was that?" I asked, puzzled and amazed.

"Dimitri. He killed Anastia. We had both had one thing in common. We both hated our makers. He asked me to do the same to his, so I did," he finished telling me his tale. "We vowed never to mention it again, because the vampire world still didn't know that we'd had a hand in their deaths. Whenever someone would question us about the whereabouts of our makers, we'd make up some kind of lie. Now that Dimitri's dead. I'm the only one who remembers."

"Then how come Dimitri used me to get to you? Do you think that he wanted to reveal your secret?" I wondered.

"No, it wouldn't look good for him either. We'd both have to pay. That's why I couldn't figure out why he kidnapped you." He paused. "Maybe he was jealous? Maybe he'd always wanted to find someone to have a blood-bond with, but couldn't find one. When he found out, which wouldn't be hard to do, that I had exchanged blood with you…maybe he wanted to blackmail me into giving him something that he wanted?"

"Oh," I didn't know what to say to all of that. All I knew was that I appreciated him telling me, trusting me enough to tell me about all of this. "Well, I'm glad he's gone. No offense, but he was weird. I don't know how you two could've been around each other for very long."

Eric laughed. "Yeah, he _was _weird, but now that's all water under a bridge. I'm free. I don't have to worry about him any longer. I just have to worry about you," he kissed my forehead. "Well? Did I bore you to tears?"

I grinned into his body. "No, it just answers a lot of questions that I had about you," I replied.

"Good," Eric tucked me in, closer along his side.

I fell asleep with visions of Eric's story floating around in my dreams.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**thanks so much for all of your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. I celebrated my 40th birthday on Thursday, so I was busy celebrating. I'm glad that some of you like my twist on Eric's past! I hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I receive no money...whatsoever.**

**Rated M**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 23**

We arrived in Las Vegas, late in the evening, the next night.

Eric and I had a lot of running around to do beforehand to make arrangements for our trip. Eric had worried about my car, for instance, and had flown over to Fangtasia after I had gone to sleep to pick it up and drive it back to his house. Both cars were now parked inside Eric's garage, out of sight, so that nothing bad would happen to them. I was sure he also handled some business with Pam, issuing instructions until his return, but he didn't tell me. I had no real interest in his business anyways.

Eric had woken me up, excitedly, because his red Corvette had been fixed and was now back home in his garage where it belonged. It was his baby, he'd told me, and had then wanted to celebrate it's healthy return, with sex.

Of course, I couldn't refuse when he'd sweet-talked me into it, the only way that he knew how. With his lips and his touch. How could I say no? When Eric set his mind on something, there was no use trying to change his mind. We had made love into the wee hours, so that I had woken up in the middle of the afternoon.

It was nine o'clock at night now, I noticed, as I gazed at my wristwatch. We had just landed and were on our way towards the hotel where the king had been kind enough to book us a suite. Eric had traveled in his casket, but was now seated next to me in the long-stretched limo that took us towards the hotel.

We drove along the strip. The lights from the various casinos lit up nicely. I was amazed. I looked from one side of the street to the other, taking it all in.

Eric was doing the same, but I could feel the tension inside of him. He was nervous. It wasn't every day that you got to travel in style, at the expense of a king. I knew that Eric was scared and suspicious that this was all a big set up…to his own demise.

I hoped not. I didn't think he had anything to worry about, but then again, he'd had much more experience in these matters than I had. I wished that there was something that I could've said to ease his fears. But a part of me worried that Eric might be right.

I reached over and squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him and letting him know that I was there. He glanced over at me and smiled. He squeezed my hand back, trying to reassure me, that he was okay.

"I've never been a gambler," I commented, almost to myself, while I gazed at the glittering lights of the city. "I don't recall ever playing poker or blackjack or any of those kinds of games."

"Well, you don't have to gamble if you don't want to," Eric replied back. "These days, there's shows and many other things that you could do."

"Yeah, I suppose," I sighed. "I don't know…I just want this to go the way we want it to. Do you think that Victor knows that we're here?"

"Yes, he does," Eric replied, after a moments hesitation. "Victor called to tell me about what time to catch the plane. The question is…will he be following us here?"

"Do you think he'd do that?" I asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't put anything past him. He doesn't trust me and I definitely don't trust him. I don't think he'd be happy that we're going to Vegas at _his _king's request. He may come, just to make sure that I don't take his place," Eric snorted, as if it was an insane idea.

I wondered if maybe that was the King's intensions? I felt a profound feeling of pride when I thought about it. Eric was smart and his investments had paid off. I hoped that was the case and that it wasn't anything harmful to either one of us.

The limo pulled into a circular drive, in front of a giant hotel. It was grand and lit up like a Christmas tree. There was a sign announcing it's entertainment and specials.

"Wow, I think this is the most extravagant hotel I've ever been to," I commented, gazing up at the structure from inside the limo. I had used to think that the hotel in Rhodes before it blew up was extravagant, but this was more, that's how extravagant it was.

"Yeah, and it caters to vampires too," Eric commented beside me.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the grand entrance, underneath a canopy. A bellhop opened up the door and I slid out. I stop and stared all around me, at the activity going on around me. It was a busy place. Eric followed me out of the limo and nudged my back to lead me towards the sliding glass doors.

We entered the hotel, through the grand foyer, which was the nicest place I'd ever seen. It had high ceilings and fancy chandeliers. I pointed up at them. "How much do you think _those _cost?" I wondered.

He looked up at them, studying them. "I'm not sure, but it's more than I paid," he replied back. "Come, let's go check in. We need to freshen up before we meet the king."

We walked over to the front desk, where a woman sat behind the counter. She greeted Eric warmly, noticing how handsome he looked in his jeans and buttoned up shirt.

"Hello, welcome to the Grand Mimosa, how may I help you?" She smiled flirtatiously up at Eric.

I glared at her because she was human and I could easily read her thoughts. I tried shutting her out, but it was to no avail. _He's the most handsome man that I've ever seen. He looks like one of those GQ models. I hope he calls down for room service. I wouldn't even charge him, I'd give him anything he wanted for free. _

"Ahem," I made a sound to let her know that I was standing there. She looked at me, curiously, until I moved closer to Eric to prove that I was with him. I had to hide my smile when I noticed her look of disappointment.

Eric registered himself and I into our suite. The woman handed us our keys. I could tell that she was trying hard to keep the pleasant smile on her face. In fact, as soon as we turned around and headed towards the elevator, I could hear her mind. I tried to keep the smirk off of my own face, as I heard her thoughts.

_What does she have that I don't? What does he see in her? She looks so ordinary and plain. She must be his sister or something because of their same color of hair. She must not be, look at how he looks at her and she at him. Lucky girl. I wonder what she did to catch a man like him? _

Eric looked down at me, as soon as the elevator doors closed. "You know…I _never_ notice any other women, when I'm around you. They all pale in comparison," he explained, trying to reassure me.

I looked up at him, surprised. "Can you hear what I hear when I read their minds?" I asked, curiously. "You know that she wouldn't have charged you room service, if you wanted to." I pointed out to him, angrily.

Eric laughed. I glared at him. "Ah, my sweet lover," he tried to keep from laughing. "I do like to see you like this…all _jealous_."

"I am _not _jealous," I objected. "She was just…she was treating you like…a piece of meat," I finished, lamely. I could feel irrational anger eating away at me.

Eric laughed once again. "My lover, you have nothing to fear," he tried to convince me once again. "You are my bonded. There won't be any other woman for me as long as you live," he explained. "Not as lovers…but as a meal?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Her blood _did_ smell sweet," he teased. I wanted to smack him.

Eric laughed. That was when I realized that he was only teasing me. We took the elevator up to our floor, which was on the tenth. The doors slid opened, we walked out, down the hallway towards our suite. Eric unlocked the door; opened the door and waited for me to enter before he followed along behind me to enter the room.

The lights had been turned on. I gazed around the room, in amazement.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "This is very nice," I complimented.

"Only the best for the King's guests," Eric replied back. He walked over to the window and gazed down.

I followed him and stood next to him. The Vegas lights were very easy to see from our vantage point. I moved closer to Eric, who wrapped his arm around me. I wrapped my arm around his waist. We looked out over the Vegas skyline, taking it all in.

"What time does Felipe want us to appear?" I wondered, while I gazed out the window.

Eric looked at his watch. "We better hurry. He wants us there in about an hour," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?" I cried. I noticed that the bellboy had already brought up our luggage, so I walked over to my suitcase and started to unpack the clothes that I was going to wear. I dug out a dress with the least amount of wrinkles in it and raced into the bathroom.

I stripped, showered and got dressed in record time. I was brushing my wet hair when Eric entered, carrying his change of clothes in his arms.

"Damn," he replied, regretfully. "I missed it," he complained, disappointedly.

"Missed what?" I asked, curiously. I looked at him, in the mirror, while I still worked my brush through it.

"Your shower," he replied, sighing. "You've drank too much of my blood, you're almost too fast for me now," he joked.

"Haw, haw," I laughed, sarcastically. "Well, don't you have to shower?" I asked, curiously, while he just stood there and watched me brush my hair. "We don't have much time," I hinted.

He got the hint. He turned and started to take his clothes off, but not before I noticed his wicked smile. He knew that I was watching him in the mirror. He took his clothes off slowly. My mouth watered, while I imagined that I was touching each area that he exposed. He turned the faucet on. I watched him bend over and I found that I had to clench my hands into fists, in order to keep myself from going over there and touching his ass.

He closed the glass shower door, so that I could still see his naked body when he turned towards me in the shower. Unfortunately, there was a design across it, so that I couldn't see him in detail, but my memory supplied the rest. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum.

Eric chuckled in the shower. He was reading my thoughts, I was sure of it. My anger at him for doing that was enough to jar me out of my irrational desire. _How dare he tempt me when he knew that we were in a hurry? _I thought.

"Do that again…there's no nookie with Sookie," I explained to him through the shower door.

Eric laughed again, as if he didn't believe me. "Okay," he replied, as if he knew that there was no way that I could keep that promise.

He knew me too well. Even _I_ knew that it was hopeless, but I figured that I'd at least not make it very easy for him. "Remember the time when I tied you to the bed?" I asked, trying to make him remember. "Well, I could do that again…and you would learn," I taunted.

Eric laughed again. "But my lover, you're leaving one important part out of that equation. I _let _you tie me up. You would have to get to me first," he teased back.

I knew he was right again. Damn him and his teasing ways. "Hurry up, we don't have much time," I replied instead, reminding him that even if he did manage to make me give in, that there would be no way that we could finish. "That is…unless you _want_ to piss off Felipe."

That made Eric return to his showering and drop his teasing of me. Soon, he stepped out of the shower. His naked body glistening with the water from the shower. He reached over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle. He looked in the mirror, his gaze met mine in the reflection.

"What?" he asked, innocently. He took the brush out of my hand and began to brush his long hair.

"Must you?" I asked, angrily. I could tell that he'd done all of that for my benefit.

"Must I what?" he wondered. He had finished brushing and was now looking down at me. He handed my brush back to me.

I took the brush before answering. "You know what you did," I replied instead, knowing that he would know what I was talking about.

Eric laughed, then walked out of the bathroom, leaving me in peace. I quickly finished getting ready. I made sure that my make up was perfect and that my hair was nicely dried and styled. I walked out of the bathroom to find that Eric had now changed into a fancy suit. It was black and he wore a white dress shirt underneath. He wore a tie as well. He looked very much like the GQ model that the desk clerk thought of him to be.

He gazed at me from head to toe. I could feel the trail from the path that they took. It burned me up inside.

"You look amazing," he rasped. "King Felipe is going to think that you've grown prettier since the last time he saw you."

"Well, it's true," I replied. "I've had some more of your blood. It makes sense, doesn't it?" I asked.

"True," he agreed. "Come, my lover, let's go meet the king."

We walked out of our suite and headed towards the king's mansion. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but when we pulled up in front of the house, I was surprised to see that it had a Mexican style to it, with the tiled roof and stucco walls on the structure. I had never seen a house like it before in my life.

A butler opened up the door of the limo. We climbed out. He led us inside the house. I was surprised by the interior. It looked like he'd moved all of his Spanish belongings over with him. The furniture and artwork all had that Spanish style.

The butler led us towards a great room, where there were other vampires in attendance. I knew that because they all were blank holes. I was the only human in the room. I knew that there wouldn't be a whole lot I could do, if Eric ended up needing my help.

Eric must've read my thoughts too. He had held my hand from the time we'd exited the limo, so he squeezed it now. "_Don't worry," _he tried to reassure me. "_I won't let anything happen to you." _

"_You better not," _I replied. I turned my attention to Felipe, who was seated in a chair at the other end of the room. I gave him my nicest smile.

"Oh, good," Felipe called out when he saw us. "My guests of honor have arrived," he explained to the room. "Come, let me introduce you." He motioned for us to come closer. "This is Eric the Northman; Sheriff of Area 5, from Lousiana and his bonded, Sookie Stackhouse," he introduced us.

"Barmaid," I finished for him, because it sounded a little plain to just say my name.

Felipe smiled and laughed. "Okay, Sookie Stackhouse; barmaid," he readjusted it to my liking with a grin on his face. "I'm very happy that you could make it," he greeted us, warmly.

"_Like we had a choice?" _Eric asked me through our bond, sarcastically. _"He had made it sound like it was do or die," _he complained.

I didn't reply, because I knew that it was all I could do, not to show any emotion as it was. Also, because I knew that it wouldn't be good for it to be known that we could speak through our minds.

"Welcome to Las Vegas," Felipe exclaimed. "I hope that you find your accommodations adequate?"

"Yes, you are too kind," Eric bowed his head, in gratitude.

I wasn't sure if I should bow as well, so I made a cute little curtsey instead.

"Come, have a seat," he motioned to a couple of chairs on either side of him.

Eric went and sat on the left. I went to sit on the right. Felipe asked us many questions about our trip and what we thought of his great city. I found the whole thing boring and was waiting to get to the good stuff, like when Eric would mention that I'd been kidnapped and that we were hoping that we would catch the culprit there, but he didn't.

I sat there, listening to them make small talk. I looked around the room, at the various vampires in Felipe's regime. I noticed one thing all of them had in common. They were all well-dressed. It made me wonder how rich Felipe was.

I could feel somebody's eyes watching me, but when I looked around the room, I couldn't make out who it was. I was able to determine that there was at least one human in the room now, besides me. I tried to spot the human, which reminded me of the game, 'Where's Waldo?' I hoped that it wasn't someone who would be on the menu.

_Damn them. What are they doing here? Where's Dimitri? How did they manage to escape? _I could hear in my mind. I sat up straighter in my chair, hoping that I would be able to see who it was. Just hearing their thoughts', I determined that this person knew exactly who was behind my kidnapping. I moved around in my seat, agitated. I wanted to go confront this person to find out what they wanted and who they were working for.

Eric looked at me, from the other side of Felipe. He could feel my unease. He gazed at me, curiously, wondering what was wrong. _"Do you have to use the washroom?" _he wondered. He'd had to ask me because I was purposely keeping my mind closed off from him. I didn't want him to worry about this new revelation.

"_No," _I replied, but I faced the room once again, so that nobody would suspect that we were talking to each other telepathetically.

"_Then, why are you so restless?" _he asked, curiously. He kept his face impassive because he didn't want to let on that we could read each other's mind either. He pretended to be intently interested in Felipe's conversation but I could tell that every so often his gaze would shift to me. I decided to tell him because I was confidant that he might be able to come up with a plan. He was a thousand years after all, so he might have come upon this type of situation before, I reasoned. I explained all that I'd heard in my mind to him. He was shocked, but not surprised. _"Be careful,_" he replied in his mind.

"Excuse me," I spoke up, finally. Eric's silent question had given me an idea. "I was wondering if I could use the washroom, sir?" I asked, hopefully. I didn't need to go. I just wanted to use it as an opportunity to go look for the human whose thoughts I'd read.

"Of course, my dear," Felipe gave his permission. "It's down the hall and to the right."

I stood up. I gave Eric a look, full of silent communication. _"If I'm not back in ten minutes…make an excuse to come find me," _I told him, in my mind.

Eric gave no sign that he'd heard me, except for the slight nod of his head.

I walked out of the great hall, down the hallway towards the washroom, that Felipe had given me instructions to. I found it easily. I opened up the door and locked it behind me. I walked to the mirror and checked my appearance in the reflection.

I heard someone's footfalls outside of the washroom door. I paused, momentarily, wondering if the person might continue walking by or if they would stop. They stopped. I suddenly felt trapped in the washroom and wanted to escape. I bit my lip and wondered what I should do.

Finally deciding that it might be better to face it head on, I opened up the door. I was surprised to see Agatha standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I cried out, stunned with disbelief. Never had it occurred to me, that Agatha would've shown up in Vegas.

"Hello, Sookie. We meet again," she moved closer towards me. She still had that big nose and the long, split ended hair.

I backed away from her, until my behind was up against the wall. "What do you want from me? How do you know the King?" I questioned her.

"So many questions, my dear," Agatha shook her head. "But now isn't the time. I wanted to meet with you alone, so that we could have a little chat."

"A chat?" I repeated, scared speechless.

"I want you to meet me. Not when the vampires are awake, but during the day, when there would be no hope that your bonded would come and rescue you," she explained. "If you don't meet me…then, I'll have to do something drastic. Something that would destroy your bond, forever."

I was scared. As much as I'd hated how our bond had happened, we had come to a certain understanding now. I actually liked our bond. It added to our relationship more than I'd counted on. I was scared to lose it. If she messed with our bond, then Eric would have no way of finding me either. It was a chance that I was willing to risk. I had one thing to my advantage. I could read her mind. I could tell that she had plans for me, when I got there. All I needed to do, was find a way to get the police involved or leave Eric a detailed note so that by the time he woke, I'd still have a fighting chance that he'd find me alive.

I blinked. "Why?" I dared to question. "What do you want? I've never even heard of you. I don't get why you would want to hurt me." I shook my head, full of confusion.

"I'll tell you all of that, when you meet me," was all that she would reply. "Good night, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow at three o'clock at Cashman Park."

I watched, as Agatha turned and walked down the hallway, towards the Great Room where the vampires had gathered. I felt extremely curious and puzzled. First off, why a ballpark? Was she a baseball fan? I briefly wondered. I had to figure out a way to get the answers to my questions, without it endangering my life. I knew that I'd have to mention this to Eric as soon as possible. Maybe he would know of a way that we could get myself out of this mess?

I walked back out to the great room. I noticed that Eric was still seated next to Felipe, involved in deep conversation. I needed some kind of distraction, I thought to myself. I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to get us out of there, so that we could head back to our hotel and come up with some kind of plan.

That was when both Eric and Felipe spotted me from across the room. "Good, you're back, Sookie," Felipe greeted me, cheerfully. "I was just asking about your car. I hope that it's all fixed now?" he asked, pleasantly.

I looked at Eric, with a secretive gaze. "Yes, it's fixed up, so it runs like a charm," I replied, gratefully. "You were too kind to pay for the expenses." I bowed my head, slightly.

"No, you're the one whose kind. I would be dead right now, if it hadn't been for you and your quick thinking," he replied, equally grateful. "Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast." He raised a wine glass filled with what appeared like blood. "To Sookie, may she always find love and happiness," he toasted.

Every vampire had raised their glasses too. Each glass was filled with blood. I wondered if it was real or synthetic. I looked at Eric, who was gazing back at me, proudly. I felt a rush of pleasure from his gaze and almost hated to take it away from him.

I felt myself blush from the attention I was getting in the room. I knew that every vampire could hear my rapidly beating heart and hungered for my blood.

"_Eric, we need to talk," _I told him in my mind. _"Privately," _I added, hoping that Eric would come up with some kind of excuse, so that we could leave.

Eric looked at me with a startled expression. I hid my mind from him, so that he wouldn't get worried about me. _"What's going on?" _He asked, full of concern. _"Did something happen in the washroom? Did you find out whose mind you could read?" _

"_Yes," _I replied. I knew that with that one word, he would know what to do to take it from there.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks so much for all of your wonderful comments and feedback. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you are enjoying Eric & Sookie's trip to Vegas. :) I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. Comments are more than welcome! **

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. **

**Rated M: for language  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Chapter 24**

Eric didn't have time to do anything, so it happened. We heard someone creating such a ruckus, that the King's guards had rushed out of the room to find out what was going on. To my surprise, they dragged Quinn into the great room, creating quite a stir in the crowded room.

I was stunned, speechless. The last time I'd seen him, I'd broken up with him. He didn't look like he'd changed in the least, I thought to myself.

I could feel, more than anything, Eric's feelings on seeing my former suitor in the room. He wasn't happy. He was angry, intensely jealous and cautious. I wanted to comfort him, but knew that he wouldn't listen to what I said at the moment. His feelings were too much in the way and he was shutting me out. A part of me hoped that it was on my behalf for the way that Quinn hadn't put me first, but I figured that it had something to do with being a possessive Alpha male. Maybe it was both?

"Attention, everyone," the King raised up his hand. "Stay in your seats," he commanded. He turned his attention on to Quinn, trying to figure out what was going on. "What is the meaning of this, Weretiger?" he asked him, directly. He'd called him that, in a derogatory way.

I could tell that while Felipe respected and admired Quinn's fighting skills, he also didn't like him for the simple fact that he wasn't a vampire.

The guards slowly released him. Quinn shook himself from their grasp, knowing that he had the King's permission to address the room. He straightened his clothing, trying to not look as dishevelled as when he had come in.

"I came here tonight…" he paused, making sure that he had everyone's attention in the room.

I could tell you, that he had mine and Eric's. Eric glared at him from across the room, angrily. I could feel his pent up rage, although his thoughts were closed off from me.

"Because…" He paused, waiting theatrically making sure to have everyone's attention. I don't doubt that he hadn't already. He turned to stare at me.

We stood there staring at each other for a few moments, noticing any differences from the last time that we'd seen each other.

"I heard that Babe--I mean, Sookie was here…and I wanted to see her," he explained. He turned to the King with an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry, to create such a scene, but the guards at the gate wouldn't let me in," he apologized.

Felipe nodded his head. Quinn bowed to him in a practiced move. "Your apology is accepted, please continue," he motioned with his hand.

Quinn took a deep breath, then turned to me, his pansy eyes staring at me with hope and full of dreams. I had a feeling that I knew what he wanted. It was me.

"Sookie, I'm sorry that I barged in here like this, but I needed to see you," he paused, gauging my reaction.

I purposely kept my face blank because I wasn't sure of what to say. I thought I'd explained it all to him. What couldn't he understand about it?

"I understand why you dumped me, I really do," he paused once more. "But I was hoping that with the amount of time that has past, that you would be able to come back to me."

I could feel Eric's intense jealousy and hatred flare up even more. I was torn between wanting to reassure Eric and wanting to talk to Quinn about everything. A sudden idea had popped into my mind about maybe getting him to help me meet up with Agatha.

"So, let me get this straight," I replied. "Is your mother still in your life? Is Frannie?" I asked, curiously. "Because if they are, then we really have nothing at all to say to each other," I explained, hoping that he'd take the hint.

Quinn looked away, afraid. I knew his answer before he answered. They were still alive and well and he would still have to provide for them. "I guess that this was a wasted trip, huh?" He asked, trying to smile a brave smile. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time," he apologized and started to walk back out of the room.

"Wait," I called out, stopping him.

I hastened to glance over at Eric, who was still standing there glaring at Quinn. Now, he was staring at me, both hurt and confused. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he ignored it. He turned away and walked out of the room.

I was helpless to stop him too. I could feel all of the vampires in the room watching all of this, with intense interest. I sighed. I turned back to the person at hand.

"Look," I approached Quinn cautiously. "We do need to talk, but not here in front of everyone in this room. Let's go someplace private," I suggested.

Quinn nodded his head, then asked Felipe's permission, who let us leave the room.

Quinn led me out of the Great Room, down a corridor into another room, where we would have more privacy.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked, hopefully.

I wanted to squash that idea like a bug. "No," I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I can't do it. I refuse and I won't allow myself to play second fiddle to your mom or your sister." I explained, stubbornly.

Quinn stood there, disappointingly for a couple of minutes. "Well, then I'll just have to prove to you that you _are _a priority with me," he replied, right before he grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss.

It was all that I needed. It proved that my decision was the right one. I didn't feel anything for him. It was like my feelings had somehow died. I pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"Quinn, stop," I pleaded.

Quinn backed away, licking his lips where mine had touched his.

"If anything, that proved to me that my decision is the right one," I tried to explain. Now, came the hard part. Telling someone you knew that had tender feelings for you, that you couldn't be with him because you only thought of him as a friend or acquaintance. "Look, it's not that you are a bad guy and I do have to admit that looking after your mom and your sister, like you have done is admirable, but…" I let the sentence hang because I couldn't think of any other way to say it.

"But you don't love me anymore," he finished for me. He gazed at me with a look of hurt and disappointment on his face.

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry, I don't know why, when or how, but I feel nothing now. I'm sorry," I apologized once again. It felt terrible hurting someone the way that I was hurting him. "I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Quinn was silent for a few moments. I let him think about what I had said. There was nothing left to say to him. I felt numb. I waited for the perfect moment to change the subject so that I could ask him to accompany me to Cashman Field.

But then I thought about it. He wouldn't agree to help me now. I could see anger appear on his face now.

"It's that fuckin' vampire isn't it? That bond that you have with him!" he accused. "I knew that it was a bad move. I _knew _it." He was livid. I could tell that it was taking all of his self-control not to change into his tiger state.

_Great,_ I thought to myself. I felt guilty for making him feel this way. I decided that I owed him the truth.

"In a way, yes," I answered. "The bond is what drew us together, but it's more than that. I've come to realize that he's _always _put me first, even when I didn't want him to." I tried to explain. "Sure, I was scared of him at times, but once I got to know him, I realized that there was something more. He's deep. He feels. He loves. He just keeps it hidden because of his position and he doesn't want his enemies to know." I knew that the last thing Quinn wanted to hear was what a great guy Eric was, but I also knew that he'd never take the hint otherwise.

"When I'm away from him, I think about him all the time," I tried to explain.

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen if you're bonded?" Quinn butt in, angrily.

"Yes, but it's not only that. He makes me laugh. He treats me with respect. He doesn't omit things or lie to me about things in his life," I stared, pointedly at him. "I like to think that we're friends too. He's generous with his time and money. He's always looking out for me, protecting me and making sure that nothing bad happens to me. Although, sometimes that backfires," I added. "The point is…I love him and I want to be with _him._"

Quinn started to pace back and forth in the room. I watched him, hoping that this would be the last time that we'd be having this conversation. After a few minutes, Quinn had gotten control over his emotions enough so that he could leave without saying bad things to me.

"Well…I guess this is the end, then," he looked at me, finally. "I wish you luck and happiness…you're going to need it."

"I wish the same for you too," I replied back.

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, then walked towards the door that we had entered when we'd gone into the room. "Have a nice life," with that, he turned and walked out of mine.

It was exactly like how I'd broken up with him the last time, except this time, I didn't feel any regrets. I felt relief. I felt as if I had to do this, in order to prove to myself that Eric really was the man for me. And he was. I was sure of it.

Suddenly, I remembered how and in what state Eric had left the Great Room. I left the room, in hopes of finding him somewhere close, so that I could reassure him that my feelings for him were unchanged. And that they never would.

**************************************************************************************

Eric walked along the graveled path in the backyard of Felipe's vast estate. It was dark out, so he looked up at the stars and the moon and wondered how it was that he never won anything, unless it was in a fight. It was a good thing that there were always battles to be won, or he wouldn't want to live anymore. He'd lived a long time and meeting Sookie had been the one thing that made his life enjoyable once again. Even when she was refusing him, he'd always looked forward to their meetings. She made him feel alive, in a way that he knew that he never would be again. But no…_this _was why he never put his heart out there. It hurt too much. It was just like when he'd been alive.

He'd had a crush on the neighbor's daughter, but she hadn't returned his feelings. That was when he'd decided to go off and see all that the world had to offer.

_This sucks,_ he thought to himself, using modern slang. Sookie was the first person he thought of when he woke up and the last person that he thought about when he went to sleep. He'd done everything in his power to make sure that she'd always had whatever she needed and that she was happy. He used his charm and wit to try to win her and when that didn't work, he'd decided to remain her friend. He'd always known that she would come to him when she was good and ready, but he guessed that now wasn't the time either. He wondered how he was going to live so long in this world, without Sookie there to be with him.

Even though, he knew it wasn't in her wishes to be turned. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to know what life without Sookie would be like until that terrible day came. It looked like he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of seeing her reach her golden years. Quinn would have that lucky pleasure.

The part that puzzled him the most was that he'd never had this much trouble with women before. That was partly why he'd pursued her. She was the first woman to ever tell him to his face; what he didn't want to hear the most. He loved it. She made him laugh. She broke up the endlessness monotony that was his life.

He sighed and stared up at the night sky. He wondered, was there really a God? If so, then there must be a devil because that was how he felt right now. He felt like he joined hell.

He continued walking, trying to gather control over his emotions. He felt the tears roll down his face. He swiped at them, making the blood smear across his handsome face.

He thought that he'd known Sookie. He thought that they'd got past the issues that had kept them apart. What a misjudgment on his part for thinking that they had something more, than just being bonded. What a fool he'd been! Sookie was just like all the other women who had come and gone out of his life. He could feel bitter disappointment and hurt in his chest. If he was alive then he was sure that his heart would've stopped beating and that he would slowly die. In fact, he wished that it would happen.

The air stirred and carried with it, a faint feminine smell that he knew well. He could feel her getting closer and closer to him. He slowly turned around.

"Where's Quinn?" He demanded. "Shouldn't you two be hopping into the sack, right about now?" he accused.

Sookie stopped a short distance away, staring at him with a stunned, startled expression.

"Wha?" she asked.

"Spare me the details. I guess I should congratulate you on your reunion," he replied, sarcastically. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood."

She walked closer to him. He kept his mind shut off from her, because there was no way that he'd let her in on all of his deep, terrible thoughts and feelings. He felt hurt and used. _Had she cared about him at all? _

"You have it all wrong, Eric," Sookie exclaimed, shaking her head.

Eric faked yawned and rolled his eyes. He waited to see what she would say next. Although, he could take a pretty good guess.

"I told Quinn that I don't love him anymore, if I ever did. I told him that I wanted to be with you," she quickly explained, in a rush. She wanted to get it out there quickly so that they could deal with it and move on. Her heart was breaking inside because she could feel Eric's hurt as well as her own. "I told him that even if he didn't have to take care of his mom and sister, that I _still _wouldn't choose to be with him. I want _you_."

"Really," Eric stated, in disbelief. "Are you sure that you made the right choice? Maybe I've realized that what we had wasn't really real," he stubbornly suggested. "Maybe it was all to do with the bond. I should look into having it broken."

Sookie's eyes brimmed with tears. "No, please don't," she pleaded. "I know that what we have is something more than just the bond. It's real. We're real. What we feel is real. Didn't we just spend lots of time figuring all of that out? Would I be standing here with you, if I'd chosen to be with him?" She moved closer. "I wanted to explain to you, why I wanted to talk to Quinn alone, but you rushed out of the room and shut me out so that I couldn't explain."

"Explain, what?" Eric asked, curiously. "You saw him. You missed him. You wanted to reconnect with him. What's so hard to figure that one out?"

"No, I wanted to get him alone to tell him how I feel. What I feel about you. He deserves that much at least. He shouldn't be ridiculed or embarrassed, in a room full of people, over something like this. Besides, I wanted to ask him to take me to see Agatha, but I changed my mind. He was too hurt and angry," she shook her head. She looked up at him, beseechingly. "I love you. I choose you." She reached up and wiped his tears away. "He's my past. You're my future."

Eric looked down into her bright blue eyes. "Really?" he asked, hopefully. "Are you sure that I'm what you want?" he asked, puzzled and amazed. "Because if you say no, then we'll cut our bond, right here and right now."

"Yes, this is what I want," she replied, nodding her head. "There's a lot of things in my life that I'm not sure about, but that's the one thing that I _am_. I want you. I need you. Please, don't leave me," she burst out crying, making Eric grown.

"Don't," he replied. He gathered her close and wrapped his arms around her. "You know much how I hate to see you cry."

"Then, take me back," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Eric sighed. "Okay," he replied, grinning. "As long as it makes you stop crying, then I'm all for it," he explained, jokingly. His sullen mood had suddenly lifted, after hearing Sookie's words.

Sookie giggled.

Together, they held each other close. Taking the time to comfort each other. They stood there for awhile.

Eric backed away. "Hey, you mentioned something about meeting Agatha?" he asked, curiously. "What happened?"

Sookie explained to him, in detail what she and Agatha had talked about. Then her plan to include Quinn, since Agatha was purposely making it impossible for Eric to help her.

"That bitch," Eric growled. "What does she want from us? Why is after us like she is?" He nodded his head. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea for Quinn to go with you, if he'll listen to you now."

"That's just it," Sookie complained. "I'm not sure if he _will. _He was really hurt, angry and disappointed when he left."

"We'll see about that," Eric replied. He reached down and took Sookie's hand in his. It was right where it belonged. "Come, we've got to pay our respects to Felipe and get the hell out of here."

Together, they walked hand in hand towards Felipe's mansion.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

First of all, I'm VERY sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I've been extremely busy because I was recently promoted and I've had a lot of issues at work to deal with. I've been putting in very long days (sometimes 12hrs) and it's really put a crimp in my writing time. Plus, I've been busy with getting the Eric & Sookie forum up off the ground. Remember, if anybody is interested in joining, feel free to click on my webpage in my profile.

Anyways, I'm terribly sorry and hopefully I won't keep you waiting as long as ever again. I'm glad that you're still interested in my story and thank you very much for all of your feedback! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I hope she won't mind if I borrow them for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Eric led me inside Felipe's mansion, where we were to pay our respects before leaving. But Felipe didn't want to hear it. It was time for some dancing and entertainment, he told us.

A band was set up and began to play. I looked over at Eric, who stood looking at some of the couples dancing on the dance floor. I remembered a dance that we shared once before. When Eric had flung me up in the air, so that I was flying. I wondered if he'd do the same thing now.

"Come, let's dance," Eric turned to me, then held out his waiting hand.

I put my hand in his and he led me onto the dance floor. I moved closer to him and we began to dance, effortlessly. We didn't seem to need the music. Our bodies moved as one, in perfect unison. It was one thing that we had in common, the ability to dance. Eric led me perfectly, though I had no idea where he'd learned to dance during the thousand years…and with whom. I pushed those jealous thoughts from my mind, knowing that Eric was with me now and how much he loved me.

I was pleasantly surprised and breathless, when Eric did indeed begin to fly. He carried me up above the dance floor, my feet not touching the ground. I wanted to look down, to see how high we were flying, but I couldn't. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his glowing ones. They sparkled and glittered. I was held spellbound in his gaze.

The music eventually died down and Eric lowered us to the floor. He broke our embrace, then took my hand and led me off the dance floor. I turned to walk forward and noticed that he was leading us towards Felipe.

"Your majesty," Eric spoke to Felipe, bowing his head, slightly. "We're terribly sorry, but we're going to have to leave."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Felipe was immediately alarmed and concerned. He glanced at me, then back at Eric once again. "I'm sorry about the Were-tiger, I didn't think that he would show up and cause a disturbance, like he did. Trust me, he _won't_ be doing that again. I'll see to it myself." Felipe frowned.

I grew scared. While I didn't want to get back together with Quinn, I still didn't want to see anything bad happen to him either. "I assure you, sir," I spoke up. "He was no disturbance. We had some past issues to work out and it was a good thing that he came. I'm sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable." I apologized, hoping that it would be enough.

Eric squeezed my hand, reassuringly. He could feel my fears for Quinn and tried to reassure me that no harm would come to him, even though his own feelings were completely opposite. Eric didn't care, but he did care for me and didn't want me to worry. I hoped he could feel how much I appreciated it.

"You're not leaving, are you, Eric?" Felipe looked at Eric with surprise, after he got over his disappointment. "I was hoping to go over some of my own ideas and plans for your Area." He frowned, disappointedly. "I think that we could really turn Louisiana into the great tourist attraction it once was before Katrina."

"I would love to hear about your ideas, sir, but you see…my bonded is feeling tired. She must get her rest. She has a big day tomorrow and I want her to get some much needed sleep," Eric explained, as he glanced at me and gave me a look that told me to follow along.

"Yes, sir," I spoke up. Then I faked yawned, to play it up further. "I'm still in Louisiana time and I think I'm suffering from jet-lag," I added.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Felipe frowned with concern. "I had a special surprise for you, but I guess I've forgotten what it's like to be human," he explained. He turned to me, with an apologetic look on his face. "We'll make arrangements for you to get back to your hotel right away and I'll have to arrange for my surprise on some other night."

He motioned with his hand, for someone to fetch his driver, who would drive us back in a limousine. I glanced up at Eric, to see what his reaction was. It was strange that we had Felipe trying so hard to please us. That Felipe had genuine concern and disappointment on his face. I briefly wondered how Eric commanded such respect from a King who had just taken over his territory. I hoped that Eric had done nothing illegal in the process. But I was curious to see if Eric noticed the same thing.

Of course, he was keeping his mind closed off from me, which was getting to be annoying. What was the point of being bonded and able to read each other's minds, when half the time we weren't doing it?

Soon, the limo pulled up outside of the mansion. Eric led me towards the door, cautiously. I could feel that he was tense and wondered why. I glanced up at him, briefly, while he held the door open for me to climb into the limo. I slid over in my seat and waited, while Eric briefly exchanged pleasantries with Felipe.

He climbed in and had to shift his long legs in order to get fully inside. The limo pulled away from the house and drove down the driveway.

There was something troubling me in the back of my mind. I turned to Eric after he had motioned for the driver to put up the partition, so that we could have some privacy. He turned to me, already knowing what I wanted to talk to him about.

He took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry. You are mine. You will be safe." He tried to ease my fears.

"I know," I replied, hoping and praying that he was right.

"Trust me," he replied. "I have something planned for tomorrow." He frowned. "I hate that she has made it impossible for me to accompany you. I will ensure that you won't get hurt…somehow."

"How?" I asked, puzzled and confused. "What are you planning? Quinn won't help me now, so you can count him out. Who else is there that can help me?" I bit my lip, scared to the bone. "Maybe I shouldn't even show up?" I suggested.

"No," Eric shook his head. "You told me that she will mess with our bond if you don't. Unless…you want that. I'm not sure if it will cause us bodily harm, but I do know that it's no…what's the word…picnic. You will meet her and I will make sure that there's somebody there to keep you safe from harm. I will not lose you after waiting for you so long," he vowed.

"Is that why you were so hurt by Quinn showing up like he did?" I asked, curiously. "You behaved differently than I have ever seen you behave before. I didn't know what to think when you yelled at me. Don't you trust me?" I asked, curiously. "You can trust me; just like I trust you." I vowed.

Eric nodded his head. "I do…it's just that you're the first woman to ever make me feel this way. I wanted to believe that you wouldn't leave me, but I remember how the tiger made you feel. You liked the fact that he was alive and I'm not. You liked the fact that you could go out in daylight with him; while I can't. There's much that you could do with him; that you can not do with me. I wonder if maybe this is wrong." He frowned, as the thought hit him.

"No," I exclaimed. "It's not!" I stared at him, astounded that after all of his past actions of trying to get me into his bed and bonded to him, that he would be suddenly changing his mind now. It scared me. "Don't say that," I cried, as tears came to my eyes.

"Oh, Sookie…don't do that," Eric sighed, after seeing my tears. "You know that I can't stand to see you cry. It hurts me." He took me in his arms and held me close.

"Then, don't say that what we have is wrong," I replied back. I pushed back out of his arms. "This is right. I told Quinn tonight that this is right. Don't prove me to be wrong." I cried, into Eric's shoulder.

"I won't. I am saying that ever since people have found out that you are my bonded, it seems as though we've had more trouble, than there would be if I had left you alone. This is my fault. Dimitri wouldn't have taken you, if it weren't for me. Agatha wouldn't be messing with our bond, if it weren't for me." Eric tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as a sudden thought struck me. "Are you saying that maybe you know who this Agatha is and why she's after us?" I asked, suddenly more than curious.

"No," Eric shook his head. "I have no idea why she is after us. All I know is that if I had left you alone, you would be safe."

"And if you had left me alone, I would be dead right now," I pointed out to him. "How many times have you saved my life? How many times have you been there, when I needed you the most?" I reminded him. "Don't tell me that what we have is wrong," I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it and you're wrong if you believe it."

"Okay," Eric replied, agreeably, nodding his head. "You are right, lover. I am only letting my crazy thoughts get the best of me. I just wish that you didn't have to face things that could endanger you," he explained. He gazed into my eyes, his own glittering. "My lover, I do believe that we just had our first fight tonight," he winked at me.

"We did?" I asked, surprised. "Oh," I replied, remembering when I'd gone to him in the garden.

"And you know what's the best thing about fighting?" Eric replied back, grinning at me, wickedly.

"What's that?" I asked, curiously. Although, judging from what I could feel Eric feeling and by the glint in his eyes, I could pretty much guess.

"The best part about fighting is…making up," he grinned at me.

I laughed. Trust Eric to have a one-track mind. "Really. And what makes you think that we're going to be making up?" I teased, grinning back at him. His mood was infectious.

"What makes you think that you will be able to resist me?" he teased back.

"Well…because it took you how long to get me in bed _before_."

"It was only a matter of time until you realized that resistance was futile," Eric shrugged his shoulders. "And I would've had you in bed sooner, if we had not had some outside interference."

"Such as?" I asked, wondering what he thought of as _outside interference_.

"Well…" Eric paused, as if unsure if he should tell me about it. "There was first Bill and then Quinn. You were always getting together with men, who wouldn't appreciate you, as I do. I think that you were scared of me." He looked at me, trying to see if it was the truth. I nodded my head. I wasn't scared of him now. "I think I could have seduced you much sooner, if you weren't as stubborn as you were."

"Stubborn, huh?" I repeated, not liking the fact that he had called me stubborn. "And if I _had _gone to bed with you before this, would you have fallen in love with me?" I pointed out. I was very curious about this. It was always in the back of my mind, that part of the reason Eric had been drawn to me, was because I wouldn't give in. I had been a challenge to him and he liked that.

Eric frowned. "I am not sure. Maybe. But in a way, I am glad that you resisted me like you did. It makes me appreciate you more."

"Good," I squeezed his cool hand in mine. "And not only for my telepathic talents?" I asked.

Eric shook his head. "No, the first thing I noticed about you was your beauty. Once I knew about your talent, it made me want you more. When I first met you, in Fangtasia, I tried to take my eyes off of you, but I found that I couldn't. You were...very intriguing to me."

"Maybe it was my fairy blood?" I asked, teasingly.

Eric laughed. "Maybe…or, maybe your hair was out of place and since I'm a perfectionist, my eyes kept being drawn back to you, wanting to get it right again," he teased back.

I joined in his laugher.

"Sir, we've arrived," the driver spoke over a speaker.

Eric pushed a button and answered back. "Good, we won't be long," he told the driver.

"We're not?" I asked, surprised. I looked out the window, which was the first time since I'd entered the car. Such was the thing about talking to Eric. He consumed everything around me. I wasn't aware of anything going on, except for what we were doing.

I noticed that we weren't at the Grand Mimosa, like I thought that we'd planned. Instead, we were at a normal house, on a normal street, in the middle of the suburbs.

The limo pulled to a stop.

"Eric, where are we? What are we doing?" I asked, alarmed and wondering what he was up to.

"Nothing. You stay right here. I won't be long," he said to me, before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back," he gave a really bad Arnold Schwarnegger impression.

Eric climbed out of the limo and walked towards the front door of a house. I looked out the window at him, wondering whose house it was and what we were doing here.

* * *

Eric could feel her eyes watching him. He knocked on the front door and while he waited, he turned to look back at the limo. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have any other choice at the moment.

The door opened and Frannie stood there, looking up at him, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. "Quinn doesn't want to talk to anybody." She explained, before Eric could give her a reason as to why he was there.

"Tough. You get him. _Now."_ Eric growled.

In Frannie's fear, she quickly ran to get Quinn. He was much better equipped to deal with the Viking vampire. After a few moments, Quinn appeared in the doorway.

"May I come in?" Eric asked him.

"Why?" Quinn replied back.

"Because you say you love Sookie…well, if that's true, then you will want to help her," Eric pointed out.

Quinn thought about it, then backed away, allowing Eric to enter. Eric stood in the foyer, glancing around the interior of the house.

"Is Sookie with you?"

Eric nodded his head. "She is in the car," he answered.

"Why isn't she the one who is asking for help?"

"When has Sookie _ever _asked for help before?" Eric countered. "She doesn't know why we are here. She doesn't even know whose house this is. I want to keep it that way."

Quinn looked at him, angrily. "And why would I help her now? I'm sure that she came running to you, as soon as she was through dumping me."

"I am sorry," Eric replied, although the tone in his voice didn't sound the least bit so. "It is Sookie's decision. I'm only here because I know that you love her, almost as much as I do." Eric started to pace. He wasn't used to being the one who asked for help. It was usually him who was the recipient of requests.

"I would like your help. You see, there's a witch who is after Sookie. This witch refuses to meet with her at night, when I could defend her. That leaves me with you. Since you love her, and a were-tiger…I thought that you would be willing to defend her for me," Eric explained, swallowing past the lump in his throat. His fear of losing Sookie at the hands of Agatha, made him swallow his pride. "If I could be there with her, I would. But since I can't…that leaves you. Will you help defend her for me?"

"So…what would you do if I don't?" Quinn asked, curiously, knowing that he was walking a thin line.

"I will kill you…right here. Right now," Eric growled. His fangs elongated in his anger. "If you claim to love Sookie as you do…you will do this. Think of this as a favor that I will owe you," Eric could taste the bile in his throat.

Quinn grinned at him. "Well…let me think about it and I'll get back to you," he knew how hard it was for Eric to ask him for this favor. Especially knowing how he felt about Sookie himself. _Eric must be scared for her badly, _Quinn thought to himself. He grew alarmed. Usually an Alpha-male like he and Eric were, refused to ask for help because they knew that they could do it all on their own. Unless…it was very serious and Sookie was in deep trouble. "What's going on?" he asked, as he pushed his feelings aside, as his own fears grew.

* * *

I watched the closed door of the house from inside the limo, wondering what Eric was doing and who he was visiting. It couldn't have waited until after I had fallen asleep? I asked myself. Eric had been there for quite awhile. I looked at my wristwatch. It was too long. I decided to leave the comforts of the limo. I climbed out of the backseat, closing the door behind me.

I walked, hesitantly up the walkway, still curious about whose house it was and what Eric was doing there. No sooner, than I had raised my hand to knock on the door, the door opened and Eric stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to wait in the car," he exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I was wondering what was taking so long and what it's all about," I explained.

Eric took my hand and led me back towards the limo. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," Eric evasively answered.

I knew that Eric was keeping something from me. I could sense it and I could feel it. I tried reading his thoughts, but of course, his mind was shut off from me too. I grew scared. "What?" I demanded, stopping suddenly in my tracks. "And don't tell me not to worry…you're scaring me."

"We'll talk more about it in the car," Eric pulled me towards the limo. I could tell that whatever he wanted to tell me, he wanted to wait until we were private.

"Okay…but you _will _tell me everything and don't leave anything out," I declared.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for all of your comments! I'm glad that I haven't lost you as readers in my absence. I'm also glad that you're enjoying my story. I made sure that I made time to write so that I wouldn't keep you waiting as long for an update. Judging from your comments/reviews, I know that Eric does seem a little bit OOC, but hopefully by the end of the story, it will all make sense to you. Thank you for continuing to read and comments are always more than welcome!

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I'm only borrowing them for a little while. I hope she won't mind.

Rated MA: Yes, you read that right! There is smut in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Eric refused to tell me about who he had visited or what it was about until we got back to the hotel. I would've been fine with that, but I had a feeling that he was keeping something from me on purpose. Would he do that to me? He knew how much I hated secrets and that I trusted him more than I had ever trusted anyone before in my life. If he was keeping it a secret on purpose, I really didn't know what I would do.

"Why won't you tell me now?" I asked, from my side of the backseat in the limo.

"Because now isn't a good time," Eric replied, in that cold way of his. He looked towards the partition and the driver on the other side of it. "While the partition may be up…the driver is a vampire, therefore he's far from deaf," he explained to me.

I looked towards the partition and suddenly wished that vampires didn't have such great senses. Their sight; their hearing; their sense of smell…all of it was heightened once they were turned. I grumbled to myself, muttering something unladylike, that my Gran would've washed my mouth out with soap for.

Eric laughed, from his seat beside me. I knew that his vampire hearing had picked up on it. "Didn't your Grandma tell you that it's not ladylike to swear?" he teased.

I turned towards him, glaring at him. "I know, but I feel like this won't wait. I'm getting impatient. We both know what kind of trouble happens to me when that happens," I sighed, knowing that Eric wouldn't tell me until he thought it would be beneficial to me. "Promise me, that everything will be alright?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course," he replied, as if that was a foregone conclusion. "I told you that I had a plan. You're mine. I won't let anyone hurt or touch what is mine," he replied. "Now, cheer up. You won't get a word out of me until we're back at the hotel."

Wanting to take my mind off of my troubles for a little while, I decided to think of better things. "When we get back to the hotel, I think I'm going to call Jason and apologize to him," I spoke up, changing the subject.

Eric was surprised, I could feel it. He turned towards me, his expression one of alarm. "What made you think of that?" he asked.

"Well," I shrugged. "You never know. What if your plan backfires and I'm hurt or possibly worse. I don't want to leave things between us, the way they are," I explained.

"I can understand that," Eric replied back. "But I don't think you have any reason to go _that_ far," he explained. "_He_ was the one who wronged you. _He_ was the one who used you and your sweet nature. If anyone should apologize, it is him. When all of this is over and we are back home, I'll make sure that Jason makes up for it," Eric got that faraway, deadly serious look on his face that said, that he meant business. "I don't care if he's your brother. He should learn how to be a man."

Normally, I wouldn't like the thought of Eric using that tone of voice and threatening my brother, but there had been too much that I'd had to deal with because of Jason, that I hardly felt the least bit guilty anymore. I made a nervous laugh, that ended with a sob.

"Yeah, try teaching him _that_," I joked. "Gran was always trying to get him to act responsibly to no avail. No," I shook my head. "He won't listen to you or me. The least I can do is apologize before something bad happens. I wouldn't want to leave this world without at least _trying _to work things out. Gran wouldn't like it if I didn't," I explained.

"It's up to you," Eric replied back, understanding. I let my mind open up, so that he could read all of my thoughts, feelings and fears. "But it won't come to that, so you needn't worry." He grasped my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Besides, I have other things planned once we get back to the hotel," he winked at me, from his side of the seat.

"Such as?" I immediately knew from both what he was thinking and feeling, as well as the twinkle in his eyes, that what he had in mind was something that involved naked bodies and maybe a bed.

"This," Eric replied, just before he reached for me and his lips touched mine. I knew right away, that a bed was out of the question. While doing it in the backseat of a car wasn't what I was used to, I didn't mind it because I knew that Eric would protect me. I let myself give in...

It was like a dam had burst. My hands reached up and wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. I couldn't think; couldn't breathe. All I could do was feel. My fingers threaded through his long hair. His tongue sought mine. Mine twined with his. Our heads tilted to make our kiss even deeper.

All I wanted to do was get closer to him. I broke our kiss, only so that I could crawl across his lap in the backseat. My legs straddled his thighs, while his busy hands reached underneath my skirt and pulled my dress up past my hips. His hands caressed my thighs, while I began to kiss him again.

My hands had a mind of their own. I unbuttoned his dress shirt, so that his chest was bare. My hands dug underneath the flaps, exposing his shoulders to me. I loved the feel of his muscular body. My fingernails dug in, while my hands clung to his broad shoulders.

He broke the kiss, but not for long, as his lips skimmed my jawbone and down my slender neck. He paused where my pulse was beating heavily. I could feel his yearning for a taste of my blood. I hoped that he would be able to control himself long enough to wait until I had fully found completion first. That was the best. Him, feeding from me, added something more to my climax. It made it more potent, more pleasurable, and more explosive for me.

As if knowing this, his lips continued to move slowly down my throat, along my collarbone towards my chest. His hands slid the straps from my dress down my shoulders, until my breasts were exposed. It was a good thing that the dress had a built-in bra inside it, so that we wouldn't have to worry about taking that off too. His lips found one of my nipples. His hand fondled the other breast, while he feasted.

I moaned, deep in my throat. "Don't stop," I pleaded.

"I won't," he rasped, as his lifted his head quickly away from my breast, only to return back to what he was so masterfully doing before.

I could feel his erection through the fly of his pants. I grinded my hips against him, partly because it brought me pleasure to where I wanted it the most.

"Sook-ie," Eric moaned, while I grinded against him. "If you keep doing that, I'll come before I can get my pants off," he groaned.

"Then, take your pants off," I ordered, in my passion befuddled brain.

He stopped administering my breasts, long enough to get his fly down and his underwear pulled down to his hips. They were pulled down only far enough for his gracious plenty to spring free. I climbed down off of his lap, knelt down on the floor of the limo and took him into my mouth.

"Sook-ie," Eric moaned again. His hand held my head close to his gracious plenty, so that I wouldn't stop what I was doing to him. "That's enough," he pleaded. "Unless you want me to come sooner."

I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes. They were glittering in the darkened interior. He took my hands and helped me back on his lap, then his fingers slid inside my panties. I almost came right there. His thumb found my nub, stroked me in circles, until I could feel myself coming.

"Now," I pleaded. I wanted him inside me, right then and there.

He stopped, moved my panties out of the way, then guided himself inside my moist, swollen folds. I lowered myself down on him, balancing myself on his shoulders. I rode him, taking him in deeper and deeper, until he was fully inside me. His hands held me by the hips, helping me dictate how hard and how fast that I moved.

His mouth returned to my neck, his tongue swirling along a sensitive spot, until I could feel his elongated fangs scrape me gently. The next moment, his fangs entered my vein, his gracious plenty so deep inside me that it hit my G-spot and I came. Stars burst behind my closed eyelids.

I could feel him reach his shortly after. His groan sounded like a growl deep in his throat. Together, we drifted off in ecstasy and blissful wonder, until the after effects began to fade and we realized that the limo was now starting to pull into the driveway of our hotel.

Alarmed that the driver would be stopping and opening up the door at any moment, I quickly scrambled around to straighten my clothing.

Eric laughed at my distress.

"I don't find it the least bit funny," I retorted, angry and perturbed that he was laughing, when he should be doing up the buttons on his shirt and pulling his pants back up.

Eric laughed again. "My lover, don't you think that the driver probably has seen everything before and then some? I think he's a few hundred years old, so I don't think there is much that he hasn't seen," he tried to reassure me.

"True, but not of _me,_" I tried to explain. "I don't want some strange limo driving vampire to see me naked, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, that's alright," Eric replied. "I don't want him to see you naked either. Only _I _should see you naked from now on," he started to show his possessive side. A frown showed on his face. "Come, I'll help you and then you can help me."

He reached for my dress and helped me do it up in the back. I stood as well as I could, in the moving vehicle, to pull the skirt of my dress down, so that I was decently covered. I sat down next to him, while he quickly did up his shirt, pulled up his underwear and pants and did up his fly. Soon, he was presentable.

This only took seconds.

The limo came to a stop in front of the hotel. The driver stepped out, then walked around to the passenger side and let us out of the back, by opening up the door.

"Welcome back to Hotel Mimosa," he greeted us. "The King has left you a special gift waiting upstairs in your suite," he explained to us, while first Eric, then I, climbed out of the car. Eric took my hand and we followed the driver to the concierge, who opened up the doors for us to enter.

We walked quickly through the lobby, though we didn't go unnoticed. I thought that it might have to do with the state of my hair, which I hadn't had time to rearrange in the car. I quickly realized now that we were out of the limo and walking towards the elevator doors.

"Does my hair look okay?" I asked Eric.

He glanced down at me and grinned. He knew by what I was thinking that I was worried by what other people were thinking about me. "Not for someone who just had mind-blowing sex in a limousine," he joked.

I wanted to strangle him. Besides the fact that he didn't breathe to begin with, I knew it was useless because I didn't have vampire strength and there was no way that I could live without him now. "Ha, ha," I replied back, not the least bit in a joking mood. "I'm serious," I tried to explain. "Does it look like I just had wild sex with you?"

Eric gave me the once over, then turned towards the elevator door and pressed the button to take us up to our floor. "Yeah, but I'm sure that they're probably wondering more about what in the hell is a girl like you, doing with a guy like me," he attempted to flatter me.

I didn't know what to say to that, because it was so rare that I'd ever seen Eric so insecure. It reminded me of how quickly he had been willing to give up on us. How he had been so lost and willing to believe that I'd chosen Quinn over him. That would be a touchy subject that we would have to talk about eventually.

The elevator doors opened and we wordlessly entered. Eric pressed the button, to take us to our floor and we rode up in silence.

When the elevator stopped on our floor, Eric took me by the hand and led me towards our hotel suite door. "Whatever surprise that Felipe has waiting for us, better not be hungry or ready to attack," he told me, while he quickly swiped the key through.

Eric opened the door, peered inside. He turned around to me and said, "wait here, I'm going to check it out before you can enter," he explained.

I waited outside in the hallway, while Eric entered the suite. I could hear some muffled movements and the sounds of lights going on, and a few words exchanged. I knew distinctly that there was a human inside. Soon, Eric came back to the door and opened it for me. "You may come in. It is safe," he told me, softly.

I walked in, wondering what kind of surprise that Felipe had arranged for us, when I noticed a young woman standing there, looking at us with a scared expression on her face. She was most definitely a sender. I could easily read in her mind that she didn't know why she was there and that this was the first time that she'd ever seen a vampire, up close and personal.

"Don't be afraid," I tried to calm her down. "We're not going to harm you." I tried to reach my hand out to her to let her know that we meant what I said. "I'm a human, as you can tell, although my friend here isn't. Do you know who sent you?" I asked, curiously. Obviously, this girl had been glamoured into coming there and was just now realizing where she was.

The girl shook her head, no. I glanced back at Eric to see what he thought of it. His face and mind were closed off. If there was one thing I knew about him, it was that he had little or no respect for humans, other than me. He often teased me about how we humans were like cows to vampires. I wished that he could feel as I felt right then. "What should we do, Eric?" I asked him, making him apart of it.

"Go home," Eric ordered, in that brisk, bossy way of his. "You are not needed here." I could tell by the way that he talked, that he was trying to glamour her. The qirl, obviously under his influence, quickly left the suite and out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe that Felipe would glamour a girl into come here so that you could feed off of her, when he knows that you have me," I commented, shaking my head, almost to myself. "What kind of vampire is he?" I wondered aloud.

"A normal one," Eric replied. "You see, to him one human is never enough. Most of us do that," he tried to explain.

"The Queen didn't have to do that," I pointed out to him.

"You didn't really know the Queen," he replied back.

"Well, I guess I'll never understand how you vampires operate," I replied, shaking my head. "So, that was Felipe's surprise?" I asked.

"Yes, he wanted to show his appreciation for our visit and wanted to extend well-wishes to us, so that we would remain here for as long as he wants us to be," he explained.

"I don't get it…what does he want from us?" I wondered, aloud. "I mean, we were the ones who came here willingly to find answers, but it seems like Felipe has bigger plans."

"Yes," Eric agreed. "And I think they involve you," he replied back. "I have called Pam. She is coming to help me find out exactly what Felipe wants with us, then she'll report back to me."

"When did you do this?" I asked, curiously. I was trying to figure out just when he would've had time to get out his cell phone and call her.

"While you were talking to Quinn."

"Oh, so you _weren't _just outside, thinking that things were over between us." I didn't know what to think. He was always full of surprises.

"Well, I did that too…but mostly for Felipe's benefit. I wanted him to think that we weren't as close as he previously thought so that he would be more lenient with me. He's aware of our bond, but I didn't want him to think that it's as strong as it really is. I know that when he takes you to use you for whatever plan that he has, he will do everything in his power to get me out of the way _first_. I had to show him that to get me out of the way first, is pointless," he explained.

"Oh," was all I could say. "Do you think he bought it?" I wondered.

"That's hard to say," Eric sighed. "One thing is for sure, is that we need backup and Pam is the only one that I trust."

"What about Bill?" I asked, though, I don't know why I would think about him at a time like this.

"What about him?" he replied. "He's…busy. I gave him enough to do, so that we don't have to worry about him coming here and causing even more problems."

"I don't think he would," I replied back. "He knows that it's over between us. He might be able to help," I suggested.

Eric shook his head. "No, trust me. I have arranged for some help with Agatha tomorrow. You will be well-protected until I wake. Then, I will come for you and we will get our answers."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am," he stated, full of confidence. "We will find out who kidnapped you and the reasons why, then we will go home."

"Ah, home," I sighed, as the thought of it sounded very welcome.

"Come, you need to rest, lover," he held out his hand so that I would take it and led me to the bed. I wished that he could join me, but judging from his feelings, I knew that sex and cuddling with me were the last thing on his mind.

I gladly took his hand, as I discovered that he was right. I was very tired. It had been a long day and tomorrow was probably going to be even longer. My only wish was that he was right about what was going to happen with Agatha.

Eric helped me out of my dress and then pulled back the covers, so that I could climb into bed. "Rest, my lover," he told me, softly. He lowered his head and kissed me on the forehead, before tucking me into bed.

Once I had settled, I fell asleep, quickly.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks so much for all of your wonderful comments! The story is going to start picking up now. I hope you will like what I've written! I'm glad that you enjoyed the smut and that you're enjoying my story! Remember, comments are more than welcome! :)

This will probably be the last time I will update before Christmas. Season's Greetings and all the best in the New Year! Thanks so much for reading!

Disclaimer: Property of Charlaine Harris, I'm only borrowing them for awhile.

Rated: M (Sorry no smut in this chapter!)

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Once I had settled, I fell asleep, quickly. When I woke up the next morning, that's when I realized that Eric never _did_ tell me who he had visited and why. _Damn it! _Why was it that whenever I was with him, the things I _really_ want to talk about never happened or would come into our topics of conversation at all?

I wanted to bang my head against the headboard, but knew that it was pointless. I wanted to wake Eric up, but remembered how hard it was to get him awake when he was asleep. He may as well be dead, I thought to myself, angrily. I hoped that my meeting with Agatha went okay because I _really_ wanted to talk to Eric about not telling me everything. It _had_ to stop, if our relationship was going to work. But if my meeting with Agatha didn't go well…then this was all pointless.

I looked over at Eric, who laid in the bed, next to me. He was asleep. He looked like someone who had died and was displayed in their coffin. He looked peaceful and had a slight smile on his face. I wondered if I had something to do with that smile being there.

It was dark in the room, since there were sunblocking blinds on the windows, so that the vampires were able to sleep and not burst into flames when the sun rose. Other than the time appearing on the clock beside the bed, I had no clue what time of day it was. I hoped that I had a little bit of time to sight-see and pick up a souvenir or something for Amelia and Octavia. I had a feeling that this would be the only amount of free time that I had. I wanted to make the most out of it.

I climbed out of bed, showered and dressed, then headed down to the lobby to get myself some breakfast. I entered the dining room, noticing the fancy high ceilings and the elegant displays of flowers.

Hotel Mimosa really went all out to make the atmosphere in the room an inviting one, I thought to myself.

I was seated by a hostess, handed a menu and looked over the selections. There weren't any prices, that I could see, so I wasn't sure what I should order or not. I didn't want to eat anything too expensive.

I flagged down a waitress passing by and asked her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but there doesn't seem to be any prices listed. Can you please tell me how much this is?" I pointed at my selection on the menu.

"Don't worry about the price, ma'am," the waitress explained. "We bill your hotel room, unless you have a credit card."

"Oh, okay, thank you kindly," I replied back, while the waitress quickly left. My waitress appeared and asked if I was ready to order. I ordered my meal. The waitress took the menu away from me and walked away.

I looked around the elegant dining room at all of the other patrons.

"Sookie Stackhouse, is that you?" I heard a voice behind me exclaim.

I turned around behind me to see who it was that knew me. I was surprised to see Mr. Cataliades approach my table.

"Mr. Cataliades!" I exclaimed, in surprise. I hadn't seen him for a long time now. Not since Rhodes. He was a half-demon lawyer, who had done some work for Queen Sophie-Ann, while she'd been alive. "What are you doing here in Las Vegas?" I asked, astounded to see him standing there.

"I'm here on business," he answered. "The question is…what is Miss Sookie Stackhouse doing in Las Vegas?" I could tell that my appearance in Las Vegas had really surprised him. I guessed that maybe it was the furthest place from where he'd thought I'd ever be. I remembered that I'd always told people that I didn't ever want to come here, but I couldn't remember who.

"Oh…same," I hesitantly answered. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was just that I didn't want the world to know what Eric and I were up to. "King Felipe invited me, so I decided to come and see the sights," I explained.

I could tell that this surprised him too. "I hope you didn't come here all alone," he commented, with concern in his voice.

I shook my head. "No," I replied, "I'm here with a…friend," I decided to not reveal Eric's name. Not because I thought he would think less of me, but because I wanted to keep Eric's presence a secret. The less people who knew he was here, the better. I had a better chance of being rescued, if it came to that. Eric had a lot of power, even though he had to answer to King Felipe, just because he ran the largest area in Louisiana. I knew that there were a number of people who would love to have the same kind of power that Eric had. Even though Mr. Cataliades was a demon and running a vampire area was the furthest thing that he'd want to do.

"That's good," he replied. "Would you mind it if I joined you?" he asked. "We have some catching up to do."

"Sure," I waved my hand, indicating the seat across from me.

Mr. Cataliades sat down. A waitress came by shortly after and took his drink order and handed him a menu. We were silent while he decided what to order.

"How are things going in Bon Temps?" he asked, after the waitress had come back and had taken his order.

"Oh," I shrugged. "It's still the same as ever," I replied. "I'm still working at Merlotte's. Still living in Gran's house."

"Oh, so you haven't…?" he cut off his question quickly, as if he realized that it was an inappropriate question.

"What?" I prompted him to continue.

"Nothing…I don't mean to pry. It's just that I've heard that you're Eric's now," he replied. "I had wondered if you had moved to Shreveport or not."

This took me by surprise. Not that Eric hadn't hinted that that was his intention, judging by the fact that he had bought a house with me in mind and had made other plans. But I'd had no clue that other Supes knew about it too.

"No," I shook my head. "Things are still the same. Eric is still running Fangtasia and I'm still working at Merlotte's."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's only yours and Eric's business. You see, I had heard some rumors indicating that it had grown to being more than just a normal vampire bond between the two of you," he explained.

For some reason, I didn't want to share with him my true feelings. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were still too new and too scary. I was barely getting used to the idea myself. The thought of someone like me, with someone like Eric, really intimidated me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really talk about it. I can assure you that I'm taking my time before really jumping into anything though," I offered.

We stopped talking about Eric and my relationship with him and began to talk about other things that we'd been up to. Soon, I realized that time was passing by quickly. If I wanted to do some shopping, I would have to hurry. Making my excuses, I bid Mr. Cataliades farewell.

Luckily, there were stores in the hotel. I headed into one of the ones that sold gifts and souvenirs. I picked out some nice little knick-knacks that I knew Amelia, Octavia and Tara would love. I even found something for Sam.

Which made me wonder how he was doing. I dug my cell phone out of my purse and headed towards a quiet part of the lobby. Sam's phone rang for what seemed like an eternity it seemed before Arlene picked it up.

"Merlotte's," she greeted into the phone.

"Hey, Arlene, it's Sookie." I could hear her telling herself in her mind that she wasn't happy that it was me on the phone.

"Hey Sookie," she replied, reluctantly. "How are things with you? When are you coming back to work?" She asked. _Like I care if you ever come back, you fangbanger. _

I was surprised that she would think this because she would know that I'd be able to hear it. I decided to ignore it. "I'm not sure. Things have been real busy," I explained. "Listen, is Sam around?" I asked, hopefully, wanting to end my conversation with her.

"No, he took off. I'm not sure where, but he left late last night and told me that he'd be gone a few days," she replied. "I'm running the bar today, and it's extremely busy. If you wouldn't mind…I've really got to go."

"Oh, okay, no problem," I replied back, disappointed that I hadn't been able to get a hold of him. "Take care. I'll see you when I get back." I quickly hung up the phone before I could hear Arlene once more call me a fangbanger in her mind.

I wondered where Sam had gone off to? I hoped that everything was okay and that it wasn't an emergency or anything.

I looked at the time on my phone and decided that I'd better get ready to go meet Agatha. I wanted to get there early so that I could plan a way to escape, if I had to. I headed back up to the hotel room that I was sharing with Eric. I turned on the bathroom light so that I could see in the darkened interior. I walked over to my suitcase and tried to decide on what I should wear.

What would you wear to a meeting where it could be your last? Should I wear jeans and a t-shirt, so that if I had to, I could run away easily? I preferred wearing dresses in this kind of heat though. Deciding on a t-shirt and my pair of capris, I went into the washroom to change.

I brushed my hair back and pulled it up into a ponytail, deciding that would be easiest and wouldn't get in my eyes, if I was trying to run away. I had to think practically. I didn't want my clothing getting in the way of any kind of escape. I didn't know if I'd have any back up or not. As far as I knew I was on my own.

Taking a last look in the mirror, I turned off the light, then grabbed my purse. I walked over towards the bed where Eric lay, peacefully. "Goodbye, Eric," I whispered in the darkness. Tears sprang to my eyes. "I'm not sure if you'll get there in time but…" I couldn't finish the sentence, as I got choked up with my feelings.

_How do you say goodbye to the person that you love? _

"I want you to know that I really appreciate everything that you've ever done for me. How you would make me laugh. How you would make me cry. How you were always there for me when I needed you. I always knew that I could rely on you to help take care of me." My tears were silently flowing down my cheeks now. "I even appreciated the way you would always try to get me in the sack when we first met," I chucked a little at this, but it was an odd, shaky kind of laugh. "You always were able to take my mind off of my troubles. I never did thank you properly for paving my driveway and for buying me clothes and the things that I needed. If anything happens to me…I want you to move on and…be happy." At the thought of it, I felt my words die in my throat.

_I wanted to live with him for a long time, _I thought. _I want him to watch me grow old and tease me about my wrinkles. I wanted to spend every last day of my life with him. _

But I couldn't tell him all of that. It hurt too much. Instead, I leaned over and kissed his brow.

"Goodbye, my lover," I spoke softly to him. "I want you to know that…_I love you_." I slowly lifted my head, gazed at him for a few moments, memorizing every single detail about him, then backed away from the bed.

Before I could chicken out and run back to him, I left the suite closing the door behind me.

* * *

I took a taxi to Cashman Field. Mostly because I didn't know where I was going and I didn't want to take a limo from the Hotel. It would look too flashy for my tastes. I wasn't that kind of person. I paid the driver, stepped out into the dry, warm desert air and closed the door. The taxi drove away, leaving me standing there in the swirling, settling dust.

I looked around. It was a bright, sunny day. The kind of day when I should've been at home sunbathing. I wished I was there now. I noticed the stadium and headed towards the entrance to the park. Agatha never did tell me exactly _where _at the park we were supposed to meet. I figured that it must be inside.

I was surprised and pleased to realize that I wasn't the only one there. In fact, there was a baseball game going on. There was a crowd sitting in the bleachers and fans screaming for their favorite team. I was glad that I hadn't worn a dress because I would have been terribly overdressed. It reassured me that if I needed it, help wouldn't be too far away.

I paid for a ticket at the gate, thankful that I'd been thinking and had brought my purse. It was a good thing that the team was a minor league team because I had enough money in order to pay for it. Inside the stadium, I approached the steps that would take me to my seat. It was blessedly cool in the darkness from being outside.

_How will I ever find her?_ I wondered. There were many people around and she could easily blend into the crowd. I hoped that I'd be able to spot her, before she spotted me.

I climbed the steps and looked for the row and seat that my ticket read that were mine. Of course, it was in the middle of the row, so I had to maneuver my way down the row. Apologizing for stepping on feet and interrupting their line of vision, it seemed like I did it over and over again.

I finally sat down and took a look around. The players were out in the field. I could see the scoreboard off in the distance. I'm not a big sports fan, but I understood what an inning and a home run were. The score said that the home team was in the lead, in the bottom of the seventh inning. They were up to bat. The crowd cheered loudly, hoping that the hitter would make a hit.

People's minds buzzed around in my brain. I could pick up lots of thoughts about the game in my head. Some male fans thought about the legs or bosom of female fans in the crowd. Others thought about how they would celebrate after the game. All of their thoughts and attention were on the game.

I watched the game for the next couple of innings, until it was the bottom of the ninth. Glancing at the time on the scoreboard, I knew that it was time to meet Agatha. I got up from my seat and maneuvered my way down the row again. I climbed down the steps and walked into the shady interior of the stadium. I stood around, not knowing where to go or what to do.

I could hear the muffled cheers from the crowd. The home team must've scored, I thought to myself. I walked towards the washroom, intending to use the facilities, then freshen up. After following the signs instructing me on where to go, I found the washroom and entered.

There were many stalls in the washroom. A number of sinks and mirrors lined the wall. I quickly used the facilities, then walked to one of the sinks to wash and dry my hands. Looking in the mirror, I only had the slightest warning before Agatha appeared in the reflection.

Startled, I swirled around, knocking my purse off of the counter and on to the floor. The contents spilled out from inside it.

"I see you're on time," Agatha said by way of greeting. "Come, follow me. I know of a place where we'll be more private," she explained, then started to leave the washroom.

I scrambled to pick up my purse and tossed my belongings back inside. I quickly ran to catch up to her. She walked out of the stadium and out into the parking lot. Many cars were parked, their owners still in the stadium, watching the game. I wondered where Agatha was leading me, but she purposely kept her mind blank. We approached a white van. She stopped once we reached it.

"Inside," she ordered, after she had opened up the sliding door and held it open for me.

"What makes you think that I'd climb into your van?" I asked her, amazed that she would think I would be stupid enough to do that. "Isn't that how kidnappers grab their victims?"

Agatha turned towards me and gave me a dirty look. "Okay, fine. We'll talk out here," she reluctantly agreed.

"What do you want?" My patience was wearing thin. "Why are you after Eric and me? What did we _ever _do to you that you would want to hurt us the way you do?" I demanded, wanting to get our meeting over and done with.

"My, my…so many questions," she replied, smirking. "My dear, don't worry that sweet little head of yours. Your questions will be answered shortly."

I didn't reply, but glared at her angrily. It didn't seem to affect her at all.

"I see that help has arrived," Agatha spoke up, as she spotted something behind me.

I spun around to see what she was looking at, but it was someone that I didn't know. I turned back around to face her with a curious look in my eyes. I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach, as I realized that it wasn't help for _me_, it was help for _her_.

"Did you get it?" Agatha asked the man who approached.

The man nodded his head, then glanced at me. "Is this her?" He jerked his head towards me. "She doesn't look as powerful as you said she was." He looked disappointed that I wasn't what he had pictured in his mind. "This should be a cake-walk," he commented, making his view of the situation known.

"Look…what is this about?" I interrupted their conversation. "Maybe we can come to some kind of understanding and then we can start over fresh?" I suggested, hopefully.

"No, it's too late for that," Agatha answered, shaking her head. "Too much pain. Too much loss. Time for vengeance is _now_."

"_What_ vengeance?" I repeated, my fears now rushing forth, making it sound in my voice.

Agatha gazed at me for a few moments. She stared at me for so long that I began to fidget under her intense stare. "You _really _don't know what you did, do you?" She asked me after a few minutes, full of surprise.

I shook my head, no, figuring that if I spoke, she might not continue to explain herself.

"Then, I will tell you. I will tell you what you _took_ from me. I will tell you what I've _lost_," she reached into the van and pulled out her purse, which must have been sitting on one of the seats. She pulled something out of her purse.

It looked like a photograph. She held it up, until it was inches away from my face. "Take a _good_ look. _This_ is what you took from me. _This_ is who I've lost," her hand shook as she held it. "You took them from me…now, _I'm _going to take something that you love away from _you_."

I was stunned speechless when I realized that I recognized the people in the picture.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Judging by your comments, I can tell that leaving you with a major cliffhanger wasn't very nice...but since it's Christmas and I'm in the giving mood...I've decided to update once more (and not leave you with such a cliffhanger) after all! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story and I hope you like what happens next! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them! This is a very important chapter in the story and I'm VERY interested in reading what you think about it. Did you guess right? Did I manage to surprise you? Does it all make sense? Comments are more than welcome! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I own nothing! _**

**_Rated: M_**

**_SEASON'S GREETINGS! Hope you have a wonderful time with your family and friends! Best wishes and take care!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"I will tell you. I will tell you what you _took_ from me. I will tell you what I've _lost_," Agatha reached into the van and pulled out her purse, which must have been sitting on one of the seats. She pulled something out of her purse.

It looked like a photograph. She held it up, until it was inches away from my face. "Take a _good_ look. _This_ is what you took from me. _This_ is who I've lost," her hand shook as she held them. "You took them from me…now, _I'm _going to take something that you love away from _you_."

I was stunned speechless when I realized that I recognized the people in the picture. I must have looked incredulous because Agatha smiled an evil smile. "I've shocked you, didn't I?" she guessed. She moved away from me, put her photograph back into her purse before continuing on. "Let me see…you already know that I'm a witch, therefore it wouldn't be too hard to guess that there would be _somebody _that I knew who you have wronged in the past."

"How do you know them?" I asked, hesitantly. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Just like when I'd killed Debbie Pelt, I felt a tremendous wave of guilt and remorse wash over me. "Were you their advisor or something?"

"No," Agatha shook her head. "I was their aunt. My sister was Marnie and Mark's mother," she explained. "When they both realized their talents and desire to learn the witchcraft trade, I was very happy and excited to teach them all that I knew."

Marnie and Mark Stonebrook were the witches who led us all into the Witch War. Marnie, otherwise known as Hallow, had been the witch who had taken an interest in Eric. Not only sexually, but also knew that she would get a lot of money for his blood. She had put Eric under a spell that had wiped his memory clean. I had found him wandering along the road, late one night and had taken him in. He was half-clothed and barefoot. That was when I had started to fall in love with him. It was the first time that we'd made love and Eric had been willing to give up a lot of things in order to be with me. It was also when I'd murdered Debbie Pelt. I frowned in remembrance.

"So-o-o-o," I dragged it out. "You want revenge against us because we basically were the reason why they ended up being killed," I finished for her.

Agatha looked at me with a pleased look on her face. "Now you get it," she nodded her head. "I would've completed my duty too, but Eric and your stupid bond somehow found out where I'd ordered Dimitri to hide you." Now it was her turn to frown. "I'd heard about your little bond and knew that Eric had somehow developed feelings for you. You were his Achilles' heel or weak link, I'd figured out. I knew that the way to get to Eric would be through you. Plus, you had a helping hand in the War. It would be like killing two birds with one stone."

"So, are you planning on doing to Eric, what Hallow did?" I hesitantly asked, fearful of the answer. "Are you after his blood as well?" I didn't even approach the sexual question because I _really_ didn't want to picture this old witch and Eric in any kind of sexual situation. Yuck.

"Well, let me see…" she paused, while she thought about it. "I suppose it was. My plan was to take you for a ride and then my friend here would look after you once the sun went down. I would lure Eric here and have another friend, whose a high-ranking vampire, help me dispose of him. Then, we would make a lot of money selling his blood on the market," she explained. "But since you refused to get into the van, we'll have to come up with another plan."

"Why don't I just knock her out?" her friend and assistant spoke up from behind me.

Agatha shook her head. "No," she replied. She looked up at the sky. "The sun will be setting soon. Eric will know where to find her and he will come for her. I could just as easily wait for that to happen. Our good friend knows where to meet us and knows that Eric will be coming."

I wondered who this vampire friend of theirs was. I didn't dare ask that question though because a part of me was too afraid to know. Was it a vampire I knew? Was it the King himself? I had no clue. I just hoped that Eric would awake soon and would come for me.

_How close do we have to be in order to read each other's minds? _I briefly wondered. I didn't have any more time to dwell on it than that, because Agatha's friend decided (ignoring Agatha's wishes) at that moment, to knock me out.

Blackness closed in on me…

* * *

Eric woke up suddenly and sat up quickly in bed. He knew right away that Sookie was in trouble. Worse than that, he couldn't feel what she was feeling. He could still feel her presence, somewhere in Las Vegas. She was still alive, but he couldn't sense her fears or of anything letting him know of what she was feeling. Other than when she'd been kidnapped, there was only one other time when that had happened. It had happened when she had been unconscious.

_Oh my God, what have they done to her? _He worried. It was a good thing that he knew where she was meeting Agatha so that he could just fly over there. He quickly changed into his t-shirt and jeans, his usual attire. He rushed out of their hotel room to fly off to find her.

_Help is on it's way_, he wished that he could tell her, but knew that there'd be no way that he could reassure her now.

He flew off towards Cashman Field in the ever darkening night.

* * *

I came to and I was in the back of the van, tied up. There was even a gag over my mouth, so nobody would be able to hear my screams. I couldn't see Agatha or her friend, but judging from their brainwaves, I knew that they were close by.

_That was weird_… I thought to myself. There was another set of brainwaves. It was more like a fuzzy blur, as if whomever it was, was a Were or shifter.

I raised my head, and scrambled to my knees so that I could see outside the side window. I could see another figure standing there but couldn't really see too much to know who it was. I could hear their muffled voices but they were drowned out by Agatha's thoughts.

_Should've left when we had planned to. I knew that she was a wry one, having defeated my niece and nephew at their own game. Should've cursed their bond without giving them a chance. Who is this guy? I've seen him before, but not in many years. We're just going to have to get rid of him somehow. _

I felt him getting closer. I knew that Eric was on his way. It was only a matter of time. I only hoped that whomever this Were or shifter was, would delay Agatha just long enough for Eric to get there.

_Eric, can you hear me? _I asked him in my mind. _Please, if you can hear me, just give me a sign. _I pleaded.

I didn't need a sign after all, so it happened. The Were or shifter attacked Agatha, when she had turned towards the van in order to drive it away. She screamed in pain.

"Sookie!" I heard Quinn's voice calling to me through the window. "Are you alright? Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

I was very relieved and breathed a sigh of relief. That was when shock of all shocks happened. Victor Madden came out of the blue, tackling Quinn to the ground. Agatha was now free. I couldn't see what Victor was doing to Quinn, but I did hear a loud roar.

Agatha, sprang into action, ripped open the van door and climbed into the driver's seat. She turned around to look at me in the back.

"Buckle up, sweetie," she instructed me. "We're going for a little drive," she explained.

She turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life. She quickly put the van in gear and started to pull out of the parking spot. The parking lot was now mostly deserted, since the baseball game was now over. She peeled out the lot, squealing her tires and smoke came up from the road.

Up ahead, I could see the entrance to the parking lot. I knew that I had to escape somehow. Even though I was tied up and gagged, I looked around to see if I had something to break free with. Noticing a sharp edge on the seat, I moved in front of it and rubbed the rope that bound my hands against it. I worked as quickly as I could. Eventually, the rope gave way and my hands were free. I untied the gag up around my mouth and took a deep breath. I was able to breathe finally.

Noticing that Agatha's attention was all on the road and not on me; I tested the door to see if it was locked. Bingo! It wasn't. I turned it and pulled it open as quietly as I could.

Agatha turned her head when she noticed that the door was open. "What th--" That was all I heard before I jumped out of the moving van, landed on the pavement, and rolled to get out of the way of the moving vehicle.

I was in pain. I didn't know how bad it was but I knew that I was hurting. I couldn't move my arm and guessed that it might be broken. Tears sprang to my eyes at the pain, but it didn't stop me. I became aware of my surroundings long enough to know that Agatha was now pulling a U-turn and was starting to head back towards me. There was only one thing that I could do. I stood up on my wobbly legs and started to make a run for it in the bushes. There would be no way that she could follow me in there, I thought to myself.

Her headlights lit up the bushes in front of me, so I could see easily, but it also made me realize that she was steadily getting closer and closer. If I didn't get out of the way soon, she would run me down like a bulldozer. I was nearly there, when I felt someone reach under my armpits, pick me up and lift me up into the air.

I didn't need to guess at who it might be. I knew. It was my bonded. Eric. He had finally found me.

He lifted me up and we were flying. I looked down at the ground and parking lot. I could see Agatha's van drive by right where I'd just been. Agatha was driving at such a speed that she didn't have time to stop. She drove straight into a tree.

The sound of metal crashing was deafening to my ears. I looked away because I didn't want to see what happened next. Instead, I looked up at Eric, who had a hold of me by my armpits. The van burst into flames. I could hear Agatha's screams coming from the van in pain...then silence.

"Thank you," I said, as the pain in my arm began to increase immeasurably. "Ouch!" I cried out in pain.

"Sookie?" Eric asked me, full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I think I broke my arm. I think we're far enough away…can you put me down?" I asked, through my tears. It was horribly painful now, since Eric had used my arms as a way to lift me up into the air. He lowered me to the ground and right away looked at my arm.

"It's broken," he guessed, in that cold, impersonal way of his. He took in the way my arm reacted to his ministrations.

"No, _kidding_," I replied back, sarcastically. "Didn't I just tell you that?"

"Yes, but I had to see for myself. We'll take you to a doctor who can set it, okay?" He looked at me, full of concern and relief.

I was suddenly happier than I'd ever been. I was so relieved to see him and that he had saved my life. Ignoring the pain in my arm, I moved closer to him and buried my face into his t-shirt. "I'm so glad you came when you did," I said, muffled into his stony chest. He didn't reply, but squeezed me in response. "I would've been a goner for sure."

"Not, if I could help it," Eric replied back, his voice sounding protective and fierce.

I raised my head and looked up at him. "Did she really die?" I hesitantly asked.

Eric nodded his head.

"Good," I replied, not at all sorry that Agatha had died. "Did you know that she's Hallow's and Mark Stonebrook's aunt? That's why she came after us like she did. She wanted revenge." I explained to him.

"It _does _make sense," Eric replied back. "I wonder if she was going to drain me and sell my blood, just like Hallow?" Eric questioned aloud.

"She admitted as much to me," I replied. "Well, now that it's over…we--" I paused as another thought hit me. "Oh my Gosh! Quinn was attacked right before Agatha drove away. I wonder if he's alright?" I exclaimed, making my concerns known.

Eric frowned. I could feel his jealousy creep in.

"No, it's not like that. You have to go see how he is. He tried to save me and I want to make sure that he's okay. That's it," I tried to convince him.

I could tell by the way Eric was both thinking and feeling, that he wasn't pleased.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "If it would make you happy…"

"It would," I insisted, giving him a pleading look. If you saw it, it would look more like a pout, than anything else.

"But I'm _not _leaving you here all alone," Eric insisted right back, proof of his protective nature. "Ah, there he is," he was looking over my head. "Right on time."

"Who's right on time?" I wondered. I gazed up at Eric, wondering what he was talking about.

"The dog will watch over you until I get back," was all Eric would say.

I spun around, wondering what dog he was referring to, when I noticed a collie sitting on it's haunches not too far away. I turned to look up at Eric once again. "You got Sam to come here and help," I stated.

Eric shrugged. "Yes, I figured that I needed all the help that I could get and I wasn't sure if Quinn would pull through or not."

"You got _Quinn _to help too?" I repeated, incredulously. "_How? _I never thought he'd want to ever help me again after my last conversation with him."

Eric shrugged once more. "I convinced him that it would be in his best interest."

"You mean, you _threatened_ him," I guessed. I could tell that Eric didn't feel the least bit guilty about it either. "Fine," I sighed, giving in. "He _did_ come through and delayed Agatha long enough so that you could get here," I relented.

"That's right," Eric replied back, grinning. He was pleased with himself for thinking of it, I could feel.

"Okay, go," I motioned Eric away with my hand. "Go check on Quinn. Sam and I will be just fine."

Eric turned towards Sam. "Take her to the hospital. She broke her arm," he explained.

Sam barked back at him, in his collie state. I wondered how Sam would get me to the hospital, if he was in his dog form.

Eric turned back towards me. "Later, lover," he spoke, softly, then he gave me a sweet kiss.

With that, Eric took off.

I looked at Sam. "Well, don't sit there all night. You have to take me to the hospital," I ordered, grumpy because of the pain.

* * *

Eric found Quinn laying on the ground, naked and back in his human form. The vampire who had attacked him, was nowhere in sight. Eric wondered who had won their fight, but judging by Quinn's condition, he figured that it was probably even. He didn't know why the one didn't kill the other, but decided to find out from Quinn himself.

"Wake up, tiger. Sookie is saved," he nudged him with his boot.

Quinn opened his eyes and glared up at him. "She is? That's good. I wish I would've been more help back there, but…" his sentence trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know that Agatha had a vampire in her back pocket."

"Who?" Eric demanded, angrily. "Sookie told me who Agatha really was, but she didn't tell me about who the vampire was."

"Well…" Quinn seemed hesitant to tell him. "I'm not sure if it's a wise idea. You may not like it when you find out."

Eric knelt down close to Quinn's face. "No, I don't like it when vampires, Weres and witches plot and plan against me and use someone that I care about in the process. Now, _tell_ me who it is," he ordered, impatiently. His accent was more pronounced, because he was angry. His fangs elongated.

"Your fangs don't scare me, _vampire_," Quinn replied back, not the least bit sorry. "You won the girl, you should be happy."

"Oh, believe me, I _am_." Eric grinned, wickedly at him. "I just want to take care of some business before I settle in and become _really_ happy."

Eric could tell that Quinn hated him at that moment. Not only for getting him into this mess, but for winning Sookie's heart. But he didn't care. All he cared about was making all those responsible live in intense pain...or die, for the trouble they had caused.

"You'll never believe it," Quinn shook his head. "I didn't believe it either at first, but then it's kind of hard to not believe it, when he's trying to kill you."

"Will you get on with it," Eric grumbled, not happy that Quinn was deciding to take this moment to toy with him. "Do I know the vamp?" Eric demanded.

"Yes, you do," Quinn replied. "And you've worked closely with him too." He nodded his head.

"Who is he?"

"Victor Madden," Quinn answered.

Eric froze. Everything began to make sense. Victory Holdings, was named after Victor. Why Agatha was in Vegas? Victor worked for Felipe, who was the King of Vegas. Who had enough money to pay off Dimitri and Agatha? Victor. He just didn't know how Victor knew Agatha and why he would get mixed up in her troubles.

"Victor," Eric repeated, just to make sure.

"I take it that you're going after him?" Quinn correctly guessed, as if reading Eric's mind. Eric nodded his head, he was so angry that he couldn't speak. "Want some help?"

Eric turned to look at Quinn, incredulously.

"What?" Quinn replied back. "He was a part of a plot to hurt Sookie. She may have spurned me, but that doesn't mean that I haven't stopped caring for her."

"Fine," Eric stood up once again. "Let's go."

With that, Quinn rushed over to his car that was parked in the parking lot, while Eric took flight. They took off in search of Victor.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

_I hope all of you had a great Christmas! Mine was great! I wish you all a Happy New Year and that it brings you nothing but joy!  
_

_Thanks so much for all of your great comments. I know that a number of you were wondering why Eric didn't give Sookie his blood in the previous chapter. I hope this chapter answers your questions for you. While I can see why you would think that, it's also a very unEric-like thing for him to do, in my opinion. He has always thought about himself first and foremost. It wasn't a life or death type of injury either. It was only a broken arm. I do hope that you still enjoy reading my story anyways. I hope that you will continue to keep on reading it because by the time it's finished, it will all make perfect sense...I hope. Let me know your thoughts after you read it. Remember, that I always love to keep you guessing about most things in order to keep reading, so please don't jump to conclusions. _

_Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. There is no monetary gain. This is purely for pleasure. _

_Rated M_

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**Chapter 29**

Sam had changed back into his human form and had changed behind the bushes into some clothes. He had taken me to the nearest hospital emergency ward, in a taxi.

The doctor had reset my arm, put a cast on and had given me painkillers to help ease the pain. Which was very painful, I thought. Now, I was in one of the rooms, waiting for my release papers, so that we could get on our way.

I wondered what Eric was up to. I could feel his presence in the distance. He was very angry. He must've found out about Victor and was going after him._ Good_, I thought. It served Victor right. This was the first time that I was glad that Eric loved those moments of action. I wouldn't hold him back this time. He was free to take things out on Victor. And take him out if he wanted to.

I have never been so angry _myself_. This was a whole new feeling for me. It wasn't the bond either. I wished that Agatha had felt more pain before she had died. While I could understand her motivations, I just hated the fact that she had used me to get to Eric. It wasn't right. Selling vampire blood wasn't right either. I think a part of me was really angry by the fact that they were coming after Eric, when he had never done a thing to them to begin with. It was all about _greed_. Who would've thought it? I was becoming protective of a Viking vampire...someone who had taken care of himself longer than anybody I knew.

I pushed my thoughts away; when Sam re-entered my curtained off room. He had disappeared while the doctor had set my arm. I was pretty sure that he had just wanted to give me some privacy, while the doctor had fixed my arm.

"Hey, Sook," Sam greeted me. "How's it going? Did the doctor give you painkillers?" He asked, full of concern.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "I guess that I should tell you that I might not be at work for six to eight weeks," I joked.

"I kind of figured that," Sam agreed, laughing. "But if you still want to come by, you could always work on my books for me," he offered. I knew that Sam hated the bookwork part of his job.

"Ha, ha," I replied back, sarcastically. "You know that math wasn't my best subject in school." I paused, thinking of something else that we could talk about to pass the time until my release papers came through. "Um, thank you. I didn't know that Eric had contacted you."

He looked at me with concern. "Yeah, well, he told me that he thought it would be best if the less people who knew; the better. I'm glad that you only suffered a broken bone. Tell me…how did all of this happen?" he asked.

I realized that the last time that I'd talked to him, that I hadn't explained the full details, that is…as I knew them. I told him my story, beginning with the kidnapping. "You remember the Witch War and what happened to Eric before that, right?" Sam nodded his head. "Well, that was the reason why Agatha came after us. She used _me _to get to _Eric_." I couldn't help it, I burst into tears.

"Sookie…" Sam tried to comfort me.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "Both Eric and I knew that it was bound to happen...sooner or later. We just didn't think that anybody had a real enough reason to come after us…until now. I can't help it. I feel like if I didn't have these feelings for him, then both of us would be safe. But then again, there's the bond thing too. I feel like I can't live without him."

"You're torn, is what you're saying," Sam guessed. I nodded my head. "Sookie…do you love him?" Sam hesitantly asked.

I knew that Sam had always had a soft spot towards me and we'd actually tried dating once. It didn't work, at least for me. He was too good of a friend to think of something more with him. It would ruin the friendship.

Besides, from the moment that I'd met Eric, I'd been fighting my feelings for him. Even Bill, who I'd been dating at the time, didn't measure up. But I had used him to hide behind because I'd been so afraid.

"Yes," I replied, finally. I'd just admitted how I felt about the one person who had scared me the most. But it wasn't the normal kind of fear. This was the fear of knowing someone so well and knowing how right they were for you deep down into your very soul. That was why it was so scary. "Eric may be rich and powerful. He may have lived for a thousand years. He may sometimes get his hands dirty in business dealings. He may love a good fight. He may have slept with an astronomical amount of women in his day. But I love him. There's nothing that I can do about it now." I ended my speech with a shrug of my shoulders.

It looked awkward because my arm was in a cast and placed in a sling.

"Don't forget that you have a blood bond with him," Sam pointed out. "It could be all to do with that and not genuine feelings at all."

I shook my head, no. "Believe me, I've thought of that too." I agreed. "As you know I resented the bond at first. Who would want to be that close to a vampire? Who would want someone to know exactly what they were feeling and be able to find them all the time?" I questioned. "But I think even _without_ our bond, I would be having these kinds of feelings. Lord knows that he's an attractive man. Sex with him is…" I paused, once I realized that I was telling Sam, how good Eric was in bed. That wouldn't be cool. "You get the drift. Anyways, I realized when I was kidnapped, just how much I love him. I can't go back now."

Sam gave me a long look, full of concern. "Sookie, all I ever wanted for you was to be happy. I guess, if being in love with Eric is what you want…"

"It is," I inserted before he could finish.

"Then, I'm not going to stop you," he continued. "Truth be told, Eric is really the _only _vampire that I have respect for. He's an honorable man. He will always look out for you. So, I can't really hate him all that much. You should've seen the way he was when you had been kidnapped," he shook his head, in disbelief. "It's obvious that he feels the same way. I guess since he feels the same way about you; as you feel about him, that's something at least."

I smiled at him, glad that he was able to accept it. "Good, give me a hug?" I asked, hoping that it would ease some of the pain of his unrequited feelings for me.

Sam leaned over and hugged me, but gently, because of my arm. "You even have a cast on it," he commented, then looked down at my arm. "Can I sign it?"

I laughed. It felt good to laugh since I hadn't laughed since I'd met up with Agatha. "You bet," I grinned.

A nurse came in with my release papers. I was free to go. Yippee! I filled them out, then Sam walked me out of the hospital.

* * *

Eric beat Quinn there by a mile. Eric grinned at the thought, because he had beat Quinn in many ways besides that one. The most important one being…_Sookie_. Eric still resented the fact that Sookie attracted admirers; like a dog to a bone, but he wasn't surprised either. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her, himself. She attracted men, like honey to bees. She was definitely a challenge that made his winning her heart, that much more enjoyable to win. Which catered to his Viking conqueror's soul.

Although, he hated hospitals and hadn't wanted Sookie to go to one; he had allowed her to go to one for a number of reasons. Firstly, because he wanted to come after Victor on his own and get his revenge. He was too full of rage in order to hold it in now. Blood lust was fully on his mind. His thoughts were full of the vile and disgusting plans that he had in mind for him. Did he _really_ want Sookie to see that side of him? While it was part of his nature of being a vampire, Sookie was still a human and couldn't possibly know what it was really like for him. He'd never really cared about what a human thought about that until now, but with Sookie…he _did_.

Secondly, he would have spent far too much time giving Sookie his blood and making sure that she was healed okay enough before leaving. Victor was smart. He would try to make a run for it and Eric wasn't sure if he'd be able to find him. Even though he prided himself on being able to track down both vamps and humans; quickly and with relative ease. He wanted to get this out of the way with first. While he had a lot of connections, he also knew that Victor had friends in high places too. Higher places than he had. Friends that lived in the state of Nevada, which was where they were at that moment. They might try to protect him. He didn't want to create more enemies than he had already, especially with the state of Louisiana being seen as a newly acquired territory to King Felipe. He didn't want this hanging over their heads. They had enough things to worry about as it was. He didn't see the need to invite one more bad thing to happen to them. It was better if they ended things now. Signed, sealed and delivered.

Besides, he knew that Sookie was in safe hands. The doctors could still fix her arm. He could still give her blood after, in order to help her heal faster. But Victor was first and foremost in his mind. He wanted answers. He wanted them now and he didn't particularly care how he got them.

Last, but definitely not least. A broken arm was _not_ a life or death injury. If Sookie had been more brutally hurt or if her life had hung in the balance; he would've gladly stayed and given her the blood that she needed. Since it wasn't, he had known that while he was still concerned for her safety, he knew that she would at least _live_. He knew that he could trust Sam enough to know that he could manage to watch over Sookie until he had finished his mission.

Not to mention, that he'd always looked out for himself _first_. Although, he could tell that he was beginning to change and see himself and Sookie as one unit…he still wanted to watch out for his own best interests in order to make sure that things were better in the future. He needed to protect what was his and what better way was that, than to make sure that those responsible were punished or were brought to justice? This was how he'd managed for a thousand years and look how long he'd lived. There weren't very many vampires who lived this long because they didn't try to protect their best interests or their futures.

Speaking of vampires…the first place Eric had thought of that Victor would hide himself at was Felipe's. He guessed that would be the first place that Victor would go to. He would want to hide from him. Victor knew that his King would protect him. Victor knew that Eric had a hundred plus years on him and that Eric loved a good fight. He was running in fear. Eric grinned at the thought of it.

Eric barrelled his way through Felipe's front door, his fangs elongated and raring to fight. A few of the King's guards approached him, wondering what was going on. Felipe then arrived and looked at Eric, speechless.

"What is the meaning of this, _Viking_?" he demanded, angrily. "This is _my_ home that you have invaded. Why do you come here, unannounced?" he asked.

Eric spun around and faced him, angrily. "I've come for Victor. Where is he?" he demanded, equally as forceful.

Felipe blinked. "Why are you looking for him?" he wondered. "As far as I know, he's back in Louisiana looking after things," he answered.

"No, he is _not_," Eric growled back. "He is here in Las Vegas. I know this for a fact. He has done something wrong and needs to be punished," he explained.

Felipe had a surprised look on his face. He motioned to his men to back down. They had been waiting for a moment's notice to attack Eric. They backed away, giving Eric and Felipe some space.

"What has he done?" he asked, puzzled and confused.

"_Where_ is he?" Eric demanded instead, figuring that Felipe would only try to defend Victor. "And don't lie to me. I _will_ find him eventually."

"Was it something serious?" Felipe asked again. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he shook his head. "If you would calm yourself down, then we can--"

"No!" Eric interrupted. "He has plotted and planned against me, while pretending to be my partner in the kingdom of Louisiana. He has teamed up with a witch who wants to destroy my life and hurt my bonded in the process."

"He hurt Sookie?" Felipe asked, surprised and stunned. "Is she still alive?"

Eric snorted. "Like you really care. All you want her for is your own political gain. Yes, she is still alive, but she _did_ get injured. I mean to make Victor pay," he threatened.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I really thought I knew Victor," Felipe sighed. "Okay, follow me," he motioned with his hand to walk down a hallway. Eric followed him down the hallway. "He's in here," he told him, once they got to the library. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know," he tried apologizing to Eric, who really didn't care to hear it.

"Save it," Eric replied. "Give us some privacy. I do not want there to be any witnesses."

Eric was relieved that Felipe was kind enough to give him that. He hadn't been too sure that Felipe would like the fact that Eric was ordering him around. But Eric guessed that Felipe knew how it was when someone went after the person you loved the most or your blood bonded.

Eric entered the library, where Victor was standing by the bookshelf, looking through traveling books.

"Don't even think about it," Eric threatened. "You won't be going to _any_ place on this earth. Not, if _I _can help it."

Victor looked up at Eric in surprise. "How did you find me here?" He asked, in surprise. "Nobody knows that I'm here," he exclaimed.

"Wrong," Eric replied back, his words heavily accented. "I knew that you would run. I know that you tried to hurt Sookie Stackhouse. I've got proof." He paused, shaking his head. "Did you _really_ think that I'd _let_ you get away with it?"

"With what?" Victor replied back, not too innocently, although pretending to. "I never touched her. You can ask around. You just want me out of the way, so that you can run Louisiana by yourself."

Eric looked at him, stunned. "Are you _kidding_ me?" he asked, incredulously. "If I _wanted_ to run Louisiana, I would've done it a _long_ time ago!" He paused, trying to figure out why Victor would think he was that ambitious. "True, I love power and money, but I've realized that's not what I want anymore." He tried to explain. It puzzled him, because not too long ago, being a King _had_ been something that he had wanted to do...but not anymore.

"You see…I've realized that there are other things that I want. One of them being…Sookie Stackhouse. You hurt her; you hurt me. I think that's why you decided to use her in the first place. You found Agatha because you knew that she had a just reason to come after me. You used her, just like you used Dimitri. You knew that Dimitri and I go way back. You want me gone. It's that simple," Eric guessed.

"In part…you are right," Victor admitted. "I have to admit that I envy the way that your followers have vowed fealty to you and stuck by you during our take over. I can't think of very many others; who would have had that same kind of loyalty." Victor frowned. "I don't like the way the King respects you either. I have worked hard for hundreds of years to get to where I am today. _You_, without ever trying, have succeeded in far less time and have earned his respect much higher than I could ever hope to achieve." Victor explained.

"I figured that if Agatha and I worked as a team to get rid of you, then we would both have what we wanted in the end." Victor added. "Which was you; out of the way. I'm sad to see that we have failed," he sighed.

Eric digested what Victor had told him. He couldn't help what others thought about him. Victor should've come after Felipe instead. "I can't control how other people think, unless they're human," Eric commented. "You know what happens now."

"You won't get away with it. You will have a really stiff penalty to pay," Victor replied. "This is the King's _home_. You don't think that he and his guards will kill you after you're finished?" Victor made one last appeal. He nodded his head. "I think you better change your mind. Your human isn't worth what you will have to deal with for eternity."

"_I _think she _is_," Eric replied back, stubbornly.

"You would _really _kill me, for _a human_?" Victor questioned, stunned that Eric wouldn't back down. "You surprise me, Viking." He shook his head. "Don't forget that you will have Felipe to answer to," Victor winked at him, grinning.

"Actually…he _won't_."

Both Victor and Eric spun around and noticed Felipe standing there with two guards behind him. Eric was relieved. He could tell by the expression on Felipe's face, that he had nothing to worry about anymore, not where he was concerned. Victor grew afraid for the first time since Eric had entered the room. His eyes rounded in surprise.

"But your highness," Victor tried pleading with Felipe. He bowed his head. "I know that I have done something wrong and I need to be punished but…_not like this_. This Viking isn't a part of our kingdom like I am. I have _always_ been loyal to you. I have made you a lot of money. You would choose _him_ over _me_?" He questioned, surprised that he was having to defend himself. "I'm very distraught and troubled that your opinion of me has dropped to this level."

Felipe moved closer to Victor. He put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Victor. I _do_ appreciate everything you've done, but…" he paused, glanced at Eric, then faced Victor again. "You have broken many rules that I hold dear. You have proven that you are disloyal. You went behind my back, when you knew that I had given Eric my word that we wouldn't kill him if he vowed fealty. He hasn't broken them, but you _have_. You know how hard it was for me when I lost my bonded. You knew that I had plans for Eric's bonded, Sookie. To me, that is reason enough to let Eric kill you."

Victor was silent, while he listened to Felipe's speech. He knew that it was hopeless. His life was over. He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry to have betrayed you," he spoke his last words.

Felipe dropped his hand and moved away from Victor. He turned towards Eric. "Go ahead. No one will know of what you're about to do, except the others in this room. Because they vow fealty to me, you have nothing to worry about." He explained. He took one last look at Victor then left the room, with his guards following along behind him.

Eric grinned, wickedly, his fangs elongated, itching for a fight. It had been way too long. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," he hissed to Victor before he moved in for the kill.

* * *

Sam and I headed back to the Hotel Mimosa, where Eric had told him to take me to in order to wait for him in a safe place. I wondered what Eric was up to. All I knew was that whatever it was…he was _really _enjoying it. Which made me afraid. I hoped that Eric wouldn't get himself into any more trouble. You never knew with Eric.

"Are you sure that you don't want to order up room service?" Sam offered on the bed beside me.

We were on the bed, with the TV turned on, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. My thoughts were consumed by what Eric was feeling and wondering what he was up to.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. I can't think about food until Eric returns, safe and sound." I explained.

"Suit yourself," Sam shrugged, then turned back towards the TV.

We laid there, side by side, for awhile. I think I was even beginning to fall asleep. That's when the phone rang.

Startled, we both turned towards the phone, wondering which one of us was going to answer it.

"It's your room, you answer it," Sam suggested, looking at me.

I picked up the phone and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I hesitantly asked. I was relieved as soon as I heard his familiar voice. I closed my eyes, thankful that he was still alive.

"Good, you are there," Eric replied back. "I wanted you to know that it's done. You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"_What's_ done?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. Eric was keeping his mind closed off from me, so that I couldn't read his mind. "_What_ don't I have to worry about anymore?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm over at Felipe's and that I'll be back soon. Try not to miss me," he said, obviously in a happy and joking mood.

I could tell that whatever he had done had changed his mood. He was jovial and happy. He was excited. I wished that what he was making me feel was what I was feeling too, but judging from the words that he had spoken, I couldn't shake my fears that he'd done something that would make things worse for us.

"Of course, I always miss you. What have you done? When will you come back?" I asked, curiously. "Will you tell me what you've been up to once you return?"

"I will be home before you can say, _Merlotte's_. And I _will_…if you're interested in hearing it," Eric replied. "Sam is there with you?" he asked, switching subjects.

"Yes," I answered.

"Can I talk to him for a few minutes?"

I handed the phone to Sam, who looked at me, surprised. He knew that it was Eric on the phone. He took the receiver and held it up to his ear. He listened for a few minutes, not saying anything in response. I wondered what Eric was telling him.

Finally, Sam spoke. "Don't worry about a thing. I have things handled. Bye." He hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed.

"What do you have_ handled_?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh…nothing," Sam replied, being purposely secretive. "Are you sure that you don't want to eat?" He asked, changing the subject, once again.

I had a sickening feeling that Eric and Sam had something planned, although I didn't know what it could be. "Maybe I _will, _after all." I replied, changing my mind. I would be able to think better on a full stomach.

* * *

Eric bowed before the King. "It is finished," he explained.

"Good. I'm terribly sorry about what has happened. Rest be assured that if there's anything that you want, I will give it to you. It's the least that I can do for not foreseeing what Victor might do. I knew that he was greedy, as am I, but I didn't think that he would purposely do something like this," Felipe apologized. "I want to make it up to you, if I could. Is there anything that you would like me to do?" He offered, by way of apology.

"Yes, there is one thing that you can do," Eric replied.

"What's that?" Felipe asked, curiously.

"You can leave Sookie Stackhouse alone. Don't involve her in your plans." Eric suggested. "If you would drop it; we can call us even. I will still vow fealty to you and help you with Louisiana."

Felipe frowned. Eric could tell that he didn't want to give up his own plans with Sookie, but Eric knew that he had no choice. Not if he wanted to make amends. Felipe was caught between a rock and a hardplace. "Fine," Felipe relented, reluctantly, after a long moment deep in thought.

Eric grinned. "Thank you, your majesty," he replied, grateful that Felipe had agreed to it. He only hoped that Felipe was a man of his word.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Thanks so much for all of your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them. I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter! :) _**

**_I hate to say this but...this is the final chapter of Deadly Memories. (You probably figured that it would end soon, didn't you?) I'm glad that you read it and would comment on it from time to time. You have no idea how much I appreciate all of your feedback, good or bad! I hope you like the ending of this story and that it ties things up nicely for you. By the way, just so you know, I do plan on writing a sequel to this story, but I'm still working out the plot and outline for it. One thing I can tell you is that it's going to be titled, Deadly Intentions. Look for it once I start posting it! ;) _**

**_Thanks for tagging along on this literary journey with me! I hope that you will continue to read my stories in the future! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I own nothing! _**

_**Rated: MA (Of course the final chapter MUST have smut!)** _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 30**

Sam and I had ended up ordering in pizza from a pizza place that happened to be close by. I couldn't remember the last time that I'd had pizza and it tasted really good. The empty pizza box now lay on the bed and napkins were strewn over the box.

Sam and I laid back and were watching a movie on TV. It was an action flick, but it was interesting anyways. There was even a love story in it, which I appreciated.

I could sense Eric getting closer and closer. I could feel him before he arrived, so I wasn't too surprised when the door opened and Eric walked in, closing the door behind him. I rolled off the bed and raced over to him.

I wrapped my arm around his middle, although I would've wrapped both, but my other arm was still in its sling. He hugged me to him, relieved that I was there in a safe place, well-protected. "Thank God, you're alright," I spoke up, relieved. I breathed in the smell of him. "I was worried that something bad might've happen to you."

"Me?" Eric asked, incredulously, as if the thought of it dumbfounded him. "I know how to fight," he said, proudly. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Hmmm," he moaned, against my mouth. "I want to taste you all over," he growled.

"Ahem," Sam sounded from the other side of the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I take it that it's over?" he wondered.

Eric straightened and tucked me against his side. His arm was wrapped around me. He looked over at Sam with a pleased expression on his face. "Indeed it is. We can go home now whenever you want," he said the last part to me.

I was surprised. "I thought that Felipe still had plans for me or something?" I reminded him.

"Not any more. I made sure of it," Eric replied back. He was being purposely tight-lipped, I could tell. I guessed that it was because Sam was in the room and he didn't want to talk about it in front of him. I stared up at Eric, with my mouth hanging wide open. The way he was hiding it from me, I knew that I wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Listen…I should give you two some privacy, so I'll take off," Sam interrupted, before Eric could explain further. "I should head back to Bon Temps and check on the bar."

"Likewise, I should too," Eric agreed, understanding. "Thank you for coming and agreeing to help watch Sookie. I guess we are even now. Goodnight," he was quick to dismiss him.

I was friendlier. "Thank you so much for being here and the pizza," I told Sam, appreciatively. I hugged him on his way out, which I could feel that Eric didn't really like all that much. Eric didn't say anything about it, but I could feel his possessiveness, while he watched us.

Sam quickly left, closing the door behind him.

After Sam left, I turned back into Eric's arms. I breathed him in again. His scent and the feel of his muscular body were welcome after the long, terrible day that I'd had. "Well?" I asked, into Eric's chest.

"What?" Eric replied, curiously.

"What happened? What happened when you found him?" I persisted. "What did you think of finding out that it was Victor? Were you surprised?" I backed away and stared up at him.

Eric moved away from me, so that he could tell me his story. "Of course, but not really. I kind of figured that it would be someone that we knew. I found Victor at Felipe's. He told me that the reason why he was behind this was because he was jealous."

"Jealous?" I echoed, surprised. "What would _you_ have that he'd be jealous for?"

"My good looks of course," he joked. He grew serious again, then continued. "My position and the fact that he'd had to fight for everything that he had now, while I moved my way up with ease. He envied the fact that the King held me in high regard. He found out about Agatha and figured that they'd work well as a team, since they were both after the same thing…my death. Agatha wanted to sell my blood, just like her niece and nephew; Victor wanted my death so that he could take control of Area Five. They knew that I cared for you, so they knew that you'd be the perfect way to get to me," Eric explained.

"Agatha admitted as much to me too. She told me that since I helped the vampires and Weres in the Witch War, it would be like killing two birds with one stone," I added what I knew. I sighed. "I guess we were right. They _would_ use one of us to get to the other." I grumbled, when I thought about it.

"Hey, not anymore. We beat them. We are both alive and they are both dead. They cannot hurt us anymore," Eric tried to reassure me. His hand moved up to cradle my cheek. "I promise you, that no matter _who_ comes after us, that I will _always _protect you. You are mine."

While those sentiments _did_ make me feel better, I was aggrieved to find out that he _had_ killed him. Making new fears rise to the surface. "How big is the penalty that Felipe is going to make you pay?" I asked, scared of what the future might bring.

"Actually….nothing," Eric grinned down at me. "Can you believe it? He was very sorry for not knowing or putting a stop to Victor's and Agatha's plans; that he wanted to make things up to me. We bargained and came to an agreement to start over and not have there be a penalty. He will keep things quiet from the other states and I will overlook his ignorance about Victor," he explained, sounding sure of things.

I was stunned and gaped at him, with a look on my face that my Gran would've said that was like catching flies. "How can you be so sure that Felipe will keep his word?" I wondered.

"I just am. He was raised when a man's word meant something. I was too," he shrugged. "You're shocked by that, aren't you?" Eric could feel and guessed by my reaction.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but now I'm too scared to ask…what else did you bargain for?" I closed my eyes and waited for the next bomb to drop.

Eric chuckled. "I also told him to drop his plans that concerned you too. He agreed."

I blinked, surprised by that result. "He _did_?" I asked, puzzled and confused. "How did you manage that? I figured that there'd be no way that you would have that much influence over him," I commented, almost to myself.

"I have my ways…" Eric grinned at me wolfishly and winked. "Would you like to know the details?" He teased, wickedly. The way it sounded, made me shiver. He did have his ways and he liked to pay attention to details.

Suddenly feeling naughty and not at all nice, I decided to let the matter drop for now. "Believe me…" I wound my arm around his neck, resting it on his nape. "I _know_ that you have your ways but we have _better_ things that we could do to pass the time until we leave to go back home." I suggested, naughtily. I was almost shocked by the way that I was acting. It was almost wanton.

"Oh?" Eric grinned down at me, a mischievous smile on his face. "What do you suggest? Since we are in Vegas and I know that we haven't had any time to gamble, would you like to play cards? We could play strip poker, if you want," he winked at me, devilishly.

I laughed, nodded my head and agreed to his suggestion. I frowned as soon as I remembered that I'd never played before. "Sure, but I should warn you, I've never played before. Gran always told me that it wasn't what young ladies would do," I explained.

"Even better," Eric replied back, grinning even wider at me. I could feel his excitement and enthusiasm grow. I rolled my eyes because I could read his mind and he was already judging me to be an easy conquest.

Eric called down to room service to have a gin and tonic and a bottle of Tru-Blood, along with a deck of cards; delivered up to our room. Once they arrived, we settled down on the bed to play the game. Eric explained all the rules, of which I could tell that some of them had been made up by him for our own purposes, but I didn't mind.

Soon, he was laying down on the bed in only his red Jockey underwear and I was laying there in my bra and panties. The only thing making it look awkward was the cast on my arm. We gazed from our cards, at each other (making sure to take a good look at each other's bodies) then back again. Finally, Eric grabbed the whole deck of cards away from me and gathered up the ones laying on the bed. He placed them on the nightstand beside the bed. I looked over at him, surprised.

"To hell with this," he growled. His fangs elongated. "We don't need this kind of thing. Come here, lover. We can play our own kinds of games," he coaxed.

Who was I to complain? I hadn't known what I was doing and hadn't learned anything about playing poker at all. Eric had had to help me out with every single hand. I crawled across the bed towards him. He was now laying on his back. I straddled him. His hands grasped my hips, guiding me on top of him.

His mouth skimmed my throat, hovering over the rapidly beating pulse in my neck. His tongue flicked out. His fangs grazed, gently. His mouth moved up towards my ear. He repeated the same process, making me moan. I had a weakness for that. He nibbled on my earlobe.

I had been concentrating so hard on what his mouth was doing, that I'd forgotten about his hands. They had unhooked my bra, without me being aware of it. The only reason why I knew it now, was because he slipped my bra straps down my arms and the cool air in the room made my nipples pucker.

Eric switched his attention from my ear to my breasts. His hands cupped their softness. His thumb played with my nipple. His mouth moved down and took my nipple into his mouth. I closed my eyes in rapture. Eric took his time. Taking great care in giving each breast equal attention.

I felt his erection through his Jockeys. I grinded my hips against him. "Sookie," he moaned, from his position below me. "Your arm…I don't want to hurt you," he rasped.

"You won't," I replied, stubbornly. "Just do me," I cried.

Instead of letting me ride him, he flipped me over. I gasped in the suddenness of it. He took my leg, his lips licked me from my foot all the way down to my thighs. He did the same with my other one too. My panties came off and I was laying there naked, gazing up at him. Eric gazed at me, taking me in fully, from head to foot.

"You're perfect," he rasped. "This is perfect." His eyes glittered down at me.

"Nah…you're only saying that so that I'll feel better about myself," I denied, shaking my head in denial.

"No, it's true," Eric looked at me, alarmed. "I've slept with a lot of women. _None_ of them hold a candle to you," he explained.

I blushed, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "Okay, whatever," I waved it off. I didn't want to talk about my insecurities at the moment. I just wanted him to pleasure me.

"No, trust me," Eric insisted. "This is right. This will _always _be right. I've waited a long time…a _very_ long time for someone like you. If anyone should know; it would be _me_." Eric looked down at me, making sure that I understood what he was saying. "Let me prove it to you."

He drove into me, taking my breath away, making me gasp. He never hurt me at all. I trusted him enough to know that he would always make sure that I wouldn't be hurt. Soon, my thoughts were all befuddled, as I got too caught up in the passion between us. I let myself go, releasing my insecurities so that I could be free.

After it was over, we were both slow to return back to reality. I was laying on my back, since my cast made it harder for me to feel comfortable. The pain in my arm was returning. I knew that I would have to take another painkiller to take the pain away soon. Eric laid beside me, his hand on my stomach, stroking in a circular motion.

"Trust me, I will _always _protect you. This is right. You are mine. I always protect what is mine," he continued on with our earlier conversation.

I smiled, when I heard that. It did help ease my fears because I had a thousand year old ex-Viking protecting me. I couldn't think of anything better. "Aren't you scared that we may have to do this often?" I teased.

"How many have you offended _now_, dearest Sookie?" Eric teased back.

I laughed. "No one…I was thinking that you've lived a long time. There's no telling _how_ many enemies that _you_ have."

It was Eric's turn to laugh. "Well, needless to say who they'd be after; we're a formidable team, I think," he winked at me. "Come, let's prove what a _great_ team we _are_…" He pulled me towards him again.

I knew without reading his mind or his feelings, what was on his mind. It didn't take a telepath to figure that one out. I giggled and laughed.

His lips kissed mine, over and over again. Taking my breath away. He really was a great kisser, I thought to myself. I could kiss him all day and night, if I could. His tongue swept in and any coherent thoughts were wiped away.

His lips trailed down my throat. I felt his mouth at my earlobe. His mouth moved to my breast. He moaned, low in his throat, as his hands cupped and played with my breasts.

Lower and lower he went, kissing his way down my naked body. His mouth finally reached my swollen center, my hips raised up, instinctively. Aching in need for some attention. His mouth and tongue swirled and licked. His fingers played with my clit. I couldn't hold on any longer. I quickly came, while his tongue was buried deep inside me.

I lay there spent, panting with a thin film of sweat on my skin. Eric, being a fan of human bodily fluids, thoroughly enjoyed licking the perspiration off of me. I giggled, because it tickled. "Don't," I pleaded, the closer he got to my sensitive spots.

"What?" Eric stopped what he was doing long enough to look down at me. "You don't like?" He asked, knowing that it was far from the truth. He grinned, mischievously.

"Well…it tickles," I admitted, burying my head in his pillow.

Eric laughed, but his grin quickly left his face. "We have company." He frowned.

His vampire hearing must've heard someone coming. He tossed me my clothes and helped me get dressed, quickly. It was soon after, that there was a knock on the door.

I tried to detect if there were any brainwaves or not. There were, but they were fuzzy. I figured that Sam must've forgot something.

Eric got up and answered the door. I was surprised to see Quinn standing there.

"May I enter?" he asked, looking past Eric. He looked at me.

"No," Eric answered. "We're busy," he replied.

"Eric!" I exclaimed. "Quinn helped us out tonight. The least you can do is let him in," I softly scolded. I looked at Quinn. "Come in."

Quinn entered, but there was a moment of male rivalry going on. Where the male would eye the one who they viewed as their competitor and so on. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Moving past Eric and entering the room, Quinn turned towards me. "I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting, but you're probably wondering why I'm here," Quinn explained, apologetically.

Eric let him pass and watched Quinn as he came towards me. I could feel that he was being very protective and watchful.

Quinn stopped just a few feet away from me. I nodded my head in response. "I see that the vamp didn't need me at all. Victor is dead and Eric had left before I got to Felipe's…stupid traffic," he grumbled and complained. "Anyways, I wanted to see for myself if you were alright or not. The last time that I had seen you; you were in the back of Agatha's van. Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I broke my arm when I jumped out of Agatha's moving van, but other than that…just minor bumps and bruises," I replied.

"If I didn't see it for myself, I wouldn't believe it," Eric interrupted, trying to keep a smile off of his face. I knew that some of the circumstances that I'd had in the past amused him, but I could also feel his sense of pride. He was proud of me. He appreciated it that I was a fighter, just like him. "It would've been a lot worse, if I hadn't shown up when I did."

"Oh," Quinn didn't know quite what to say I could tell. "I guess things are back to normal now and I'll leave," he suggested.

"You do that," Eric spoke up. I gave him a stern look.

"Thanks for helping and stopping by, Quinn," I told him, appreciatively. "I hope that Victor didn't hurt you at all."

"No, I'm fine," he replied back. He looked from me to Eric, then back again. "Well, I'll leave you now and take care. Have a nice life."

"You too," I replied back. I knew that while the feelings were still too real and fresh for him; one day he would forgive me. I wished him nothing but happiness, but it wouldn't include me.

Quinn let himself out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"_That_ was like having a douse of cold water thrown at you," Eric commented, disappointedly. "Unless..?" He looked over at me, hopefully.

I laughed. "Come here, vampire," I growled at him, motioning with my finger to come closer.

"What about your arm?" He asked, full of concern. "Are you ready for another dose of painkillers?"

"What I'm ready for…is what only _you_ can give me," I told him, teasingly.

Eric came and laid down next to me on the bed. He looked at my cast, curiously. "We never had anything like this when I was alive," he commented, almost to himself. "What is it made of?"

I looked at the cast on my arm, then back at him. "I think they make it from plaster. They coat the gauze in plaster and wrap it around your arm or wherever your bone is broken. When it dries, it feels as hard as a rock," I explained to him.

"You know what else feels as _hard as a rock_?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Um…" I pretended to guess. "Your gracious plenty?" I answered, in a guessing tone, but knowing that I was right.

Eric laughed. "That is one of the many things I love about you. You're smart," he winked at me. He paused. "Would you like to make it _soft as a pillow_?" he suggested, naughtily.

I laughed. That was one thing I loved about him too. He could always make me laugh, even when times were hard.

This time, he took his time. He kissed me, leisurely. He treated me as if I was the thing he valued most in this world. He was careful of my broken arm and even kissed my cast. When he slid into me, it was slow and sweet. It still took my breath away though. Time seemed to stand still. We were both caught up in a sensuous game of finding each other's sensitive areas and seeing what kind of reaction we had. Before too long, we both came, our world spun out of control. It took awhile for my body to recover, that was how spent I was.

It was a little while later. I was curled up alongside him in bed, under the covers. My broken arm rested against my side. Eric looked down at it, took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"If anything would've happened to you, I'd--" he suddenly cut himself off. I knew what he was trying to tell me. I could read it in his mind.

"Yeah, me too." I snuggled closer up against him. "You have _no_ idea how scared I was. I thought that I was road kill."

"Road kill?" Eric repeated. "I don't know that term. What does it mean?"

"Oh, animals that have been run over by a moving vehicle and left for dead," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh," Eric replied, in response. I could feel his confusion about why we would come up with a name for something like that, but he remained silent.

Eric and I were silent for a few moments. We were enjoying the peaceful, relaxing atmosphere in the room. The utter feeling of contentment. The feeling of love and happiness.

I realized that we did have some major issues between us. Ones that we'd have to deal with eventually. But not tonight. I didn't want to talk and I could tell that Eric didn't either. All I knew, was that Eric was meant for me and I was meant to be with him.

I looked forward to creating some more deadly memories…together.

**THE END**


End file.
